A Heart Within The Blue Moon
by inufairiegirl
Summary: When Sesshomaru's almost killed and Kagome steps in to save him what will be the payment? Will he thank her or try to rid himself of the scars in the only way possible? Will Inu realise how much she means to him before he loses her forever? Sess/Kag BACK!
1. Impressions In Time

" Inuyasha

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Inuyasha anime or manga. (though if I could Sesshomaru would be MINE!!) **

**A/N Alright, so this is my first ever fanfiction, let alone Inuyasha fanfic so any comments welcome. Preferably constructive criticism, but if u really need to flame it, whatever. Don't really care! lol. Anyway, please read and review. Hopefully I will update once a week, as am trying 2 get ahead with a few chapters now so if I ever fall behind, the next few are already done! Of course, it won't work like that, and I can seeing it all going arse over tit already! lol**

**Luv**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

"Inuyasha"

"Inuyasha . . .NOW!" The young raven-haired girls voice rang out across the field.

"Kagome, if it didn't work the first three times, what makes you think that the backlash will suddenly manage to destroy Naraku this time?!"

Kagome looked across the clearing to where Kikyo stood. The two women locked eyes and nodded once to show they understood each other.

"Listen Inuyasha, if I say it will work, then it will work! Just trust me for once will ya?"

"Keh, whatever! I suppose it can't hurt to attack him again."

Quickly, he swung the Tetsusaiga towards the evil hanyou ahead, and at the same time the twang of bows could be heard as two pink shafts of light raced ahead to join the raging tornado of winds. The arrows swirled around Inuyasha's backlash wave, bathing the fields in an eerie warm glow.

From their various positions around the clearing the members of the Inu-Tachi held their breath as they willed the half-youkai and both the Shikon miko's combined attack to hit its mark, and finally obliterate Naraku.

However, seconds before the purifying winds made contact with him, he was blasted out of the way by another attack of light, though this one was blue. The pink backlash wave continued straight on, missing the hanyou by inches, and destroying the area of forest in its pathway.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha grabbed her round the waist and jumped backwards just before a large branch fell from the sky, hitting the ground directly where she had been standing merely seconds ago. Landing a few feet away from Miroku and Sango, Inuyasha kept hold of Kagome, even as he looked around to see if the undead-miko had managed to get out of the line of danger. He managed to seek her out, though he was surprised by what he saw. She had turned her back and was walking away, her ever present bow slung over her shoulder, and her soul-collectors following her into the forest.

"Kikyo . . . KIKYO! Where are you going? You can't just leave!" Inuyasha shouted after her. The priestess showed no sign that she had heard him, but merely continued on her path, away from the battle.

_: Damn her. Why must she always feel that she needs to face these things on her own? I've sworn myself to protect her, yet she still battles without me. I've asked her to join the group, but she says she won't while Kagome is here. She's asking me to pick between my first love and . . . well, Kagome. I could never do that. I know I love Kikyo, but I'm still not sure how I feel about Kagome. She's always there, and would never try and make me to choose, and she just wants me to be happy. Ow, all this thinking is giving me a headache!_

Inuyasha hung his head, and let his bangs cover his eyes.

_: I've promised I will love Kikyou, but how can I when she will no longer let me near to her heart? _

Kagome looked over at her hanyou friend standing next to her. She could tell he was thinking about her incarnate. It had been a long time since she had thought of Inuyasha as anything more than a friend. She had been sure that he didn't think of her like that the day of her 17th birthday, almost a year ago.

_**Begin Flashback**_

After going home for the night so she could be with her family for the morning of her birthday, she had returned to find a well-worn track around the well. It was remarkable there was any grass in the clearing at all after 3 years of Inuyasha's pacing every time she left for the present. However, there was no Inuyasha. Figuring he must have gotten bored of waiting she began the long trek down to the village of Edo. However, half way down she had heard a yell that sounded very familiar, and so dropping her big black bag (her yellow one had finally given up after she was kidnapped by a bird demon) and grabbing her bow she had run off in the direction of the sound.

She had burst into the clearing, before quickly back tracking to duck behind a tree. Standing under the Goshinboku was Kikyo and Inuyasha. She tried to slow her heavy breathing, and trained her ears to their voices. She knew she shouldn't be eavesdropping on what was obviously their private conversation, but she couldn't help herself. Besides, she had reasoned, if she left now they would no doubt hear her and then would assume that she had been eavesdropping for ages. So instead, she had held herself as still as possible and waited it out. She could still remember their words, for at the time each one had cut through her heart like a knife.

"_Inuyasha, do you still wish to be with me, even though I am no longer of this world?"_

"_Of course I do Kikyo. I've told you so many times before, I love you. Let me protect you!" _Inuyasha tried to pull her towards him, but she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away, releasing just enough of her miko powers to shock him into stepping back. The hurt in his eyes was obvious, but still she went on.

"_While you protect my reincarnation you cannot protect me as well. I won't allow it. She has stolen my soul, and I will not allow her to steal you as well."_

"_No-one could steal me from you Kikyo. There's never been anyone but you!"_

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him, and accusing said;

"_So you admit that you do not love that girl, a mere image of myself?"_ Inuyasha did not even hesitate to answer her.

"_Of course I love Kagome, but I love her as a sister, much the same as I love Sango. I love you as my mate. I could never love anyone like I love you. I would die for you Kikyo."_

At this point Kagome had been too hurt to listen anymore, and had fled the scene, not caring if the couple heard or saw her. She just had to get away. Picking up her bag from the ground where she had dropped it only 10 minutes ago, she had made her way to Kaede's village with tear filled eyes.

_**End Flashback**_

After that she had endeavored to grow stronger, so she did not have to rely on Inuyasha to protect her all the time. While she harbored no hard feelings towards the hanyou, she had decided that she needed to be able to look out for herself, just in case he should ever choose to return to Kikyo's side.. She had taken up archery and sword fighting classes while she was in the present and had shown a natural aptness for the skills. She could now shoot a moving target accurately from a distance of 200 meters, and wield a double-edged sword and a pair of Sai as skillfully as chopsticks. She had attended Kendo classes and was now skilled in hand-to-hand combat. She had been sparring with Sango and Miroku now for 6 months, and had finally managed to beat them both two weeks ago.

She had also been working on her miko skills with Kaede. She had mastered the art of healing, by practicing on her self because she could not stand to see the others get hurt for her benefit. She could successfully shoot purifying and binding arrows, and had recently begun trying a method of creating a barrier around an object by shooting an arrow at it. This had however had mixed results. One time she had managed to create a barrier, while purifying the rabbit she had been trying to protect. She had also managed to pin Sango to a tree by her ponytail, and had been unable to break the spell for a whole 8 hours.

All this training had resulted in a tougher Kagome, but no less kind and considerate. She cared for every one she saw, and acted before she thought in battles, especially if it meant putting herself in danger to save another.

Both Inuyasha and Kagome were pulled out of their thoughts by a loud crack, as the last tentacle of the pink backlash wave destroyed a tall tree.

Once the light had faded and the debris had settled, the group looked towards the east from where the unwanted intervention had come from.

There, standing with sword still raised and platinum hair blowing in the wind, was a familiar white armor-clad figure. His golden eyes flickered towards the group, before moving back to Naraku, who was currently escaping, surrounded by Saimyosho.

"SESSHOMARU! HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT. WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO TAKE DOWN THAT BASTARD ONCE AND FOR ALL, BEFORE YOU SHOWED UP!"

Inuyasha was fuming, and looked ready to kill his brother, which in all honesty he was probably about to try.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru calmly spoke, without even looking at his half-brother, "I have told you before. I will be the one to take Naraku down, and you will not get in my way."

"You can't stop me! That bastard has done more to me than he has ever done to you! I will kill him, but not before I finally kill you!" He raised Tetsusaiga and made forward as if to strike Sesshomaru when he heard a voice from behind him.

The rest of the group had been watching the confrontation with growing anticipation. However, after Inuyasha's outburst, the hentai monk had stepped forward and addressed the demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me for asking, but what is it that Naraku has done to you which warrants your wrath?" His purple eyes searched the demon lord's face for any sign of emotion, but the youkai's stoic mask never slipped.

"The filthy hanyou threatened the life of something that belongs to this Sesshomaru, and hence I will have my revenge." While his words showed his anger towards the evil being, neither his eyes nor face displayed any emotion other than distain for the ningens in front of him.

_:Of course, _Kagome thought, _Rin. The little girl that followed Sesshomaru around. It is odd that he should care so much for the girl. I mean, she is after all a human._

Over the times that the two groups had met, Kagome had developed quite a bond with Rin. She had begun to love her like her own daughter, though Rin called her onee-sama.

"Sesshomaru. . ."

The taiyoukai turned his golden pools towards Kagome, and she melted a little inside.

_:Damn, why does Sesshomaru have to be so hot!_

Pushing the thoughts from her mind, she asked the question that had been worrying her for the last few minutes.

"Where is Rin? Is she safe?"

The demon lord's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

_:Why does my brother's wench wish to know of the welfare of this Sesshomaru's ward? Could it be that she cares for the girl? I know Rin has taken to calling her sister."_

"You dare to question my ability to protect those that I am responsible for, girl?"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT. SHE'S NOT 'GIRL'. SHE'S KAGOME AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT YOU ARSEHOLE. NOW GET READY TO DIE!"

_: Funny, Inuyasha constantly calls me wench, bitch or woman, and that's fine, but when Sesshomaru does it. . .that's it! You're all going to die! Hypocritical baka!_

Inuyasha charged at his brother, and released the Kongosoha. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in surprise at the new attack and barely had time to jump out of the way before the shards of diamond hit him. One caught his shoulder, spinning him in the air as it tore through his clothing. Blood dripped from his hand, but if the wound caused him pain, he showed no sign of it. He landed a few feet away, and went to draw Tokijin but for once Inuyasha was quicker. Before Sesshomaru had even landed he had released another wave of diamond spears at him, and this one was heading straight for Sesshomaru, and he had no time to avoid it.

Kagome, watching the fight from the sidelines, saw Inuyasha throw the second round of spears at his brother and knew that he was not going to be able to move out of the way. Thinking quickly, she did the only thing that she could think of, and just hoped it worked.

She grabbed her bow off of her back, and slid an arrow out of the quiver and strung it. She pointed the arrow at Sesshomaru and fired, crossing her fingers that her plan would work.

The arrow flew across the field, quicker than Inuyasha's attack, heading straight for Sesshomaru's heart. She had filled the arrow with everything she had; her fear for his life, her anger at Inuyasha's stupidity, and her will for them all to survive. The arrow hit true, piercing Sesshomaru's heart and instantly disintegrating. For a moment, she feared that it hadn't worked as the diamond spears neared him. However, as the first of the shards hit his armor and the taiyoukai closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time, a beautiful pinkish light filled the clearing, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. A tugging feeling at Kagome's heart forced her to open her eyes, and she was thrown into a new world.

Looking around, she could see the others, with their hands over their eyes, but time seemed to have stood still. Sesshomaru stood ahead of her, and she began to jog towards him, chanting under her breath, praying to every Kami that he was alright. As she drew close to him she could see that while his body was also frozen, his eyes were following her. Obviously he was still conscious. It was then that she realized time was standing still, merely moving at an incredibly slow pace. She could see the Kongosoha hit Sesshomaru squarely in the chest, and yet as they touched him, they shattered into pink glitter, spreading out across the whole field. Looking closer, she could see that his whole body was covered in what she could only describe as a second skin, though instead of being made of flesh, it was a net of pink light, the strands making it up almost invisible.

Turning around, she saw that the others still faced away, and that she was still standing 20 meters back, where she had fired the arrow.

_:So this is what having an out of body experience is like. I guess it's not that weird when you think of everything else I've seen while I've been here, but it sure is freaky!_

Turning back to the demon lord she looked up at his face. She studied his features, knowing that he was looking back at her. She reached out and touched one of the magenta lines that ran across his cheek. As she did so, she noticed the crescent moon that adorned his forehead. She reached her hand up to touch it, when suddenly a pink glow shone from under his skin. It looked almost identical to the one that she had in her side, when she first came through the well, before the Shikon no Tama had burst out of her body. She slowly reached one finger out and lightly touched his forehead, just over his mark and the pink glow.

Light erupted from under her fingertip, and she was thrown back into her body. She immediately turned round and watched as the beams of light from Sesshomaru's form quickly dissipated.

She watched as he slowly reached his hand up to his forehead and touched his mark where her fingers had been only seconds previously. Pulling his hand away he turned to face her and searched her eyes for some answers.

Her eyes moved from the crack in his armor where her arrowed had hit him, up to his eyes, and then up to his forehead. What she saw there made her gasp. At the same time she felt a piercing pain in her left hip, and she fell to her knee's at the sensation. Inuyasha moved towards her, but Sesshomaru was there before him. He wrapped his tail around her wrist, before lifting her chin up to meet his gaze with his only hand.

Meeting his eyes, she saw his confusion, but she could also feel it in the back of her mind. Stuttering, she tried to speak.

"S…S…Sess…Sesshomar…maru…Oh Kami...I'm…I'm so sorry."

**A/N Gasp What has she done?! Lol. Well that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did you know what to do! There's a little button down here, saying "Review"!! Yeah, you know you want to really! lol**

**Until next week**

xxxxx


	2. Powers Yet Undiscovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the inuyasha anime or manga. (though if i ould Sesshomaru would be MINE!!) **

**A/N: Wow, i was reli suprised by the number of people who have put this story on thier favourites and alerts list! Woooooo. Lol, well here's the second chapter, i know i said that i was going to be uploading once a week, but since i'm on study leave i have a bit more time to write, and i had such a good response to the first chapter that i'm going to put this up a little early, but i won't be doing it every time, so don't get cross wiv me if i don't upload for a week! lol. Anyway, enjoy! (p.s i'm very sorry, but i like cliffies, so u may find quite a few of them in my story!)**

**Luv**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxx**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Her eyes moved from the crack in his armour where her arrowed had hit him, up to his eyes, and then up to his forehead. What she saw there made her gasp. At the same time she felt a piercing pain in her left hip, and she fell to her knee's at the sensation. Inuyasha moved towards her, but Sesshomaru was there before him. He wrapped his tail around her wrist, before lifting her chin up to meet his gaze with his only hand._

_Meeting his eyes, she saw his confusement, but she could also feel it in the back of her mind. Stuttering, she tried to speak._

_"S…S…Sess…Sesshomar…maru…Oh Kami...I'm…I'm so sorry."_

* * *

"What have you done to this Sesshomaru's person, wench?"

Kagome glanced sideways and saw Inuyasha and the gang running towards her and Sesshomaru.

_: Great, that's just what I need. It's going to be hard enough explaining this to an angry Sesshomaru, let alone having to calm down Inuyasha. Not that I really know what "this" is . . ._

Quickly, she reached into her miko powers and erected a shimmering barrier around herself and the glowering taiyokai who still held her wrist and chin. She saw Inuyasha attempt to run through the barrier, only to be thrown back. He drew the Tetsusaiga and waited for the blade to run red before trying again, only to once more land on his arse a few metres away.

_:Oh Kami, is my barrier really strong enough to hold out against the Red Tetsusaiga? Not even Kikyou's barrier can do that!_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Sesshomaru hauling her to her feet.

"This Sesshomaru asked you a question miko, and you will answer it!"

She turned her stare back to the figure in front of her, and was about to answer him when her voice got stuck in her throat once more.

_: God, he's going to kill me when he finds out what I've done. I can't tell him, so I will have to show him. _

Closing her eyes, she sent a thin tentacle of her miko powers out of the barrier and retrieved her big black bag, which was behind a tree, just outside the magical pink netting. Bring it close to her she set it down by her feet and looked up at Sesshomaru, who had been watching with barely concealed fascination at her display of powers.

"If you want an answer, you are going to have to let me go ya know!" Kagome realised her mistake, and covered her mouth with her free hand. Sesshomaru let out a low growl before unfurling his tail from her wrist, and dropping her chin. She sank low to the ground and began rummaging in her rucksack for the item she required. Finally she pulled out a little hand held mirror, and clutched it to her chest.

She turned slowly so that she was facing the yokai again and held out the mirror.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment, before elegantly extending his hand to retrieve the mirror. Still keeping his eyes on her face, he raised the mirror and finally flicked his gaze to his reflection.

He saw no immediate change in his appearance, and let out the breath he didn't realise he had been holding. It was fine, the miko had done nothing other than a small amount of magic, whose effect had been to protect him. If she hadn't have been human, he would have been thankful to her, though of course he would never voice that thought aloud.

Suddenly he remembered that her eyes had kept travelling to his forehead, currently hidden by his bangs. He gave the mirror back to the miko, making sure she understood she had to hold it where he could still see his face. He did not like to admit it, but with only one hand he could not hold the mirror and brush the bangs from his forehead.

He slowly reached up, and as he did so her heard her whimper, and could smell her fear. What it was, it was something she thought he would kill her for.

_: Hn, foolish girl. Whatever she has done, I cannot kill her until I have repaid her for saving my life. I have my honour._

He quickly moved aside his platinum hair, and his stoic mask slipped for just a second.

There, on his forehead was his blue crescent moon mark, but it had changed. Now in the centre of the mark, half hidden by the moon was a small pink heart, adorned with a violet teardrop. She had marked him. It was not a mating mark, but it signified there was a strong bond now formed between them.

"Sess…Sesshomaru…what does it mean?"

He flicked his gaze away from his own face, and did not even try to hide the surprise in this eyes.

_: You mean this girl did not even realise what she was doing when she did this? Could she really possess such strong and instinctive powers?_

"Miko, you mean that you do not know what it is that this mark signifies?

She glanced at the disbelief on his face, and felt anger stir within her.

"Hey, I don't come from this time, in case you haven't noticed! Why does everyone expect me to know about all this magic and marking business? In my time, there are no demons, so just you watch what you say mister, 'cause for all I know it might be me that destroys you all!"

For once, she did not back down, even under his gaze, but continued to stare straight back at him, challenging him to answer her.

What she did not expect was to find herself with her back against a tree, and his claws around her neck.

"Do you know something miko? You are the only one to have ever raised their voice at this Sesshomaru, and trust me you will be the last. You have sealed your fate."

Kagome was struggling for air when she suddenly caught his eyes. The usual golden pools were now laced with red ribbons, swirling faster as his rage mounted. But she saw past them, and suddenly she could feel his uncertainty. She had the abrupt realisation that he couldn't kill her. She didn't know how she knew this, but it was enough. It was almost like she could feel what he was feeling.

She relaxed in his grasp, and moved a hand up to his wrist. Gently stroking the jagged purple marks there, she whispered;

"You can't kill me Sesshomaru, and you know it. I don't understand why, but I can feel it. You wouldn't let yourself kill me, you owe me your life, and you have your honour to uphold."

He gritted his teeth, and let out a loud threatening growl, before releasing his hold and spinning away. He began to stalk out of the clearing, when he suddenly stopped. Without turning to look at her he said;

"Miko, what you have done is bound yourself to me. The heart and teardrop within my mark is your own signature. I do not yet understand the terms of this bond, for each one is different, but I do know that it is most probably unbreakable, and that you are now forever connected to me. Let us hope for both our sakes that it can be ignored."

He continued to walk away, and just before he left the barrier, he turned his head and said;

"I suggest you do not mention the result of this spell to the hanyou, for he would no doubt, be unimpressed."

_: Holy crap, Inuyasha! What am I going to tell him. Oh shit, I wil have to lie to him, and I don't know if I can._

" Tell him the spell merely protected me, and the barrier formed now was part of the spell to ward off those who wished me harm."

_: Not that that mere half-breed could ever harm this Sesshomaru again. It was a dirty battle trick to attack twice like that, and he will pay for it, though not today._

With those words, he turned and left Kagome leaning against the tree, trying to sort out the thoughts in her head.

She looked to her right and saw Inuyasha still pounding on the barrier. Quickly she rushed over to her bag, and picked up the fallen mirror, replacing it in her bag, but not before checking that she did not have a matching mark to Sesshomaru's on her own forehead. As relief washed over she, she let the barrier down, and turned to face the music.

"Inuyasha, please can we stop for a while, we're all knackered!"

"Keh, what do you mean stop?! It's your fault we're behind. If you hadn't saved my stupid brother we wouldn't have wasted time back there. I would have killed him, and that stupid barrier wouldn't have got in the way of us leaving!"

Inuyasha turned around, and continued to walk towards the north. They had been travelling for two days solid, only resting when Sango and Kagome had point blank refused to carry on, and Inuyasha had kissed the ground a few times with a well-chosen word from Kagome.

Even though Kagome and Sesshomaru had only been 'talking' for about 10 minutes, the yelling match that she had had with Inuyasha after she let the barrier had taken a good five hours. In essence it was still on going with the hanyou glancing back every few minutes to throw a dirty look at Kagome, but she chose to ignore them. They pressed on in the hunt fro the shards in silence, the only sounds were the occasional slap that echoed around the valley they were currently travelling through.

_: Really, Miroku needs to learn to control his hands, and his mouth. I can't believe Inuyasha still blames me for what happened. It's not exactly like I wanted this to happen either. Plus, he's so wrapped up in himself; he can't even see that we are all in pain. If humans were meant to travel at the same speed Kami would have given us super speed as well!_

Kagome walked on in silence for another half an hour, before she decided they were going to rest, whether Inuyasha liked it or not. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala would back her up.

She dropped back until she was walking with the rest of the group, leaving Inuyasha to carry on on by himself. Looking at the others, they nodded.

It took Inuyasha a few minutes to notice that he was walking alone, and could no longer hear the footfall of his companions behind him. Turning around, mouth open ready to yell, he was amazed to see that they had stopped quite a way back and he hadn't even realised. Shaking his head, he ran back to where his so-called friends were making a fire.

"Hey you guys, what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think Naraku is sitting down, enjoying a little nap? No he fucking isn't! He's out there, plotting to get more jewel shards or have you forgotten that?"

Kagome turned around, ready to tell him to 'sit' when she saw the look on his face. This wasn't one of his normal rants. He was thinking about this one far too much.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong? We all know that Naraku is out there, but we can't keep going. We are only human, and I know that you know that, so why are you suddenly so adamant that we push on when we can't?"

Her voice was softer than he had been expecting. He wanted to give her an answer that was sure to shock her, but that voice lulled him.

"Look Kagome, I can't just sit here when I know that bastard s out there, hurting more people, and collecting more jewel shards. He's got Kohaku, and the longer we leave him in his grasp, the less chance we have of being able to save him."

Hi sighed, and turned towards were the sun was now setting.

"The more shards he gets the more powerful he becomes, and I'm not sure I will be able to defeat him if he gets anymore powerful than he already is."

Sighing, he added under his breath;

"He's after Kikyou still, and I won't let him hurt her again."

"KIKYOU!"

He flattened his ears to his head.

_: Damn, I didn't think she would be able to hear me._

"KIKYOU! THAT'S WHAT ALL THIS IS ABOUT? KIKYOU! I can't believe you Inuyasha. For a moment there I actually thought that you wanted to carry on for the human race, but no, the only one you can think about is your dead bitch!"

Everyone gasped and tried to move back from Kagome. They all knew that the miko didn't curse very often, but when she did, you knew she was mad.

"SIT! I can't believe that I almost fell for that stupid speech! SIT! You were making it all up weren't you! SIT! I was just about to say that you were right, and maybe we should carry on for a little longer, but hell no! SIT! Some of us aren't like you Inuyasha. SIT! Some of us are in pain constantly at the moment! I can't believe the nerve of you! SIT! In case you haven't noticed I can hardly walk! Ever since we ran into Sesshomaru my hip has been killing me, and I have no clue why! SIT!"

Her rage started to subside, only to be replaced by grief. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall.

"You just don't get it. You just don't think do you Inuyasha. Is it because you don't care about us? Don't you care about me? I know you don't love me Inuyasha, I gave up those illusions long ago, but it would be nice if you respected me, just a little bit."

Inuyasha ears were flat against his head as he opened his mouth to try and stop her tears but she put her hand up.

"No Inuyasha, I don't think there's anything that you could say right now that would make me feel better, 'cause I wouldn't believe you. I'm going to find the nearest hot springs. Maybe a hot bath will calm me down. Sango, are going to come with me?"

Sango jumped at the sound of her name.

"Of course Kagome-chan."

She rushed around and got her bathing stuff, and then the two of them walked in the direction of the woods. They had passed a hot springs about 10 minutes before they stopped so they knew roughly where they were going.

They walked in silence, Kagome not trusting herself to speak as she tried to reign in her emotions, and Sango understanding that her friend just wanted someone there with her that would listen to her without interrupting.

When they got to the waters edge Sango stripped off quickly and sank into the steaming water. Kagome took a little longer, still mulling over what had just happened. As she walked up to a high rock to dive into the water she heard Sango gasp.

"Kagome-chan, what is that on your hip?"

Kagome looked down at her left hip, and her breath caught in her throat.

_: Oh Kami, why have I not looked at my hip before now. It's been hurting for so long, you would have thought that I would have checked it out. Oh no, this must be the bond that Sesshomaru was talking about. _

There, sitting just above her hipbone was a blue crescent moon, with a pink heart and violet teardrop nestled in the middle of it. It was identical to the one that now adorned Sesshomaru's forehead.

**A/N: Wooo, another one done. Hehe...will sango know what the mark means? will kagome tell her? Who knows? I DO!! heehee. lol, please review and i will try and have the next chapter up by monday evening. **

**Inufairegirl**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	3. Handprints Of A Miko

**A/N Wooooooo, another one done. I've already nearly finished chapter 4, so then i can get ahead, but i won't be publishing it until Saturday, or some time close to there. If i get enough reviews then i may be tempted to post it before. I'm going to try and get chapters 5 and 6 done before then, so that if i ever don't have time to write a chapter, i've got a couple of weeks backed up already. I've written a plan for this story, and it looks like its going to be about 50 chapters, if not more! Oh kami help me! lol. Well please read and review, i hope you like it. **

**Luv to all my readers**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxx**

_Previously:_"_Kagome-chan, what is that on your hip?"_

_Kagome looked down at her left hip, and her breath caught in her throat._

_: Oh Kami, why have I not looked at my hip before now. It's been hurting for so long, you would have thought that I would have checked it out. Oh no, this must be the bond that Sesshomaru was talking about._

* * *

There, sitting just above her hipbone was a blue crescent moon, with a pink heart and violet teardrop nestled in the middle of it. It was identical to the one that now adorned Sesshomaru's forehead.

Kagome walked on at the back of the group in a daze. She knew she could trust Sango not to tell Inuyasha about what she had seen, but she wasn't so sure about Miroku. She knew that the demon slayer and the monk had a…certain connection…and while she didn't particularly mind if he knew, she would like to find out what it meant first.

* * *

**Begin Flashback**

"Kagome-chan, what is that on your hip?"

"You're probably not going to believe me, but I honestly don't know." Kagome looked at friend, expecting the perplexed look that showed on Sango's face.

"What do you mean you don't know? When did it get there? I mean, it looks like a demons mark, but I've never seen one like this before. It's not a mating mark, because it wouldn't be on your hip, and this one holds power."

_: Oh Kami help me, this is going to take some explaining!_

Finally sliding into the water, Kagome sat down on a ledge and told Sango everything she knew about the mark.

"So you see, I really don't know what it means!"

Sango looked at her with a mixed expression of horror and fascination.

"So you mean that you are now connected to Sesshomaru? Oh how awful. He must have been so mad when he found out. And how come he doesn't know what it means? He's the great Lord Sesshomaru, oh-so-powerful taiyokai and stuck up prick. He should know what it's about."

Kagome giggled at the last name, but deep inside she felt bad.

_: He really wasn't all that bad about it. I mean sure, he pinned me to a tree by my throat, but I did yell at him. Does this mean that he wouldn't have threatened me if I hadn't opened my big mouth?_

"Hey Kagome? Kagome!"

Kagome pulled herself out of her stupor and trained her eyes on the demon slayer, who was looking at her with a worried expression.

"Sorry Sango, I zoned out there, what did you say?

Sango regarded her friend with a concerned look, but repeated her previous question.

"I said, how are you going to tell Inuyasha, as I'm guessing you haven't already, or we would all know about it!"

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Sango expected her to tell Inuyasha about this? Kami, never. He would surely kill her, or if not try to kill Sesshomaru, and lose. No, she couldn't tell Inuyasha. She was going to have to find away to ignore it, just like Sesshomaru said, or it had terms yet undiscovered which couldn't be swept aside, then she would just have to find a way to break this cursed bond.

"Sango no. I can't tell him. He would go crazy, you saw how he was when he thought I merely protected him. Imagine how he will react if I tell him I'm bound to him. No. You must promise me Sango that you will never breathe a word of this to anyone, especially not Inuyasha. If you do then I will…I will…I will never talk to you again!"

She knew that even if Sango told Inuyasha, she would never be able to stop being her friend, but she just hoped that Sango would fall for it. Indeed she did.

"Ok Kagome, I promise I won't. But you must promise me in return, that if anything happens to you, anything at all that could be linked to this bond, then you must tell me. Deal?"

"Deal. Now let's get back to the others. I'm getting wrinkly."

**End Flashback**

* * *

**With Sesshomaru's group**

Sesshomaru sat looking into the forest, with his back to the fire where Rin and Jaken were arguing, deep in meditation. The demon lord did not need to sleep, but he found that meditating for a small amount of time each day helped him sort out the thoughts in his head.

However, today he was finding it increasingly difficult to let his feelings go. Every time he was close to achieving thoughtlessness a stab of pain shot through his mark in his forehead, and he instantly thought of the miko.

He could still smell the raw power that came off her in waves when she used her miko powers, that sharp, metallic, and yet sweet tangy fragrance that was actually quite pleasant to his sensitive nose.

_: What am I thinking. I am the great Lord Sesshomaru, I should not be thinking of a human woman's, let alone a miko's, scent as appealing!_

**: **_**But you are. We want her. She should be made ours! This mark just proves it, it's destiny.**_

_: Hn, this Sesshomaru does not believe in destiny, and nor do we want her. She is a mere human wench. _

Rarely did Sesshomaru disallow his beast something it craved, knowing that it would only keep pestering him until he gave into its incessant whining, and yet this time he was determined to put his foot down.

_: There was no way in this life, or the one after that I would take a human mate. This Sesshomaru will not make the same mistakes as my father did before me, and risk dying trying to protect something that I have been able to live without all these years before. I do not need a mate, especially not this girl._

_**: But she has such power, and she is not scared of us. Most people cower at the sight of us, yet this miko is known for accepting even those that are different! She is perfect for us. And we have only managed to live without a mate all these years because she was not around. We must make her ours.**_

Sesshomaru was growing impatient with his beast. His eyes began to glow, and swirls of red began to mix with the golden amber.

_: Get back in your chains and quieten down. She will not be ours, and if you do not shut up this instant, this Sesshomaru will be forced to take serious action!_

Sesshomaru's beast laughed in his head.

_**: What can you do? I am you, we are one. There is no way you can get rid of me without losing yourself.**_

_: I may not be able to rid myself of your annoying noise, but I can make your life a living hell within my own existence. You will never see the girl again, nor will I give in to any of your yearnings, and you most certainly will not be released from your chains during any battles this Sesshomaru chooses to engage in._

He got no answer, and so assumed that his beast had slunk back into the recesses of his mind to sulk. He turned his attention back to meditating and tried to push all thoughts of the miko out of his head.

And yet, each time that twisting pain stung his forehead, an image of the woman flashed in his mind, accompanied by that delicious scent. He knew there was going to be no chance of peace tonight, and so decided to leave the camp and vent his anger on some lower level demon.

As he got up to leave he turned to Jaken.

"I am going out for a while. Watch Rin. If anything should happen to her in my absence you will pay with your life."

Without waiting for a response, he turned and strode into the forest.

* * *

**With Kagome and the Inu-Tachi**

" Inuyasha, I'm going out for a walk. I won't be long."

Inuyasha looked up from his place by the fire.

"To hell you're going anywhere Kagome. If something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. How would I find the jewel shards."

"INUYASHA…"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, and he ducked low, hoping to get away from what he knew was coming. At least the nearer he was to the ground, the shorter the distance he had to travel.

"SIT!! I guess that you would just have to ask your previous Kikyou to find them for you. I'm sure you would prefer her company anyway!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou shaped hole in the ground.

"Now, whether I have your permission or not, I am going for a walk. I will back soon."

And with that, she left the hanyou with his friend, the dirt, and walked into the forest, silently fuming.

_: Damn that Inuyasha, he's always thinking about the jewel shards! Arrrggghhh… sometimes I wish I had never unpinned him from that tree! Oh my God, did I really just say that? I would never wish that. These past 3 years have been some of the best in my life. Ok, his can be an arsehole at times, and I don't think of him romantically anymore, but I still love him. To say something like that…does it make me a horrible person?_

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she stumbled through the undergrowth.

_: I can't believe I thought that, even for a moment. I must be the worlds worst person ever. _

The unshed tears began to fall; making tracks down her beautiful face. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't realise the two demonic auras approaching her location.

She was now on her knees, sobbing into her hands, unable to control the thoughts of how evil she must be.

She didn't even know the snake demon was behind her until she felt something slash her back. She fell forward in pain, quickly recovered herself and turned to face her enemy.

He had the body of a large golden snake, yet the torso and head of a man. In his hands he held a chain with spike runs down the length.

_: That must be what hit me. It looks positively grotesque. _

She reached behind her back to draw an arrow from her quiver, and retrieve her bow from her shoulder, but she found nothing.

_: Of course, I was in such a mood with Inuyasha I forgot to pick my bow and arrows. Oh Kami, how stupid can I be!_

She stepped backwards, her shirt now stained with blood down her back as the snake demon approached her.

* * *

**With Sesshomaru**

There it was again. That scent. He walked in the direction of the miko, when he suddenly smelt salt. She was crying. Why?

_: The miko state of affairs does not concern this Sesshomaru._

He turned his back, knowing that it would be a fight to walk away, but one he was determined to win when he suddenly smelt her blood.

Spinning around quickly he raced towards the sound of her quickened heartbeat, all thoughts of leaving her abandoned.

_: She must not die. She must not die. _

* * *

**With Kagome**

She slowly reached down to the hem of her skirt, and slipped her fingers up the outside of her legs. The cold metal of her Sai comforted her, and she closed her hands around the handles. She drew them quickly and was about to slash at the demon when a white blur raced in front of her and sliced the head off the demon in one blow using his whip of light.

Kagome blinked twice, trying to understand what she had just seen, as Sesshomaru walked up to stand behind her. He quickly checked her back with his eyes and saw the deep slash that ran from her shoulder blade down to her waist. He stepped forward, preparing to attempt to stop the bleeding, when she whipped around.

Looking into his eyes, she thought she saw more that just a little worry. However, it was soon replaced with his normal cold glare.

"Miko, if you do not turn around then this Sesshomaru will not be able to attempt to stop the bleeding from your wound."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, but I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. I did not need you help."

It was then that he noticed the Sai in her hands, and the easy comfortable way in which she held them, proving that she was indeed skilled with the sharp weapons.

"Whether you needed help or not, your back is still bleeding and you need medical attention."

He grabbed her shoulders and span her round to get back to stemming the bleeding. However, when he looked through the tattered hole in her shirt he saw no mark. There was drying blood surrounding the now perfectly smooth white flesh of her back. She had healed herself.

_: Such a deep wound, and such a short length of time to heal, not even leaving the slightest mark. Her powers are indescribable. I wonder if she realises just how much miko energy she has._

"Are you quite finished?" Kagome asked haughtily, and as she turned away she thought to herself;

_: Arrogant bastard. I can take care of myself. I don't always need others protection!_

"Miko, you will refrain from calling this Sesshomaru such names"

Unable to see her lips, he figured she must have spoken the words aloud. Slowly Kagome revolved on the spot until she was staring at him, mouth hanging open in a very undignified manner.

_: Oh Kami, how in the hell did he just hear me?_

Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion.

"Miko, are you forgetting that I am a demon, Lord of the Western Lands no less, and so have excellent hearing?"

"I don't care how good your hearing is! Even if you could pick up the sound of a pin dropping from 10 miles away, you shouldn't be able to read my thoughts!"

Sesshomaru stared at her.

_: What is the foolish woman talking about. I am not reading her mind, I am merely listening to her voice! Aren't I?_

Kagome looked at the taiyokai in disbelief.

"Hey I'm not foolish! Don't be such a prick. I think I know whether I spoke or not! It must be because of the bond. For Kami's sake, watch my lips as I THINK this!"

_: Sesshomaru is a stuck up prick who doesn't know when to shut his mouth!_

With her back pressed to the nearest tree, and his hand around her throat, Sesshomaru could hear her heart beat speed up only slightly.

_: Does this woman not fear me? She is foolish not to! Oh crap, she can probably hear me!_

He glanced back at Kagome to see her staring at him with eyes that while once were such calm waters, now showed a raging ocean. He heard her heart beat slow right down as she reached for her miko powers, and tried to read her mind to anticipate what she was about to do. However, it seemed that she had instinctively blocked the entrance to her thoughts with her miko powers for all he could sense was a store of energy, so great in size that he wondered if it might even surpass his own.

Suddenly her eyes calmed, and she smiled sweetly at him. He drew his head back warily, though held on to her neck, still pressing her against the tree, their bodies mere inches away.

"Oh Sesshomaru…"

He recognised that voice. On the few occasions he had been around the group when the miko had 'sat' his brother he had heard that voice. She snaked her hands up to lay them on his chest.

_: Oh shit!_

He was blasted back by the miko energy she released from her palms. While not enough to purify him, it was certainly enough to knock the wind from his chest, and leave small handprints of scorched skin on his chest, where her pure power had turned his clothing to dust.

He looked up at her in shock, and saw that she was even more surprised than he was. She was staring at her hands, switching her gaze to him every now and again, before returning to her own hands.

_: Oh Kami, I didn't mean to do that. I only wanted to make him let go. Now he's hurt, and he's probably going to try and kill me!_

"Sesshomaru…"

He growled at her.

**A/N: Haha, idiot. Oh dear, i think Maru may be just a little mad. (I always hated the nick names of Sesshy and Sess-kun for Sesshomaru, it just sounds to fluffy n girly. It de-man-ifys him! Lol. Hence the nickname Maru!) Lol, as i said, new chapter up on Saturday. Please read and review!**

**Luv**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	4. Open Your Mind To Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the inuyasha anime or manga. (though if i could Sesshomaru would be MINE!!) **

**A/N: Heya, as promised this is chapter 4. I have literally just finished it because it's alot longer than the others. This is close to 5000 words, while all my others have been 3000ish. Anyway, i hope you like it. **

**Luv Inufairiegirl. **

**xxxxxx**

_He was blasted back by the miko energy she released from her palms. While not enough to purify him, it was certainly enough to knock the wind from his chest, and leave small handprints of scorched skin on his chest, where her pure power had turned his clothing to dust._

_He looked up at her in shock, and saw that she was even more surprised than he was. She was staring at her hands, switching her gaze to him every now and again, before returning to her own hands._

: Oh Kami, I didn't mean to do that. I only wanted to make him let go. Now he's hurt, and he's probably going to try and kill me!

_"Sesshomaru…"_

* * *

He growled at her as she began walking forward. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was in a lot of pain. It seemed the miko was a lot more powerful than he had given her credit for. The store of energy he had sensed was incredible, rivalling his own demonic power, yet in the hands of someone who didn't know how to use, it could be very dangerous.

_: She seems to be able to shape her power in many ways, and put lots of power in it, but she doesn't realise how much or it she is putting in. _

"Miko, don't come any closer. I think you have done enough damage for now!"

"Sesshomaru, I honestly didn't mean to. I only wanted you to let go. I never meant to…I didn't want to…to do this."

He let out another warning growl in her direction. She was now only a few steps away, and he was still lying on his back, propped up on one elbow, unable to stand. The pain in his chest was slowly moving through his body, though was still centred around the small handprints on his torso.

She ignored his protests, walking right up to him, and kneeled by his side. She reached out and traced the imprints of her own hands gently with one finger. He hissed in pain, trying to hide the emotion by turning his face away from her. She opened up her mind, so that he could hear her thoughts.

_: Oh stop being so damn stubborn. I know it hurts, because I can feel you're in pain. Fool. The bond must allow me to feel your emotions. So stop squirming and let me help you! _

_: Hn, this Sesshomaru was not 'squirming' and I am not stubborn. I don't need your help. I'm fine._

With this last statement he pushed himself forwards in an attempt to rise, and winced back to a lying position. He turned to look at her face to see a perfect imitation of his own. She had one eyebrow arched and a small smirk hinted at the corners of her mouth.

"Of course you're not stubborn. And you are obviously fine. Why don't you get up and walk away, just to prove it to silly little old me!"

He growled and sat back down.

"What do you propose to do?"

"What do you think? I'm going to heal you. Now sit still."

She raised her hands in front of her, and went to lay her hands on the scorch marks. However he grabbed one of her wrists and pushed her backwards.

"You are not using your miko powers on me wench. When you tried to do so last time this happened. Do you really expect me to allow you to do so again?

Though even as he was speaking, images supplied by his beast flashed through his head of her small hands on his body. They were not very appropriate thoughts.

He looked back at her, expecting her to look angry after his last comment. What he didn't expect was the shocked expression that greeted him. Her eyes were wide, so wide that he thought he could see into the depths of the oceans, and her mouth was slightly open, showing her white teeth framed by those full pink lips.

More images flashed through his mind, this time of his lips pressed against hers in a searing kiss. He was wakened from these thoughts by a slap to his chest.

"STOP IT!"

"Stop what miko. This Sesshomaru has done nothing. I have not been able to since you threw most of your miko powers at me."

"Stop thinking those things. Those…those pictures. Stop it!"

_: Oh shit, she cannot only read my mind, but the mind of my beast? I would have thought she could only listen to my thoughts, not see them as well._

"Well then you were wrong weren't you!"

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is never wrong, I merely misjudged the situation."

Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Hmmm, what ever mister. Just stop moving and let me heal you, then we can both get out of here, and never think of each other again. Especially not like that!"

"I have already told you miko, you will not touch this Sesshomaru again, and you will certainly not direct anymore of your miko energy at me."

Kagome smiled at him, reaching into her well of power as she did so, forming tendrils of power in her mind. Opening her thoughts again, knowing he could hear her, she smugly thought to herself;

_: Well, I guess you don't have a choice in the matter now, do you?_

He narrowed his eyes at her, not understand her meaning. He surreptitiously tried to move his hand, finding it to be held in place. He continued to stare at her, before moving his gaze to his hand. There, stemming from her fingertips was a ribbon of light, wrapping around his wrist, holding it in place. He stared at her, his eyes wide. Seeing there were three more light ribbons coming from her fingers he tried to move his feet, finding them also fixed in place. Looking down, he also saw a thicker one wound tightly around his hips, basically pinning him to the ground, demobilising him.

More dirty thoughts entered his beasts mind before he had a chance to shut them out. Kagome glared evilly at him, muttering something about hentai taiyokai's and set to work.

She gently placed her hands over the scorched skin on his chest, right over her own handprints. She reached into his body and felt the extent of the damage. She could feel her own power surging through his chest as it battled with his demonic aura. She pressed deeper until she saw in her mind a massive chamber. It was dark, though the giant black cloud of demonic energy that swirled inside of it made it look as light of day. It was blacker than anything she had seen, almost more real than everything in the world. Or at least, she figured it had been like that. Her own pale pink energy was wrapping itself around it, trying to contain it in its own area.

_: Oh Kami, do I really have enough power to do this to Sesshomaru. It almost looks like my energy is winning over Sesshomaru's. It's starting to wind itself in amongst the black._

_: What did you say miko?_

_: Sesshomaru, how am I supposed to help you if you are going to distract me?_

_: This Sesshomaru does not count this as help, seeing as I have no choice in the matter. Now, repeat what you just said about our energies._

_: Kami, even in your mind you're commanding! I said that my energy almost seems to be winning against your own._

_: Impossible. You are powerful, granted, but there is no one that is stronger than this Sesshomaru._

Kagome rolled her eyes, and pulled herself back from the brink of the raging powers to look into Sesshomaru's.

"Listen, I know what I saw. At first my power was merely wrapping itself around yours, like it was trying to contain it. But then it started to overpower it. It was not only wrapping itself around yours, but also starting to merge into it and the pink was winding itself in ribbons into the black. Therefore, I do believe I might have just become more powerful than…what?"

Sesshomaru was staring at her in a most undignified manner.

_: The miko must be lying. That can't be happening. It should never happen. It would only work if…if…_

"Impossible"

The word was a mere whisper on his lips. Kagome was now starting to worry. She had never seen so much emotion flicker across his face.

_: You know, he should show some emotion more often. It just makes him look even more gorgeous._

She saw him staring at her, and realised she had not blocked her mind. She decided there was only one way out of this; make it look like she did it on purpose to wind him up. She pretended she hadn't noticed him staring at her, and continued.

_: Well, I suppose gorgeous isn't really the word I was looking for. More like…cute. Yeah, he's very cute._

A growl from his direction told her it had worked.

"Miko, this Sesshomaru is not 'cute'. I never have been, and never will be. And this is no laughing matter. You must have been mistaken in what you saw. It is impossible for such a thing to occur between you and I."

"Why is it impossible?"

"Because there are only two explanations for what you say is happening, and neither of them are acceptable for this Sesshomaru."

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. She quickly erected a barrier around her mind.

_: He's so stubborn and ignorant._

"Ok well humour me. What are these two explanations?"

Sesshomaru looked at her before wincing in pain again as another wave of her power emanating from her body set off the miko energy inside of him.

"Oh Kami, sorry. Hang on."

She placed her hands on his chest again and withdrew her power from his body. She then focused her healing power into the tip of one finger and traced the handprints; turning the scorched flesh back to creamy white, smooth skin.

_: Mmm, such a great body. I mean, look at those muscles. There's not a single part of his chest that doesn't have a muscle contour on it. Crap, can he hear me?_

Looking back at him she saw him looking at his chest with a raised eyebrow before turning to look at her.

_: Shit, did he?_

"Miko, are going to sit there all day with your hands upon me or are you going to let me get up?"

Kagome looked down to see her hands still resting on his upper body.

_: Oh, he was looking like that because I was still touching him. Thank Kami._

Quickly she withdrew her hands, and the tentacles of her miko energy holding him down. He stood up and brushed himself down. He turned to see her looking at him expectantly. He resisted the urge to sigh.

"What is wrong miko?"

"I want to know what the two explanations are, because I know what I saw."

"Very well. One explanation is that you are indeed more powerful than me, though the thought is absurd. The only other explanation is that your energy and my energy were not battling for dominance, but weaving together and mixing. This reason though is so ridiculous, that it does not bear thinking about."

He looked at her, only to see that she had sunk to her knees in astonishment. She agreed that it was not that she was more powerful than he, though she had realised over the past few days that she was a lot stronger than she had thought she was. But that only left the option of their powers mixing. What did that mean?

"And if it was the second one, what would happen? And why would it be happening?"

Her voice came out a hoarse whisper. She looked shell shocked.

"It would mean that I would become a little of you, and you a little of me. I'm not sure to what extent, or whether it would be noticeable to others. And I would guess that if it was happening it would be due to this bond that you formed between us."

Kagome took in a large gulp of air before she spoke. She couldn't believe this was happening. She might turn into a little bit of Sesshomaru? How awful. What would Inuyasha and the others say if they knew? Of course, she had to tell Sango, she had promised. Relief washed over when she knew she had some one to talk to about this, a sister no less. And she would tell Miroku; he knew about the traits of demons, maybe he would be able to offer some advice. But, then she would have to tell Shippo, because with his demon sense he would surely notice if she changed somehow, and she didn't want to lose his trust by not telling him about it before.

_: That's only if it happens. It might not. In fact Sesshomaru thinks it defiantly won't, and he's almost always right."_

Guilt suddenly replaced the warm feeling of relief in her chest. But if she told Miroku and Shippo, then the only one that didn't know would be Inuyasha. Could she really keep such a secret from him, when all the others knew? She would feel guilty every time she looked at him, and every time they spoke about it behind his back. Tears welled in her eyes at the thought that she would have to lie to her best friend. She had told him every thing while she had been here in the Feudal Era, had never held anything from him. And now she would have to lie to his face. How was she supposed to do that? She loved him like a brother, like Souta.

Sesshomaru studied her face as emotions flicked across it. Ever changing. He saw the worry, disbelief, relief, guilt and sadness clearly. Even if he hadn't, he would have known they were there. He could feel them. It was odd, while not feeling the emotion himself, in the back of his mind; he felt an odd twinge of each as she felt them. Did this mean the bond between them was growing.

"Kagome…"

She looked up in amazement, tears still glistening on her lashes. It was the first time he had ever used her name. She had begun to wonder if he even knew it.

"You called me by my name…not miko, wench or some other foul term. Thank you."

The happiness that both shone through her eyes and laced itself into her scent made him mentally smile.

_: I must remember to refer to her by name more often. The happiness she feels is defiantly infectious, or it's this bond again._

Mentally shaking himself he went back to the question at hand.

"Kagome, how is that you can feel all these emotions at once. I have just seen you switch between at least five different feelings."

Kagome held his gaze for a minute, thinking about her answer. She mulled his question over in her mind before deciding her response.

"I suppose it depends on who it is that I'm thinking about. Different people stir different emotions within me."

He stared into her sapphire eyes, looking for any sign that she was lying, but found only innocence and truth looking back at him.

"This Sesshomaru can guess upon the identities of those you speak of using your emotions."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him.

_: Can he really read me so easily. God, it's like having him as a husband. Ha, that would be entertaining. "Honey, dinners ready" "Cease you incessant noise insolent wench, before I rip out your throat!" _

"Heehee."

He watched in fascination as she went off into her own little world, and began to giggle out loud.

_: What on earth is she thinking about?_

"None of your business! You should keep your nose out."

Sesshomaru could not take it anymore. He couldn't think about anything without her hearing, and yet she had managed to block him from her mind! It was infuriating that he had been bested by a woman, a young woman no less!

"Damn it woman, stop reading this Sesshomaru's thoughts if you are not going to share your own!"

Kagome glanced at him in surprise. She hadn't expected an outburst like that. Her look of astonishment turned into a smirk as she realised now was her chance to get him back for those inappropriate images earlier. Much as she had tried to deny it, even to herself, those images stirred something within her, much like Inuyasha used to. She found herself wanting to be near the great Ice Prince, and actually began to enjoy his company, even if it was very limited.

"I can't stop Sesshomaru. I don't chose to do it. If you want I can teach you how to block your mind to?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and battled with himself mentally. On the one hand, knowing how to close his mind to the miko defiantly had it's up-side, but to have to except help made his pride scream in pain. He weighed up the odds, and eventually decided that if anyone had to see him acting weak, Kagome was going to be his best choice. At least she would not go around telling everyone and anyone that the 'killing perfection' had had to accept a miko's help. But he sure as hell wouldn't make it look like he wanted to do it for himself.

"Hn, fine, if that is what you wish. I do not care either way."

Kagome smirked at him, before opening her mind.

_: Ha, he doesn't want to seem like he wants help, but it is so obvious he does! He is such a child!_

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth to stop the growl that came from his chest. It would do no good to scare or anger the miko before she had helped him.

"What is it you wish for me to do?"

"Well, I need access to your mind, and you to mine, so that I can show you what you need to do. I'm not sure if I could really explain it. Sit down here."

She plopped herself down in the centre of the clearing and looked up at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow at her before eyeing the ground. He grunted before sinking gracefully so he was crouched on his haunches.

"You might want to actually sit, you might fall over."

"This Sesshomaru is perfectly capable of staying upright, I will stay like this."

"Fine, whatever. Give me your hands."

She held out both her hands, waiting for Sesshomaru to place his own in hers. When he didn't she looked up and saw him glaring at her. He raised one arm. Suddenly she realised her mistake.

_: Oh crap, he doesn't have two hands to put in mine._

Keeping the pity from her eyes, knowing it would only hurt his pride; she gently took his right hand in her own and placed it in her left hand. He was grateful that she said nothing and had managed to keep herself from looking sympathetic. His gaze softened and he gently lowered himself so that he was sitting cross-legged in front of the priestess. She smiled at him.

"Right, first thing I need to open my mind. It will be a lot easier if I show you what you need to do."

_: Can you hear me?_

_: Mik…Kagome, you know very well that I can hear you. Do not ask unnecessary questions. _

_: I was just checking. Right, the easiest way is if I enter your mind, and then I will talk you through how to do it, and then you can try without me there.. _

_: Hn_

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

_: I'm going to enter your mind. Are you ready?_

After giving a curt nod, Sesshomaru felt a presence at the edge of his consciousness and made his way towards it. There he saw an image of Kagome, with pink clouds of power surrounding her.

_: Now what you need to do is to imagine your mind like a house or a room, somewhere you feel comfortable._

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and appeared to be concentrating hard. Suddenly she found herself standing in a large room. It had deep red walls, and a large fireplace on one side. Opposite the fireplace was a balcony; overlooking some of the most beautiful gardens Kagome had ever seen in her life. Along one of the other walls were a large set of double doors, that looked big enough to let a transformed Sesshomaru through them at a push. There was also a wardrobe and another door. In the centre of the remaining wall was a huge four-poster bed, made up with white linen sheets. The wood was a rich, dark red in colour. She walked around taking in every single little detail. This room was exactly how she had imagined she would decorate her own room if she became rich. It was gorgeous, and so elegant.

Sesshomaru followed her around the room with his eyes. He didn't know why, but he liked how she looked in this room. It was like it had been missing something, and now it was complete. He wouldn't mind seeing her here every morning. Shaking his head to erase these thoughts he cleared his throat. Kagome turned around to face him, almost forgetting that he had been here as well.

_: You should feel privileged. There has not been a woman in my personal quarters for over four centuries. _

_: This is your room? Over four centuries! How old does that make you? Kami, its gorgeous. It suits you. _

A small blush rose to colour her cheeks. Sesshomaru smirked.

_: I am 806 years old, though in human years i am about 20 years. Now, are we going to spend the next few hours talking about this Sesshomaru's rooms and appearance, or are you going to show me how to block you from my mind? _

_: Ok, no need to get your knickers in a twist._

He raised an eyebrow at her, a look of confusion gracing his perfect features.

_: This Sesshomaru is not sure what you mean by that._

Again, he noticed that she blushed, before walking up to the bed and sat down, leaning back against the pillows. He looked shocked at her boldness. While it was true that a woman had not been in his room for four hundred years, it had been five hundred since a woman had last sat on his bed, as she was now doing so casually. He slowly walked over and sat at the end of the bed, leaning against one of the posts.

_: So what is it that this Sesshomaru must do?_

_: Well, you need to have a door into your room, which I guess is that big one over there._

Sesshomaru merely nodded.

_: You then need to take your power and seal it. _

He looked at her with obvious confusion. He hated to admit it, but he didn't know how to do what she was telling him. How could he seal a door with his powers? It just didn't make sense.

_: Okay, I will show you how to do it with my powers, and then you can have a go. Okay? First, reach into your power well and draw some of it out into your fingertips. Imagine it as a glue like substance. Then…_

Walking over to the door she slowly ran her finger around the edge of the door. Where her fingers touched the door a pink glowing light was left, until it eventually ran all the way around the door. She had needed to fetch a chair to reach the top, but she guessed that since Sesshomaru looked to be about 6ft4" he would be able to do it easily.

_: And that's all you really need to do, and to open your mind again, you just need to open the door. Only the one who sealed it will be able to open it if there is enough power in it._

She placed her small hand on the handle and twisted, the door swinging effortlessly open. She quickly snuck a glance outside the room to see and endless corridor, with a rich red carpet running along the floor and tapestries hanging from the walls. Reluctantly, she pushed the door closed not wanting to appear nosy. She turned, expecting to see him still sitting on the bed, only to run into his solid chest. In his mind, he wore no armour, and she could once again feel how muscular he was, and remembered running her fingers over his torso. She stepped back and looked up at his face. He gently pushed her to the side and walked up to the door.

_: How is that you know how to accomplish sucha task?_

_: Kaede taught all of our group after we fought one of Naraku's incarnations who could read our minds. His name was Goshinki, i think it was his fang that you used to forge Tokijin. It was hard to defeat him. Inuyasha had to turn into his demon self in order to do it, and we decided that we should all learn how to block our minds to stop it happening again. It was harder for Sango and Miroku of course because they don't have any miko or demonc aura, but they eventually learnt to use their spirits. _

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and turned back to face the door. His fingertips glowed black and he reached out to the edge of the door. However, as he ran his fingers around the door, the black light that was left here glowed brightly for a second before diminishing to nothing.

A growl rattled its way out from his chest, his eyes bleeding red. Gently, Kagome walked up and put a small hand on his outstretched arm, while placing her other hand on his wrist. She gently stroked the jagged magenta marks on there with her thumb; remember how the action had calmed his beast before. Slowly he came back to her, closing his eyes tight, and when they opened again they had returned to their soft amber. She slipped her hand from his wrist to hold his palm, and gently pulled it back towards the door.

_: Again._

If he did not had demonic hearing then he would not have heard her command, but his sensitive ears picked up her whisper and he drew his energy back to his hand. He felt the subtle touch of her aura around him as she pushed a little of her own energy into his fingers to join his own where the two swirled and mixed. He raised his fingers to the doorframe again, tracing the edge, her fingers still entwined within his own. When he had finished he dropped his hand and looked at the door. It now glowed with a black light, thought here were tinges of pink still swirling within it. Satisfied he looked down to see her still holding his hand. He decided to say nothing. Her tiny hand fitted so perfectly into his long fingers that it seemed a shame to break the match.

She looked up at him and smiled.

_: See, it's not that hard once you have done it for the first time. Now, open it. _

Feeling slightly disappointed that she had to let go of his hand; she stepped back and watched as he reached forward to open the door. He twisted the handle and pulled on the door, but it would not open. He again tugged, rattling the doorframe with his demonic strength but it still would not budge.

_: Of course, we both put our energy into sealing it so we both must open it. I forgot, sorry Sesshomaru. _

She stepped forward and placed her hand once again on his, and they looked at each other before twisting the handle. Once more, the door swung effortlessly towards them, before Sesshomaru stepped forward and closed it.

_: Thank you, Kagome. _

She suddenly found herself sitting in the clearing again, with Sesshomaru opposite her, staring into her eyes. She looked away as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"That's ok Sesshomaru."

He rose to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I must get back to Rin. She will be wondering what has taken me so long."

Kagome smiled as she imagined the young girl questioning the taiyokai.

_: He may not yet accept it, but that girl has got him wrapped around her little finger. _

Sesshomaru turned and walked away, closing his mind as he did so.

_: Maybe you are right. Human or not, she has definitely had an effect on this Sesshomaru. Would it really be so bad if I fell in love with her, for she is defiantly powerful and worthy of being this Sesshomaru's mate. Am i worthy of being hers?_

His beast purred happily within him as he made his way back to camp. Kagome merely watched him leave, a thoughtful smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo, yeahy. Lol. I know that there's not alot that really happens in this chapter, but its knid of focussed on how they grow closer. I hate it when they just suddenly fall in love, and there is no warning at all. One second they hate each other, and then they are talking about having pups! Lol. Anyway, i'm tryng to make it slow enough to be believable, but i think it still coming out as a little fast, but i can't do anything to help that. Review and let me know what you think about it. **

**Luv you all**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxx**


	5. Jokes And Kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the inuyasha anime or manga. (though if i could Sesshomaru would be MINE!!) **

**A/N: Here is chapter 5. I know that it has been a full week since the last one but i went 2 london and then have been revising every waking moment fro my maths bilogy and chemistry AS finals which are on Monday Tuesday and Wednesday. I probably should have really been doing it when i was writing this, but i din't want to break my promise of at least one chapter a week so i put aside my work to do this for all of you. Hope you are grateful! lol. Hope you enjoy. **

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxx**

* * *

_Sesshomaru turned and walked away, closing his mind as he did so._

_: _Maybe you are right. Human or not, she has definitely had an effect on this Sesshomaru. Would it really be so bad if I fell in love with her, for she is definately powerful and worthy of being this Sesshomaru's mate. Am i worthy of being hers?

_His beast purred happily within him as he made his way back to camp. Kagome merely watched him leave, a thoughtful smile on her face._

* * *

Slowly standing, the miko dusted herself off. Taking one last glance at where the taiyokai had vanished into the tree line, she turned and began the walk back to her group.

_: I suppose I'm lucky that Inuyasha didn't try to come and find me. He would have had a fit if he had seen me holding hands with Sesshomaru! But the look on his face would be priceless. He would instantly think there was something going on between us._

Kagome laughed out loud at the mere suggestion of her having a relationship with the great Lord Sesshomaru, though the smile vanished when she imagined Inuyasha's reaction.

_: Wait a minute, what right does Inuyasha have to get cross if I choose to start seeing someone. I mean, obviously not Sesshomaru, but I know that whoever I picked, Inuyasha would have a problem with them. He chose Kikyo long ago. If he has the right to try and be happy with her, why am I not allowed to do the same! And he can't handle the fact that I don't need him to protect me anymore. Just because I might be almost as strong as him. Typical Inuyasha, only ever thinks about himself. I can't believe that I loved him, and put up with all the crap he put me through when he would run off to Kikyo. Well that's it. It ends here; I'm not putting up with it anymore. He can just get used to the new me. Like it or lump it, like Mom used to say._

"Ow" She put her hand to her hip over her mark. With every step she took the pain got worse, like she was leaving a little part of herself behind with each footfall. She stopped, yet the pain still grew, though in smaller stages. Her face fell into a frown as she resumed stalking towards the Inutachi camp.

* * *

Several miles away Sesshomaru was facing the same battle. Walking away from Kagome had been painful, not only because his beast was torturing him from the inside to run back and find the one that it wanted as a mate, but also because with every step away from her that he took, the throbbing pain in his head multiplied. It was like she had a hold of his tail, and with each step he took, she was unknowingly pulling it tighter.

_: Only one person has ever pulled this Sesshomaru's tail, and that was when we were pups. The rumours of what happened to him spread so quickly no one ever tried it again! But the miko, Kagome, will not befall the same fate._

* * *

Kagome stormed into camp as if surrounded by thunderclouds. She had come to the conclusion that the mark hurt like hell when she was away from Sesshomaru. She had the shocking realisation while she was angrily kicking the leaves from her path that the pain had completely subsided when she was in his company, and increased the farther she got from him. This had not helped her already dark mood. Sango, Miroku and Shippo, sensing her anger, stayed quiet and merely smiled at her as she walked past them to sit by the fire.

Inuyasha had no such wisdom, and was clueless as ever. Dropping down from his resting place he opened his mouth.

"Hey Kagome, what took ya so long. You would think you would have some consideration for others! Sango wouldn't let me eat until you were here!"

Dark pink clouds surrounded Kagome as she stood and turned to face the hanyou. He shrank back in fear. A barrier of her power flew towards him, pinning him against the tree he had been sitting in. Unable to move, he could only watch as she slowly stepped closer to him.

"I don't believe you Inuyasha. You ask for MY consideration of YOUR feelings? What about mine? What about my happiness? So what if I want to start a relationship with someone. What is it to you? What do you care? You've got Kikyo after all, you don't need me, you've never needed me, so just back off and let me live my life!"

Her rage subsided and she looked around at her friends, seeing the same expression of confusion on all their faces. A blush rose to her cheeks. She let down the barrier holding Inuyasha.

_: Oh Kami, why did I have to say that? That had nothing to do with it. Now they are all going to think I'm crazy._

"Kagome…what the fuck was all that about?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Nothing Inuyasha, ignore me ok? I wasn't thinking straight. Must have spent to much time in those hot springs over the last few weeks."

She nervously laughed, hoping it would all just be forgotten about. Inuyasha looked reluctant to drop the subject, but seeing her glare evilly at him, he got the message and shut his mouth. He then opened it again, determined to have the last word.

"Feh, whatever."

Kagome rolled her eyes at his childishness before settling down in front of the fire, with her sleeping bag wrapped around her to keep the chill out.

About an hour passed, and everyone was just starting to drift off the sleep, when Kagome suddenly sat bolt up right, looking towards the west. Inuyasha, who had been watching her as she dozed jumped down from his tree next to her. Quietly, so as not to wake the others, he whispered;

"What is it Kagome? Are you alright?"

He noticed one hand travelled down her leg, clutching one of the Sai that were strapped there, while the other wandered over to her bow and arrow, lifting them over her shoulder.

"A Shikon shard, and a big one. Other there."

She raised her hand to point in the direction from where she felt the tug.

"Naraku?"

She shook her head.

"No it's not big enough, and not tainted enough. It's evil alright, but no where close to the extent that Naraku is."

"I'll wake the others. You start packing up."

Five minutes later the fire was stamped out, the sleeping bags rolled up, and Sango and Miroku were sitting on Kilala's back.

"Come on you guys, if I didn't have to wait for you lot I would probably already have the shard."

"Ahh, but Inuyasha, without Kagome-sama you wouldn't know where the shard was, and without Sango and I you would probably rush head first into battle and get yourself killed."

"Feh, what do you know monk! All you're interested in is where the next pretty girl is that you can beg to bear your children, though only some desperate fool would actually want to. Ow, Sango, what the hell was that for?!"

He turned away muttering and began walking towards the west, now sporting a large lump on his head from Sango's hirakotsu. Kagome ran and caught up with him. The demon slayer, monk and demon saw him yell at her, only to face plant into the dirt, before eventually standing up and helping a fuming Kagome onto his back. He set off at a run.

"Hah, that idiot will never learn" Shippo jumped onto Miroku's shoulder, and the three followed after Inuyasha.

* * *

"Come on you guys. Kami, you two are so slow. I would have been able to defeat that stupid Naraku by now if you lot didn't take so long to catch up!"

Without realising it, several miles away Kouga gave his little team the same attitude as Inuyasha. If only they could hear each other, the two would have realised they were a lot more alike than they would like to admit.

"But Kouga, you are only so fast because of your jewel shards. We can't be expected to keep up with you."

Kouga turned away in disgust. He hated any of his tribe to show weakness.

"Well then, you should have stayed in the den with the rest of the tribe. In fact, go back. I don't need you here, you only slow me down. It would be better for everyone if you just left me alone to defeat Naraku."

"But Kouga, we are your friends. We have to stay with you!"

"I don't need you. Go home!"

Turning away he raised his nose to the air and took a deep breath only to draw back in disgust.

"That mutt's scent is all over this place, and Kagome is with him. Maybe I will go and see how my woman is doing. You two should leave, go back to the den. I will meet you there when I have defeated the hanyou!"

"Which hanyou do you reckon he was talking about?" Ginta looked at Hakkaku.

"No clue. He could be talking about Naraku or Inuyasha!"

They stared after Kouga, puzzling over what they should do now. Should they follow the Prince, after a direct order not to, or return home, and hope he would survive the battle without them?

* * *

Kagome stared at the demon in front of her. She could feel the waves of evil rolling off its presence. Using her eyes to scan the creature she found the jewel shard in the centre of its chest.

It looked to be a boar demon, large deadly tusks dripping with poison brandished in front of its large snout and small black eyes. It was massive, slightly larger than Sesshomaru in his true form.

Inuyasha ran forward, drawing Tetsusaiga as he did and jumped forward towards the demon. He let loose the wind scar, watching as the streaks of raging winds headed straight for the youkai. However, at the last minute it flickered out of view only to appear behind Inuyasha, driving one of his poison soaked tusks deep into Inuyasha's leg, the other grazing his chest. Yelling in pain, the hanyou jumped back to join the rest of the group, resuming his battle stance, though Kagome noticed something was wrong. He was trying not to put too much weight on his leg, and realised that the poison had hurt him more than he was letting on.

Sango and Miroku meanwhile had stepped forward. Sango lifted her Hirakotsu high above her head, swinging it around before letting go, throwing it accurately towards the youkai. However, just like Inuyasha's attack, before the bone boomerang could make contact with the boar it had flickered out of sight and reappeared the other side of the clearing.

_: This youkai must have the ability to teleport. That means that none of us can land an attack. It will be able to escape Sango, Inuyasha and my own advances. Miroku's wind tunnel may be able to trap him for long enough to suck him in, but the demons poison will be too much for him. Inuyasha is even having trouble handling it._

Kagome glanced at her hanyou friend, seeing him wavering on his feet. He was having trouble just standing. She realised they needed to finish this battle quick, or else she wouldn't be able to heal Inuyasha in time.

_: I just need to be able to stop that poison and then Miroku can suck it into his wind tunnel! Wait, I know, I'll try what I did with Sesshomaru earlier._

Reaching into her well of power she formed tendrils of energy in her mind, though this time mixed her purifying power in with it. Sending them out like whips she wound them around the youkai's tusks and then let the energy dissolve, spreading over the whole of the beasts tusks, purifying all the poison that coated them. She also sent one into the creatures chest, retrieving the large shikon shard which she pulled back and placed next to the one hanging round her neck, the two glowing brightly before merging into one.

"Now, quickly Miroku, use the wind tunnel before he can reform the shouki."

He nodded, understanding instantly, and removed the prayer beads that kept the void in his hand sealed. Throwing his hand out to face the youkai he opened his clenched palm and the foliage around them was sucked into the hole.

The youkai attempted to teleport away, but found itself being pulled towards the houshi. As it desperately tried to scrabble away, scrapping its claws into the mud and grass surrounding it, it was all in vain, for it was slowly moving towards the monk and the black void in his hand. With one last attempt it tried to throw itself forwards, away from the danger, but in doing so it lost its grip on the world and was dragged unwillingly into oblivion, leaving only the gauges in the ground from the wind scar and the youkai's claws.

Miroku closed his hand, and threw the prayer beads back around his palm, sealing the curse that he had grown quite attached to. While he knew that if they did not defeat Naraku soon the wind tunnel would swallow him whole, he could not truly imagine fighting without it. When Naraku had revoked the curse for a while and gone into hiding, pretended to be dead, it was some of the worst weeks of his life. He felt so helpless, all the others having weapons and powers they could use to fight, and him with only his sutras, which he needed to be reasonably close to the demon for them to hit with enough power.

He glanced at Sango. He would never let her get hurt, and if in the end it meant choosing between his own life and hers, he would open the wind tunnel and gladly be swallowed by the void, giving her the chance to live.

* * *

Kouga ran on, knowing that Kagome was only just ahead. The smell of the mutt's blood hit his nose, and he doubled his speed.

_: If that bastard let anything happen to my woman I'm going to rip his throat out. I bet he let her get kidnapped again!_

A growl escaped his throat. He burst into the clearing, relief washing over him as he saw Kagome was fine, and he could smell no blood from her.

However, the relief was soon replaced with jealousy, rage and confusion. There in the centre of the clearing was the hanyou, lying on the floor on his back with Kagome straddling his waist. She already had his hoari open and was now trying to slip it off his shoulders while pinning him down as well. Surprisingly it looked like she was winning. The hanyou also appeared to have a large hole in his hakamas, which was slowly growing larger as a poison dissolved the edges of it.

Inuyasha was struggling quite hard to push Kagome off him, but he was failing miserably. However, Kagome could not hold him still for long enough to use her miko power to hold him down like she had done to Sesshomaru.

Kouga noticed the monk, kit and demon slayer standing to one side, watching the scene with smiles on their face. They were laughing at the hanyou, and none of them had noticed his presence at the edge of the clearing.

The wolf prince quietly walked forward until he was standing only a few feet behind the slayer and houshi and cleared his throat. Everyone's eyes instantly looked up in shock to see him there. Kagome recovered first, taking advantage of Inuyasha's distraction to slip his hoari off his shoulders before using tendrils of power to hold him down on the ground. Without moving she turned to greet the visitor.

"Hello Kouga. How are you?"

"Fine thank you Kagome, though I am confused as to why my woman is straddling that mutt!"

Kagome looked down and blushed, realising what their current position must look like to Kouga. She pulled her enrgy tendrils back and attempted to roll off Inuyasha, but found his strong grip holding her in place. She looked down at him in confusion, and seeing the anger in his eyes and the glint of evil mischief she caught on to what he was doing. She had to admit that Kouga's incessant belief that she was 'his woman' was annoying so she decided to play along with him.

"What does it look like you mangy wolf? I think you can clearly see that Kagome is not your woman. She couldn't even wait for the others to leave before she was trying to take my clothes off!"

A slight blush rose to Kagome's cheeks but she hastily pushed it back down before seductively leaning forward, pressing herself into Inuyasha's chest to whisper something the others couldn't hear into his ear. When she pulled herself up Inuyasha grinned at her before wrapping an arm around her neck and pulling her back down to answer her.

To the others it looked a lot like a couple whispering sweet nothings to each other. Of course Sango, Shippo and Miroku knew what they were up to. It had taken them a few seconds to understand, but they caught on quick and decided to join in the fun. Miroku turned to the wolf and others, trying not to laugh.

"I think we had better give those two a bit of time alone."

"I agree houshi-sama. Come on Shippo, let's go and set up camp with Kilala. I'm sure I saw a clearing a few minutes walk back."

The three made to leave, glancing back at the wolf prince who appeared to be frozen again, eyes glued to Kagome and Inuyasha. His mouth opened and closed, he made quite a good goldfish.

"Are you coming Kouga?"

He merely continued to stare. The other three walked off in the direction of the clearing trying not to laugh, only to double back once out of sight and hid behind a bush down wind of Kouga to watch the show.

* * *

Leaning down to whisper in Inuyasha's ear Kagome risked a quick glance at Kouga,. He did not look happy.

"I hope you know what you're doing Inuyasha. I will be following your lead."

He smiled up at her before pulling her back down to whisper his response.

"I'm just going to show that mangy wolf that you are not his woman. He's had it coming for a long time. Though you dp know this means nothing between us? I still love Kikyo. Okay? And if so, how far are you willing to go to teach him his lesson?"

She pulled back, hearing Miroku and Sango leaving, knowing that they would be watching from some place near. She was impressed that they had realised what was going on so quick. She nodded her head slightly at Inuyasha to show she understood there was nothing between them but friendship. To answer his other question she again looked at Kouga. Seeing him staring at them a smirk appeared on her face as she slowly leaned down to Inuyasha and carefully let her lips touch his.

That finally caused Kouga to explode.

"Alright what the fuck is going on here? Have I stumbled on some alternative universe? Kagome, what do you think you are doing?!"

The two broke apart, a small blush rising to their cheeks, before they both laughed. Inuyasha lifted Kagome off him, the pair of them standing up. He then turned to Kouga while pulling Kagome's back into his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"Kouga, I think that even you must get it into your thick skull now that Kagome isn't your woman!"

"I never was, and I never will be. Sorry Kouga-kun, but I don't love you."

"But…but…Kagome, I thought you did. All those times that you argued with dog breath, and sat him, surely you can't really love him."

"Of course I love Inuyasha, I always have, and I know that he loves me as well."

_: Just not in the way that you are thinking of. I love Inuyasha as a best friend, and I know that he feels the same._

Inuyasha's hold on her tightened momentarily, telling her he understood what she meant and agreed.

The anger in Kouga's eyes turned to sadness and betrayal. He looked like he was about to cry. Taking one last look at his love wrapped in another's arms he turned and ran.

The two looked up at each other before Inuyasha released her and they burst out laughing. A shocked Miroku, Sango and Shippo emerged from a nearby bush, only to join in the laughter. No one had expected Kagome to kiss Inuyasha, but they knew it was only part of the joke.

After they had all calmed down Inuyasha sat down, and Kagome made quick work of healing his wounds. Luckily she had chance to quickly neutralise the poison when she had pinned down Inuyasha so that it did not cause anymore damage while they had tricked Kouga.

When all their small cuts and bruises had been healed they went about setting up camp. While Sango and Kagome built up a fire Miroku gathered enough wood to last them through the night and Inuyasha and Shippo went and caught the group some fish from the river that ran nearby.

Once they had a roaring fire Kagome gathered her bathing bag and turned to Sango.

"Sango, there was a hot springs a few minutes walk back. I'm going to relax, do you want to join me?"

"No I'm alright thank you Kagome, I still think that having so many baths can't be good for your skin. I will watch Miroku and make sure that he doesn't get any ideas about coming to help you wash!"

Kagome laughed at the fake look of horror and innocence on Miroku's handsome face before turning away and walking thought the forest. Golden eyes followed her as she made her way towards the water.

* * *

**A/N: Who's are the eyes? They may not be who you think they are? Though, then again, they may be. Only i know for sure! lol. Please review if you have the time, and i will definatley have the next chapter up by friday.**

**Luv as always, Inufairieigirl**

**xxxxx**


	6. Light Over Water

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, we all now that i don't own Inuyuasha or any of the characters. It hurts my soul everytime to think that i can never own Maru! sob**

**A/N: Heya, i know i said that i wouldn't put this chapter up for about a week but i had the idea for it at about 3am this morning, and so just had to write it. I was planning then on leaving it so i could put it up in a few days, buyingmyself a little longer to write the next one, but i just felt i had to put it up. I want to see what you guys think. Plus i've done so much revision for my maths AS final tomorrow that i can't face looking at any more C2 stuff! lol. Hope you enjoy it. I know there wasn't much Maru in the last chapter, bt theres lots of him in this one! Hope you like it.**

**Luv**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxx**

* * *

"_Sango, there was a hot springs a few minutes walk back. I'm going to relax, do you want to join me?"_

"_No I'm alright thank you Kagome, I still think that having so many baths can't be good for your skin. I will watch Miroku and make sure that he doesn't get any ideas about coming to help you wash!"_

_Kagome laughed at the fake look of horror and innocence on Miroku's handsome face before turning away and walking thought the forest. Golden eyes followed her as she made her way towards the water._

* * *

Kagome slipped into the water quietly, trying to make as few ripples as possible. The small waves rolled out towards the centre of the pool, then moving to the other side, only to bounce back towards her. She sank down into the water letting her head slip under, working her fingers into her hair to try and remove the dirt that had accumulated. She had to laugh at the old suspicions of Sango. She had once told Kagome she was worried that one day her skin would fall off with all the baths she took. Of course Kagome had tried to explain to her friend that as home most people showered every day. However Sango had argued that they must have put something in the water there that was good for you.

She reappeared from under the water and walked out into the centre of the pool. Pulling her hair over one shoulder she set about washing it using the shampoo that she had brought with her. She had left her conditioner over with her clothes a few metres away from the waters edge to avoid them getting wet and couldn't be bothered to go and get it.

She lathered her hair up and was just about to start washing out when she noticed that the pain in her hip was slowly fading. For a second she wondered why it was suddenly getting better before remembering the conclusion she had come to earlier that day.

_: Sesshomaru. The must be getting close. Oh Kami, I going to meet Sesshomaru with no clothes on if I don't do something quick._

Hair still full of foam she quickly rose out of the water and threw her clothes on, not even bothering to dry herself off first. Just as she was pulling her shirt over her head the pain in her hip completely disappeared. She looked up to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her with one eyebrow perfectly arched.

She looked down at herself and realised how stupid she must look, standing there, still dripping wet with her clothes sticking to her body and not sitting straight and her hair full of shampoo.

_: Better to look stupid than naked, no?_

_: Are you asking my opinion miko?_

She looked at his face to see a ghost of a smile. She scowled at him while closing her mind. He did the same. There would be no awkward moments when they read each other's minds today.

She turned and quickly dipped her head in the spring to wash the shampoo out of it. Sesshomaru merely stood silently and watched her, intent on waiting for her to start the conversation. However, as she bent down her shirt rode up slightly. In her hurry to get dressed quickly she had not fastened her skirt and it had slipped down so it was riding on her hips. There, nestled just under her hipbone, set in the natural groove of her pelvis was a mark identical to the one adorning his own forehead.

He was beside her in a blink of an eye. The shock of his presence so close so quickly sent her toppling into the hot spring, only to be saved at the last moment by a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a fluffy tail under her shoulders. He set her on her feet again in front of him and stepped back.

"So you have a mark to? Interesting."

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"Careful how you speak to me miko. I would hate to get blood on that pretty outfit of yours."

She looked into his eyes, the angry retort she had coming dying on her lips. They had a glint of mischief about them.

_: He's teasing me? Sesshomaru is playing mind games with me? Kami, I did not see that happening. _

She smiled back at him and repeated herself.

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"I merely came to enquire as to your welfare, for as you know that it is directly linked to my own."

"I doubt that is the only reason you came. You would know if I was hurt or ill, because you would be too, and I don't see you making a worthless journey to check how a human is feeling if you did not have to!"

"You are right, I was actually passing through when I was reasonably close and saw you in a clearing and decided that once you were away from your friends I wished to talk to you."

Kagome raised her eyebrow at him. She didn't see Sesshomaru lying, it was below him, yet she would have known if he was near enough to see her because the mark would have stopped burning.

"If you were close, how come I did not feel it? I'm sure you have noticed that the marks hurt only when we are apart."

"Do you dare to call this Sesshomaru a liar?"

He raised and eyebrow at her, and the small smile came back to his mouth.

"Indeed I have come to that conclusion as well. As to your first question, I would imagine that you were too busy kissing that half-wit brother of mine."

* * *

"I can't believe it! That mutt and Kagome? But she's mine. She was always mine. I can't believe that she would let herself sink so low. After all he's done to her, all the times he ran off to that dead clay pot, leaving her to get hurt, how can she still like him? She is way to trusting, that's her problem. He probably tricked her, used a spell or something to make her love him. I wonder why he wants her though. He knows the clay pot is still around. Maybe they had a fight, and Inuyasha wanted to get revenge on Kikyo by making her jealous so he put spell on Kagome to make her love him. I bet that's it. Which means that he's using Kagome to hurt Kikyo. I won't let him do that to my woman. I will save her from that stinking dog. He won't hurt her again. I will find Kagome and save her."

The wolf prince ran through the forest, searching for Ginta and Hakkaku. He had to tell them what had happened. They would help him get revenge on Inuyasha. He realised he did need them after all, even if it was only to distract the dog while he stole Kagome from under his nose.

* * *

Kagome choked on nothing. Her eyes widened and her throat dried up. She gaped at him in horror. For a second she was speechless, just staring at the demon lord in front of her before launching into an explanation.

"Oh Kami, you saw that it. I didn't mean anything. It was joke that we were playing on Kouga. We wanted him to believe that I was with someone so he would stop calling me his woman, and the only person who I was around that Kouga would believe was Inuyasha. I would never kiss Inuyasha properly. I don't like him like that, and he doesn't like me like that either, I promise. It was only to teach Kouga a lesson. It was just a joke, whatever it looked like. And I know that I said I loved Inuyasha, and I do, nut it is only as a friend, or a brother, nothing more. I gave up on that long ago. I don't think I have loved Inuyasha like that in about a year. I really am not together with Inuyasha, and I don't want to…"

He had been watching her with one eyebrow raised in amusement before he decided to interrupt her.

"Kagome, why do you feel the need to explain yourself to me? Do you believe that I care either way if you do love Inuyasha or not? It is of no relevance to me."

Though she caught the slight growl that emanated from his chest and the dark flash of his eyes.

**What are you saying? Of course we care if she loves the hanyou. She is to be our mate! She cannot love another!**

_: Silence. This Sesshomaru has a plan._

While Sesshomaru had been walking around that day he had come to the conclusion that it was obvious his beast wanted the girl. And he had begun to feel like it was not the only one. When they had been in his mind the slight affection her had shown had been him, not his beast. The way her hand fitted into his own, the connection they had, the way that she made him show more emotion than he had in a long time, it was all just so perfect. He had felt the need to tease someone in centuries, and here he was, teasing a young human miko no less.

Kagome could only stare at him, mouth hanging open. Gold crashed into blue ocean waves.

_: Of course he doesn't care. Why would he? Do I want him to? Though the growl, the anger flash in his eyes, if he really doesn't care at all what was that about?_

"Anyway, as you didn't know I was near I could read your mind, and I understood it was all a joke. This Sesshomaru must admit that the expression on the wolfs face was comical."

"Oh thank Kami, I was worried for a second there that you thought there was more between me and Inuyasha."

_: If she cares so much that I do not think she and Inuyasha are in love, does it mean that she has feelings for me? Interesting, _

**Ask her, ask her, ask her.**

_: Silence. I have told you once already. _

He slowly stepped towards the young woman in front of him, his gaze never leaving her eyes.

"Miko, why is it that you care so much as to what I think is between the hanyou and yourself. Could you possibly think that I have feelings for you, and do not want my jealousy to turn to rage, or is it perhaps that it is you that likes me? Do you have feelings for this Sesshomaru, so you feel you must make sure I do not see you as taken, should I possibly have feelings in return?"

Kagome stared at him in shock. He was now standing so close to her that the spikes on his shoulder would have been touching her, had she been a little taller. Kagome had to lean her head back to see his face.

Her lips were slightly parted. His eyes were fixed upon her. He had only meant to intimidate and shock her into the truth, to find out her feelings, but now, standing so close, her light scent enveloped him, the tingle of power that hung around her exciting his nose.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he took the invitation, slowly dipping his head and capturing her rose lips in a soft sweet kiss. Her shock held her rigid in place at first before she got caught in the moment. The voice in her head screaming that it was Sesshomaru she was kissing was drowned out. She leaned closer to him as he quickly threw off his armour before his arm circled her waist and drew her in. His hair fell from behind his ears, cascading over his shoulders to form a silky white curtain around the pair. Their lips moved slowly against each other, bodies pressed close together. Kagome raised her arms and placed them around his neck, drawing him deeper into the kiss.

Suddenly a blinding light came from each of their marks, breaking them apart. Sesshomaru stared over the shoulder of the woman in his arms at the pool behind her. Still enclosed in his hold Kagome turned to see what had captured his attention.

There, hovering just above the surface of the water were two figures made of light. One was dressed in a Lord's kimono of white and red detail, though the armour and swords were missing. He had flowing ivory hair and deep golden eyes. On the other side of the pool was an ebony and blue haired woman, dressed in a stunning long black kimono and silver obi. It had a large silver sakura tree on the back, its blossom in full bloom lit by the light of a blue moon. Under the tree was a large silver dog, howling at the moon. The only part of the material that was not silver or black was the blue moon in the sky and the one on the centre of the dog's head, with the pink heart and violet teardrop encased in its protective hold.

The two on the shore watched their mirror images glide towards each other. The silver haired male held out his right hand and the woman took it delicately. He then brought his left hand up and placed it on her waist, while she moved her remaining hand to his shoulder.

The two on the bank both let out involuntary gasps. Whatever this image was, the Sesshomaru in it had two arms.

The two on the water showed no sign of hearing the noise, and began to dance. They moved in perfect synchronisation, like they had been dancing together for years. They stepped gracefully over the top of the water, an image of light showing what could be. They made elegant arches as they span around, and sank lower until they were standing on the water. With every footfall of the males feet and movement of the woman's kimono ripples spread around the pool, the only indication that what the two spectators were seeing was real.

The couple continued to sink, slowly immersing themselves into the water, though they never stopped dancing. Soon they were waist deep in the pool, yet still they circled each other, their eyes never leaving one another. A minute later only their heads were visible, but they still moved gracefully around the pool, leaving ripples where they had been. As the last whisper of light disappeared under the surface of the water the ripples ceased, leaving no sign of the phenomenon that had just occurred. The spell was broken.

Sesshomaru and Kagome broke away from each other, still staring at the lake. Their gaze turned to each other and they stood frozen as they both remembered what had occurred before the shared vision. After what seemed like hours Sesshomaru nodded his head and smiled at her, a true smile that reached his eyes, before turning and walking away, pausing only to pick up his armour from the waters edge and returning it to its place across his chest. She watched him leave before picking up her wash kit and heading back to camp. They both felt the burning sensation return to their marks, though this time it was considerably less painful.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please let me know by reviewing if you have the chance. While i had always intended onthe kiss, i thought of the light image as i wrote it, and i really like that scene, maybe because i can see it in my head. Can you? Did i explain it well enough?**

**Hope to have the next chapter up by friday. C ya soon,**

**luv as always,**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxx**


	7. Eyes Of A Hawk, Words Of A Witch

**Yadaa...yadaa...yadaa...we all know that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters, etc ,etc, grumble grumble!**

**A/N: Well here is the next chapter, as promised! I hope to have the next one up by Monday. It's funny, i've got a whole story plan here, but everytime i go to write up a chapter based on, like, 3 points, it ends up only being one because i think of something else that would be good to put it, or i think it's good! lol. Suppose it all to their won opinion. I'm really sorry, but no Maru in this chapter, and probably not much of him in the next one, but then there will be lots of Maru. Woooo! lol Oo Please read and review, and most of all, enjoy. I'm trying to break the 100 reviews barrier by tuesday, just because its a rounded date (10th) and i will have the next chapter to give me a better chance! lol.**

**Love as always **

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_After what seemed like hours Sesshomaru nodded his head and smiled at her, a true smile that reached his eyes, before turning and walking away, pausing only to pick up his armour from the waters edge and returning it to its place across his chest. She watched him leave before picking up her wash kit and heading back to camp. They both felt the burning sensation return to their marks, though this time it was considerably less painful._

* * *

Kagome arrived in the camps clearing less than an hour later than she had left it. She walked in to see Inuyasha and Shippo sitting by the fire, squabbling over who got the extra fish. Miroku had his back to a tree and his eyes closed, and appeared to be meditating. However the outraged demon slayer sitting next to him and the bright red handprint that graced his face showed that his mind was far from empty. Walking in to the camp she went over to her bag and put away her wash kit.

Immediately Shippo was sitting on her shoulder sniffing her hair. Leaning down so that his breath tickled her cheek he urgently whispered in her ear.

"Don't stand to near to Inuyasha. Leave the clearing as soon as you can. Take Sango and me with you. You mustn't let Inuyasha get close enough to smell your scent. The only reason I could smell it from over there is because I'm full demon. Leave, as soon as you get the chance."

Kagome's eyes widened, confusement showing on her face. Inuyasha looked up to see her expression and quickly rose. He began to walk over to her, concern showing in his golden eyes.

"Kagome, are you alright? You looked worried about something."

_: Great, one of the few times Inuyasha is actually being nice to me, and I can't even stick around for it._

He walked around the fire, reasonably close to her. He slowed, sniffing the air, turning to glance at her, looking a little bewildered. Shippo, who was still perched on her shoulder, subtly pulled a lock of her dark hair, starting her into action.

She quickly ran around the other side of the fire, trying to put more distance in between them. Smiling brightly she waved her hand at him, pushing aside his comment.

"Oh I'm fine Inuyasha, Never better. Nothing wrong at all."

He looked at her hard, before moving around the fire to stand next to her. Quickly she moved away again, always keeping the fire in between them. She had to leave. She didn't know what was wrong, but she believed Shippo when he said that she shouldn't get to close to Inuyasha. The young kitsune who she regarded as her son had sounded far to anxious.

"Really Inuyasha, I'm fine. Why don't you just sit down there and I will get out some ramen?"

"Keh, Kagome, you're a shit liar. Why don't you want to stand near me?"

He again walked around the fire, quicker this time, eyes watching how she circled the fire in the opposite direction, always keeping a fair distance between the two. There was something going on, and he wanted to know what.

He quickly changed his direction, trying to catch her off guard but she was ready for him. Spinning around she again moved away from him. She could see the exasperation and anger that now showed on his face. She could tell he was suspicious about something.

"Kagome, come here. I want to ask you something."

"Hah, Inuyasha, you know as well as I do that you are perfectly capable of asking me a question from where you are!"

"I want to know why you are avoiding me. Why are circling around me like that!"

Kagome racked her brain for an excuse.

"Um…I smell. Yeah, I'm really sweaty and all dirty, so I just don't want any one to get to close to me before I get to have a wash."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, looking at her like she was a fool.

"Kagome, you've just been to the hot springs to bathe, you can't be dirty already, or sweaty. Unless…you didn't actually bathe. What were you doing then?"

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha, of course I did, but it was a long climb from there to here and I slipped and fell. In fact, I think I will go back now and have another one. I will be more careful on the way back. Sango and Shippo, you will come with me right?"

It wasn't really a question. Of course, Shippo knew what she was doing and readily agreed, and the demon slayer was interested in what it was that had her friend so worked up. She walked away from the monk and picked up her wash kit.

"Of course Kagome-sama. Shall we go?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the trio.

"Oh no you don't. I know there is something going on, and you are going to tell me right now."

With that he jumped across the fire towards the two women, intending to grab Kagome, so she couldn't go anywhere until he had his answers.

"SIT"

He slammed down a mere few metres from them, the corner of his robe of the fire rat catching the fire as he went down. The flame flickered across its surface before dying out. Inuyasha yelled in pain as his foot was burnt slightly, turning to yell at the young miko who had caused him injury, only to find her already gone. He turned to see Miroku still leaning against the tree, however his violet eyes were now open and there was a small smile on his face.

Inuyasha sat up, holding his foot in his hands and sent a low growl his way. Miroku merely chuckled before closing his eyes and returning to his meditating, which probably involved thinking of girls in skimpy clothing and dancing.

Somewhere deep in the forest the trio stopped running, bending over with their hands on their knees, fire coursing through their legs.

Once they had recovered from their flight they looked around, finding a few boulders to sit on. They stretched out their aching legs before Sango looked at her friend.

"Alright then Kagome, what is going on?"

"I honestly don't know Sango. I think we have to ask Shippo."

They both turned to glance at the young kitsune. He looked between the two of them before he spoke.

"Kagome, have you been near any demons recently, except me or Kilala?"

Kagome visibly froze at his question. She looked at Sango, knowing the other woman could read her like a book.

Sango stared into the eyes of her friend before her own widened.

_: Is she thinking what I think she's thinking? Sesshomaru? Has she had another run in with the great demon lord?_

Her eyes asked her question and Kagome gave a small nod of her head. She had after all promised Sango she would tell her if anything changed between herself and Sesshomaru, and she supposed this fell into that category.

Shippo looked between the two of them, waiting for an answer. He didn't understand, there was something passing between the two but he couldn't make out what.

Sango saw her friend was not going to be able to answer Shippo anytime soon, so diverted his attention from her.

"Why do you say that Shippo?"

Shippo's glance turned to Sango, and Kagome looked at her with grateful eyes.

"Well, it's just she has a demons scent on her that isn't from our group. I could only smell it because I'm full demon, but if Inuyasha had of got close to her he would have been able to as well. And I just figured that she would rather not go down that road."

Kagome found her voice again. Thinking fast she put the young kitsune's mind to rest.

"Thank you Shippo. You saved me a lot of bother. Don't worry. It's nothing. I just ran into a demon on the way back. Don't tell Inuyasha though because he would worry, okay? Now go back to camp, I'm sure Inuyasha must be going crazy. Sango and I will follow you back in a few minutes."

The little demon nodded before turning and bounding off back to Miroku and the hanyou. As soon as his bushy tail was out of sight Sango turned on her friend.

"What happened?"

Kagome saw no point in lying.

"Um…he kissed me."

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"Well, I suppose I had better start at the beginning."

She sat on the boulder and the two talked. She told Sango about the incident a few nights ago when she had been in Sesshomaru's mind. She told her of the link the two now shared, and ended with the kiss. She left out the image that they had been shown, feeling that she wanted to keep that to herself. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt warm when she thought of it, knowing that Sesshomaru and her could look that good together. It was her own special treasure, and she didn't now if she was ready to share it yet.

Sango merely stared at her friend in shock. She noticed the way that Kagome's eyes lit up when she told her of the small acts of affection that Sesshomaru had shown her, holding her hand in his room, checking on how she was and especially the kiss.

However, the point when she looked the happiest of all was when she talked about the smile. Before he left he had smiled at her, and Kagome said it was a true smile, that melted the ice in his eyes. He really meant it, and it seemed that that meant a lot to her.

She could also tell that there was something her friend wasn't telling her but she didn't push it. She knew that Kagome would tell her when she felt ready, and anyway, the fact that the demon lord had kissed Kagome was enough to try and process for now.

"Kagome, what about the marks? Has anything changed with the bond you two share other than the mind reading thing?"

"Um… I don't think so. Oh no wait, I realised that they hurt less when we are near each other. When I asked Sesshomaru about it he said he thought the same to. Though strange thing is, mine hurts slightly less now. Maybe it's because he is still close by, I don't know."

Sango looked thoughtfully at her friend. She opened her mouth to speak moments before they both heard a loud yell from the direction of their camp. They glanced through the trees before looking back at each other. Both saw fear in the others eyes, though it was fear for the ones they loved back in the clearing. Running towards the crashing sounds that now penetrated the still forest they both prayed under their breaths that every one was okay. They skidded to a stop in the tree line to see Miroku and Inuyasha in battle stances with Kilala by Miroku's side in her transformed state. The two girls looked at the men they travelled with. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga drawn and held in front of him, while Miroku had his staff held across his chest and two sutras in his hand.

Looking past the trio Kagome saw a woman calmly examining her nails. She had on a red kimono with a yellow obi. Her hair was long and elegantly swept back, a dark mahogany in colour with streaks of red and bright blonde. She had pointed ears, more so than Sesshomaru and long fingers, tipped with what looked like yellow talons. She was very beautiful, slender and tall, with high cheekbones. But it was her eyes that fascinated Kagome. The large, long red eyes flecked with gold and brown with black slits for pupils The eyes of a hawk.

She glanced up when she felt the presence of two more people.

"Ah, so the last of you have arrived. My master said there was a priestess and a demon slayer as well. I was merely waiting for you to show up."

Kagome saw Inuyasha's head turn slightly to catch her eye before turning back to face the demoness, a deep growl rattling through his chest. Sango took her chance and ran to her Hirakotsu, deftly picking it up as she ran past to stand on the other side of Kilala.

Kagome suddenly looked around, realising she had not seen Shippo yet. She desperately searched for the little kit but couldn't see any trace of him.

"If you are looking for the young kitsune he is in that strange yellow bag. He has been hiding there since he saw me, though little does he know that I saw him miles before he saw me."

She chuckled at some unknown joke. Kagome ran over to the bag and peered inside to see Shippo looking back at her with terror filled eyes.

"How did she see me? We sensed her a whole ten minutes before she got her. Kagome, she is Naraku's new incarnation. Be careful."

His whisper came out as a hoarse croaking.

"I can hear you little kit. Your voice is ringing in my ears as clear as day."

Shippo looked up at Kagome in fear before taking a leaf from his pocket and winking at her. He pointed to the forest and himself before placing it on his head and disappearing before her eyes. For good measure to fool the hawk demon he added from thin air;

"I will stay here Kagome, try and stay safe."

As he left he brushed past Kagome's arm, letting her know that he had gone.

Kagome stood and retrieved her bow and arrows from behind a rock. Placing an arrow I her bow she pulled the string back taut. Glaring at the demoness she slowly allowed her powers to flow down her fingertips and fill the arrow with purification energy.

"So you're on of Naraku's are you? Why are you here?"

The demoness turned her attention from the three people in front of her to assess the situation. At the moment the hanyou was probably the biggest threat but he was easily avoidable, but this miko showed more power than she knew she possessed. As long as the miko did not access that power, she would survive this battle easily.

"My master merely asked me to watch you all and listen to your worthless chatter, intent on finding out how much you knew about the jewel shards, but it seems you know no more than he does. I got bored and decided to come and meet the group that he has been so incompetent as to constantly fail to destroy. I will kill you all now and show him how easy it is."

Inuyasha growled again, before stepping forward, raising his beloved sword that had almost become an extension of himself.

"If you're part of Naraku, I don't need any more of an excuse to kill you."

Running forward he raised his sword and brought it down hard, realising the wind scar. The hawk demoness merely stood looking at the attack coming towards her, the rips through the earth heading straight for her. She seemed to squint into the light, calculating before taking one step to the left. The light engulfed her, her red kimono no longer visible. Inuyasha grinned, stepping back and lowering his sword. He turned to the others and was about to start gloating when a single feather flew into the sky, only to split itself into hundreds of blades, heading straight for the group. Inuyasha screamed as the first few sliced across his chest and legs before a pink shimmering barrier materialised in front of them all.

Inuyasha and Sango turned to see Miroku and Kagome clutching each other, drawing off the others strength to keep the large barrier up until the last blade flew past. The barrier dropped almost immediately and the two fell to their knees looking up at the woman that still stood where she had when the wind scar had hit. On either side of her were two deep fissures in the earth. She had stepped in between the attack, avoiding the streaks of raging winds.

Kagome slowly rose to her feet. She had already almost recovered, her well of power much greater than Miroku's. She placed a hand on his shoulder allowing some of her energy to flow into him. She held her other hand and helped him up from the ground. He gently bowed his head to her, thanking her for her help before moving back to stand next to Sango. Kagome stayed where she was and picked up her bow and arrows that she had thrown aside when Miroku had ran to her. She slowly drew the bow back again, aiming her arrow at the hawk woman.

"I suggest you leave now, or we will kill you."

The hawk laughed, a low chuckle, which turned into the screech of a deadly bird of prey.

"As if you could kill me. Your little group of misfits? A hanyou, neither demon nor human, still in love with a woman that has been dead for half a century?"

Inuyasha growled low in her throat, and released the Kongosoha at her, the diamond shards flying towards her with no place in the middle to escape to. She merely laughed. Seconds before the first attack hit large brown and red wings burst from behind her and with one powerful and graceful sweep she was way above the clearing, out of reach of Inuyasha's attack. She tucked her wings back behind her and dove low to the ground, pulling up with a small flick of her long wings. She touched down to the ground in almost exactly the same spot she had occupied before, and continued her speech.

"A demon slayer, incomplete knowing her little brother must die to complete the jewel, knowing that he slaughtered her family and friends?"

Sango's eyes flashed furiously as her weapon span through the air, cutting a clear path across the sky towards its target. Again, the hawk youkai merely beat her wings, and without leaving the ground, sent a pulse of wind at the bone boomerang, throwing it off course, and into the forest behind them.

"A monk, unable to show the woman he loves his true feelings for fear of being destroyed by his own wind tunnel, as he witnessed the very same happen to his own father when he was a mere boy?"

Miroku grabbed the prayer beads around his right palm and unhooked them from his fingers, releasing the wind tunnel at the bird. She laughed, taking to the air and flying straight at him, as if caught in the void. However, when she was right in front of him she pulled up, her huge wings beating rapidly to keep her still. She was right in front of the wind tunnel, and yet did not get sucked in. Her powerful wings sped up to make sure that she did not suddenly lose her grip on the world as she laughing in the monks face before swinging her fist around and making contact with his head, knocking him backwards. Sango quickly ran to his side, propping him up, and helping him open his eyes. The demoness turned to Kagome.

"And finally, the miko, who is not a miko in her own. A mere copy of a long dead woman, fated to walk the same path as she before her, to love the same man, and fall by his hands. While you may think you walk a different path now that you are not in love with the hanyou, the outcome will be the same. Naraku will make sure of it, for he knows Kikyo, and therefore, he knows you. How does it feel to know you are only a shadow, a ghost of the real woman? A phantom of a being already passed this world, who's soul is not their own? It must hurt, knowing that you cannot embrace your true self, knowing that you would look so much more like her. I know you wish to wear the robes of a priestess, fitting to your powers, and yet you wear that silly outfit to remind everyone that you are separate entity to Kikyo, while in your heart you know you are not. Don't look so shocked young miko; my eyes can see more than just what is physical on this plain. I know your desires, for they are written across our face and in your aura for those with the skill to see it. I can even tell what you think your wish on the Shikon-No-Tama would be if you ever managed to retrieve it from my master, though it would bring you no happiness. So, what will you do if the time comes? Make the selfless wish, or might you wish for that which is truly in your heart? Kikyo, only you can decide."

**Well, its a bit of a cliffy lol, but i hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review as to what you thought. Will put next chapter up on Monday, may do it on Sunday if i feel that there are enough people who review and want it before then. **

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Confessions and Apologies

**A/N: Ok, i know I said that i would put this up on MOnday, Sunday if you were lucky, but i have now got a party 2moz eve at work so i won't get chance to then, and i finished this and just had to post it. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_I can even tell what you think your wish on the Shikon-No-Tama would be if you ever managed to retrieve it from my master, though it would bring you no happiness. So, what will you do if the time comes? Make the selfless wish, or might you wish for that which is truly in your heart? Kikyo, only you can decide."_

* * *

Kagome looked at the demoness with tears in her eyes, for everything that she had said was what had been eating her from the inside for the last few years. She knew that the hawk had meant to call her by her incarnation's name, but it still ripped through her. She glanced up to see her three friends looking at her, so certain in their minds that what the demon spoke of was false, but in their hearts they were unsure. They stared at her, their eyes begging her to brush it off, and tell them that it was all nonsense, but when they saw the pain in her eyes their breathes hitched in their throat. Kagome could see Sango sob quietly, and Miroku was silently crying as well. When she turned to Inuyasha the tears that lined her lashes finally fell, for he was also staring at her through teardrops of sadness, suddenly seeing the pain that she must be going through each and every day, and so much of it was his fault.

"Well, what will you do…Kikyo?"

"Stop it, please stop. I'm not her, I never have and never will be…I'm Kagome, I'm me! I'm me, no one else…please, just stop."

The hawk demon laughed.

"See how easy it is to bring you all down. Mere words can sway your faith and beliefs. There is no way that such a group could bring down me, the great Sashiba."

"She said stop it. We will take you down here and now, get it. You're going to die."

He raised the Tetsusaiga ready to bring down in an attack but felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Kagome standing next to him, half a head shorter than he was. She looked up at him, and he understood. She wanted to be the one to kill this wench that had said so many evil things. Normally he would have refused outright, but he saw in her eyes that this was something that she had to do. So he took a step back.

Kagome turned her attention back to Sashiba.

"I don't understand how you know all that stuff, and I know you think that it's all right, and most of it…"

She heard a small sob from Sango but ignored it.

"…but there is one part that you are wrong about. I will not fall by Inuyasha's hands, and I do not walk the same path as Kikyo…anymore. Inuyasha has made me stronger than I ever thought I could be, and I know that we will both survive the final battle. You say you know my wish on the jewel…and if it were the one that I have been contemplating since Inuyasha chose Kikyo, then you are right, but know this before you die, I would never sacrifice someone else's happiness for my own, I am stronger than that. I cannot promise that I will make the same wish as I want to now, but it will be the right wish, for the good of others. That is where Kikyo and I are different. Since she has come back to this world she has been consumed with hate, and if given the chance, I am not sure she would make the right wish anymore, but I am the Shikon miko now, and I will make a wish that is best for everyone!"

With that she reached into her power and filled the tip of her arrow with purification energy and sent in flying at the demoness. However, as she released the bow a particularly sharp pain ran through her body from her hip and her aim was off. The arrow streaked past Sashiba's head and curved into the sky to be lost among the clouds.

In retaliation Sashiba wrapped herself in her wings, only to unfold them to hold a handful of feathers. She threw them in the air and beat her wings. The feathers tinted silver and flew towards the group. Kagome and Miroku could not get to each other, and neither had the strength to hold a barrier that large up on their own. While Kagome managed to dodge the feather that flew at her, Miroku and Sango were not so lucky. Sango had a large cut across her stomach which was seeping blood as she fell, Miroku pressing his hands to her abdomen trying to stem the flow, while his arm bled from where the blade had caught him. Inuyasha slashed the two that came at him, only to end up with large cuts on his hands, but it was not serious.

Kagome looked at her friends and felt the heavy burden of guilt. If only she was able to stand the pain of her mark she may have already killed Sashiba and so her friends wouldn't have got hurt. Pushing the pain in her hip to the back of her mind she drew another arrow, focusing on the hawk, and drew on all her power. In doing so she unknowingly brought down a barrier that hid her aura. Waves of purifying energy rolled across the clearing, bringing a tingling sensation to Inuyasha's skin. She held more power than any of them knew. Kagome did not notice the change; for she was focusing everything she had into the pointed silver tip of her arrow.

Sashiba, sensing the danger that now stared her in the face, knew that Kagome had the strength to kill her in one hit. She just had to make sure that she did not land that hit.

She quickly unfurled her wings and took to the air, moving so fast that she was a blur. She dived and span, almost dancing in the air, determined to keep moving, for if she was moving fast enough then Kagome would not be able to use her arrows.

Kagome's eyes followed the hawk as she moved through the air. She knew that she had to get this shot to hit; she didn't have enough power left at the moment for another one with this much energy. The hurt that coursed through her body, from her mark and Sashiba's words, were draining her, and she could feel herself swaying slightly on the spot, but her eyes never left the flying hawk. She carefully watched the movements, and realised that there was a subconscious pattern. She would swoop low in a direction, spin twice in the other direction, and then repeat it again in the opposite direction. She counted in her head how long it took for each manoeuvre, then worked out where she needed to aim.

She pulled the string back as tight as she could before releasing the arrow once more. The hawk merely laughed and continued her flying, never realising that Kagome had not shot at where she was, but at where she was going to be.

A sharp pain in her lower abdomen made her look down, to see the arrow glowing pink, embedded half way up its shaft in her body. Pink light began to absorb her as she looked back at the group. Suddenly the pink light burst forth, completely surrounding her, just as the suns last rays disappeared behind the trees.

The pink glow faded, leaving nothing behind. Kagome quickly ran over to Sango, glancing at her wound before instructing Miroku to pick her up and follow her to the hot springs.

Complying, the monk lifted the woman he loved into his arms and ran after the miko. Inuyasha followed with Kilala and Shippo who had reappeared after Sashiba had been struck.

Wading into the water, still fully clothed, Kagome signalled for Miroku to do the same. Working quickly she took one of her Sai from its strapping and deftly cut away the slayers clothing covering her stomach. Taking a clean clothe she bathed the wound in the warm water, before slowly drawing on the last little bit of her power and, placing her hands over Sango's wound, pushed everything she had into healing the cut. She managed to stop the bleeding, and heal most of it, but she did not have enough power to completely finish it. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a thin hairline cut, probably only half a centimetre deep running the full width of Sango's stomach. Satisfied, she released her hold on consciousness and surrendered herself up to the darkness.

Inuyasha ran forward when he saw Kagome slip beneath the surface of the water, cradling her body in his arms as the two men made their way out of the water. Noticing that both women would surely freeze to death if they were not warmed they sat against two trees. Miroku undid the sash around his shoulder and wrapped it around Sango, pulling her into his lap before falling asleep, while Inuyasha opened his hoari and wrapped it around Kagome as well, pulling her into his bare chest to try and keep her warm. Sango would definitely be fine if she did not catch a chill, but Kagome had given too much and was weak. She would easily succumb to the cold, and Inuyasha would not let that happen. Snuggling down he held her tighter to him, sharing his body heat and buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her sweet scent before drifting off to sleep.

_: Kagome, you may have gotten over me, but I have never gotten over you._

* * *

Kagome awoke to the morning sun on her face. She slowly rose to a sitting position, her face angled down, a hand blocking the sun's rays. Cautiously she looked around, spotting Inuyasha slumped against a tree a few metres away. He looked exhausted, his eyes half closed, and his head lolling to one side.

He glanced up to see her looking at him, and was immediately by her side. He placed one hand on her back, keeping her steady as she swayed from the effort of remaining upright. She blurrily looked at him to see the worry in his eyes.

"Kagome, are you alright? You've been asleep for, like, two days!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

His worry switched to anger.

"Keh, I'm not surprised stupid. You used way too much of your energy. You didn't have to fight her, I was gonna kill her!"

His eyes softened again before he spoke next.

"I thought we had lost you, I thought _I _had lost you. You don't know how scary that was."

"Yes I do Inuyasha, it's the same every time I watch you run recklessly into battle without thinking things through and get hurt. But thank you for worrying about me. Now where is Sango?"

She's by the stream collecting some water and bathing her stomach."

"Can you take me to her?"

Inuyasha looked about to argue, but he saw that his friend was worried about her sister, so nodded his head once and held out a hand to help her up. She took his hand, pulled herself to her feet and then placed her arm around Inuyasha's shoulders, and so with his help walked slowly to the stream.

When they got there Kagome saw Sango with a wooden bucket of water standing next to her and a cloth in one hand, cleaning the wound on her stomach. She nodded to Inuyasha to let her go, and leave the alone to talk. He helped her so that she was sitting on a rock, before turning and leaving the clearing.

Kagome watched her friend for a while before her presence was noticed. When Sango eventually looked up she dropped the cloth in the bucket of water and ran into her friends embrace.

"Oh thank Kami you're alright. Inuyasha's been so worried he hasn't left you side. I woke up and you were still passed out. I didn't know if you were ever going to come around."

She hugged her tighter.

"We thought we had lost you!"

"Yeah, every one seems to be saying that at the moment. But Sango, how are you?"

Sango stepped back from her friend.

"Well, thanks to you I'm fine. The cut on my stomach is healing well, thanks to you. I think I owe you my life. From the amount of blood I saw on Miroku and my clothes, I would say that without you I would have probably bled to death. So thank you Kagome."

"Oh don't be stupid. It was the least I could do, after all, if I was able to ignore this pain in my hip and had hit Sashiba on the first hit you wouldn't have got hurt. It was my fault. No, Sango, don't…I've already accepted it and I know what I'm going to do."

She took a deep breath and sat back down on the boulder.

"I'm going to ask Miroku if he can help me meditate. If I can block the pain, at least in battle, then I won't put my friends in danger. I know that will mean I have to tell him about the bond, but I trust him to keep that secret. I may not trust him around the hot springs, but if the time came I would place my life in his hands."

Sango nodded in understanding. Despite the houshi's inappropriate behaviour around women, she loved him, and once the final battle was over, providing they all lived through it, she hoped they could finally settle down and live together.

"When will you do it?"

"Soon I suppose. I may ask him to come for a walk with me later tonight. If I do, can you make sure that Inuyasha doesn't follow me? I still can't face having him know."

Sango agreed. They walked back to the river, gathered the bucket of clean water and headed back to camp, with Sango supporting her sister.

* * *

Walking through the long grass of the meadow in silence Kagome tried to work out what she was going to say. Walking beside her with his hands clasped behind his back, Miroku stared at the stars, waiting for her to start talking.

A couple of times she turned to him, mouth open to begin, before she shook her head and continued walking. Eventually he stopped and grasped her shoulders, turning her towards him, and waited for her to meet his eyes.

"Kagome, you obviously have something to tell me, so I suggest you do it soon before me run out of meadow."

"Ok Miroku, it's just, well you see, I need you to help me do something, but for you to understand I need to tell you something, but that something may shock you."

She slumped down onto the floor with her legs crossed. She patted the ground next to her, indicating he should sit as well. He complied.

"Ok, well you know the other week when we were fighting Naraku and Sesshomaru interpreted, and I fired an arrow at him to form a barrier to protect him from Inuyasha's Kongosoha?"

Miroku merely nodded.

"Well, I did a little more than protect him. Afterwards I put up the barrier around us, it wasn't some side effect of the spell, but there was one. I formed a bond between us, we both now wear this mark, though Sesshomaru's is on his forehead. And it hurts. It hurts so much Miroku."

She hung her head, picking a small pink flower that stood proud from the grass next to her. Twisting it between her fingers she continued.

"I met him a few nights ago, and i realised that this pain, it gets less the closer we are, both physically and mentally. We realised then that one of the side effects of it is that we can read each others minds. I managed to block him almost instantly from mine, but he didn't know how to do it. I used the method Kaede taught us after we fought Goshinki. I taught him how to do, I was in his mind, and he was so much kinder. I know it sounds impossible but i could almost read his emotions, and he didn't seem repulsed by me. He even held my hand, and i calmed his beast."

She began to pluck the petals one by one off the flower. Miroku watched her carefully, not wanting to interupt her. After she had finished pulling the pink petals off she began to shred the stalk. It seemed like she had forgotten he was there, or simlpy did not want to believe that he was, for that would mean she would have to continue with her story. He gently placed his hand over hers and took the shred green from her fingers. She looked up at him and met his eyes for the first time since she started her story. She understood his silent command and drew in a breath to continue.

"Well, the next time I met him was the night before Sashiba attacked, when I went to the hotspring. I felt the mark get less painful and so quickly dressed just before I got there. I hadn't washed the shampoo out of my hair, and when I went to dip my head in the water he saw the mark and appeared beside me to see. It shocked me and I nearly fell in but he caught me. He helped me up, and then we talked, just talked. He said he saw me kiss Inuyasha and I started to explain that it was nothing, I don't know why it was so important, but then he came forward and he..."

She drew in a deep breath, looked away at the moon that was hanging in the sky above them before turning back to look him in the eys in order to see his reaction.

"...he kissed me."

She saw Miroku's eyes widen in suprise. What ever he had been expecting, that was not it. She quickly continued.

"And then the other day, when I had a shot at Sashiba, I missed because I was distracted by the pain in my hip, and as a result you and Sango were hurt, Sango almost died. So...I want you to teach me how to meditate, block the pain, at least in battles. I would never forgive myself if any of you were hurt because of this bond. Will you do it?"

Miroku had recovered from his shock and slowly nodded his head.

"I will help you Kagome. But first, I must know. Who else knows of this?"

"Only Sango, and she has promised not to tell anyone. Can you do the same?"

Miroku's eyes softened. Over the time he had come to think of the young priestess as a younger sister to him.

"Of course, now, do you want to start now?"

Her eyes lit up.

"Yes please. Thankyou Miroku."

She flung herself at him, enveloping him in a hug, suprised that his hands did not stray, but stayed clasped around her back. Sitting back she moved so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of him.

And so, under the watchful eyes of the blue moon, Kagome and Miroku meditated together, with their eyes closed and hands resting on their knees, while thier camp slept only a few minutes away.

* * *

**Wooooo, another chapter done. Please read and review to tell me what you think and i shoudl ahve the next one up by tuesday/wednesday.**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Practice Makes Perfect

**Disclaimer: We all know that i don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters and we should all no by now that i want Sesshomaru!!**

**A/N: Well, first of all i'm sorry. I no i sed that this chapter would be up by Tue/Wed, and i had it all written since last night, but i didn't have time to post it, so it is 9 hours late! lol. Secondly, enjoy the chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_She flung herself at him, enveloping him in a hug, surprised that his hands did not stray, but stayed clasped around her back. Sitting back she moved so that she was sitting cross-legged in front of him._

_And so, under the watchful eyes of the blue moon, Kagome and Miroku meditated together, with their eyes closed and hands resting on their knees, while their camp slept only a few minutes away._

* * *

"Inuyasha, I know I said that I wanted to go back to my time for a week, but I was wondering if it would be okay if I only went back for three days…"

The hanyou interrupted the young miko with a snort.

"Of course it would, the sooner the better. You should know that by now Kagome."

"If you would let me finish Inuyasha, I was going to say that I would come back early, and then we could spend a week or two here in Edo. It would give me time to practice my miko powers with Kaede a bit more and to gather more herbs and medicines to take with us. Plus, I'm sure we could all do with a rest. What do ya' say?"

She looked at him with begging eyes. He wanted to tell her there was no way in hell he was going to put off hunting down Naraku to gather a few plants, but the look she was giving him was impossible to say no to. He growled low in his chest before hanging his head.

"Fine, whatever. I could use a bit of time for some practice with the Tetsusaiga, and I suppose the more time you spend with Kaede, the less I will have to protect you in battle!"

He knew this would annoy her, put it was his way of letting her know that she hadn't won. He saw her smile at his childishness before walking over and hugging him tightly. His eyes widened in surprise, before he settled his arms around her and subtly deeply inhaled her scent. She pulled away and flashed him a wide grin.

"Take care Inuyasha, don't get yourself into to much trouble."

With that she disappeared into the well, the blue light of the magic engulfing her small form until she was further away than anyone would think possible, while being in exactly the same place. In the well. The wood that linked their times.

* * *

A sharp crippling pain pierced his heart; bringing the demon down to his knees for the first time in years. The weakness in him had his hand trembling and breathing shallow. After a few moments the shock passed but the pain still coursed through him only slightly dulled. Standing and restoring his stoic mask he made his way to the forest of Inuyasha and the village nearby where he knew the group spent much time. He walked slowly, each movement sending small shocks through his body, knowing the journey would take him a good five days, walking in the direction that he hoped he would find the miko in.

His miko.

_: __**Our miko**_

His beast growled in his ear.

* * *

Running through the undergrowth the demon pushed aside grasses and bushes, focusing on the scent of his followers. He stopped right behind the two, grabbed their collars and ran back in the direction of the village Edo. He would not allow that hanyou mutt to have her under a spell. He would rescue the woman.

His woman

_**: Our woman**_

His beast growled in his ear.

* * *

Heaving her full yellow bag over the side of the well, Kagome looked around her and inhaled the fresh scent of the past. She still loved her time of course, her family were there, but every time she returned here, she knew it felt a little more like home. This was where she belonged now. Her friends and life were here, 500 years before her time.

She let her barriers down that she had erected while climbing out of the well. Her idea of fun was not to be attacked while climbing vines out of a tight confined space!

Turning towards the sunset she began to walk towards the village that had become a home to her. It was the one place in this time that she was always assured a bed for the night, though Miroku's skills of conning the rich had only improved over the years.

* * *

Rin looked up from her seat amongst the flowers to see her lord walking past. She quickly grabbed her recently picked bouquet and ran to catch up with him. She noticed he looked drained. She had been carefully watching him the last few days, every hour seemed to take a toll on him, tiring him more. His pure white skin had turned a pale grey, large bags appearing under his eyes and he seemed to fall asleep at night a lot more readily than he had done in all the years she had known him. He winced at sudden movement and avoided running into powerful demons, when he would normally have gone looking for practice for his claws.

She was now eleven, three years she had been travelling with the demon lord and his annoying retainer, but she had never seen him in such a weakened state, both physically and mentally since she had first met him, when he was recovering from losing his left arm.

She quickly plucked the reins of the two headed dragon, Ah-Un from the air before swinging herself up into the saddle, spurring him on to catch up with her beloved lord. She watched how Sesshomaru moved and his expression, which, while unchanging, showed more life than it had since he first fell ill three days ago. As they passed the small green toad she reached down and pulled him up behind her by his two-headed staff.

The two followers of Sesshomaru still fought, and vigorously, but it was no longer over the petty things, and they had come to appreciate each other's company. While Rin found Jaken irritating, and Jaken still hid behind the façade that he hated Rin because she was human, it was nice to have someone to talk to on the long lonely nights. Their lord was often away, patrolling around the camp, and the nights he spent with them was in silence. Having another being around was comforting.

Wherever they were going, it was certain that her lord was starting to feel better. She knew that she would find out what was wrong with him soon, and so did not question him, knowing by now that to hold her breath for an answer would be foolish and slightly suicidal, even for her.

* * *

Pushing aside the beaded curtains Kagome glanced around the hut. She saw Miroku leaning against the far wall, feigning sleep, but Kagome could see his eyes were slightly open, watching the demon slayer as she meticulously cleaned her weapon. He saw that he had been rustled and carefully raised a finger to his lips and winked slightly, cautious not to draw the attention of Sango. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed her bag down next to the monk. He surreptitiously whispered in her ear as she bent down;

"Fancy repaying the favour? Find out how she feels!"

A small grin took over his face before he pushed it back down and closed his eyes, pretending to be dozing twitching every now and again. Kagome only looked at him before moving to sit next to her friend.

With her back to Miroku she pointed to him with her eyes, tilting her head in his direction before rubbing her ear, letting the woman know that he was listening. Sango merely grinned.

"Welcome back Kagome, how was your trip."

"It was alright I guess, pretty boring. I found out just how much I am behind at school. Luckily Mom said that she was all right if I drop out of school next year after exams. It would mean taking a gap year, but will give me more time here, and less time worrying about how much I have to catch up on. How were things here? What about Miroku?"

The demon slayer grinned broadly.

"Oh you know, his usual perverted self, asking every woman in the village to bear his children. As if anyone would want that lechers children, and he's so ugly that I think they would have to be blind to even consider…"

Miroku suddenly opened his eyes and held up his hands.

"Whoa there ladies, now what I have I done to deserve such treatment?"

Sango looked up, a surprised expression plastered on her face.

"Oh Miroku, you were awake after all!"

The monk saw the playful glint in her eye, and knew that she had only been playing with him. Kagome looked between the two and decided to give them some space. Rising and making her way outside she thought about how much everything had changed for her.

Seeing a familiar face she made her way over to the figure in red and white.

* * *

Sesshomaru was feeling much more like himself. He had been to the nearest river and splashed his face with freezing water, which had refreshed him, but he still felt uneasy. He was unsure as to what had caused the sudden pain and mental tiredness, though he was sure that it had something to do with the miko.

_: It was the mark that hurt, and so I will find her and ask her if she felt something similar. _

He knew that Rin had been watching him closely, and so was careful not to show just how exhausted he really was, yet he still looked awful.

Brushing aside a stray bit of hair he smoothed down his clothes and walked back to his group.

"Jaken, watch over Rin. There is a matter that needs my urgent attention."

He began to walk in the direction of the village of Edo, but as he walked he spoke, clearly and loudly enough for the toad to hear.

"And Jaken?"

"Y…y…yes, milord?"

"If any harm should come to Rin, your head will roll."

With that he strode and walked off into the forest, the darkness provided by the shade of the trees swallowing his white figure.

* * *

"So child, ye have been busy while ye have been away? Forming bonds, fighting Naraku's new incarnation and getting closer to Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed at the old priestess' words.

"Well yeah, I guess. I was just wondering if you knew anything about the bond? I mean it was created out of miko powers."

The old priestess cocked her head to the side, thinking about Kagome's question.

"No, I don't think I have ever heard of such a happening. Ye must possess great powers my child. But I have a feeling that you want more than just information."

The young miko looked at her mentor and smiled. The old woman had always known when something was playing on her mind.

"Well, I was just wondering, I've managed to convince Inuyasha to stay here for at least a week, and wanted to know if you could do some more training with me in that time. Just to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again."

Kaede nodded her head.

"I believe I could spare a few hours a day to help ye. Though I would ask that ye help me with the general upkeep of the village in return. It would mean that I would keep up with my responsibilities as well as train ye. Is this acceptable?"

Kagome nodded her head enthusiastically. She loved to help Kaede with the village so she would happily accept the priestess' deal.

"Good, would ye like to begin now? I have at least half a day free until I must attend a young man on the outskirts with the flu."

Kagome stood, turned around and helped Kaede up.

"Well, I think that first we should perfect this barrier technique before ye bind yeself to anymore demons. I can sense from ye aura that ye powers have increased, or at least ye are now more connected to them. I think that if we start at the beginning again, ye may find that ye have it understood in a small amount. We will try a different, harder technique."

She turned to look around and caught sight of a crow digging in the ground a short distance away.

"Right, pull ye power into one hand, good. Now imagine it as a net, so fine that ye can hardly see the threads. Now when ye are ready throw it at the crow, concentrating on protecting them, not purifying them. Hopefully, the net will open as it goes and ye will encase the crow in the web, protecting it."

About an hour and twelve crows later Kagome could summon her powers and form a protective web around anything. It could even hold out against one of her arrows.

"Well done child, ye are a first learner. I think that we should now focus on infusing items with ye power. This will give ye a small amount of protection if ye are caught without any weapons."

Kagome clapped her hands in glee. She constantly forgot to take her bow and arrows with her when she went to the hot springs, so if she could use her powers to help her then that would definitely be helpful.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Well, first find an object, a stone or stick will do perfectly."

Kagome glanced around before picking up a smooth rounded pebble.

"Will this do?"

"Yes that should be fine. Now hold it in ye hand, and then bring ye powers to the surface of that hand. Now feel for the essence of the stone. It has no life force, but ye should be able to feel its presence."

She saw Kagome scrunch her eyes up before a pale pink light came to her hand in which the stone was enclosed.

"Well done, now let your power flow into the stone, and then when you are ready, throw the stone at the nearest tree. It should leave a slight scorch mark. It will effectively be the same as ye touching them and burning them with ye powers, but ye don't need to get as close. It won't be very powerful, but it should be enough to at least stun most demons."

Kagome concentrated on letting her powers fill the stone, and then flung it at the nearest tree. It did more than either of them expected. A shower of pink sparks erupted as the stone hit the bark, and a branch cracked and fell from the top. When the leaves had cleared the two priestess' looked at where there had been a young, unmarked tree, yet there now stood a blackened and broken stump, with a round pebble embedded in the centre of the burn mark near the base. They turned to look at each other; eyes wide and Kagome slowly bent down and picked up a new stone. Turning it in her hand she repeated her previous steps, but this time, as she went to throw the stone it slipped from her hand. Her powers were still in her hand, and instead of just dissipating a ball of pink light flew from her hands and hit the tree, this time causing even more damage than the last time.

Kaede stepped back slightly from the burning corpse of the tree, looking at Kagome. She smiled.

"I see ye have even more power than I thought. I have never seen anyone do that before."

Kagome grinned sheepishly at her before drawing her power to her hand once more, not even bothering with the stone this time.

And so the next few hours passed with Kagome honing her powers, and there was not a tree around that escaped her powers, even after Kaede left to treat the sick in the village.

**A/N: So what did you think? Tell me by reviewing!! Yeahy, lol, hope you all liked it, i hope to have the next chapter up by Sat/Sun.**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	10. Strength Beyond Expectations

**Discalimer: Why make me say it each time, you know i don't own Inuyasha or any of the original characters and it breaks my heart everytime i have to admit it!! I LOVE U MARU!!**

**A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry guys. I know that i sadi the next chapter would be up by sat/sun n its now early thursday morn but i had 2 go hme 2 see some family in an emergecy last thursday n im nt allowed 2 take the laptop 2 sweden. My mum gets pissed. Lol, so i couldn't update until i got back which was roughly5 hours ago, and so i have quickly typed this up and posted it. Again, i'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy, read away...**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_Kaede stepped back slightly from the burning corpse of the tree, looking at Kagome. She smiled._

"_I see ye have even more power than I thought. I have never seen anyone do that before."_

_Kagome grinned sheepishly at her before drawing her power to her hand once more, not even bothering with the stone this time._

_And so the next few hours passed with Kagome honing her powers, and there was not a tree around that escaped her powers, even after Kaede left to treat the sick in the village._

* * *

Over the next few days Kagome continued to practice her skills, though not only her miko powers.

She would rise at dawn each day and walk down to the river to bathe quickly before getting back in time to cook breakfast for her friends as they awoke over the fire pit in Kaede's hut. She would then walk around with the older miko, helping her attend to the sick and keep the village running smoothly which greatly improved her knowledge of herbs and plants that could be used for medication and how to prepare them.

After lunch she would practice her miko powers, either with or without Kaede present, depending on how busy the old woman was. After a couple of hours a day of this she would walk off to find Sango, who was normally sitting with Miroku or Kilala, and sometimes would be polishing her Hirakotsu. Kagome and the demon slayer would then spar for a couple of hours. This helped to improve Kagome's hand-to-hand combat, battling with her Sai against Sango's boomerang. It also bettered her physical strength, and Kagome wagered that she was now as strong as Sango. Sometimes Miroku joined in, pitting his staff against Kagome and her twin blades while Shippo watched from the sidelines.

Explaining the bond to Shippo had been hard as he asked more questions about the nature of it than even she herself had thought of, but eventually he accepted that she really did not know any more than he did. Kagome had felt it necessary to involve the small kitsune in her secret as Inuyasha often wandered the forest at night, either meeting with Kikyo, or practicing his skills as well. Kagome reasoned with herself that if Shippo knew, then they could use this time to discuss any developments or theories about the link without worrying about keeping quiet around the fox demon as well as Inuyasha.

After sparring with her friends, Kagome would return to the village with them to prepare the evening meal using meat that Inuyasha had caught at some point during the day.

Once they had eaten, and Sango, Shippo and Kilala had gone to sleep, and Inuyasha had gone off into the forest, Miroku and Kagome would make their way onto a hilltop that over looked the village and the wide expanse of green around it to meditate. While Kagome had perfected the art of blocking the pain of the mark from everyday situations weeks ago, she had yet to try it out during battle, and so the two continued to practice, Kagome insisting that she would not be the cause of her friends' pain again.

When they returned to the hut, two out of three times Inuyasha had still not returned, and could often be heard creeping into the hut a few hours before dawn.

The group had expected him to be annoyed that they were spending so much time around Edo, and were surprised when they had no complaints about the delay. The hanyou actually seemed quite content to rest a while, even suggesting that they lengthen their stay to three weeks. His reasoning was that the young miko seemed to be gaining much from the training experience, but Kagome suspected that it had something to do with the eerie soul collectors that she had seen calling over the tree tops for the last week, after the sun went down.

_: I'm happy for him. He needs this, some one to love. I could never have broken the bond that Kikyo and Inuyasha share, and I would have been a fool to try. They were made for each other, even in the after life, though she won't let him in. Maybe I will speak with her if I get the chance before we leave, though I doubt she would listen to me. I just need to know that I at least tried to help him._

Kagome was currently slumped against a tree, her Sai still in her hands as the three friends returned from their afternoon sparring session, just as the sun was setting. A wide grin was plastered on her face as her eyes moved from the two figures sitting beside her.

It had been roughly eight days since she had returned through the well, and for the first time she had beaten both Miroku and Sango in her sparring match. She was getting good at thinking strategically and so could guess the opponents next move, with at least four of her own lined up in her head, always ready to rethink should something unexpected occur.

She had taken down Miroku easily; he was not as hard as Sango. While he had the advantage of physical strength she was much faster and more lithe, able to roll and jump out of the way of his staff, only to land behind him and deliver her own attack. It was just this technique which had allowed her to land directly behind the monk, dig a knee into the centre of his back, pull his shoulders back towards her with an arm around his neck, and place a Sai across his throat, careful not to touch him with the sharp blade for fear of cutting him.

He had slowly dropped his staff and raised his hands, and when she released him to put away her Sai he turned and bowed to her before retreating to the sidelines to watch as Sango took over. Before Kagome had even had a chance to see where Sango was she heard a whirling sound getting louder. She just managed to jump to the side as the Hirakotsu came hurtling mere inches from where her head had been. As it swung in an arch and returned to its owner Kagome spun on the spot to stare at her opponent.

Mounted on Kilala, Sango used the low setting sun to blind her opponent. Careful to make sure that she would miss Kagome by a few inches should the miko fail to dodge the attack, she once again powerfully swung the bone in a circle above her head before releasing it at her target. Kagome was ready this time. She knew that Sango's biggest advantage was that her weapon could be used from a great distance and in the air, so she had to find a way to fight her on the ground, close contact. This meant that she had to disable the Hirakotsu.

Running through her mind on how would be the best way she rolled to the side as it came swooping past her before springing up and sending out tendrils of her power. She caught the boomerang in the air and stopped its rotation, pulling it towards herself and catching it. She lifted the weapon and plunged it into the ground as hard as she could, embedding it at least a third of the way into the earth, so that Sango could not swoop down and pick it up should she leave it unguarded.

The demon slayer saw that her Hirakotsu was no longer going to be any use to her so asked Kilala to land. Jumping from the neko fire demon before she touched the ground, Sango drew her katana.

The two women circled each other, Kagome drawing her Sai once again. The last rays of the sun sent shafts of light reflected from the deadly surfaces of the three blades.

Kagome had always relied on the technique of waiting for the other to make the first move. She was much better at assessing her opponents' attack and working out how to turn it to her advantage than she was at making the first decision. Sango knew this and so waited her out, daring her to make the first move. She was surprised when Kagome took her up on her challenge.

Running forward the young miko put one blade out in front of her and brought the other near her hip ready to either swing as an attack, or raise as a defence.

The blades met in a clash of steel and the two friends held together, smiling at each other before Kagome began to push Sango backwards. The demon slayers eyes widened in surprise, she had never expected Kagome to possess this much strength. Her friend had certainly been working on her physical power over the years. To combat the miko she leaned all her weight forward, digging into the ground with her toes.

However, this was what Kagome had been waiting for. She gave one last push to make sure that Sango was putting all her force into the connecting blades before she quickly back flipped away. Sango immediately fell forwards, unbalanced and unable to hold herself up. However, as she fell to meet the floor she twisted her katana, catching Kagome's lower leg as it flipped past her leaving behind an angry red gash, about a hands width in length and a fingers width in depth. Kagome grimaced in pain as she landed and red rubies dripped down her leg to fall onto the warm earth. Ignoring the pain in her leg she quickly ran over to Sango before she could rise, sitting on her back, pulling the katana from her grip and securing her hands by her sides with her knees. She had let go of her Sai as she leapt away from her friend and so found herself without her trusty curved blades.

Reaching down she drew a small dagger with a gold and black handle from her blood stained sock. Placing it to the back of Sango's neck, she gently applied pressure, letting the demon slayer know that she had won.

Sango let out a laugh before surrendering.

"Wow, I'm really impressed Kagome. I didn't know you had it in you."

Kagome's laugh echoed over the hills around Edo. She rolled off her friend and held out a hand to help her up. Miroku walked over to them.

"Well Kagome, it seems there is more to you than meets the eye."

His gaze turned to the small dagger she still held in her hand. She glanced down before she met his eyes and a small blush spread over her cheeks.

"Ah, yes, well I was going to tell you about that. Ha-ha. It's an old family heirloom that my father left before he died. Mom gave it to me the last time I was over there. She said she didn't trust that my Sai would be enough with all the demons over here."

"Oh Kami, Kagome! I'm so sorry; I really didn't mean to catch you. Are you alright?"

Kagome looked to the demon slayer in confusion before following her gaze to her leg. Remembering the injury she waved her hand at Sango.

"Really, don't worry, I'm fine."

Bending down she gently ran her hand over the wound, her palm glowing a soft pink. When she pulled away there was no sign that she had ever been hurt.

"See, it's nothing! Now who is up for going back to village and finding some supper? Hey Miroku, how about we miss our meditation tonight? I think that we could both do with the rest and relaxation."

Miroku nodded his head as they set off back towards the village. His bones ached and he was still trying to work the knots out of his back that had formed when Kagome bent him backwards. It was going to take a long time in the nearest hot springs to stop this pain, and no amount of holy power was going to help this time.

* * *

Sesshomaru was a few miles away from the village. He had stopped briefly to allow his ward, retainer and trusty dragon to catch up after they had refused to be left behind. They wanted to know what had caused their lord to fall so ill and figured that their answers lay in the same direction as he was heading.

Turning to face the sun he inhaled deeply. His head snapped to the right. He could smell the miko's blood. While too far away for there to be a change in the intensity of the marks pain he knew he was close for her blood was fresh. If he had not had to wait for his group to ensure Rin was kept safe he would have arrived at Edo days before. As it was, his moment of softness had allowed harm to befall the miko. Looking behind him he growled low in his throat before setting off towards the village. He would arrive by midnight that evening. Hopefully it would not be too late.

* * *

Kagome pushed aside the curtain that was at the door to Kaede's hut. Walking in she greeted Shippo, Inuyasha and Kaede with a wide smile before telling them all about the three companions fight, especially on how she had beaten her friends, though without rubbing it in. Inuyasha smiled thoughtfully at her before asking her to accompany him outside. She obliged, giving him a curious look. She was unsure as to what it was about, but she hadn't seen Inuyasha look so thoughtful in a long time.

Leading her outside Inuyasha began walking towards the well. They strode side by side in silence, Kagome waiting for the hanyou to speak while Inuyasha was intent on getting to their destination.

Arriving by the wood of the well he slowly sat down on the rim and gestured for her to do the same. She sat next to him, waiting in silence.

"Kagome, I've been thinking about what Sashiba said the other day. I know I haven't said anything before now, but I was trying to work things out in my head. I've thought things through and I realise that so much of the pain that you have been going through in the last couple of years, it was caused by me. Don't say it wasn't. I never thought about you every time I ran off to see Kikyo. I love her Kagome, and I can't just give her up, but I love you too. I could never lose you, and I realise that I could have, at any point over the last few years. You would have had every right to leave me so many times, enough excuses to never want to see me again fifty times over, but you didn't. You stuck by me, just like you promised. And I wana do something now for you. I know that you don't want my love, and I couldn't promise you that even if you did because I still want to be with Kikyo, but I can give you another gift, one that I think you've wanted for a while."

Reaching behind the well they were sitting on he pulled out a pile of red and white cloth.

"You are a priestess, and so you deserve to wear the robes of one. I know you haven't worn them all these years because people mistook you for Kikyo, and you thought that I wouldn't like it, and you're right, back then I wouldn't have. You did remind me too much of her to have you dress like her to, but over time I have come to realise that you are a completely separate person. You may share a soul, and look alike, but you are two very different women. So I want you to wear the robes. For you. It doesn't matter what others think, you know your friends know that you are you, not her, and we will always respect you for that. What do you think?"

Kagome was just staring wide eyed at him. She had never heard him give such a long and heartfelt speech. Her breath hitched and her heart leapt for joy as she realised she would be able to wear the red and white of a priestess at last, but the greatest gift was Inuyasha's acceptance of her individuality. Carefully taking the clothes she silently walked behind the nearest large tree and changed into them.

She stepped out of the trees, turning to face the hanyou. He nodded to her before beckoning her back over. Standing her reached into his sleeve and retrieved the traditional hair ribbon of a miko and began to gather her hair into a similar style to Kikyo, but was stopped by a small hand.

Kagome took the hair tie from him and put her hair up in a high ponytail, knowing that it made her look very different to Kikyo. She would give Inuyasha that, knowing that it would it easier for him. He looked at her gratefully before sweeping her up and placing her on his shoulders. His hands gripped her legs and she laughed, the sound calming all around her. Inuyasha laughed with her and began the walk back to Edo, his best friend and sister still sitting on his shoulders, enjoying the wind on her face and the feel of the traditional miko clothing on her skin. She had never felt so happy and she owed it all to Inuyasha.

After years of showing him that she accepted him for what he was, an outcast from both humans and demons alike, he had finally accepted her for what she was…the reincarnation of his love…his best friend…and one of the most powerful miko's yet to walk the earth.

**A/N: Okay guys that's chapter 10. Kags n Maru are going to meet again in the next chapter. This was just kinda to show Inu and Kags, and how much stronger she is getting. I was originally toying with the idea of making her turn into a demoness, but then i thought that it would be better to just make her alot stronger in her own right. Makes her seem less of a woss, as she has 2 fight for herself, rather than relying on her demon power. I am going to have to go back to the system of an update a week as i got so much on at the mo, so you can expect each new one every mon/tues. I will def have the next one up by then, i promise. If i dnt u can shoot me at the crack of dawn. Lol, until next time...**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. A Lovers Kiss, A Miko's Gift

**Disclaimer: Yada yada, i don't own inuyasha, or any of the original characters etc etc.**

**A/N: Well, i know that i said i would be updating once week on a mon/tue, but i decided on a better system, for me atleast. I am going to do it so that i will put up the chapters once i have written them, but i will try my best to make sure that there is never more than a week inbetween chapters. This means that you can expect the next chapter anytime between now and next sat. Anyway, on with the story. This one is all Maru and Kags, and lots of fluff! lol, i know you all love it. Thanx for all your support with not turning Kags into a demon. I just feel that she should rely on her own strength that she has gained through hard work and pure raw power. Please read, enjoy and review after. Let me know what you think, and i will keep writing. **

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**P.S - sorry, i know this A/N is very long but i just want to say thanx 2 everyone who has reviewed. I have now gone over 150 and its amazing seeing as i've only put up 10 chapters. Thats over 15 reviews per chapter and i'm ecstatic. Thanx so much to every one. I will mention a few specfic people who have regularly reviewed at the bottom as special thanx, but i think that if i ramble much more you're goign to kill me, so on with the story. **

**xxxx**

* * *

_S__he stepped out of the trees, turning to face the hanyou. He nodded to her before beckoning her back over. Standing her reached into his sleeve and retrieved the traditional hair ribbon of a miko and began to gather her hair into a similar style to Kikyo, but was stopped by a small hand._

_Kagome took the hair tie from him and put her hair up in a high ponytail, knowing that it made her look very different to Kikyo. She would give Inuyasha that, knowing that it would it easier for him. He looked at her gratefully before sweeping her up and placing her on his shoulders. His hands gripped her legs and she laughed, the sound calming all around her. Inuyasha laughed with her and began the walk back to Edo, his best friend and sister still sitting on his shoulders, enjoying the wind on her face and the feel of the traditional miko clothing on her skin. She had never felt so happy and she owed it all to Inuyasha._

_After years of showing him that she accepted him for what he was, an outcast from both humans and demons alike, he had finally accepted her for what she was…the reincarnation of his love…his best friend…and one of the most powerful miko's yet to walk the earth._

* * *

The scent of blood had faded. It no longer filled his senses, the power in it sizzling inside his nose, its freshness no longer scaring the hell out of him. He had never felt terror like it before. Of course he had been worried on the occasions when he thought he had lost Rin, scared even, but he had never experienced the freezing cold dread that swept through his blood system when that rich fruity scent had hit him.

He slowed his break neck speed to a brisk walk, allowing his companions to catch up with him. Rin and Jaken where currently riding on Ah-Un, having followed him as he made a mad dash towards the side of his miko but had been unable to keep up with the demons pace. Grateful for the lapse in speed Ah-Un groaned in relief as he landed and cantered alongside his master.

Sesshomaru spared him a quick glance before his eyes flicked back to his path. He had been delayed long enough, he needed answers and he needed them now. Travelling with the others was only slowing him down.

He stopped so suddenly that Ah-Un continued a few paces before realising he was no longer beside his master. Turning around he ambled to Sesshomaru's side. His deep baritone voice, void of emotion rang out through the trees.

"Keep Rin safe. And Jaken…should anything happen to her it will be your head that takes the punishment, Ah-Un is much more helpful that you are."

With that he ran at full speed towards the village of Edo, where he knew his worthless brother and his companions often rested, and where he was sure to find his miko.

* * *

A small figure in red hakamas and a white kimono walked through the trees silently. She listened to the sounds of the nature around her and relished the feeling of the wind on her face.

She hummed to herself as she walked, a slow beautiful sound that rang out through the forests, causing all who heard to stop and listen. Without thinking she added a little of her power into her voice, and the sound formed an echo, haunting yet captivating.

She had first done this when she was in a hot springs and had been singing, without realising she was lacing her power into it. She only realised there was something odd after her companions had explained it to her, of course this was also after she had sat Inuyasha and slapped Miroku for walking up to the hot springs. It had been when she still loved Inuyasha, and had been singing a love song. The sound had carried to their camp and the companions had wandered towards it, not realising they were heading towards a very naked miko. Since then she made sure to only use it when she was sure she was safe. While it did attract her friends and the villagers' attention, it also captured the interest of demons, looking for weak women to either kill or mate.

Drawing her bow, she notched an arrow and took aim at the nearest tree, letting her power seep into it before she paused. Letting the string go limp and the arrow fall from her hands she raised her face to the wind and concentrated.

The dull pain that she had learned to ignore had grown less over the last few days without her noticing. The mark was no longer a problem to the miko, she had learnt from Miroku to block the pain, but now it wanted to be heard.

It pulsed within her, a force that pulled at her very soul to grab her attention. Letting her barriers fall she concentrated on the mark, willing the pain to show it self. When it did it was weaker than she remembered, which could mean to things; the bond between herself and Sesshomaru was growing weaker, or he was close by.

Hoping it was the latter she took her chances. Raising a barrier around herself as a second skin, she effectively blocked her scent and aura from even the most powerful of beings. He would not notice her approach if she was quiet.

Kagome wanted to see the taiyoukai when he thought he was alone, to see if the cold exterior he presented to the world was a constant factor in his life, or if he let it slip slightly when there was no-one around.

_: Or when he thinks no-one is around!_

Stalking through the bushes as quietly as she could she followed the mark, choosing her direction by the intensity of the pain as it lessened when she walked in a specific bearing, never thinking that perhaps he may be doing the same.

* * *

He stood in the clearing, awaiting her appearance. He had smelt and felt her presence at least ten minutes ago before it was masked. He could feel her happiness in the back of his mind. He had deducted that she wished to sneak up on him, but she had made one vital mistake…

* * *

Coming to a clearing, Kagome ducked low behind a bush. Carefully she peered over the top. Standing, with his back to her was a figure dressed in white, with a yellow and purple obi and red hexagons adorning his kimono, flowing across his shoulders. His silky silver hair moved slightly in the breeze, single strand picked up by the whispers of wind at midday. The sun that shone down on the demon lord only made his hair shine brighter, and his pale white skin look flawless.

Shifting slightly to get a better view she changed her plan. Slowly she drew herself up, still masking her aura. Carefully reaching up she silently gripped the branch of a low standing tree and swung herself up into the branches. Balancing on the branch like a tight rope she edged out so that she was almost standing directly above him.

_: I will show him how much I have improved. If I can tackle him and catch him off guard then I will know that I am truly as strong as the others say I am._

Drawing a deep breath, staying as silent as she could, she jumped from the trees towards his back, arms out ready to grab his one arm and twist it behind his back, while she wrapped her other arm around his neck, letting him know she had beaten him.

As she fell closer to him she prepared herself, and suddenly realised that this might not be the best idea.

_: I'm jumping onto the back of one of the most feared demons in the land, who has many enemies, without letting him knowing who I am, and taking him by surprise. His gut reaction is going to be to kill me. Great going Kagome. Real smart! He doesn't know it's you so he's going to kill you, hell he may kill you even if he did know it was you…though I hope he wouldn't. I don't think he would! IT DOESN'T MATTER NOW!! He's going to kill me. I'm such an idiot. Oh kami, might as well try and pin him before he does._

* * *

A smirk appeared on Sesshomaru's face, unbeknown to the miko behind him. Lightly digging his foot into the ground to make sure he got a good grip he waited, counting the seconds until she was only inches from him before turning quickly and grapping a wrist. Flipping her over him he caught a glimpse of her stunned expression before he brought her to the ground, making sure he didn't hurt her and then sat on her, his knees pinning her arms to his side. He noticed she now wore the clothes of a miko, and though he felt it more appropriate for her status he did rather miss the indecent clothing she wore before that gave a very nice view of her long tanned legs.

She looked up at him with a dazed look. One minute she had been flying through the air, about to surprise the Lord of the West, and now she was on the ground with him straddling her waist.

_: What in Kami's name happened?!_

"Miko, you made many mistakes."

She looked up at him and saw barely contained amusement dancing in his golden eyes. They looked more alive, brighter than normal. They were beautiful. She made a promise to herself there and then that she would make sure others saw those eyes.

Seeing her expression, that thoughtful little smile that graced her lips, he couldn't stop a small chuckle escaping his mouth.

She jumped at the sound, looking around the clearing for the source, because there was no chance that it came from the demon lord sitting above her.

Her disbelief and confusion caused the chuckle to change into a loud deep booming laugh. Sesshomaru had not laughed like this in centuries, since he was a pup, before Inuyasha and Izayoi had entered his life. This miko had somehow unknowingly broken the walls that surrounded him, releasing his old self, before he became the Lord of the West, and before he despised the weakness of humans. She had proved that they were not all weak, some were powerful beyond measure.

Kagome felt the shaking through her body before she heard the sound. Looking up she saw a wide smile on Sesshomaru's face as he struggled to stop the laughter from bubbling over and escaping. She watched in amazement as the ice cold exterior of the demon lord was washed away in an instant as the deep laugh rang through the clearing, echoing as it bounced of the trees and surrounding rock face.

Soon her own light laughter filled the space around them, the high and the low of their amusement merging together to form a pure note, the note of happiness.

They finally both managed to calm themselves, tears running down their cheeks. Using one elegant finger to wipe a tear from Kagome's face Sesshomaru attempted to start again.

"Miko, Kagome, you made many mistakes."

She looked up at him, laughter threatening to overtake her again but she managed to keep herself in check.

Putting on the most aloof face she could control at the moment she stared at him, looking squarely into his eyes.

"Oh, and what were they?"

A small smirk pulled at Sesshomaru's lips.

"Number one, the pain lessens for myself as well, and so I knew you were near."

Kagome's cheeks coloured, how had she been so foolish as to forget the bond was a two way thing? Sesshomaru merely carried on.

"Number two, I could feel your aura ten minutes before you noticed I was close and masked it. Number three, I can hear you're heartbeat from a mile away, you're footsteps and breathing where as loud and clear to me as if you were standing right in front of me."

Kagome went even redder.

_: Of course, he's a full demon, with amazing hearing. Kami, I am such a fool._

"And thirdly…"

He paused, wanting to savour the moment, knowing that her cheeks would be burning in a few seconds.

"Did you forget so easily that we can share thoughts if you do not block your mind?"

Kagome's face went beet red and she tried to hide behind her hands, only to find her arms still pinned to her side by a certain demon lords knees. She struggled underneath him, trying to free herself, not noticing what affect her movements were having on the taiyoukai sitting on top of her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he fought back to feeling that her squirming was bringing on. He tried to hold the miko still using his arm, but having only one hand made it difficult. The added pressure to her only made her fight harder. He could feel his arousal building, and she would soon know what she was doing to him if he didn't stop it soon.

Leaning down suddenly he kissed her, taking her by surprise. It worked, she went dead still before she moved her hands up to tangle them in his silky hair, returning his kiss with passion. He carefully slid off of her, breaking contact for a moment. She moaned almost inaudibly at the loss of the feeling of his lips against hers before he picked her up by the waist with the help of his fur pelt and placed her firmly in his lap.

He reached up and caught her chin in his grip and brought her down for another searing kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, burying her fingers in his hair again, relishing the feeling of his silky mane.

As they kissed he brought his hand up and rested it in the centre of her back, keeping her steady and pulling her close. Hesitantly she pulled away, looking into his eyes as she traced the magenta lines that ran across his cheeks with her soft touch.

Her mind was in turmoil. She knew she wanted this, and had no doubt that he did to. That was not what was running through her mind. A decision la ahead of her, which would either earn her Sesshomaru's trust and perhaps love if it went well, or could possibly hurt him and kill her if it went wrong. Mind made up she leaned forward for another kiss.

He saw the indecision in her eyes and was instantly preparing himself for the worst. She didn't want him like he wanted her. She doubted this, and he was certain she would walk away from him. However, when she leaned in for another kiss he felt no indecision in her touch, and was relieved to know that she wanted him.

As they kissed Kagome slowly brought her hands and rested them on his shoulders. If he knew what she was doing he would object, and it would never work. Deepening the kiss she tried to gain his full attention. He responded, his tongue flickering over her lips, asking for entry. She smiled against him before opening her mouth, her tongue darting out to meet his in a battle for dominance which he quickly won. He explored the contours of her mouth while her hands slipped lower, her left hand now resting on his right bicep while her right now grazed over the stump that remained of his left arm. Pulling him closer she let down the barrier that hid her scent and aura so they washed over him in waves, numbing all his senses except the prickle of her power against his skin and the soft sweet taste of her kiss.

Gently she summoned her miko power into both hands, moving them down his sides. As her left hand felt the contours of his remaining arm, blood vessels and muscles stitched together the mirror image under her right palm. Skin appeared, covering his arm as the bones and muscle stretched down to his wrist, the complicated ball and socket joint falling smoothly into place under her touch to be covered by the snow white skin as long elegant fingers formed. Last to appear where the mirror image of the magenta stripes across his wrist, completing the taiyoukai who had felt lacking for so long.

He felt the tingle of her power as she let down her barriers, and felt himself drowning in her aura. He felt one hand move to his neck and pull him even closer, while the other placed his left arm around her waist.

_: Wait, left arm?!_

Drawing back suddenly he looked at her in confusion, a timid smile pulling at her lips. Without his gaze leaving her eyes he pulled the arm that he was sure he shouldn't have up to his face before flicking his gaze from her face to his arm then back again in amazement. He carefully lifted her off his lap, using both hands instead of his pelt. He shifted so he was kneeling in front of her and ran his right hand down his new arm, feeling the muscles and bones, the joints and skin that only moments ago had not been there. He cracked his knuckles and carefully traced the markings on his wrist, sure that any minute the mirage in front of him would disappear, only for to wake up from this dream.

He stared at her, eyes wide and struggled to find words. For the first time ever, Sesshomaru was speechless. He had no clue of what he should say.

_: How? Why?_

She looked at him, her gaze soft as she inched closer and placed her hand on top of his own new one.

_: For you. While I think there is no difference between a one armed Sesshomaru and a two armed Sesshomaru I know you do. Ever since we saw that scene on the water I have been thinking about how I could give you this. What you wanted. I asked Kaede if it was possible, and she said it was rare, but could be done, however you couldn't know that I was doing it or you would fight it. _

He just stared at her, unable to believe that she had done something so selfless for him. Her smile faded, doubt entering her eyes.

_: I'm sorry I didn't ask. You couldn't know. If you did it would have hurt you, and you may have killed me. I hope it's alright._

He was still staring at her in wide eyed amazement. This creature was remarkable. She gave him back his arm, made him whole again, and here she was apologising to him and asking if it was okay. It was more than okay, it was amazing. It was outstanding, incredible, extraordinary. It was the best feeling in the world. He gently turned his hand and gripped her fingers pulling her towards him and gently pressed his lips to her soft hand that had given him his completeness. He pressed another kiss to her forehead before resting his own against hers, his mark searing the two of them with its heat, causing ripples of happiness through them both.

He finally found his voice and gently whispered to her.

"It is far more than alright. This Sesshomaru is forever in your debt. I can not express in words what you have done for me. I could thank you a million times over, every day and it would still not be enough."

Relief washed through her as she gently pressed a ghost of a kiss to his lips before wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

He smiled, another true smile that reached his eyes as he reached around and held her with both arms, loving the feel of her in his hold. Burying his face in her hair he inhaled her calming scent and gently rocked her as she began to hum once more, lacing it with her miko power until it echoed over the lands, spreading for miles, hauntingly beautiful, filled with so much happiness until he felt his eyes begin to grow tired. Picking her up he walked over to the nearest tree, set her down with her back leaning against the wood and lay on the ground with his head in her lap, allowing himself to fall asleep in the company of another for the first time in centuries. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as his eyes closed and his breathing steadied to a slow gentle rate, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

Pulling his new hand to her lips she gently kissed each fingertip before laying his hand back down. She placed a kiss to her own fingers before gently pressing them against his smooth lips and then returned to running her hands through his silken strands, as her power-tinted voice rolled in waves across the country side, heard by every living creature for miles around, but none more clearly than her sleeping taiyoukai in her lap.

**A/N: I have decided to do a running table which will show who has given to most reviews over the chapters. I would love to put up every ones name but i cnt as i worked out that at the moment of writing this i have got over 70 reviewers, so it's for anyone who has submitted more than 5 reviews (this number may go up if i get enough people reviewing). So here it goes in descending order. If you know you should be on there look out ofr your name. I'm almost certain i havent forgotton anyone. If there is more than one person with the same number of reviews (which in this one there is alot of) i have looked over the reviews and decided on your rank upon how funi, or supportive ur review was. Sorry for those who haven't had a mention but i think i would run out of room. If you want to make the list you know what to do. REVIEW!! heehee. Luv ya all.**

**1st (my favourite fan) (drum roll) Missy Misa - YourLastNightmare (luv ya!)  
2nd Mayumi Crescent Moon  
3rd SlmCandle  
4th Sesshomaru is fluffy evil  
5th freak0star (because you were the first person to review my story! luv ya!)  
6th kit-hime  
7th ammmmmmmy  
8th PinkSlytherin  
9th yakunanteshi  
10th Alternate Angel  
11th Shadodws Hidden By The Moon  
12th KACE19  
13th Colette. G**

**Thanx so much to everyone, even if you didn't review, thanx 4 readin n supportin me. Luv ya all**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Help Me

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry its a day late. I had open days 4 uni's on Thursday and Friday, so i have just spent 3 hours typing this up. Hope you like it, and its not too rushed. Have to be quick as i need to be at work in 30mins. Grrr...lifeguarding is such a bore! lol. (afraid i haven't yet had time to proof read it so sorry if there are a few mistakes!)**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_Pulling his new hand to her lips she gently kissed each fingertip before laying his hand back down. She placed a kiss to her own fingers before gently pressing them against his smooth lips and then returned to running her hands through his silken strands, as her power-tinted voice rolled in waves across the country side, heard by every living creature for miles around, but none more clearly than her sleeping taiyoukai in her lap._The sun rose, flooding the wide open meadows with golden warmth, tendrils of light filtering its way through the trees, dripping down rock faces until it filled the clearing where the young miko and the Taiyoukai slept.

* * *

Kagome was the first to awaken. Dark eyelashes fluttering open she took in the scene around her. The green clearing around her glistened in the morning dew and the gentle rise and fall of Sesshomaru's chest told her he was still sleeping. She took the time to study him. She ran a finger over the magenta stripes that accented his high cheekbones and matched the stripes that adorned his eyelids. His pointed ears where much like the mystical elfin ears shown in books and films back in her own time. Gently tracing the shell of it she lent down and pressed a light kiss to his forehead, over the mark that joined the two. Without noticing her hand crept to her own and the warmth and familiarity that came with it calmed her like nothing else had done before.

Hearing a change to the regular heartbeat of the miko he was resting with roused Sesshomaru, telling him he was also awake. He kept his breathing steady, telling himself it was just in case she was not awake and merely dreaming, but he knew that it was really because he did not want to have to move away from her. He wanted to lie like this forever, and if he had the power he would stop time.

He felt her hand tracing his markings and ear before she kissed his mark. Deciding he could no longer keep his breathing steady he opened his eyes.

Seeing his eyes looking at her she drew her lips back from his forehead, a blush rising to her cheeks at being caught kissing him when he was asleep. He merely looked at her before sitting up. He looked around the clearing before the rustle of cloth turned his head back to her.

As Sesshomaru's head raised form her lap the blood rushed back to her legs and feet, causing pins and needles. She hadn't realised just how numb her legs were till then. The spiking pain caused her to jump up and try to stretch it off, but ended up jumping up and down on the spot shaking her feet. She knew she looked foolish but the stabbing hot aches shooting up and down her legs meant she didn't care.

Sesshomaru watched with amusement. He liked this side of her. While she was elegant when she was acting the part of a miko, she was beautiful and so full of life when she acted like herself. A small smile pulled at his mouth before he stood, looking into the trees to the right.

Seeing his direction focused on something she pulled herself together and sent a small amount of miko power to her aching limbs, effectively healing the cramp. Turning to face the same direction she extended her senses, searching for whatever it was he felt or heard.

A snag caught in her field of search. Homing in on it she felt the presence of two demons and a human. Figuring they were most likely Rin, Ah-Un and the toad thing, Jaken she went to dismiss the odd feeling. However, she couldn't. A malevolent feeling was festering at the back of her mind, telling her there was something more. Extending her senses she caught something else out there, seemingly stalking the trio that was making their was towards Sesshomaru and herself. It was a demon, a reasonably strong one, and she could feel the power of a jewel shard, small but it as there. And it was tainted black with evil.

She carefully drew her power into her hand, forming one of her new energy balls, preparing for battle. Pushing lots of her energy into it she pulled her hand back ready to throw it and waited for the four beings to show themselves.

Sesshomaru felt her power before looking around and seeing her standing, in a battle stance, with a glowing ball of miko energy in her hand. He had never seen the pure energy manipulated in such away. She had obviously not linked the three's presence to his own and carefully walked over to her. He placed his hand around her wrist, making sure not to touch the pulsing energy. She looked at him and tried to pull her hand away. Had he not noticed the other presence?

"Miko, the three heading towards us are no threat, merely my companions. There is no need to be alarmed."

He saw the glance she gave him, and felt as she again tried to pull her hand away, more force in her action this time. His eyes filled with confusion. Did she intend to attack his companions? Had he fallen for a trick?

Suddenly out of the tree line a dragon emerged, followed by an imp and lastly a young girl, holding a large bunch of flowers as she ran towards him. He was about to turn back to the miko to find out what it was she was attempting when out of the tree line something large erupted. It was mere metres behind the young girl and launched itself at her, long claws extended to rip through it's preys flesh.

He dropped Kagome's hand and jumped towards his ward, knowing that he would not get there in time, and that this time she would die. A sinking feeling filled his heart, dread. He had failed to protect her, and now her young bright presence in this world was going to be extinguished. He saw the tip of the creatures claw piece Rin's back, her look of shock as she fell forward and the creature following her. In slow motion he saw the demon following her, it's deadly claws sinking further into her back and ripping her orange and yellow kimono.

Suddenly a ball of pink light flew past his ear, travelling at at least three times his speed. It hit the creature in front with an explosion of sparks, tearing it limb from limb, and each section of the despicable being disintegrating as the waves of pink power spread across the surface of its skin.

He slid to a stop, staring at the last sparks of power as they fell to the ground, fizzling into non-existence. He gaped in shock at his ward, lying on the ground as the blood poured from her back. He was locked in place by shock, unable to move, unable to get the side of Rin and try and save her. Time stood still.

He could still her heartbeat, though it was growing fainter and erratic as it fought to keep moving the blood around her body. He watched as she grew weaker. Only a second or two had passed since the demon was destroyed but it felt like an eternity to him as he watched the young light of his life die.

Suddenly a gust of wind past him, a blur of red and white. He blinked and Kagome was kneeling over Rin. She quickly tore at the back of Rin's kimono exposing the wounds that ran down her back. Her eyes widened as she saw the extent of the damage. Looking up she saw the demon lord who was normally so composed with his eyes wide, mouth open and despair written across his face. Her heart went out to him, feeling the pain he was in. She also had grown attached to Rin over the last few months when the two groups had run into each other. Her smile and the way she held herself was so similar to Kagome's own that they could be called sisters.

"SESSHOMARU…SNAP OUT OF IT! I CAN HEAL HER, BUT NOT WITHOUT YOUR HELP SO STOP DESPAIRING AND GET YOUR ROYAL ARSE OVER HERE!!"

She didn't want to yell at him at a time like this, but Rin's life was at stake and it was the only way she could be sure he would listen to her first time.

He jumped when he heard voice. He didn't even register that she was yelling at him. The only thing he heard was that she was able to heal her. He pulled himself together as much as he could and ran to Rin's side. He looked into the eyes of the miko and whispered in a hoarse voice;

"What must I do?"

She glanced at him gratefully. Taking hold of his hands she pressed them to Rin's back, covering the wounds and stemming the bleeding as much as she could

"I can heal the wounds, but she's bleeding to much for the skin to join. I need you to keep pressure on her back, which will give me enough time while the bleeding is slowed to heal it. Just make sure you keep an even and firm pressure, and its along the wounds."

He nodded slowly and put all his concentration into stopping the bleeding. He couldn't look at his hands anymore; they were covered in Rin's blood. Seeing so much of her blood spilt, coating his hands red almost made him bolt, run from the image and lose himself to his beast but he fought to stay with the young girl he loved, and the miko that he was coming to realise also had a place in his heart. However, he was losing. When it really mattered, he was unable to subdue his beast and it was forcing its way out.

Seeing his eyes tinting red, and the gold being pushed back by his beast Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was battling with his beast. She carefully laid her hands over his and pushed her healing power through his hands and out the other side into Rin. His beast was instantly calmed by the touch of her power and he threw all his concentration into helping Rin.

The wounds on her back started to stitch together, the skin joining together. However, the blood that was lost was not going to replace itself. Slowly she removed her hands. He looked at her in confusion. Why had she stopped? While the wounds were almost healed they were still open, still bleeding slightly.

She sat back on her heels and thought. She knew of a way to increase that amount of blood in one you are healing but it only worked on other miko's. If Kagome cut her hand then she would be able to replicate her blood, and use it to replenish Rin's, but the power in her blood would kill her. And she couldn't use Sesshomaru's blood, for who knew what would happen with demon blood running through Rin's veins. She sat, searching for an answer, because while Rin was no longer in immediate danger she would die in a few hours I they did not manage to get her more blood. Suddenly a thought struck her. The miko power and the demon power in her and Sesshomaru's blood may be to strong and kill Rin, but if they both gave the blood then the miko power would destroy the demon blood and visa versa.

She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand, turning it palm up and then gently used his other hand to run a claw across the surface, opening the skin a letting droplets of blood form along the cut. She then did the same to her own palm. Pressed Sesshomaru's palm back to the wound she placed her own next to it and once again started to push her healing power into Rin's small body. The last of the open gashes on her back healed as new blood, purified of demon and miko power flooded her arteries and heart.

There was a moment of silence were nothing could be heard. Sesshomaru listened out for the sound of Rin's heartbeat that had grown so faint over the last few minutes that he had worried they had been to late. However, he heard nothing. Fear pulsed through his body, fuelled by the look of worry on Kagome's face. His eyes swirled with red and his fangs and claws grew. A loud roaring sound filled his head and blood pumped through his ears, but not so loud that he could not hear the single clear, strong thump of a heart that had stopped.

His eyes immediately returned to their normal golden colour as he picked up Rin and cradled her body next to his as she opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"Lord Sesshomaru? What happened?"

He looked at her and held her tighter, feeling how her blood pumped strongly through her veins and her heart beat in an even, powerful rhythm. She was alive and well. Gently placing her back down on the round he turned to the astounding miko who had saved his ward.

Kagome used the back of her blood soaked hand to wipe away the hair that had stuck to her forehead with sweat as she sat back on her haunches. Looking towards Sesshomaru she saw him staring at her as he made his way to her. He held out a hand and she stood, mere inches from him. They stared at each other, neither moving. He had never felt gratitude towards some one other than his father and yet he now owed so much to this miko who had given him his arm and saved the life of his ward in the space of ten hours.

She wrapped her arms around him and drew him close. He responded, putting his arms around her and folding her into him. Kagome fitted perfectly beneath his broad shoulders. She could smell the sweat and blood on him, the smooth silk of his kimono tickling her nose. Could feel the heat of him, his sadness, his gratitude and the loneliness behind both.

"She is safe," she said quietly. "It's okay."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like, Inu and the rest of the gang will be in the next chapter, and Rin and Sesshomaru. Everyone will be there! lol. **

**Love as always **

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	13. A Demon Lords Proposition

She wrapped her arms around him and drew him close

_She wrapped her arms around him and drew him close. He responded, putting his arms around her and folding her into him. Kagome fitted perfectly beneath his broad shoulders. She could smell the sweat and blood on him, the smooth silk of his kimono tickling her nose. Could feel the heat of him, his sadness, his gratitude and the loneliness behind both._

"_She is safe," she said quietly. "It's okay."_

Inuyasha paced the floor of the hut, worrying his bottom lip as he thought over everything that could have happened to Kagome. She had not returned from her walk the night before and he couldn't sense her anywhere. Her scent led him into the woods and then it suddenly disappeared, with no trace as to where she may have gone.

Stopping in his path to fling aside the bamboo curtain over the entrance to Kaede's hut he peered out, hoping to see the young miko from the future in her new outfit wandering towards the village. Extending his senses he could neither smell nor feel her anywhere near. Letting out a savage snarl that shook the courage of his three friends seated in the hut he dropped the curtain and resumed stalking back and forth, wearing a groove in the wooden floor.

Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances. They to were concerned about the whereabouts of Kagome, but they were also troubled by the increase in aggression that their hanyou friend was showing in her absence. The snarling and flexing of his claws were grating on their nerves, the demon blood in him pushing through the barriers that his sword erected in his anxious state. Shippo merely cowered behind the monk at the sight of Inuyasha's fury.

Kaede had long ago left the hut, but on her way she had ordered a few of the villages strongest fighters to stand near the door, ready to subdue the hanyou if the need arose. She was sure now that Inuyasha beast had claimed Kagome as its own; the reaction to her absence only proving that it was dangerous for Inuyasha to love Kagome as much as he did.

"Inuyasha may not yet realise it, but it is not sister Kikyo that is his soul mate. She is merely the one that is to guide him to his true love. His beast has already accepted it, and the longer it takes for him to see it the more danger those around him are in, and Kagome. Should he lose himself to his beast he would surely hunt her down, and accidentally harm her. I cannot allow such a thing and so ye must stand guard by the door. Should he become dangerous ye must do everything in your power to hold him back while another runs for me. I can subdue him using beads similar to Kagome's, though they will hold little power in comparison to hers."

The villagers nodded, raising their various weapons and bowing to her before taking up positions around the hut, far enough away to slip under the troubled hanyou's radar and not raise his suspicion, yet close enough to jump out and protect anyone who may be on the wrong end of his claws.

In a meadow a few miles away a young girl and a strange miko played in the flowers, while watched by a tall white figure. Rin ran in circles, trying to pluck the flower that was tucked into the back of Kagome's obi, while the woman tried to do the same to Rin. It was a feudal era version of capture the flag. Laughing as she fell, Kagome rolled down the hill and came to a stop by a wide river. There was a silver sakura tree hanging over the water, a bough leaning over the glistening river perfect for sitting on. Quickly catching hold of Rin's hand Kagome swung the two of them up into the branches to inch out over the water. Sitting together Rin turned to Kagome, an expression of gratitude on her face.

"Kagome-sama? Rin wants to thank you for saving her life. It was very kind of you."

Kagome looked at the young girl and laughed.

"Rin, that's quite alright. But I have to say that Lord Sesshomaru didn't need to tell you to thank me. I know you were grateful, and there really is no need to thank me. It's what anyone would have done."

Rin's eyes widened at Kagome's response. She had been found out. Lord Sesshomaru had told her to thank the miko an hour ago. A wide grin spread across her face as Kagome once again laughed. Turning so that she was looking out across the river she began to sing.

"In the mountain.  
In the forest.  
In the wind.  
In a Dream.  
Where are you, Sesshomaru-sama?  
With an ally like Jaken-sama.  
I will wait alone until you come.  
Sesshomaru-sama, please return."

Kagome looked at the young girl in amazement.

"Rin, did you make that up yourself?"

Rin nodded. She grinned, looking pleased with herself.

"Rin made it up when Sesshomaru-sama left her and Jaken on their own while he went away once. It is Rin's song to bring her Sesshomaru-sama back to her. Jaken is not much fun, and Rin likes it when Sesshomaru-sama is here. And when you are here Kagome-sama."

Kagome smiled at the young girl calling the Lord of the West 'her' Sesshomaru. It was endearing.

"I'm impressed Rin, I could never make up a whole song on my own."

Rin laughed before jumping down to the ground and running round in circles laughing, her arms spread wide like a plane.

"Sure you could Kagome-sama. It's really easy. Just think of a tune, and then sing to it. It doesn't matter what you put in, it will almost always work."

Kagome laughed, swinging herself easily to the ground, landing close to Rin. She pulled her into a hug, enveloping her in her arms. Rin stood for a second, surprised by the obvious show of affection. Growing up under Sesshomaru's care meant that she very rarely, if ever, received hugs from others. Sweeping aside her shock she wrapped her small arms around Kagome's shoulders and giggled.

"Rin, promise me you will try and stay out of trouble. I have to go back to my own camp soon, and I need to know that you will be safe. Stay close to Sesshomaru, and if he leaves you then stick with Ah-Un. It would be good if you spent most of your time alone in the air, there will less chance of attacks. Ok? Do you promise me you will try?"

Rin pulled back and looked at the young miko, before cocking her head on one side.

"Rin will promise you that, as long as you promise Rin that you will have made up a song of your own by the time you see Rin next."

Kagome looked at the young girl. It was an easy decision, of course she would accept. If the worst came to the worst and she couldn't make up a song then she could just use one from the future.

"Ok Rin, I promise you I will think up a song if you promise me that you will stay out of danger."

Rin nodded her head in glee and let go of Kagome. Spread her arms once more she began to swoop over the grass, singing her song again. Kagome merely stood and watched until Sesshomaru appeared beside her, indicating it was time for her to return to Edo.

_: Miko, this Sesshomaru has had an idea._

They were walking back through Inuyasha's forest towards the village. Sesshomaru had insisted upon walking her back to the boundaries of the forest. Kagome had resisted, adamant that she knew her way back and could protect herself but he had merely begun walking in the right direction. Sighing she had followed, knowing there was no way that she would win that silent argument.

_: Oh, and what is that?_

He didn't look at her, merely continued walking, staring straight ahead.

_: I understand that you have been training with the monk and demon slayer recently, working on both your physical and mental strength. _

Kagome nodded, not seeing where he was going,

_: Yes I have, I have been doing hand-to-hand combat with Sango, to work on my physical strength, Miko training with Kaede for my powers and meditation with Miroku so I can block out the pain of the mark so it won't distract me during battles. You might be able to ignore it but I can't and it almost cost my friend her life. _

He stopped and looked at her, raising one perfectly etched eyebrow.

_: You think this Sesshomaru can ignore the pain? Only a few days ago I was almost unable to walk with the sensation of my whole body throbbing with pain that originated from the mark. Tell me, did you not experience the same thing?_

The look of shock on her face told him that she obviously had not. She shook her head, thinking of where she had been the last few days. He watched her features, seeing her eyes widen as realisation dawned on him.

_: It wouldn't have happened to start about a week and a half ago would it, and end about four days ago? _

He merely nodded, waiting for an explanation.

_: Well then I guess it would have to be because I was at home. You see I don't come from this time, I actually live five hundred years in the future, and the well near Edo acts as a gateway to my own world._

_: This Sesshomaru is already aware of your lineage; though I did not know how far into the future you lived._

She stared at him, confused out of her mind.

_: But how?_

_: It was not hard, I was nearby your group one time on your way to the well, and the hanyou was yelling at you about returning to the future. I then watched as you disappeared into it's depths. But tell me, did you not also feel great pain while you were there?_

She shook her head. All this talking in her thoughts was getting confusing, giving her a head ache, so she decided to bring it out into the open.

"No, I suppose it must be because I had blocked the pain by meditation with Miroku. I'm sorry if it hurt you so much. I hope you didn't worry."

"This Sesshomaru was not worries over a miko's health or my own, merely intrigued as to what was causing the annoyance."

_: Who am I kidding, I was terrified for her. _

"Hah, you were terrified? I'm sorry, I should have warned you before but I didn't know it would have that effect."

He felt her change in emotion in a matter of seconds, switching from triumph to sadness and guilt.

"Hn. My proposal I spoke of earlier was that now you have surpassed the monk and slayer you need a higher rank to train you. I suggest my group stay close to yours and each night you can find me and I will help you train. I understand that your friends have done a good job so far, but they cannot teach you the true methods of fighting a foe as powerful as Naraku, while I can. Do you accept?"

Kagome nodded gleefully.

"If you would. Miroku and Sango are amazing but I managed to beat them the other day. It would be an honour to train under you."

Images flashed through Sesshomaru's mind. Pictures of much more interesting things that she could do under him than train. However, once again, their connection was still open and she had obviously seen. He glanced at her, gauging her reaction. She blushed and lightly slapped his arm.

"Stop it, right now."

Turning she continued walking, reaching the edge of the forest in a matter of minutes. Turning she quickly reached up and hugged him, surprised when his arms briefly embraced her in return. Smiling she let him go and jogged away in the direction of the village. He merely watched as she disappeared over the top of the hill before turning and beginning the walk back to his group.

There it was. Her scent. That sweet musk of jasmine and sakura blossoms with the warm tones of honey that calmed his very soul every time it swept over him. Springing up, the red that had tinged around his eyes for the last few hours finally dissipating, Inuyasha stumbled to the front of the hut. Flinging aside the bamboo curtain he peered out, ignoring the questioning looks from his friends sitting round the fire. His heart leapt for joy as his improved eye sight could just make out the distant outline of a young woman dressed in red and white, dark hair blowing in the breeze, appearing over the top of the hill. The figure walked calmly towards the village, as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Sighing with relief the hanyou's shoulders sagged, the tension that had been building for the whole day finally disappearing, with just one glance of her. She was the only one to tame his beast, the only one to have loved him for him.

Deciding she wasn't waling quick enough he began sprinting towards her, blinking only once on his run. However, that one millisecond was enough time for her to vanish completely from right in front of him. Skidding to a halt in the dirt he wildly cast around, once more feeling his beast rising within him.

_: Where is she? She was there only a second ago. Who took her? I'll kill the bastard. Kagome, where did you go?_

He extended his senses, but was not quite quick enough. His face met the floor with more force than one of Kagome's sits. Struggling to get up he felt his hands being pulled up and twisted behind his back, while at the same time, a knee was placed squarely between his shoulder blades, effectively immobilising him.

Whoever was above him leaned down, and he saw a few strands of ebony hair fall in front of his face as a light giggle shook through him. A voice he instantly recognised drifted from above him.

"Pinned ya!"

He growled, frustrated that he hadn't thought to check the scent of his attacker. He knew he was stronger than she was, but he was surprised he had to use as much force as he did to free himself from her hold.

Ripping his hands back he pushed himself up, dislodging her from where she knelt above him, causing her to tumble to the ground. Spinning round to grab her arms so he could yell at her for worrying him he made the mistake of stepping to close to her. Her foot swung round, sweeping his own from under him and once again she tackled him to the floor. At least this time he could see her face, grinning down at him.

"Pinned ya again!"

Growling louder this time he threw her off him, no longer caring if she got slightly hurt. The shocked and hurt look on her face at the ferocity of his action caused a ripple of guilt to sweep through him before he remembered how worried she had made him.

He had been up all night, anxious to know where she was and that she was safe, praying to every Kami he knew of. And now, when she returned she wasn't sorry at all, she wanted to play games, laugh it off like she hadn't been missing all night. Well he wasn't going to let her. He wanted answers!

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME? YOU RUN OFF FOR A WHOLE NIGHT, WITHOUT TELLING ANY OF US WHERE YOU ARE GOING, THEN DON'T TURN UP TILL NEAR NIGHTFALL THE NEXT DAY AND EXPECT US TO ACT LIKE NOTHING HAS HAPPENED? TELL ME RIGHT NOW, WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

Kagome stared at him in confusion. She didn't think that he would have even noticed she wasn't there.

"What is it to you Inuyasha? I'm surprised you knew that I wasn't there. You're normally off all night do god only knows what with Kikyo! Who the hell are you to tell me when I can or can't go out! In case you haven't noticed I am now perfectly capable of looking after myself, I don't need you to do that for me anymore!"

Growling at her, he took a threatening step towards her.

"Kagome, I said tell me where you were!"

"NO! I don't answer to you Inuyasha!"

"TELL ME NOW BITCH!"

He took another step towards her, his beast that had been locked up in its worried state for so long showing, but only in nature. Inuyasha's appearance remained unchanged. Kagome stared at him, surprised by the threatening look in his eyes and his forceful command.

"Inuyasha, you're not the boss of me. I will do what I like. I only went for a walk, and ended up sleeping out in the wilderness."

He could smell her lies.

"Wench, I know you are lying to me. Tell me where you were! Why do you have no other scent on you?! It's unnatural so you've been up to something."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. On the way back she had realised Inuyasha would be able to smell his brother on her and so had purified his scent off of her, though of course it had meant that all other natural scents like Shippo and the surrounding area had also disappeared. At least it had worked.

"Inuyasha, I'm telling you the truth. I was only walking around, practicing with my bow and arrows and fell asleep under the stars. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to the future. You can come and fetch me once you've calmed down, and accepted that I don't need your protection anymore."

As she spoke she erected a thin barrier around herself, blocking the scent of her deceit. She also noticed that Inuyasha hadn't picked up on her choice of words. She no longer said she was going home, for this was her home now. She always said 'the future' though he never realised. Sighing she turned away, walking towards the well.

"Fine BITCH, run away home. See if I care. Maybe you should just stay there, it's where you belong after all. You're not meant to be here! This isn't your place!"

Hearing the sounds of growling and running behind her she realised Inuyasha meant to chase her and force her to continue their argument.

"SIT!"

The hanyou slammed into the ground as she resumed her walk to the well.

Sango had been worried about her friend to, but knew she cold take care of herself. After Inuyasha had run off she had begun the walk to the well, thinking that Kagome would soon be going home. Sure enough she saw a small figure in the traditional outfit of a miko walking slowly towards the wooden gateway between worlds, obviously deep in thought.

"Kagome! Are you okay? We were worried about you."

"I'm fine Sango."

The slayer noticed the resigned look on her friends face.

"I'm guessing Inuyasha found you?"

Kagome only nodded.

"He wanted to know where I was. I was with Sesshomaru…don't give me that look, I was helping Rin, she nearly died, and I gave him back his arm…but obviously I couldn't tell Inuyasha that, though he wasn't happy with the explanation that I was practicing my skills and fell asleep in a field. He told me to go back home, that I didn't belong here. He was so angry."

"Kagome, he's been so worried. Kikyo sent her soul collectors to guide him to her and he ignored them. He was too worried about you. He didn't go and see her. He's been pacing Kaede's hut for the last twenty hours. He was really scared."

_: Kami, he can't have been that worried to blow off Kikyo…unless…unless he loves me! Oh Kami, not now. I can't deal with this."_

"Sango, I do need to go back. But I'm staying till Inuyasha comes and gets me once he's calmed down. I need to talk to him about something, but he needs to listen to me. Tell him I'm sorry. He's in a clearing a little way in that direction. He might still be face down in the dirt."

Sango nodded, understanding the hanyou had been 'sat'.

"I will Kagome. Take care, see you soon."

She turned and gave her friend a hug before she jumped into the well, a blue light engulfing her, showing her passage.

"I will tell him Kagome, and I hope he listens."


	14. Illusions Aren't So Simple

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, or any of the original characters and ideas produced by Rumiko. (**

**A/N: Hey guys, I know this is a day late again, and I'm very sorry, but to make up for it it is longer than most of the other chapters! Lol, I hope you like it, though you may all hate me by the end! lol. Anyway, enjoy...**

**Luv as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxx**

* * *

"_Sango, I do need to go back. But I'm staying till Inuyasha comes and gets me once he's calmed down. I need to talk to him about something, but he needs to listen to me. Tell him I'm sorry. He's in a clearing a little way in that direction. He might still be face down in the dirt."_

_Sango nodded, understanding the hanyou had been 'sat'._

"_I will Kagome. Take care, see you soon."_

_She turned and gave her friend a hug before she jumped into the well, a blue light engulfing her, showing her passage._

"_I will tell him Kagome, and I hope he listens."_

* * *

Dawn approached, the sun seeping through the curtains of Kagome's room. However the bed was unslept in, no visible signs that the young woman had returned to her time the night previously.

Outside a slim figure in red and white sat with her back against the Goshinboku, blue eyes gazing up into the endless pink flowers of spring as they were lit by the morning light. Her mind was in turmoil. The hanyou she had once loved, but had long ago gotten over now loved her in return, a year or two too late. She was now falling for the hanyou's youkai half-brother, who she had accidentally bound herself to, and yet knew that he could never truly love her for he was a lord and she a mere human and a miko. Her powers were growing, and she had now agreed to spend each night training with the youkai brother, which meant sneaking away from the hanyou brother, who would be keeping an eye on her while he wasn't going off in the night to meet her dead reincarnation, who wanted to take him to hell with her and get her soul back from Kagome, even after she had saved her from Naraku's miasma, and…

_: Kami, what am I going to do? I don't want to be with Inuyasha, but I can't be with Sesshomaru. What am I going to do? I need to wait for Inuyasha to come for me. I have to talk to him, find out if he truly does love me, and if so, if so…then what? Can I tell him about the bond? About Sesshomaru and my feelings for him? No. I wouldn't know what to tell him. I need to give myself time to sort out what's going on. But that means that I will have to lie to Inuyasha. Or at least tell him that I don't love him anymore._

She sighed, averting her eyes away from the blossoms to scan the grounds of the shrine. Her gaze landed on the wooden doors of the well house. In some ways she wanted Inuyasha to never come for, wanting to put off the conversation she knew was coming for as long as possible, yet on the other hand she wanted him to step through the sliding doors that very second. It would mean getting it over with, and then she could return to the past. This place wasn't her home anymore, she didn't belong here.

"Inuyasha, this is not my time. My place is in the Sengoku Jidai with you, Sango, Miroku and Shippo . . .and Sesshomaru."

As the sun rose higher in the sky the young miko stayed sitting beneath the God Tree, eyes fixed on the well house doors, waiting for the figure in red that she knew would soon be arriving, humming a tune she had never heard before.

* * *

The terrible pain had returned. Drained of energy, resting his back against the tree of ages in Inuyasha's forest Sesshomaru took deep steadying breaths, trying to calm his raging beast. She had obviously returned to her home again as last night the tightness in his chest and the shocks of searing pain emanating from his mark had once again began. However, he had noticed that as he walked towards the village the pain lessened slightly. Wandering around the forest he had come into the clearing where the ancient Goshinboku stood tall and mighty. Here the pain was slightest and so he had settled himself at the base to wait it out.

Of course he would know when she returned and he would find her. Until then he had decided to try out her method of blocking the pain from his mind. However, that was easier said than done when it was coursing through his body with every heartbeat.

_: I refuse to believe that a mere human would be able to accomplish something that this Sesshomaru cannot. It must be because she had only the slight pain of the mark to battle against while training herself to ignore it, while this Sesshomaru has the agony of being parted by 500 years to overcome. She cannot best me._

**_You say that, and yet it was her who taught us how to close our mind, and had to help us when we could not achieve it the first time!_**

Sesshomaru's rational side had to agree that his beast was right, though the stubbornness and pride in him made sure that the beast didn't know this.

_: She said she was taught by a miko, therefore it was miko magic, not something that youkai's are taught. I was not expected to know. And had this Sesshomaru tried again I am sure that I would have accomplished the task on my own. _

**_Whatever. The miko is no ordinary woman, and you know that she is to be ours._**

Sesshomaru sighed audibly, realising what he had done and glanced around to check he had not been heard by anyone. Reassuring himself that it was the absence of the miko that made him forget himself he turned back to the conversation with his beast.

_: While this Sesshomaru may not understand the reasoning, I am not so blind as to ignore that there is a certain attraction to the miko. Whether she is to be my mate..._

**_OURS!_**

_: Very well... our mate...though is not up to us. She must choose herself._

**_We must ask her soon. She will not know how we fell unless we tell her. We must make her our mate when she returns._**

Sesshomaru grimaced internally. Telling her would mean facing the possibility of rejection, and he did not think that he could stand that. He had never been denied anything in his life, and the few demonesses that he had bedded over his lifetime had thrown themselves at his feet without him ever having to speak to them. Their readiness had sworn him off taking random bed partners for the last 500 years. The prospect of being rejected by a woman, a miko no less, was unnerving. He did not think his pride would be able to handle it.

_: This Sesshomaru will not tell her how I feel. It is unbefitting for a Lord to open himself up so readily. However, I will show her a little more of myself when we meet for training upon her return, and will gauge whether she feel the same. I will attempt to court her properly before I talk to her of such things as mating. _

He could tell that his beast did not like the compromise, but before it could fight back he pushed it down, locking it once more away in its chains in the deep recesses of his mind.

* * *

Pacing the ground of a track running through the forest named after him, Inuyasha tried to sort out his feelings in his head. He was slowly coming to terms that while he loved Kikyo, he wanted to spend his life with Kagome. She was always there for him, didn't ask him to change for her, had always wanted him for him. Though he wasn't sure if he was too late now. The only way was to go to her and talk things through, but he had never been good at that sort of thing. He hid his feelings behind his rough exterior, fearing getting hurt again.

He was ashamed of his behaviour yesterday. He had been worried about her, but instead of telling her that he had shouted at her, yelling to release his feelings, but hadn't meant to do so at her. She had been the one person that he didn't want to yell at, but he couldn't stop himself. He couldn't control himself when he was around her.

He grimaced when he remembered the things he had said to her. He knew that she lived in the future, yet what he said made it sound like he didn't care about her. He was just so terrified that she would return to her time after they defeated Naraku.

* * *

He could smell the half-breed approaching. While he was several miles away still, at the pace he was travelling he would be here in ten minutes. He wouldn't . . .no, he couldn't...yes, he couldn't allow Inuyasha to see him on the floor. It was unfitting for a youkai of his stature.

Glad that he had both arms in his weakened state Sesshomaru raised himself to his feet, standing tall under the Goshinboku while all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball until his miko returned.

Readying himself for the yelling that was sure to ensue he placed one hand on the hilt of Tokijin while his left glowed with deadly poison. However, he let it dissipate as he reached up and touched the mark on his forehead when it gave a burst of energy.

* * *

Sitting under the Goshinboku, Kagome still watched the doors of the well house for Inuyasha arrival. Suddenly the mark on her hip flared, though not with pain. Reaching her hand down she let one fingertip trace the outline of the blue crescent moon that symbolise Sesshomaru.

Suddenly she was sitting in the roots of the Sacred Tree that stood in the feudal era. Glancing around she could see no one. Stepping out of the trees trusses and roots she took in her surroundings.

The sun was high in the sky, much like it had been back in the future. Looking down at herself she saw she looked real enough, though felt strangely separate from her body. Racking her brains as to how she came to be here a memory of the very same feeling washed over her. A memory of a snowy morning, trapped in her own time realising she loved Inuyasha one second, and standing in front of the very same hanyou in the feudal era the next. Glancing around she searched for the boy that had called her to him before. However, she couldn't see him, or anyone else for the matter, around.

Walking around the tree she froze in her place in surprise. There in front of her stood Sesshomaru, one hand on the hilt of his sword, the other tentatively touching his mark. The stoop in his shoulders and slight grimace on his face told her he was in pain, a lot of it if it was enough to show through his normally emotionless face.

He suddenly noticed her presence, eyes flickering to meet hers. Gold clashed with blue as the two stared at each other in surprise.

Seeing him straighten, the small smile pulling at his lips that replaced the pain that had pulled at her heart she silently ran towards him. Throwing her arms around his shoulders she buried her face in his chest and quietly sobbed, at last letting out the pain caused by Inuyasha's words and the shock that realisation brought which had raged within her all day, unforgiving.

He stood there unmoving as she ran towards him and embraced him. He could smell her tears, feel them warm through his hoari as he lifted his arms and wrapped them round her waist, leaning his head down to inhale the sweet scent of her hair, feeling his strength slowly returning.

At his movement her grip around his shoulders tightened, her sobbing getting louder. He rocked her gently, rubbing circles in her back, trying to sooth the hurt and pain that the hanyou had unwittingly caused. However, her cries continued to get louder. They were beginning to assault his sensitive ears. He had to find a way to stop her crying before he went deaf. Unwrapping one of his arms he gently placed two fingers under her chin, tilting her face back towards his.

Staring into her eyes he pulled her forward as she moved up on to the tips of her toes. Dipping his head he captured her lips in a slow dance, holding her close to him with the hand that remained around her waist. The hand on her chin moved to the back of her neck, his fingers tangling themselves in her dark ebony locks.

He was surprised when she made the next move, tapping her tongue against his lips, demanding entry. Granting her wish he opened his lips, allowing her to taste him. Catching her tongue on one of his sharp fangs the light tingle of her blood filled his mouth, sending jolts of electricity up and down his body. He roughly pulled her closer, deepening the kiss with a savageness that she hadn't expected but thoroughly enjoyed as his eyes tinged pink.

They broke apart only when they both needed the air. Kagome stared at him for a second or two before she giggled. Sesshomaru watched her with confusion evident in his eyes.

_: How is it that this girl can go from being in tears one second to laughing and happy the next? How can one woman have so many emotions?_

"Duh...I'm human! Hah!"

Laughing she looked into his eyes, hands still wound around his neck, while he moved his down so they both rested on her hips.

"Hn, I must try to remember to block my thoughts when around you. Tell me . . .why were you crying?"

"Oh . . .that. It was just something Inuyasha said."

"I should have guessed the half-breed was behind it."

She slapped him on the arm. Staring at her, he silently nursed the bruise that he could already feel appearing. This miko had a hard punch.

"Don't call him that. It was nothing really; I suppose I just took it to heart too much. He only said that this wasn't my time, and that I didn't belong here, I belonged in the future. Nothing to cry over really."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snort. That fool. Inuyasha should know that you never disrespect a woman like that. His grip tightened slightly on he hips, though she didn't notice.

"And how is it that you are now here?"

"Well, I'm not sure really. I was sitting under the Goshinboku at the shrine where my family live and then my mark flared and I was suddenly here. It's happened once before, when i was trapped in the future and Inuyasha was sitting by the tree injured and I appeared here then s well. Both times I've seemed real enough."

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful.

"Hn, and why were in you in your own time?"

"IT'S NOT MY TIME!"

Sighing she looked away from him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I was over there because Inuyasha said those things and I needed to get some stuff sorted out in my head. I need to talk to him soon."

"And were you aware when you left the effect your departure would have on this Sesshomaru?

Her eyes flickered back to hold his gaze, widening in realisation.

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot! Are you alright? Is that why you looked in pain?"

"This Sesshomaru will be fine, though my strength is not as it usually is. It would appear that while you are here with me in spirit, I am still weakened by the simple fact that you as a whole are not here."

Suddenly looking away into the trees he sniffed the air.

"As for the hanyou, he is almost here."

"Inuyasha's coming here?! Now. Promise me something, you two won't fight. Not in your state. Please?!"

"This Sesshomaru cannot promise you that, though I will say that I myself will not strike the first blow. If the half-br . . . hanyou strikes first, I will protect myself and my honour."

Kagome glanced worriedly at him, pulling herself out of his hold.

"But you won't be able to stop him! He's stronger than you think. Without your strength you could get hurt!"

Before he could reply Inuyasha burst from the trees, skidding to a halt in the dirt. He had caught his brother's scent a few minutes ago and had followed it to here. Glancing around he searched for whomever Sesshomaru had been talking to, though he had only heard his brother's voice. Seeing no one he faced the Taiyoukai who was standing under the Goshinboku.

"Alright Sesshomaru, who were you talking to and why are you here?"

_: He can't see me! Can he hear me?"_

_: This Sesshomaru would advise that you do not test it. The half-breed may not be pleased if he found me to be talking to you._

Kagome nodded, hoping that the two would not fight.

"Inuyasha, I can be wherever I choose to be, and talk to who ever I wish. It is none of your business."

Inuyasha growled, unsheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Don't you dare talk down to me you bastard! I will kill you once and for all!"

Running forward he swept the Tetsusaiga down in an arch, releasing the wind scar. He expected Sesshomaru to easily dodge the attack, but he only just managed to roll out of the way. He stood up, slightly out of breath.

"Huh, hey Sesshomaru, you seem a little weak today! What's up? Are you having an off day? To bad I found you today, it's going to be no fun killing you!"

"Hn, do not underestimate filthy half-breed. While I may not be at my full strength today I can still easily dispatch you into the next life."

"Tell that to me once you're lying in pieces!"

Again he swung the Tetsusaiga, this time letting loose the Kongosouha. While Sesshomaru managed to avoid most of them one ripped through his left leg while another grazed his left arm, blood staining his white kimono.

"NO!! INUYASHA, STOP!! PLEASE!!"

However, Kagome's cries where useless as Inuyasha could obviously not see or hear her. However, Sesshomaru turned towards her, his stare boaring deep into her soul. He didn't notice as a rogue diamond shard ripped through his right shoulder, breaking his armour into two, blood spilling from the wound.

Kagome cried out, tears pouring down her face. Clenching her eyes she desperatley thought of her body, under the Goshinboku in modern Japan and turned, grasping for a hold in reality. She felt the world tighten around her, spinning at a great speed before it settled and she was once again in the shrine grounds.

Without pausing she threw herself up, running as fast as she could to the well house doors. Throwing them open she jumped down the flight of steps and threw herself into the depths of the well.

Her feet barely touched the bottom before she was grasping onto vines, pulling herself up out of the well and setting off at full pace towards the Goshinboku that she could see rising high above all the other trees.

* * *

Sesshomaru felt her leave, felt the heavy weight hang itself round his shoulders as he fought to stay standing. Another wave of crystal spears flew towards him. He rolled to the left, managing to avoid all but one as it screamed past his head, catching his cheek and ripping an ugly gash across his face.

Again he managed to barely avoid the wind scar and flicked his whi in the direction of Inuyasha. Catching him around the ankle, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's feet out from under him, buying himself some time to raise himself to his feet as he prepared for the next onslaught of attacks.

* * *

Sprinting through the undergrowth she ignored the scratches and cuts she got from the low slung branches. Any serious injury she received in her struggle to get to her Taiyoukai she healed as she ran, barely slowing.

After what seemed like hours of running she burst into the clearing just in time to see Inuyasha swing the Tetsusaiga. In slow motion it coated itself in diamond, spears of adamant forming along the blade, released towards the man who only minutes ago had held her in arms.

She reached out her hand and called his name as she watched his gaze turn to her. He stared into her eyes as she let a burst of power fly from her outstretched hand, using all she had in her to make it move faster than the adamant shards. It exploded in a shower of pink and purple sparks to form a net infront of Sesshomaru, acting as a barrier which dissintergrated the diamond as it touched it, though she couldn't hold it. Her power draining, her barrier faultered before flickering out of existance, leaving the Taiyoukai standing under the Tree of Ages, defenceless and covered in his own blood as the last shard ripped through his chest, embedding itself into the wood of the tree behind it.

Kagome watched as the great Lord Sesshomaru fell to his knees as blood bloomed from his chest,staining his white hoari. Her eyes never left his as she ran towards him calling his name, arm still outstretched, tracks running down her cheeks where her tears had washed away the dirt and sweat from her run.

* * *

The last thing he saw after the shard cut through his chest too close to his heart, was Kagome running towards him. All sound was gone, but he could see those perfect lips yelling his name over and over, her face stained with the salty tears that he could smell on the air, even stronger than the unnatural scent of his own blood. Whether she was real or just another illusion that had come to him across the expanse of time he did not know. He held her eyes as he dropped to his knees, only closing them when he hit the floor, releasing himself up to the darkness, though not before he whispered through their link one last thought.

_: Kagome, I love you._

* * *

**A/N: Heehee, another cliffy, haven't done one in a while. I hope you all liked it, though i hope you didn't like the idea of ehat happened to Sesshomaru! If so then ur reading the wrong story sisters! We like Sesshomaru! lol. **

**Luv as always **

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Love Is Pain

_She reached out her hand and called his name as she watched his gaze turn to her. He stared into her eyes as she let a burst of power fly from her outstretched hand, using all she had in her to make it move faster than the adamant shards. It exploded in a shower of pink and purple sparks to form a net in front of Sesshomaru, acting as a barrier that disintegrated the diamond as it touched it, though she couldn't hold it. Her power draining, her barrier faltered before flickering out of existence, leaving the Taiyoukai standing under the Tree of Ages, defenceless and covered in his own blood as the last shard ripped through his chest, embedding itself into the wood of the tree behind it._

_Kagome watched as the great Lord Sesshomaru fell to his knees as blood bloomed from his chest, staining his white hoari. Her eyes never left his as she ran towards him calling his name, arm still outstretched, tracks running down her cheeks where her tears had washed away the dirt and sweat from her run._

_The last thing he saw after the shard cut through his chest too close to his heart, was Kagome running towards him. All sound was gone, but he could see those perfect lips yelling his name over and over, her face stained with the salty tears that he could smell on the air, even stronger than the unnatural scent of his own blood. Whether she was real or just another illusion that had come to him across the expanse of time he did not know. He held her eyes as he dropped to his knees, only closing them when he hit the floor, releasing himself up to the darkness, though not before he whispered through their link one last thought._

_**: Kagome, I love you.**_

Falling to her knees in the dirt Kagome ran her hands over Sesshomaru's chest, desperately ripping at his hoari until it tore open to reveal the ugly gashes and wounds that covered him. She desperately pressed her hands to stem the bleeding; all the while knowing that it was useless. He had already lost too much blood. Even he couldn't survive this.

Glancing back she glared at Inuyasha with tear filled eyes, but even through her limited vision she could not miss the fading jagged purple lines and blood red eyes.

Inuyasha stared at the scene in front of him. He had been shocked beyond belief to see Kagome burst into the clearing crying his brother's name, but it was nothing in comparison to the surprise that he was now feeling. Kagome was bent over Sesshomaru, desperately trying to press her hands to his wounds, the wounds he had caused.

He looked down at the Tetsusaiga as it shrank back to a rusty katana, stained bright red with his own brother's blood…his blood. Appalled he threw the sword down and stumbled back away from it. Staring at his hands he saw they too were covered in the bright red life, though he could have sworn that he used the Kongosoha, there was no way that either his hands or the Tetsusaiga should have blood on them.

Shaking his head to clear the fog he realised it must be in his mind. He sank to his knees, the realisation crashing over him as he tried to understand what had happened. He had been battling Sesshomaru, throwing a few attacks when he had realised that his brother obviously wasn't up to his full strength. Instead of backing down like he should of, his beast had roared at him to go on, finally finish off the bastard that made his childhood a living hell. It had whispered in his ear all the cold comments and disgust filled remarks that Sesshomaru had ever said to him, egging him on to kill him. It had told him it was little more than he deserved. After trying for so long . . . why stop now? Why now when he were so close?

But Inuyasha had resisted, fought the violent demon blood that had risen within him, but was not strong enough. He had been thrown into the recesses of his own mind, chained in the very restraints that had held his beast all these years. He could only watch through another's eyes as the demon Inuyasha relentlessly sent attack after attack at his brother until eventually he fell, though not before Kagome could burst into the clearing to see the merciless Inuyasha land the fatal blow to his own brother.

Inuyasha shook his head, tears forming behind his lids. Squeezing them tightly shut he tried to banish the tears, but he couldn't. He had killed his own brother, the only family he had left. He might hate him, but deep inside he trusted him, respected him.

Glancing up he caught Kagome staring at him, eyes filled with tears, sobs racking her body. Turning his head away so he couldn't see his pain he stood, picking up the Tetsusaiga and sheathing it before turning his back to her and walking out of the clearing, ignoring Kagome's cries as she realised he was leaving.

Sitting on the ground, her hands drenched in Sesshomaru's blood as he lay lifeless beside her, Kagome could only watch as her best friend, and her loves killer walked away. She had not missed the red tinted eyes and demon markings on his cheeks as he realised what he did. In no way did she forgive him, but she understood. She had always understood, but now, when he was the one person that she needed the most, he was not there for her.

She let the sobs shake through her, not even trying to hold them in. It was no use, the one she loved had left her, and she never had the chance to tell him. She was sure that the whispered declaration of love seconds before he had fallen had been in her own imagination, though she truly wished it had been him that had said it.

Turning back to him she gazed at his face, that perfect porcelain white face with the markings of his heritage that only accented his beauty. Lifting her hands from his chest she gently traced the magenta lines, pulling her hand away as if she had been burnt when she saw the trail of blood left by her finger, marring his beautiful face. Crying harder she looked down at her hands, painted with his blood, same as her clothes. Shaking her head in disbelief she frantically reached to his neck, feeling for a pulse and watching for the rising of his chest. Not trusting her shaking hands when they gave her no hope she pressed her ear to his blood drenched chest, not caring as her hair plastered to her face, sticking together with the bright red liquid.

She took a deep breath, desperately trying to hear a heartbeat that wasn't there, forcing herself to believe that it was present, and she just couldn't hear it over her own that thumped so hard and strong. She would have given anything at that moment to pass it to him, to give him her life if it meant he survived.

Eventually she drew away, breath caught in her throat. He wasn't breathing; he had no pulse, no heartbeat, no life. His presence in her mind had gone, vanished seconds after his eyes closed. Gently lifting an eyelid she quickly turned away. The once cold eyes that she had begun to warm where now back to cold, though this time they were different. They were dead and glazed, no longer so brilliant, so intense, so alive.

He was gone. He was dead.

Realisation eventually hit her as her last bit of hope flew away, carried away on her screams of pain. Cry after cry rang out through the clearing, scaring the birds and animals for miles.

She beat her hands into the dirt over and over, tears streaming down her face. The flesh on her palms split, her own blood seeping to merge with Sesshomaru's. While her power was once again building up she couldn't be bothered to heal herself. What was the point? The pain brought some feeling back to her, she wasn't about to banish that again.

Still hitting the ground with her fists, punching it so the skin over her knuckles was bloody and bruised she threw her head back and screamed into the sky, the painful wail dying down to sobs and soft murmuring.

"It's my fault . . . it's all my fault . . .I shouldn't have left. I shouldn't have left him. I made him weak. I killed him. I didn't think, I . . .I didn't know, I wasn't here. It's my fault. I'm not strong enough . . . not strong . . .my barrier failed. The last one and I failed him. Last shard. I could have saved him, if I was only here, if I was only stronger, I could have saved him. He didn't need to die, he didn't deserve to die. It wasn't his time, you shouldn't have taken him, he wasn't ready, it wasn't his time."

She pulled her hands back from where they had been shielding her face. Looking up into the setting night sky, the first stars being pulled out from the darkness she screamed at the heavens, her grief turning to anger, rage.

"IT WASN'T HIS TIME. HE WASN'T READY TO DIE. HE DIDN'T DESRVE HIM. GIVE HIM BACK. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME. TAKE WHAT YOU NEED FROM ME, BUT GIVE HIM BACK TO ME! Please . . .I need him. I love him. I need him back. It's not fair, it's not fair."

Sitting in the branches of a tree only two hundred metres away Inuyasha let his tears join Kagome's, though his were silent. Gazing at the appearing moon he noticed it was the night before the new moon.

Gazing down at his hands he noticed they were still covered in blood, even though he had scrubbed at them in the river. He flinched again, noticeably grimacing as another of Kagome's heart broken wails pierced the night. He didn't know why she was taking Sesshomaru's death so hard, but it was pure hell for him to hear her cries. Swinging down from his branch he made his way back to her, following the overwhelming scent of blood and tears, while trying to block out the haunting wails.

She was still sitting in the dirt, her hands over her head, resting on Sesshomaru's chest, pleading with the Kami's to give him back to her when strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her away. She was suddenly alert, thrashing at whoever was behind her trying her to take her away from him. She wouldn't leave him. Not again. Last time she did he had died. She wouldn't leave him alone now.

Twisting around she came face to face with golden eyes framed by white hair. For a second her breath caught in her throat, seeing only Sesshomaru. She stopped her screaming, reaching forward to gently cup the face in front of her. That was when she realised that he had no markings, no crescent moon that held her mark. The hair was rough and unkempt, not the smooth silk she had run her fingers through earlier. The eyes were golden brown, not the pure bright gold that would be worth millions of pounds like Sesshomaru's.

Pulling her hand away she looked into the face of Inuyasha and started screaming and pulling away again, desperately trying to reach for the body of Sesshomaru as Inuyasha held her tightly in his grip and carried her away. Over his shoulder she reached for her love, fingers clutching at thin air, feet wildly kicking, trying to loosen his hold on her. Eventually she landed a shot to his stomach, winding him enough for her to break free, throwing herself over Sesshomaru, clutching his shoulders and sobbing into his bloody chest. She suddenly realised that the wounds on her hands had been knocked and reopened in the struggle, blood rushing to coat her fingertips.

Again she felt Inuyasha's hands on her, but this time it was different. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently tried to guide her away. His gentle touch brought her back to her senses and she realised she couldn't stay here any longer.

Gently she pressed her hands to his chest, praying to find a heartbeat, though knowing in her own broken heart that there would not be. She carefully reached up and kissed the mark on his forehead, not caring that Inuyasha stood behind her.

As he helped to pull her to her feet she lightly traced the crescent moon and tear drop that adorned Sesshomaru's forehead, leaving a thin smear of blood across the mark. Blood of the two, merged.

_**A/N: That's all folks. It's only reli half a chapter, but it's a long half. Will try and get the other half up soon. I hope its ok and its not 2 late for u 2 all hate me and never read anything of myn agen! Lol. I think its not to bad seeing as I wrote it in 3 hours! Lol. Please review to let me know what you think, n dnt hate me 2 much 4 Sesshomaru's death.**_

_**Love as always**_

_**Inufairiegirl**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**p.s. this is still a Maru/Kags fic!**_


	16. Blood Of The Two, Merged

_Again she felt Inuyasha's hands on her, but this time it was different. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently tried to guide her away. His gentle touch brought her back to her senses and she realised she couldn't stay here any longer._

_Gently she pressed her hands to his chest, praying to find a heartbeat, though knowing in her own broken heart that there would not be. She carefully reached up and kissed the mark on his forehead, not caring that Inuyasha stood behind her._

_As he helped to pull her to her feet she lightly traced the crescent moon and tear drop that adorned Sesshomaru's forehead, leaving a thin smear of blood across the mark. Blood of the two, merged._

* * *

She sat, as she had for the last two days staring at the wooden floor in front of her, knees tucked up to her chest, arms wrapped around herself. Every now and then a sound from outside would wake her from her conscious slumber, her eyes darting towards the door. When it turned out to be a member of the Inu-Tachi, or merely the snap of twigws outside the hut she would return to her previous state.

Inuyasha had tried talking to her; ask her what was wrong and if he could do anything to help. He didn't understand why his brother's death had such an effect. He knew he had witnessed something private, and deep inside he knew there was more . . . there had been more . . .than either had let on. He had shaken her, tried lifting her from her position but had gained only deep scratches down his arms and neck in her protests.

Sango and Miroku had been shocked to their core when Inuyasha had arrived back at the camp two days ago, carrying an exhausted Kagome who had red eyes and tear tracks running down her face, covered in blood from head to toe, some her own and some Sesshomaru's.

* * *

_**Begin Flashback**_

Stumbling through the undergrowth he caught the scent of their travelling companions. Relief washed through him as he looked at the young woman he carried. She had given up resisting and walked with him from the scene of his brother's fall, but after a few minutes had also given up walking. She had fallen to her knees in the mud and sobbed, curling in a ball. Inuyasha had walked back, scooping her up into his arms and continued on their way without saying anything.

His mind was in turmoil.

_: Why does she care so much? It's not like we were close. The bastard was only ever around when Naraku showed up, getting in the way of all of them. Maybe it was because she had grown so close to Rin. Without Sesshomaru Rin will be defenceless and distraught. Kagome sees her as a sister, or even a daughter. She must be so upset because of her. When she comes around I will talk to her. Rin can join us, she will be safe then. _

Again he caught the scent of his pack. He let his breath out. Sango would know what to do. She could always get the miko to talk. She was after all as good as her sister.

Emerging from the tree line, Inuyasha stepped into the flickering light thrown out by the fire that was crackling in the middle of the camp. Sango was sitting one side of the camp, glaring at the monk who sat on the other side, a bright red handprint easily visible on his cheek. However, her frown died to a look of pure horror and worry the second she saw the hanyou holding her friend. Running over she swept her hand over Kagome's brow as Inuyasha placed her down next to the fire.

She held her hand and called Kagome's name, trying to wake her from her daze but to no avail. Miroku had gotten up and now stood beside Inuyasha, watching as Sango became more frantic, doing everything she could to try and get an answer out of Kagome.

Eventually she turned to Inuyasha with a hardened look and glared at him. Searching his eyes she seemed to find an answer to a silent question.

"What did you do?"

"What the fuck woman? Why do you instantly think it was something I did?!"

"It's always something you did! I can see it in your eyes. You've got the same look you get every time you come back from fucking that dead piece of clay! It's guilt Inuyasha, and this is your fault, so you better tell me what you did or Kami help me I'll kill you where you stand right now!"

Inuyasha went to open his mouth to yell back a retort, but for the first time he found he didn't have one. Sango was right, this was his fault. What ever he told himself Kagome was like this because of Sesshomaru's death and he had been the one who killed him, in control of his beast or not.

He hung his head, bangs covering his eyes as he retold the story of what had happened. He told Sango and Miroku of how his beast had taken over, had urged and then forced him to kill his brother, and then of Kagome's sudden appearance and reaction. He expected them to be as bewildered and surprised as he was but Sango merely held Kagome's hand tighter, tears forming in her eyes, leaning into Miroku's hand that was now resting on her shoulder.

She felt so bad. She had seen Kagome's feelings for Sesshomaru, had understood that there was definitely something between them. Something serious. The bond and the changes that had happened in Sesshomaru, all had made Kagome so happy, and now, on top of everything that had happened to Kagome in the feudal era, that ray of happiness . . .of love, had been ripped away from her.

While Kagome lay curled up, silent and unmoving, with no more tears left to cry, Sango cried for her. She wept all night, muffling her sobs in Miroku's robe so as not to draw attention from Inuyasha, but he didn't have to hear them, he could smell them.

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Inuyasha was woken from his memories by a sudden movement from the corner of the hut. Kagome had woken, eyes wide with disbelief. He got up to move towards her but she raised her palm to him and sent a small blast of miko power towards him. Not enough to harm him, but enough to knock him backwards and wind him for a short time, but that time was long enough for her to shakily get to her feet and run as fast as she could from the hut.

* * *

Kagome sat staring at the opposite wall, the feeling of despair slowly swallowing her whole. Her mark had felt dull and lifeless, heavy on her hip, a constant reminder of her loss. She sat for days, neither eating or sleeping, talking or moving, merely staring straight ahead. On the occasion that Inuyasha had tried to rouse her she had struck out, leaving deep claw marks down his neck and arms, infused with her miko power so they would not heal quickly, but would take days. He had stopped trying to talk to her after the first day, choosing instead to sit in another corner of the hut and watch her.

She often sat, remembering the few times she had spent with Sesshomaru. In particular she remembered the kiss on the banks of the pool, and the dance of light that had been shown to them. She tried to imagine what it felt like to be one of the figures, as one that could have been if given the chance.

It was while she was running through these memories that she felt it. Her power was being drained, used for something else. She glanced around wildly, looking for whoever it was that was trying to steal her miko energy. Seeing no one but Inuyasha she became more frantic, trying to hone her senses to tell her where her powers where being used. She could feel it, not far away, deep in the forest, down by the Goshinboku. The feeling was then replaced with something else, a familiar and oh-so welcome feeling. She momentarily closed her eyes in joy before scrambling to her feet. Inuyasha tried to stop her leaving, she merely knocked him backwards and ran through the hut's screen as her mark gave another powerful pulse, a thump that was so much like a heartbeat.

* * *

Deep in the forest another mark, this smeared with the blood of two also pulsed once, twice, gaining strength until it to resembled a healthy heartbeat. A long ivory finger twitched, a heart beat, the blood of the two, merged glowed with a faint pink and balck light. The blood of the two had become the life of the two, merged.


	17. The Awakening

**A/N: Heya guys. I'm sorry for the long wait. I had loads of work experience to do, and then got my AS results etc, so been really busy. Hopefully though i've now got back into school n will hav the tym 2 sit down and write again, so i can get back 2 putin up chapters regularly. Lol, any who, i know this one is quite short, n im sorry, but i figured you would rather have alittle than nothing, especially on the cliffy i left it last time! Any way, read and review please, its these that keep me writing! Once again, sori for the long wait.**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Discalimer: Just in case i once again have to say it, even tough it breaks my heart everytime, i don not own any of the original characters or plot lines from the Inuyasha manga or anime. Rumiko does, damn her!! lol.**

* * *

_It was while she was running through these memories that she felt it. Her power was being drained, used for something else. She glanced around wildly, looking for whoever it was that was trying to steal her miko energy. Seeing no one but Inuyasha she became more frantic, trying to hone her senses to tell her where her powers where being used. She could feel it, not far away, deep in the forest, down by the Goshinboku. The feeling was then replaced with something else, a familiar and oh-so welcome feeling. She momentarily closed her eyes in joy before scrambling to her feet. Inuyasha tried to stop her leaving, she merely knocked him backwards and ran through the hut's screen as her mark gave another powerful pulse, a thump that was so much like a heartbeat._

_Deep in the forest another mark, this smeared with the blood of two also pulsed once, twice, gaining strength until it to resembled a healthy heartbeat. A long ivory finger twitched, a heart beat, and the blood of the two, merged glowed with a faint pink and black light. The blood of the two had become the life of the two, merged._

* * *

Panting hard Kagome tore through the forest in the direction from which she could feel her powers being drained. Branches scratched at her arms and legs, tearing her clothing as she ran. At the back of her mind she registered that this was so much like her run only a few days ago, but this time she was running to see if he was alive, not running to his death.

She slowed when she reached the Goshinboku and closed her eyes, walking around the tree from memory, not daring to look. If she saw him still lying there, broken, fallen she knew her heart wouldn't be able to take it.

Concentrating on her powers she realised that this was not the place they were being taken to. Maybe it wasn't him. Perhaps it was some one else.

A powerful pulse washed through her from her mark, the shock making her gasp as her eyes flew open. She could do nothing but stare at the spot of ground in front of her, empty.

The image that had been seared onto the back of her eyelids, the one she saw every time she closed her eyes was not there. It shimmered in and out of her view, Sesshomaru lying in the dirt, red with his blood, golden eyes now dull and unseeing, but it was not real.

However, she could see no sign of him. Had he been found by someone else? Was it too much to ask of the Kami's to give him back to her?

Watery sapphire eyes rose to the heavens and Kagome took a shaky breath, her dry lips forming words before she thought.

"I have never asked for anything. I take what I'm given and make the best of it. I've made no complaints."

Turning in the direction that she felt the tugging on her powers from, she unsteadily took a small step forward, followed by another. Gaining strength she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I never knew why I was here. But I never questioned your choices; I knew you had a plan, greater than I could see. I never tried to be more than I could, never wanting more than I could get for myself. But now I'm lost."

She was walking now in unknown territory. She stepped carefully over roots and rocks, slowly making her way to a place she knew not.

"I don't understand. He was everything. I loved him, you know I did, but I don't see why you took him from me? How could you plan that? To take something so pure. Behind his mask there's an angel. I would sacrifice everything I am for him, if you would give him back"

The tears now fell freely, running down her cheeks and dropping to the forest floor but she made no attempt to wipe them away. She was solely focused on following her mark and begging the Kami's to return meaning to her life.

"I see it now. Inuyasha wasn't meant for me. He showed me the way, taught me how strong I could be, but he wasn't meant to be my love. But how can I love another now that I have felt this fire. Sesshomaru was the one, there could never be another. I felt so complete, but now I feel so empty. Please, I need him."

She could hear falling water and smell the slight sulphur in the air of hot springs from ahead. The pull was strengthening. She was nearly there.

"I know I probably don't deserve your favour but I beg you, bring him back to me. Please, I need him, I love him."

She emerged in a small clearing at the edge of a steaming hot springs. She suddenly felt a flash and her mark fell silent, her power no longer diminishing. What ever it was it had stopped.

Her eyes darted around, looking around the bank and over the surface of the water, searching for any sign of him. Seeing none her heart sank lower than ever. She could feel it cracking, breaking into hundreds of shards. She had been so sure they had heard her, that they would take pity on her and return him to her but they hadn't. They had ignored her.

Standing tall she turned away, her feet carrying her back towards the Goshinboku automatically while inside she was dying. She retreated so far into her own mind she almost missed the slight sound of ripples hitting the rocks of the pool. Almost.

Slowly she turned on the spot, eyes closed, not daring to look. She strained her ears for any other sound, any other movement from the water but found none. She scrunched her eyes closed and lifted her head up, training her ears to listen for even the slightest noise until she heard a low breath from in front of her.

She slowly opened her eyes, her heart jumping to her throat as her sapphire orbs met those molten golden ones that were last seen glazed over in death.

He was standing waist deep in the water, silver hair dripping down his back, the ends floating and playing along the top of the water. His chest was bare, the shredded remains of his hoari discarded some where close by. She glanced over his skin, seeing angry red scars across his chest and upper arms, but they were healed. She glanced up to his face, not daring to breath as she took in his beauty. Her eyes were drawn to his mark. He had washed the blood from his body but there was still a smear over the moon and heart. It glowed white around the edges. She slowly took a step towards him, never breaking the connection he held with her, not even daring to blink in case he disappeared again.

His mouth turned up slightly in the corners as he watched her stare in amazement at him. The slight movement enough to break the spell.

Throwing herself forward she whispered thank you's to anyone who was listening. He waded towards her, stopping at the sunken edge of the lake as she threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder, still muttering incoherent words of praise and gratitude.

She clung to him, arms circling his shoulders as his came up to grip her waist. Standing in the water they held each other close, relishing the feel of the others body tight to there's, a feeling they both thought they would never again get.

Drawing back she kissed his forehead, his nose, his eyes, anywhere she could just to feel his skin. She eventually pulled back and stared at him, only to see amusement in his eyes. She smiled slightly, her eyes once again filling with tears.

She slowly looked up to the heavens and whispered, loudly enough for Sesshomaru to hear:

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

He smiled then before leaning forward and capturing her lips in a kiss. She melted in his arms, hands weaving into his hair as she kissed him back with all the happiness she now felt. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her, golden eyes filled with light. She then noticed that the blood on his mark still glowed. Slowly pulling back she stared at it.

"How?"

"I do not know. This Sesshomaru awoke and my body was healing. It was your power, I could feel it. I made my way here when I sensed other demons passing by. This Sesshomaru does not know how, but it was you. You saved me. Thank you…koi."

She stared at him, taken aback by his words. So it wasn't her imagination. He really did say he loved her . . .just before . . .just before . . .

"You died. You left me!"

She thumped him in the chest, only half joking.

He merely smiled at her.

"But this Sesshomaru came back."

* * *

**A/N: Ha, you reli think i could let him die? OF COURSE NOT!! HE'S TOO DAMN AMAZING N SEXY!! Do you not agree with me girls? Lol Sorry its short but i hope you like it. The next 1 should be up in the next week, maybe even later tonight if i have nothing to do! lol. Please read and review, i love you all. **

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	18. This Is Where I Belong

**A/N: Hi again guys, I told you I might get this up tonight! lol. Hope you like it, it is one of my favourite chapters so far, and yet it only took me an hour and a half to write! lol. Well enjoy.**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the original characters or plot lines of Inuyasha, Rumiko does. Nor do I own the song in the latter part of this chapter. That is a work done by Bryan Adams. **

* * *

_"You died. You left me!"_

_She thumped him in the chest, only half joking._

_He merely smiled at her._

_"But this Sesshomaru came back."_

* * *

She glared at him, she desperately tried to be angry with him for leaving her but she couldn't. A grin that spread across the whole of her face broke through, showing a slight flash of teeth as Sesshomaru merely looked down at her. She curled herself into his arms, holding him close and breathing in his scent. It was then that she noticed she was also waist deep in the warm water, her own clothes soaking wet, while Sesshomaru appeared to be wearing nothing.

:_ Oh Kami, I'm hugging a NAKED Sesshomaru!_

A blush spread across her cheeks as she quickly let go and turned away. Sesshomaru merely smirked as she stepped out of the water and took her outer hoari off, handing it behind her without looking so he could at least wear something. She kept her eyes averted as he dressed in the long shirt, and luckily it came down to his mid thigh. He tapped her on the shoulder when he was ready and she turned.

Raising a hand to her mouth she tried to hide her laughter but failed. . .miserably. A choked giggle erupted from her at the sight of the great Lord Sesshomaru dressed in a miko's outer Hoari, ending at the knees, and tied around the waist with scraps from his own shredded clothing. He certainly no longer looked elegant and immaculate, though he still held himself with a pride that showed great power. She snaked hr arms around his waist as he frowned.

"You look lovely Sesshomaru. Positively adorable."

A loud growl filled the clearing, rumbling from the taiyoukai's chest.

"This Sesshomaru is not adorable, nor will he ever be. If it were up to me I would walk to the nearest village without this silly garment, but I have the distinct impression that you would not be comfortable walking in my presence if I were so bold."

He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to tell him she was wrong. She merely stared in amazement at him before turning on her heel and beginning the walk back to the village. Sesshomaru smirked, resisting the urge to sigh, even if she was the only one around to hear. He let out a low chuckle as he moved up her side and she pretended to ignore him, turning her nose to the other side but he could sense the waves of amusement and happiness roll off her. He gently scooped her up into his arms and carried her back towards the scent of his pack.

She settled in his embrace and leaned her head against his chest, tapping on his arm with her fingertips along to the beat of his heart. It was so good to hear it again she could have stayed like it all too long.

Eventually they arrived near his camp and he set her down.

"Kagome, I was wondering. . . I don't want Rin to see me. . .I need some. . ."

For the first time in centuries Sesshomaru didn't know how to say what he was thinking, But then again, he hadn't had to ask for help for even longer.

"You want me to go in and get a spare change of clothes for you and bring them here?"

Without even waiting for his reply, knowing how hard it was for him to ask for help she nodded her head, turning around and walking in the direction that she could hear Rin torturing Jaken.

Glancing back over her shoulder she added

"Just you make sure you're still here when I get back."

Opening her mind she thought

:_I don't know what I would do if I lost you again._

: _Thank you . . .Kagome._

She quietly snuck into the camp, searching around she saw Ah-Un lying under a tall Sakura tree. Creeping over she raised a finger to her lips. Ah-Un nodded his heads and gently nuzzled her in welcome. Scratching him between the ears of one of his heads she slipped her hands into the large bags that were normally attached to Ah-Un's saddle which she knew held all the things the taiyoukai and his pack where likely to need while away from the castle. She felt around inside until she felt the slippery silk that was his ivory hakamas and hoari. Carefully she pulled them out, followed by the purple and yellow obi. Next she went to one of the other bags and carefully with drew the only items in there, wrapped heavily in bulls hide to avoid any damage to either them or the carriers. Carefully pulling back the skins she lifted out a new set of armour for Sesshomaru, heaving it over her shoulder. Last but not least she picked out a pair of his black shoes and then snuck back out of camp.

She had never realised how heavy his armour was. Just as she was about to collapse from the weight she felt it lift. Looking across she saw Sesshomaru, holding the whole lot up with one arm, smirking at her.

"What ever, Sesshomaru. That's not that impressive as I know you're a demon Lord!"

He laughed slightly, pulling the clothes from her arms as well before retreating behind a bush to save her the embarrassment of him changing in front of her.

When he had slipped into his hakamas and hoari he emerged, arranging his armour so it once more sat across his shoulder and pulling his shoes onto his feet.

He handed back Kagome her outer hoari though before she replaced it she put a hand inside her top and pulled out the two swords, Tensaiga and Tokijin.

"I picked them up when you fell, Inuyasha made me leave you there, but I couldn't leave them as well. I thought they were all I had left of you."

He looked at her thoughtfully. Slowly he reached out a hand and took the two swords, letting his fingers linger over hers for a few seconds.

"Thank you Kagome."

She smiled up at him, waiting for him to place the swords in their place at his side before taking his hand and leading him into the camp. As they entered Rin and Jaken looked around. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Rin had pinned down Jaken and was trying to stick flowers to his head using sap from a nearby tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome-chan, you've come back to Rin!"

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have saved me. That insolent human was. . ."

Jaken got no further in his rant before a foot met him, kicking him far away. Rin merely laughed, running up to both Sesshomaru and Kagome and hugging them both around the legs.

"Rin is glad you returned. Rin has missed you both. Kagome-chan, have you managed to think of a song yet?"

Kagome laughed, shocked that she had forgotten completely about her promise to Rin. Though she had come up with a song, while she was at home in her time, before Sesshomaru was killed.

"Indeed I have Rin, but you will have to wait till later to hear it."

Rin's face lit up.

"Ok Kagome-chan. Rin will wait. She is good at waiting. Rin must often wait for Lord Sesshomaru you return, or for Jaken-sama to play!"

With that she ran off into the centre of the clearing and began starting a fire and cooking fish that she explained loudly and proudly to have caught herself a few hours before.

"Jaken-sama wasn't much help. He kept yelling at Rin, but then he fell in the water and he couldn't shout any more."

Kagome grinned at Sesshomaru before he pulled her over to sit under a broad tree, placing her in his lap and wrapping his arms around her. That evening Kagome spent with the group, eating fish and playing with Rin, though all under the watchful eyes of Sesshomaru.

When night fell Rin began to yawn and eventually succumbed to sleep when Kagome tucked her up in a blanket from the carry bags.

Walking back to the fire she looked over to Sesshomaru to see his eyes closed. She smiled, realising he too must be knackered. After all, coming back from the dead must drain your energy.

Sneaking quietly out of the camp she made her way north to the edge of a cliff that was only a few minutes walk away. It looked out over the river running nearby, with a large Sakura tree near the edge and a full moon high in the sky, casting everything in a silver light.

She slowly sat and thought things through in her head. As she did she began to hum, the song she had made for Rin coming through in the notes. She thought about when she had written it. It had been only a couple of days ago but it felt like years. It was when she was at home, waiting for Inuyasha to come and talk to her and had been replaying what he said over and over in her head. She supposed it was about how she now lived here, in the feudal era, rather than in the modern times.

She slowly walked out to stand in the middle of the clearing, looking out toward the river and began to sing.

_I hear the wind across the plain,_

_A sound so strong, it calls my name._

_It's wild like the river, it's warm like the sun._

_Yes here, this is where I belong._

She raised her hands up in a mock dance, one placed on an imaginary partners shoulder and the other holding his hand. Closing her arms she danced, swaying backwards and forwards, spinning much like the figures of light over the lake had.

_Under the starry sky, where eagles have flown_

_This place is paradise, it's the place I call home._

_The moon on the mountain, the whisper through the trees, _

_The waves on the water, let nothing come between this and me._

She suddenly felt a presence next to her as a shoulder slipped under her hand and long fingers intertwined with her own as another hand wrapped itself around her waist. Opening her eyes she looked up to Sesshomaru's golden orbs and smiled. He span and twirled her around, elegant as ever, the perfect match.

As they slowed she looked at him and added a verse that she hadn't though have before, but came to her now as she gazed at him.

_And wherever I wander, the one thing I've learned,_

_Yeah, is to here, I will always, always return._

He slowly brought his head and captured her lips in a slow sweet kiss, before picking her up and jumping into the highest boughs of the Sakura tree. That night she fell asleep in his arms, safely held in a lovers embrace.


	19. He Must Be Told

And wherever I wander, the one thing I've learned,

And wherever I wander, the one thing I've learned,

Yeah, is to here, I will always, always return.

_He slowly brought his head and captured her lips in a slow sweet kiss, before picking her up and jumping into the highest boughs of the Sakura tree. That night she fell asleep in his arms, safely held in a lovers embrace._

Kagome woke the next morning to the cry of birds over head and the warmth of Sesshomaru's chest pressed against her back. She slowly opened her eyes, listening intently to the demons breathing, trying to gauge whether he was awake yet.

_: Good morning Kagome._

She jumped at the sudden deep voice that rang through her mind. She may have even fallen out of the tree if Sesshomaru had not tightened his grip and held her up.

"How did you know that I was awake?"

He chuckled lightly.

"I heard your breathing change."

She turned round in his hold and looked at him. He gazed back at her, bringing his fingers up to tilt her chin up so he could kiss her gently. She closed her eyes at the welcome affection. Drawing away he smiled at her pout. He quickly leaned in again and gave her a peck on the lips before picking her up and jumping out of the tree. Setting her down on the ground he turned back towards the camp and began walking back to the others.

"Come Kagome, Rin will be wondering where we are."

She rolled her eyes at his back. She was still astounded how he could go from being so open and caring one second and then suddenly flick back to the courteous, but indifferent demon lord.

She ran to catch up with him, slipping her arm in his. He looked down at her action but said nothing, choosing instead to just keep walking.

They walked in silence, though they were both thinking about the same thing. Inuyasha. Both knew the hanyou would not be happy if he knew about their . . .situation. Or their knew found closeness.

Finally Sesshomaru spoke, voicing his thoughts.

"Inuyasha must be told. Dim-witted as he is, even he could not have missed your reaction to my death. From what I have seen you were not yourself."

Kagome blushed lightly. She thought back over her actions and for the first tiem realised how confused Inuyasha must now be. He had seen her cry over his hated brothers body, seen her kiss his forehead, and then go into a waken coma after his death, only to run off suddenly with no explanation. She knew he would not be happy about anything, the fact that she was bound to Sesshomaru or that they were together now.

She sighed deeply.

"I will tell him. I think I owe him that much. I have found it so hard to lie to him all this time, but I think that telling him is going to be harder, even if it means it will be easier in the long run."

Sesshomaru merely nodded. He agreed, and secretly he wanted Kagome to be the one to do it. He wasn't sure, but he had a hunch that whatever the hanyou said Inuyasha still had feelings for Kagome, and hearing all this from her would really bring it home that she wasn't his anymore. It wasn't that he wanted to hurt Inuyasha, though that was always fun. It was more that he knew Inuyasha would never truly believe Sesshomaru if he was the one that told him, but he would have to if it came from Kagome.

"I think I need to do it soon as well. If I think about it I'll back out. I just need to see him and explain everything, from the beginning. What do you think?"

"Hn. The hanyou needs to be told soon. Much as this Sesshomaru would relish the chance to see the stupid half breed trying to understand the matter I agree that you should be the one to tell him. Though it will be a shame to miss such a sight."

Kagome giggled lightly.

"I could always take a photo for you!"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her, confusion glinting in his eyes.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand. What is this 'photo' you speak of?"

"Hah, I forgot. It's like a painting that can be made in a few seconds, and it is made using ink and special paper in a little machine called a camera, rather than having an artist."

Sesshomaru grunted disbelievingly. It was impossible for a mere machine to be able to 'see' and paint. There must be some sort of magic or demon inside that did it all, but very quickly. He would find this camera one day and open it to prove it to her, but for now he would go along with her.

He turned and started walking again.

"So how do you propose to tell him?"

Kagome paled visibly.

"I guess I fill have to find him and ask to speak to him somewhere private. If he gets angry I can just sit him, so that won't be a problem."

"Then what are you concerned about?"

Kagome took a deep breath and thought.

"I guess it's the thought that he might not forgive me. Sango and Miroku already know so at least I won't have to tell it lots of times, but if he refused to speak to me after. . .I don't know what I would do. Inuyasha has helped me through so much and I love him so much."

Kagome was still had her arm slipped through Sesshomaru's and felt him noticeably stiffen at her words.

"But only as a brother. I love him for being who he is, but I got over him along time."

Sesshomaru relaxed and sniffed the air silently, changing their course slightly so they were heading directly for Rin and Jaken. He could already hear the two of them arguing. It seemed Rin wanted to play a game of catch with Jaken, but the ugly green toad was not as fond of the idea as she was.

For the next ten minutes they walked in silence. Just as they came to the edge of the clearing Kagome pulled Sesshomaru back and turned him to face her.

"Sesshomaru, I've been thinking. I want to stay with you and Rin here, but I can't leave my friends and Shippo. So I wanted to ask. . .will you join our group? I mean we are both looking for Naraku, and have the same intentions so it seems stupid to go about it separately. Plus this way means that I will get to see you all the time, and I won't have to leave Shippo and you won't have to leave Rin to see each other."

Sesshomaru watched the young miko shift uneasily from one foot to the other. He was just about to say the same thing, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Her embarrassment and nervousness was quite cute.

"Very well Kagome, that plan would acceptable, though the hanyou will not like it. And I will not stand for the half-breed ordering this Sesshomaru around. He will have to learn who is the alpha of the pack."

Kagome laughed.

"He may not know it, but he's not the alpha at the moment. I am, I just like to let him think he is, it's easier that way."

Sesshomaru smirked before taking her hand in his and drawing her to him. Slowly he leaned down and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Hs tongue tapped at her teeth, sliding into her hot wet mouth as she let him in. They broke apart when Kagome needed air. Blushing lightly she tangled her fingers with his and they walked into their camp.

Neither of them noticed the hidden aura that stood only a few metres away, watching with bright blue eyes. The wolf prince turned and stormed back to Ginta and Hakkaku. So first she was kissing the filthy mutt, and now she was kissing the filthy mutt's smug cold brother. She must be under a spell. She would never stoop so low willingly when she could have him. He would break this curse and then bring him back to the den as his mate. Now all he needed was a plan, a good plan.

_: Don't worry Kagome. I will save you._

"Sesshomaru-sama! Kagome-chan!"

Rin ran to them, embracing a leg of each, looking up at the both.

"Rin is glad you have come back. Jaken did not want to play with Rin but you will won't you Kagome-chan?"

Kagome looked down at the young girl. She really did look a lot like herself.

"Of course Rin, but only for a little while. Sesshomaru and I have a few things that we need to do in a bit."

Rin nodded her head happily and skipped off towards the field of flowers nearby, dragging Kagome by the hand as she went. As she was hauled across the clearing Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru and smiled. Sesshomaru nodded his head once before moving to settle himself under a nearby tree.

"Sesshomaru-sama. Mi'lord. You have been gone for so long, and with that human. Rin was beginning to think that you may have run away from us with her, but such a thought is of course preposterous. I told her Lord Sesshomaru would never lower himself so much as to associate himself with a human wench."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes calmly before reaching out one hand to find a rock that lay next to him and threw it at Jaken's head.

"Jaken, do not talk of Kagome-sama which disrespect. She may one day be the Lady of the Western Lands though you will treat her as if she is now. For the meanwhile we will be joining her group, and therefore I will not need you to watch Rin anymore. You must return to the Palace of the Moon and make sure that all is running smoothly. If there are any urgent messages I must personally reply to send them to me with a messenger. Apart from that do not disturb me. And I may return to the palace at any time and your life will be sacrificed if all is not running as it should. Leave now."

Jaken stared at his master with tears brimming in his eyes.

"But Mi'lord. I am your trusted servant. I must stay with you to assist in anything that goes wrong. Please do not send me away!"

"Jaken, I said leave."

Sesshomaru quietly rose to his feet, ignoring Jaken's snivelling form as he lay begging on the floor. He carefully turned his nose to the west, scenting for the tree's that grew there. He stepped round so he was facing the west with Jaken in front of him, and carefully aligned his foot with the toad who still had his face buried in the floor, crying. He drew it back silently before swinging it forward with enough power and speed to give Jaken a good head start to the palace.

That done he sat back down and watched Kagome and Rin playing in the long grass and flowers. They were playing catch and Rin was currently running from Kagome as she battled through the plants. She caught up with the young child and tapped her on the shoulder before sprinting away. Rin span round, laughing but caught her foot on a rock and fell. While she was down Kagome took the opportunity to duck down, hiding in the waving grass a little way away from Rin.

Rin reappeared, still laughing though she stopped when she could not see Kagome. Looking over to see Sesshomaru still calmly watching them she realised Kagome's plan and silently crept forward.

Hearing a rustle in the grass to her left she called out.

"Oh Kagome-chan, where are you?"

Quick as a hawk she jumped at the rustling, only to scream in shock as a bird flew out and into the air. Recovering herself she continued to creep forward. Five minutes later and Rin had still not found Kagome, and while she seemed to be enjoying it Sesshomaru had grown weary of watching the two. He stood and made his way to where Kagome was hiding. Standing in the grass he noticed Rin was watching him and looked down.

"Come miko, we must be leaving."

Kagome stood up with a teasing scowl on her face.

"You're a big meanie and a spoil sport. She was never going to find me."

Rin laughed and clapped her hands, running towards the pair.

"Kagome-chan. You are a much better player than Jaken-sama. He never wants to play."

"Thank you Rin. I enjoyed playing with you."

Sesshomaru watched the interaction impassively.

"Come miko, we must go and find Inuyasha. It is time you told him."

Kagome groaned.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and smiled slightly.

"Rin, we will be travelling with Kagome's group from now on. Jaken has returned to the palace. You must listen to Kagome."

"Ok Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome sighed and turned to start walking back towards her camp. This was not going to be fun. As she walked she felt Sesshomaru come up beside her and slip his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, drawing strength from him. She was not looking forward to this moment.


	20. Back To Where He Died

**A/N: Another chapter completed. I hope you like it. It took me a couple of hours and a beer or two but it's not to bad. I know it's very hopeful but I would love to get to 500 reviews with this chapter, though that is asking for 30, so if you like it please please please review. They are what keep me writing. Lol. Anyway, read and enjoy.**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters or story plots. **

* * *

"_Come miko, we must go and find Inuyasha. It is time you told him."_

_Kagome groaned._

"_Do I have to?"_

"_Yes."_

_Sesshomaru looked down at Rin and smiled slightly._

"_Rin, we will be travelling with Kagome's group from now on. Jaken has returned to the palace. You must listen to Kagome."_

"_Ok Sesshomaru-sama."_

_Kagome sighed and turned to start walking back towards her camp. This was not going to be fun. As she walked she felt Sesshomaru come up beside her and slip his arm around her waist. She leaned into him, drawing strength from him. She was not looking forward to this moment._

* * *

"Inuyasha?"

The timid voice came from the entrance to Kaede's hut. The hanyou's eyes closed in relief before he turned his silver head to see the young priestess standing in the door way with the reeds pushed to one side.

"Kagome, thank Kami. Where the fuck did you run off to?!"

She ignored his language for now. She knew it was only because he had been worrying about her.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you outside please?"

He looked like he was about to argue but gave up when he saw the determination that was set on Kagome's face. What ever it was that she wanted to talk about was serious.

Walking slowly towards the Goshinboku the miko and the hanyou stayed silent, both with so much to say. Eventually neither could bare it any longer.

"Kagome, why…"

"Inuyasha, there's something…."

Both blushed, before Kagome nodded her head towards Inuyasha.

"You first."

They had reached the clearing where the Goshinboku towered over them. Slowly Kagome sat in between the roots, carefully avoiding the blood stained earth at the base. Inuyasha walked over to the red earth and crouched down, fingers running over the dried blood. He seemed lost in his thoughts. Without looking up he asked the question that had been playing on his mind for almost a week.

"Kagome, why were you so upset about Sesshomaru's death? What was he to you?"

Kagome looked up at him, meeting his amber eyes before shifting her eyes to gaze up at the sky.

"That's what I want to talk to you about. Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I never meant to lie to you. It's been so hard, but I couldn't tell you. I thought you would have never spoken to me again, I'm still not sure that you will after I tell you. Do you promise you will hear me out, through it all?"

Inuyasha stood up, confusion showing in his eyes.

"Kagome, I promise. What is it?"

Sighing Kagome hung her head.

: _I suppose it's now or never. _

_: This Sesshomaru is here for you. You must tell him. _

Nodding to herself Kagome looked up to meet the hanyou's eyes. She patted the earth next to her and waited until he had sat down before she started.

"Remember a while ago, when we were fighting Naraku and Sesshomaru interrupted, and I saved him from your attack?"

Inuyasha thought back. Like he could forget. He had been so close to defeating Naraku once and for all and his bastard brother had thrown his attack off course. Stupid baka. Shaking himself out of his anger he nodded at Kagome to continue.

"Well, I saved him by putting up a barrier. It surrounded him and stopped your Kongosouha, but at the same time it formed . . .it kinda formed a bond . . .between him and me."

Inuyasha was silent for a minute before he erupted.

"IT FORMED A BOND . . .BETWEEN YOU TWO?! A FUCKING BOND?! YOU MEAN YOU WERE BOUND TO THAT BASTARD FOR THAT LONG AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME? AND HE DIDN'T KILL YOU? FUCK KAGOME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! WHY DID YOU SAVE HIM?!"

He had jumped up when he realised what it meant and started pacing, stopping every now and again to yell some more at Kagome, who sat and said nothing. She let him rage, as she knew he would.

"THAT BASTARD WASN'T WORTH IT! HE WAS A RUTHLESS KILLER AND YOU SAVED HIS LIFE! HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT!"

At this point Kagome threw herself to her feet and pointed a finger at Inuyasha, her power buzzing around her. Her whole body glowed pink and Inuyasha shrank back as it washed over him. It was no longer the comforting touch that he had come to expect of her miko powers. This time it was laced with anger. It stung his skin and sent small shocks up and down his body.

"How dare you Inuyasha? Sesshomaru is worth everything! He is not a worthless killer. And he deserved every little thing I've done for him! You just don't know it cuz you're too pig headed to stop for a second and think about it. If he was really so bad do you think I would still be here? He has honour, and that's more than I can ever say for you!"

Slowly she calmed down, withdrawing her powers and breathing deeply. Inuyasha stared at her, still frozen in place. Slowly something clicked in his brain and his look turned from one of rage to confusion. She had spoken of his brother as if he were still alive. He glanced around and only then did he register that Sesshomaru's body was nowhere to be seen. Casting around he could see no sign that anyone had moved it, yet it was definitely not where it had been.

He took a step towards the young miko only to stop when she held out her hand.

"Don't come near me Inuyasha."

Sighing he stopped where he was.

"Kagome, you're talking about him as if he's still alive."

"That's because he is you baka. I saved him, again! After YOU killed him!"

She couldn't help the bitterness that rang through her voice t her last sentence, just as she couldn't miss the visible flinch of Inuyasha as her words seared through him.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't want to."

His whisper was so low that she almost missed it. The last of the anger vanished from her being as her shoulders dropped. Sitting back down in the roots she rested her head in her hands.

"I know. I saw your beast. But you left. You knew I needed you, and you left."

He tentatively moved towards her, and when he was sure she wasn't going to stop him he sat down next to her. He slowly reached out and lifted her head, taking one of her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't understand what had happened. I know it's no excuse, and you don't have to forgive me, but I am so sorry. I shouldn't have, and when I heard you crying, it almost broke my heart, but I couldn't force myself to go back. I wanted to . . .so much, but I couldn't see him again. Not after what I did."

He hung his head in shame. Silent tears slid down both of their cheeks into the dust at their feet. Slowly Inuyasha looked up and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoari,

"Kagome."

The young miko looked up, tears still running down her face.

"I'm so sorry, but he is dead. I saw him; there is no way he could have survived. He died that day, and he's not coming back. I know it hurts, and you may think you saved him, but you have to face it someday."

He was surprised when through her tears her face broke into a grin. He sat back on his haunches away from her, looking for all the world as if he was dealing with a crazy person.

_: I think maybe it's time you come out. He's suffered enough._

_: Hn, the half-breed will never have suffered enough for what he did to this Sesshomaru. It was a cheap move and without honour. Though if you truly believe that he was not in his right mind at the time then this Sesshomaru will try and put that aside. For you._

_: Thank you. I know he didn't mean to. _

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in concern. Not only was she smiling at the thought of his brother's death, but now she was staring into the distance. Carefully, not wanting to take his eyes off of her he turned on the spot, glancing behind him. What he saw made him fall backwards to the floor.

Standing just out of the tree line was an ivory figure, swords slung at his hips and long silky silver hair lifted by the wind. Golden eyes met amber.

"Sesshomaru? How. . .I mean when. . .I mean. . .how?"

Sesshomaru only smirked at his younger brothers nonsense. He raised a hand out towards the miko and she rose to her feet and made her way over to stand beside him, fingers laced in his.

"I saved him Inuyasha. I don't know how but my power brought him back."

Inuyasha could only stare. Not only was his _dead_ brother standing in front of him, for all the world looking as alive as he was, but he was holding Kagome's hand. He shut his eyes, and opened them again, yet the strange sight was still there waiting for him.

He watched to two of them suspiciously. Maybe it was some sick practical joke, to make him pay for killing Sesshomaru.

Kagome giggled at the stunned face of Inuyasha. She squeezed Sesshomaru's hand before letting it go and walking closer to the hanyou. Sesshomaru followed a few paces behind.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is back, and there is something else I have to tell you. This bond, that changed his mark and gave me mine, it brought us closer. I love him Inuyasha. I didn't think it would ever be possible, but I do. He's really not all that bad once you get under his skin!"

A shallow growl from behind her made her turn and wink at the teasing glint in Sesshomaru's eye.

"You just gotta get used to him."

Inuyasha shook himself from his stupor.

"GET USED TO HIM? KAGOME, THERE IS A REASON THAT GUY IS CALLED THE KILLING PERFECTION. HE CAN'T LOVE!"

"Half-breed, stop your yelling. Do not tell the miko what this Sesshomaru can and cannot do. She knows me much better than you do. This Sesshomaru is perfectly capable of. . .love. Just because so far I have never shown it too any female does not mean that I am lacking it. I love Kagome."

"No you don't! You don't know what love is!"

"Inuyasha, be quiet. You don't know anything about it, so just keep your big trap shut!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he fell silent though his filthy glances towards Sesshomaru did not stop.

"So Kagome, why are you telling me all this now? Why not keep living your secret little dream? That's what you've been doing for so long."

Kagome sighed.

"Because Sesshomaru and Rin are joining our group. We all want to defeat Naraku, and I don't want to have to pick between my friends and Sesshomaru so it makes sense."

"Oh no wench. There is no way that bastard is joining our group! I won't let him!"

Kagome just raised and eyebrow at him.

"Inuyasha . . ."

The hanyou's eyes widened in understanding and he covered his ears. Maybe if he didn't hear her it wouldn't work.

"SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha slammed head first into the dirt, leaving a small crater where he fell. Kagome walked over to the hanyou shaped hole and peered down. She knew he was still conscious and could hear her from the muttered curses.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is joining our group, and I'm afraid that nothing you say is going to change that. Now if you still have a problem with that you are going to get very well acquainted with this dirt."

More muttering could be heard from the hole. Kagome shook her head as she walked towards Sesshomaru. Slipping her arm through his she spoke loudly for Inuyasha to clearly hear from his hole.

"Come on Sesshomaru, I will introduce you to the others and find a sleeping bag for Rin."


	21. Grow Up Inuyasha

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it was only a couple of days ago that I put up the last chapter, but I just so happened that I had the chance to get on the computer for a while again so I thought I would take every chance I got. This isn't the most exciting chapter but it's kind of a filler before I can start with the real stuff. Hope you like it. **

**Love as always **

**Inufaireigirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha! Damn it!**

* * *

"_SIT BOY!"_

_Inuyasha slammed head first into the dirt, leaving a small crater where he fell. Kagome walked over to the hanyou shaped hole and peered down. She knew he was still conscious and could hear her from the muttered curses._

"_Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is joining our group, and I'm afraid that nothing you say is going to change that. Now if you still have a problem with that you are going to get very well acquainted with this dirt."_

_More muttering could be heard from the hole. Kagome shook her head as she walked towards Sesshomaru. Slipping her arm through his she spoke loudly for Inuyasha to clearly hear from his hole._

"_Come on Sesshomaru, I will introduce you to the others and find a sleeping bag for Rin."_

* * *

Kagome had just laid out a sleeping bag for Rin near her own in Kaede's hut when a loud yell could be heard from the direction of the Goshinboku. She sighed audibly, casting a sideways glance at Sesshomaru who stood near the doorway.

_: I think he may have just got out of his hole. _

_: Hn, it took the half-breed that long to overcome a subjugation spell? Pathetic._

Kagome smiled at him before turning to her friends. Miroku, Sango and Shippo, along with Kilala and Kaede were sitting with their backs to the wall, as far from Sesshomaru as they could get without looking too obvious. They all looked more than a little uneasy.

Kagome headed over to the doorway and looked out. On the top of the hill she could just make out a sprinting red clad figure. Drawing a deep breath she yelled as loud as she could.

"SIT BOY!"

The figure suddenly disappeared from view mid-stride and a small shake in the earth told Kagome that Inuyasha had heard her. Withdrawing back into the hut she looked at Sesshomaru.

_: Could you possibly give me a few minutes with my friends? Let me know if Inuyasha gets up again before I'm finished. _

The taiyoukai merely nodded before lifting aside the rush reed door and walking outside. Kagome turned to her friends to be assaulted by questions.

"OK, one at a time, please!"

Miroku looked like he was about to speak first until Sango hit him over the head with her hiraikotsu.

"Kagome, are you sure about this? I know you two have gotten. . . well closer recently. . .but are you definitely sure he can be trusted to join our group? He might be fine around you but what about Inuyasha? How do you know that the two of them won't start fighting at every given opportunity?"

Kagome laughed.

"Oh Sango, you know just as well as I do that Inuyasha will try and start something whenever he can but he has the subjugation beads. If he tries anything I can just sit him, and I can count on Sesshomaru's honour not to attack him while he's down. And if he doesn't I've got that sorted as well.

Reaching into the sleeve of her miko outfit she withdrew a string of purple beads.

"I made these with Kaede a while back, just in case Inuyasha should somehow lose his. They are stronger than the ones he has on at the moment because I made them myself, and infused my miko power with them. If Sesshomaru gets unruly, well, he can see what Inuyasha has been feeling all these years."

Miroku raised an eyebrow at the young woman's slyness. She seemed to have it all figured out. However there was one thing that was bothering him.

"Kagome, I don't think that it will be so easy. They will battle for dominance. After all there must be an alpha of the group, and I have a feeling that both will want that title."

Kagome only grinned again.

"I agree, so I propose we bring in something from the future. When we had to decide who ruled, like a president or a government, we had a vote. That way it was fair. Instead of fighting everyone who wants to be in charge puts their name forward and then everyone else votes for who they think would make the best leader. That way everyone has their own say."

Both Miroku and Sango stared at her. Did she really think that Inuyasha would allow this.

"So, who would put their names forward?"

"Anyone I suppose, though probably just Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They are after all the strongest amongst us, so it only makes sense that one of them rules in the end."

Shippo suddenly spoke up for the first time since Sesshomaru had walked into the hut.

"Kagome, you should put your name down. Inuyasha will never accept it if Sesshomaru is alpha, but he might if you were, and Sesshomaru probably would to. Plus you're as strong as Inuyasha, and I don't know how strong you are compared to Sesshomaru."

"Shippo, I'm not stronger than Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru is much stronger than I will ever be."

Sango shook her head.

"I don't know Kagome, you sure have improved over this last year. I mean you can take on both me and Miroku now, and I would place money on the fact that you could beat Inuyasha in a fight. While he may have brute force, you have intelligence, something he has proved hundreds of times over that he is severely lacking."

Kagome laughed and looked around at all her friends. They all seemed to agree that Kagome should put her vote in for alpha.

"Okay, I'll think about it. Now if Sesshomaru comes back in, do you promise to be nice to him, and not look quite so scared? I promise he won't harm any of you!"

Rin, who had been sat in the corner admiring the sleeping bag from the future suddenly stood up.

"Oh no, my Lord Sesshomaru would never hurt you. He has always been nice to Rin."

Kagome smiled at the little girl.

"Thank you Rin. Now, I'm going to go and see Inuyasha."

Just as she stood she heard Sesshomaru talk through their mark.

_: The half-breed is awake again. Would you like this Sesshomaru to go and rectify that?_

_: No, it's ok. I'm going to go and see him. Tell him you're in the group now and he can't change it whatever. _

She could feel the disappointment radiate through their mark.

_: Very well. _

Stepping outside she looked around for Sesshomaru, jumping slightly as he dropped next to her from where he had been sitting on the roof.

He slipped his arms around her waist looked down at her. Playfully she punched him on the shoulder.

"You startled me."

A ghost of a smirk formed on his lips before he pressed them to hers.

_: Does that make up for it?_

"Hmm, whatever mister, just watch yourself."

Sesshomaru raised a perfect silver eyebrow before releasing her.

"The hanyou is on his way, though a little slower. Perhaps his head is sore from the last sit."

Kagome giggled at the slightly hopeful look in Sesshomaru's eye.

"It's going to be hurting a lot more if he doesn't stop this childishness, and that goes for you to. When Inuyasha stops being such a kid you've got to promise me that you won't try and provoke him! You know how quick tempered he is and it's not fair if I have to sit him because you're not playing nice! Okay?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her.

" This Sesshomaru gives you his word that he won't try to set the hanyou off, though I will not stand by and do nothing if the half-breed is disrespectful."

"That's all I ask."

Standing up on her tiptoes Kagome pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before setting off in the direction that Inuyasha could be heard from. His curses and yells were once again rolling down into the village.

"SIT BOY!"

The sounds stopped almost immediately and Kagome sighed. Shaking her head she began to climb the hill, looking out for the Inuyasha-shaped hole in which she was sure to find the hanyou.

* * *

The small chatter stopped the second Sesshomaru walked into the hut. Only Rin looked happy. She shot up from her seat next to Sango and Shippo and rushed over to the taiyoukai. Clinging to his leg she giggled happily.

"Everyone, this is Lord Sesshomaru. He saves Rin all the time."

The others looked at her incredulously. As if they didn't know who Sesshomaru was.

Silence prevailed for a few minutes. Sango was having an internal battle with herself. On the one hand this was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, killing perfection. On the other it was her sisters love interest, who she trusted implicitly. Deciding that Kagome was the only one out of all of them who knew him well enough to make a judgement on his character she swallowed the little voice telling her to run and stood. Walking over to where Sesshomaru still stood she bowed.

"Hello Sesshomaru. My name is Sango, I'm not sure if Kagome has talked about me"

Sesshomaru looked down at her, normally he would kill a human for not calling him Lord or sama, but this was Kagome's adopted sister, he could make an exception or two.

He nodded his head.

"Indeed. You are the demon slayer?"

Sango nodded before turning to Miroku and giving him a death glare. He hastily stood up and came to stand next to her.

"This is Miroku, the perverted monk. He doesn't seem able to control his hands at the best of times."

A slight look of amusement crossed over Sesshomaru's face before he covered it back up with his mask of ice.

"Indeed, Kagome has also told me of you."

The look he gave the monk told him that Kagoem had told Sesshomaru much about him, most probably including his untrustworthiness when it came to the girls bathing. Miroku blushed slightly, hiding it by bowing.

"Good day Lord Sesshomaru. It is a pleasure to finally meet you somewhere other than a battle ground."

_: Hn, so the monk has more manners than the woman. Interesting._

Sesshomaru nodded to him to stand.

Rin suddenly pulled on his trousers to gain his attention.

"And Lord Sesshomaru, that is Shippo. He is Rin's friend. And that's Lady Kaede. She's a miko like Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked at the old woman.

"You too possess spiritual powers?"

The old miko shook her head.

"Alas I do not. It was my sister, Kikyo, that had the spiritual powers of our family. I merely trained young Kagome in the use of hers from what my sister told me."

_: Kikyo? So this is the sister of Inuyasha's dead wench. _

"And why did your sister not teach Kagome herself? I know she once again walks this earth."

Kaede looked a little shocked at the level of knowledge Sesshomaru possessed, though she shouldn't have been surprised. He was after all Lord of the Western Lands.

"Ah, ye know much. Nay, my sister Kikyo has been consumed with bitterness after her death. She is not the same as she once was, and she is not fond of her reincarnation. Kagome has changed Inuyasha in a way she never could, and I think that she resents Kagome for doing what she tried for so very long to do."

Sesshomaru nodded. The dead miko probably knew about Inuyasha and Kagome's past relationship, though there had never officially been one.

_: I wonder how many times the hanyou has been sat now?_

* * *

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

The hanyou once again slammed into the floor. He had been mid-yell about why Sesshomaru was not joining their group when his mouth had been filled with dirt.

"I've already told you Inuyasha. If you can't talk to me nicely then I'm not listening. You give me no choice. Now, are you going to stop cursing and yelling?"

The hanyou sat up in his hole, spitting the earth from his mouth.

"Well wench, the sooner you except that that bastard is not joining our group the sooner I will stop yelling! I'm alpha and I will not have that arrogant jerk hanging around with us! Have you forgotten that he has tried to kill you at least three times? And I don't care to count how many times he's fought with me!"

"Sit boy."

Inuyasha once again face planted into the ground.

"Inuyasha, you have to admit that you start most of them! Listen, he's changed. I know you find it hard to comprehend, but people can. You have. Since I've been here you've softened. You never trusted anyone, but now there's a whole group that know you're human every new moon."

"That's right wench, yell it out to anyone who's around!"

"Inuyasha, you know I'm right. And if you can change, why can't he? He won't harm any of us, and he's already said he won't fight you, as long as you're not disrespectful towards any of us. Sesshomaru lives by honour and you will have to get used to that, just like you will have to get used to having him around, because he's not leaving!"

Inuyasha stood up from his hole and pointed his finger in Kagome's face.

"Listen to me you stupid wench. I will not be replaced by my stupid arse-hole half-brother. He is not joining our group and that is it. I am alpha. I hate that bastard's guts. He can't change. He has no heart and no feelings. He is probably only here to get the Tetsusaiga or something. First chance he gets he will kill us all and take the fang. He is not joining and that is that!"

Kagome had stood, listening to the hanyou rants with an eyebrow raised in a perfect imitation of Sesshomaru. A small smirk appeared as she opened her mouth.

"Inuyasha . . .sit boy!"

For about the twentieth time that day Inuyasha slammed face first to the ground, deepening the hole he stood in. Kagome walked calmly over to the lip of the hole and looked down at the sprawled out hanyou.

"Inuyasha he has already joined the group so tough luck to you. I'm going back to the others now, this. . .discussion. . .is over. Until you can behave properly you can sit out here. When you feel you can be nice you may join us. If you come back and you are still in this foul mood I will S-I-T you to the moon and back and then have Sesshomaru carry you back out here. Do you understand? Nod if you do."

A slight incline of Inuyasha's head told her he had heard her.

"Good, I hope to see you at the hut soon."

With that she turned on her heel and walked back towards the village leaving a still fuming hanyou to think things over.

Little did either know that two pairs of eyes watched the encounter.

"So, the hanyou's brother has joined their group. This will make things very interesting."

The red-eyed shadow let out a quiet chuckle before disappearing into the darkness of the forest.

The blue-eyed figure watched the hanyou mutter to himself some more before withdrawing.

_: So Kagome is only infatuated with the older dog-breath now. That makes it so much easier. _

* * *

**_A/N:_ So, who thinks i should make Kagome subjugate Sesshomaru? And who can guess who the watchers were? It's not hard really. Lol, please review. It's what keeps me writing. Thanks fro reading, speak to you all soon.**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	22. A New Alpha, A New Start?

_With that she turned on her heel and walked back towards the village leaving a still fuming hanyou to think things over._

_Little did either know that two pairs of eyes watched the encounter._

"_So, the hanyou's brother has joined their group. This will make things very interesting."_

_The red-eyed shadow let out a quiet chuckle before disappearing into the darkness of the forest._

_The blue-eyed figure watched the hanyou mutter to himself some more before withdrawing._

: So Kagome is only infatuated with the older dog-breath now. That makes it so much easier.

* * *

Kagome pushed aside the reeds door. She glanced around, glad to see the others sitting normally, talking amongst themselves while Sesshomaru sat and listened. She walked over and sat next to him, letting out a slight 'eep' when he picked her up and placed her in his lap. The others looked on, amazed at the show of affection from the ice lord.

Grinning Kagome turned to her friends.

"So where do you guys think we should head next to find jewel shards. We've pretty much exhausted the east side of the land. Plus Kouga's den is over there and I think I would prefer to stay away from him."

Sango spoke first.

"There were rumours among the villagers that a strong demonic aura was felt a few days ago in a village a couple of miles north. We could try there, and then head in which every direction they think it went."

Sesshomaru sat silently, his arms wrapped around Kagome's waist. He gently have her a squeeze and opened his mind.

_: This Sesshomaru would suggest we head west. There have been reports from my guards that a large number of lower level demons have recently become much stronger than expected. It could be the jewel shards or Naraku._

_: Then say it. Tell the others. _

_: This Sesshomaru will leave you to tell them. If the hanyou found out it was my idea he would certainly not go along with it. _

Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Guys, I think we should go west. I don't know why, but I'm feeling there could be something there."

Sango looked at Kagome. She had a sneaky suspicion it wasn't Kagome who felt there was something there, but she would go along with it.

"Ok Kagome, we'll go west. Now all we need is Inuyasha to swallow his damn pride and come back so we can do this alpha vote and be off."

Sesshomaru looked to Sango, eyes narrowed.

"Alpha vote?"

Sango gulped. Oops, she hadn't meant to mention that to Sesshomaru until Inuyasha was here and Kagome could explain it. Luckily Kagome saved her form making a fool of herself by stepping in.

"Well, we all know that there is going to be a battle for dominance between you and Inuyasha. It's inevitable at some point, so we thought that instead of you two battling it out we could have a vote with the group. Let them decide who leads them, then it would be fair and hopefully no-one will get killed."

Sesshomaru looked doubtful.

"This Sesshomaru will not take orders from a half-breed!"

Kagome pulled back slightly and hit him in the chest.

"I've already told you, don't call him that! And I'm afraid that's tough. If Inuyasha wins the vote then he will be alpha, and if you don't like it then you will have to leave! What ever the outcome, we have to stick with it!"

Sesshomaru looked ready to argue when Miroku stepped in.

"Which is why the rest of us propose that Kagome also runs for alpha. I have a suspicion that she would win, and if she was alpha then neither of you two brothers will have to follow orders from the other."

Sesshomaru appeared to think this over.

"This Sesshomaru finds that solution . . .acceptable."

Just as he spoke the reed door was thrust aside and Inuyasha stormed in and threw himself down in the opposite corner to Kagome and Sesshomaru and glared at them both.

Miroku looked between the three before clearing his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I see you have decided to join us."

"Feh! Whatever monk!"

Kagome glared at him, silently letting him know that if he kept up with his attitude he would find himself back on top of the hill, having a little 'time-out'.

Inuyasha grumbled slightly but looked at the floor.

"We were just discussing where we would go next in search of jewel shards. We were thinking of heading west."

Inuyasha's head snapped up and he locked eyes with Sesshomaru. He might be stupid, but even he could make the link that the west was where Sesshomaru's castle and lands lay.

"Oh no monk. There's no way in hell we are heading west! I'm alpha so we'll go where I say, and I say we're going north!"

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat and made to move Kagome off of him.

_: Don't you dare! You are going to stay right where you are! Let me handle this!_

"What's wrong Sesshomaru, don't like that I'm in charge. Well guess what, you're gonna have to get used to it, cuz it ain't changing!"

"Actually Inuyasha, there is something we need to talk about. We've decided to have a vote for who's alpha If not, you two will just constantly fight."

Inuyasha almost fell over.

"What the fuck are you talking about wench?! I'm already alpha. You can't change that, and I'm not taking orders from that bastard."

Sesshomaru again growled low in his throat.

"Inuyasha, watch your tongue."

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do!"

Sesshomaru once again made a move to get up but Kagome once again stopped him with a hand on his wrist, gently stroking his marks there to calm him. Miroku saw this and smiled lightly. The taiyoukai might not know it yet but he was under Kagome's spell. She had him wrapped around her little finger, though he had the sneaky suspicion that she didn't even know yet.

"Ha, that's right Sesshomaru, sit there like a good dog!"

"Look who's talking pup!"

Inuyasha took a step towards Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?! I'm not a pup! Why don't you get up and I'll prove it to you?"

Kagome decided that enough was enough.

"Right, that's it."

Pointing a finger at the hanyou in front of her she lowered her voice and almost whispered the threat at him.

"Inuyasha, if you don't calm down and stop being so petty I will S-I-T you so hard you won't wake up for a week."

Inuyasha's puppy ears went back along his head and he slunk back to sit in the opposite corner, a sulk clearly showing on his face. Kagome felt the taiyoukai under her chuckle silently. Rounding on him she pointed her finger in his face so close it almost touched his nose.

"And you need to stop antagonising him! It's not fair. This is exactly why we need the leadership vote! Neither of you will take orders from the other without some kind of conformation that they are the true alpha."

Inuyasha looked like he was about to get up and argue the point again but a look from Kagome kept him in his place.

Miroku decided that now was as good a time as any to have the vote.

"Right, well there are three possible alphas…"

"Three?! Who the fuck is the third?"

"Inuyasha, there is really no need for your vile language. The third possibility is Lady Kagome. We thought it would make it fair to add in some one else that wasn't an Inu brother."

Inuyasha returned to his corner. For one dreaded second there he thought that maybe Kouga or someone else like that was joining the group as well. That would be his worst nightmare all over again.

"Ok, now Lady Kagome has explained how this works. Every one has one vote, and they must use it. You cannot vote for yourself at all, and the person with the most votes from the rest of the group will be alpha."

Sango and Shippo nodded, Kilala mewed and Rin sat watching every one, her eyes every now and again darting to where Sesshomaru and Kagome still sat, a small grin on her face.

"Right, okay . . .lets come up with a system. In front of you you each have a scroll of paper and some ink. If you want Sesshomaru to be alpha, draw a crescent moon, for Kagome a tear drop and for Inuyasha . . .a face with puppy ears."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, but another death glare from Kagome told him to keep a lid on it.

Miroku looked around, checking everyone had what they needed. "Right, keep your votes secret until we read them out, fold them up once the ink is dry so others can't see."

With that he reached forward, took his parchment and confidently drew a shape in the ink, blowing on it to dry it and then folded it and placed it in front of him. Looking up he saw every one doing the same. Once every one seemed done he leaned forward.

"Right one at a time. I chose Lady Kagome."

He unfolded his parchment to uncover a dark teardrop.

Sango looked at him, smiling as she unrolled hers to reveal the same mark, which also showed up on Shippo's and Rin's parchment. Turning to Sesshomaru Miroku looked questioningly.

Sesshomaru stared back, waiting for the monk to say something until he felt a light pinch below his elbow from the miko sitting in his lap.

Internally sighing he unrolled his parchment to reveal a neat, perfect teardrop shape. Miroku turned to Inuyasha to see his friend's fingers covered in the ink, and he had obviously touched his face recently. Black smears arched across his cheeks and forehead. Miroku grinned, but decided to say nothing.

"Inuyasha, what do you have?"

Inuyasha mumbled and grumbled before opening his parchment to reveal a very smudged and messy shape, though there was no doubt it was a teardrop.

"Well, that settles it. Kagome is alpha and leader of the group."

The rest of the group went to get up, making their way towards the door to get some fresh air when Inuyasha noticed one piece of parchment that hadn't been opened yet.

"Wait a minute, if we all had to vote, then who did you vote for Kagome?"

Kagome froze in the doorway, looking back to see Inuyasha standing over the piece of parchment in front of the fire pit.

Eyes widening she stared at Inuyasha, daring him to pick it up. He reached down slowly, eyes never leaving hers. Suddenly she flew into action. Hurtling across the hut she reached the paper just before the hanyou did. Grasping at it she made to get up and run but Inuyasha had her.

Dragging her to the floor he tried to pin her down and take it from her, only to find himself curled in a ball after her knee connected with his stomach. Wriggling out from under him she quickly sat over him, pinning his arms down to his sides with her knees, looking around for some way of escape. Seeing none she did the only thing she could think.

The paper was hard to chew or swallow but she would be damned if Inuyasha was going to look at it and know she hadn't instantly voted for him. Inuyasha had watched in horror as she had thrust the offending item into her mouth, grimacing with her as she tried to chew it. Finally she swallowed and got up, dusting off her miko outfit, and head held high walked from the hut, past the amazed faces of her friends.

Sesshomaru laughed internally. He had seen her piece of paper before.

_: Miko, the paper was blank."_

_: I know Sesshomaru._


	23. Night And Day, Dark And Light

**A/N: Hey guys, I no it's been a while and I'm really sorry forthat so I've done a longer than normal chapter. Hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. It's your reviews that keep me writing! Lol. **

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_Sesshomaru laughed internally. He had seen her piece of paper before._

_: Miko, the paper was blank._

_: I know Sesshomaru._

* * *

They had been travelling for nearly a week with no leads yet as to Naraku's whereabouts. Sesshomaru was still adamant that there were rumours from the west that he was currently hiding there, while Inuyasha swore that he felt his presence further north. Showing true leadership skills Kagome had suggested that perhaps they should head north-west until they had a sure inclination as to which Inu-youkai was right. And once again proving his ignorance, Inuyasha had gloated for a full five minutes that Kagome had said _NORTH_-west, therefore showing she agreed with him more. Kagome had never seen him turn quite so red when Miroku calmly explained that north-west was the general term.

To try and make up time they had lost while Inuyasha was sulking they had decided that they would fly, or in Inuyasha's case, run . . .fast.

This in turn had created another battle between the two Inu's as to who should get to carry Kagome. Of course Inuyasha said that she was to ride on his back, as it had always been, while Sesshomaru pointed out that surely he, who was courting the young miko should share his youkai cloud with her. Kagome had, once again, showed good initiative. Sitting Inuyasha and quickly wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's waist meant that she was well above his reach when he climbed out of his hole.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome called from her current position, standing in front of Sesshomaru on his youkai cloud leaning into his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. The hanyou grudgingly stopped and looked up at the pair.

"Keh, can't you two get a hut or something!"

Kagome scowled down at him and signified to Sesshomaru that she would like to go to the ground. Drifting down he let her go as she stepped off.

"I thought we could stop here for the night. It's almost dark and there's a hot spring nearby that we could all bathe in. I'm sure everyone else would like an opportunity to rest."

Looking around she saw the rest of the group, except Sesshomaru of course, nodding in agreement. Inuyasha opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it after seeing the look Sesshomaru gave him. He didn't want a repeat of last time.

_Flashback:_

"_Kagome, we are not stopping now! Stupid wench, it's nowhere near dark and I'm not even tired yet! Humans are so weak!"_

_Only seconds later he was pinned to a tree by his throat, Sesshomaru's eyes bleeding red. _

"_You will respect the miko and your alpha. If she says we rest, we rest. It is not for a mere half-breed like you to decide such things any more."_

_Inuyasha had at that point truly feared his brother. He scrabbled at Sesshomaru's clawed hand, trying to wrench the offending appendage away from his throat to allow air back into his lungs but he couldn't get a proper grip. Sesshomaru's strength seemed to have doubled in the last few minutes and Inuyasha could not see any way out of his predicament. _

_Just as his vision was blurring and his mind was going foggy he saw a raven smudge dart between the two. _

_As his eyesight finally returned and he gasped that sweet sweet air he had been deprived of for to long he looked over to where Kagome was gently stroking Sesshomaru's markings on his wrists and cheeks, murmuring to him to calm his beast, and that she didn't mind him being so stupid. She gently leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a light kiss to his mark on his forehead, as she did the last of the pink fading from Sesshomaru's eyes. _

_While angry at the treatment and possessive of __**his**__ Kagome with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had to marvel at the level of control Kagome had over Sesshomaru's beast, and how instinctive she obviously found it. She was human, and so should not have known how to calm down a youkai's aura, yet there she was, doing the exact thing that Sesshomaru needed to replace the chains around his beast and regain control._

_End Flashback_

Inuyasha mentally shook himself out of his memories. No, he certainly did not want that again. Who knew if Kagome could perform the same miracle twice.

"Feh, fine! I'm going for a walk."

With that he stalked off into the trees to the left of the field they had stopped in. Sliding into the dark he turned to watch through the leaves of a bush as his friends and companions, and now his hated half-brother set up camp. As Sango tried to light a fire with Miroku surreptitiously trying to cop a feel of her behind and Rin playing in the grass with Kilala and Shippo his golden eyes locked onto the only other two in their group.

Standing a little way from the others Kagome was talking to Sesshomaru, one hand placed lightly on his arm. To his surprise he saw Sesshomaru glance down at her, lips murmuring a response and a small smile playing on his lips. A quick glance at the rest of the group to check that they were all preoccupied he leant down and pressed a quick kiss to the lips that Inuyasha had dreamed of touching for so long.

He saw Kagome's cheeks brighten as a slight blush washed over her face. That was the blush that he wanted to bring to her cheeks, that was the smile that he wanted aimed at him, and it was his hand that he wanted to be laced between hers as Sesshomaru's now was.

Mind in turmoil he angrily span around, storming into the forest beyond following his nose to the one place that he knew he would be welcomed, though not with the love that he wanted.

Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru had just kissed her, in front of the whole group. It didn't matter that they weren't looking, he had taken the risk of them turning around. Grinning she took his clawed hand in her own, giggling as he glanced down at her fingers wound around his before a small smirk twitched at his mouth. Turning towards the group she moved to the centre, using her free hand to root around in the bottom of her bag for the small camping kettle she always carried. Standing abruptly she began to drag Sesshomaru in the direction of the closest stream, unable to miss the lecherous glance that Miroku threw at the pair of them.

Choosing to ignore his perverted thoughts she continued to drag her taiyoukai through the long grass towards the tree line in a similar direction to Inuyasha's strop.

_: He is such a child!_

_: This Sesshomaru assumes that you are referring to the half-breed._

This voice echoed bored in her mind. A small pit of annoyance struck at her.

_: I've told you not to call him that! He has a name, just like you! Every time you call him hanyou from now on I will purify some part of you!_

His audible snort told her he didn't believe she would really be able to.

_: Hmph. If I were you I would be careful buddy! I just so happen to have a spare subjugation necklace here in my sleeve. If you keep calling Inuyasha that filthy name then I wil be forced to bind you and then every time you say it you will fid out how it feels to kiss the ground. And I will pick some really humiliating command, like "roll over" or "fetch". That way if we are ever in company you will be embarrassed by a human girl! How do you li…eep! Now what was that for?!_

Sesshomaru had tugged her around to face him by the hand he still held and was now glaring menacingly at her, a hint of mischief gleaming in his golden eyes.

"This Sesshomaru would never allow such mistreatment to occur. Miko, you will do well to remember your place. "

Kagome merely raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sesshomaru, there's no point. You're just not scary to me anymore! But I really mean it, if you keep calling Inuyasha a half-breed then I will be forced to do something. As alpha of this pack it is my responsibility to ensure that everyone is treated fairly!"

Sesshomaru chuckled lightly in his head. The group had definitely picked well. Kagome was a very good leader.

"Very well, this Sesshomaru will try his best to make sure that the hanyou is called by his name."

Kagome nodded primly before turning back around and walking towards the stream. Or at least she would have if a certain taiyoukai had not kept a hold of her hand. Turning back to him she sent him a confused glance. This time Sesshomaru's chuckle was audible for all to hear as he drew her to him, releasing her hand only to trap her within his arms. His hands reached around her waist and rested gently on her back. He was so tall she had to crane her neck upwards just to see his face though when she did he leant forward, capturing her lips in a soft sweet dance, tapping at her teeth before gently sweeping his tongue out to taste her hot mouth. His hand left its previous position to gently stroke her leg before moving inside the outer kimono of her miko garment to once again come to a rest in the centre of her back, though this time his fingertips brushed against her silky bare skin.

She shivered at his caress, pressing forwards to deepen the kiss. Taking the hint he retrieved his hands and gently lifted her up, her legs wrapping instantly around his waist as he carried her to the nearest tree. There he sat with his back to the trunk and his miko in his lap, all thoughts of Inuyasha and collecting water forgotten.

Inuyasha caught himself just in time before he fell, glaring at the tree root that had dared to try and bring him to the floor. Sniffing the air he finally caught the scent of the one he had been searching for. Setting out at a sprint he headed in the direction of his former love, the carnation of the woman he was infatuated with and yet was currently fleeing from.

Skidding into a small clearing he looked up to see the dead priestess sitting in a tree, her soul collectors surrounding her. Every now and again one would wind its way through the branches to deposit a bright glowing soul towards the woman. He noticed that her eyes were closed and she looked more peaceful than he had ever seen since her resurrection. It wasn't until he was about to call out to her that he saw her torn kimono and the large strike to her side that had no blood to bleed freely but was soaked in red. The broken shell of the former Shikon miko had been damage, and now the soul collectors where trying to repair their mistress. He saw her white face twitch in pain and realised that she had been sleeping. Her eyes slowly cracked open, pain flashing across the dark orbs before the cold emotionless and oh so dead look was forcibly put back in place.

Running over to the base of the tree he jumped up so that he was crouched on the branch next to her, staying far enough away to give her space but close enough to look at her wound. It ran from the centre of her chest down to her left hip. Another smaller gash ran along her left arm though this one was glowing with a faint pinkish purple light and he watched, fascinated as her skin stitched itself together over the opening.

"Inuyasha."

Her cold tone rang out across the clearing and he almost had to stop himself from flinching at its sharpness. Kikyou was not the same woman as she was fifty years ago but he still loved her, but he couldn't help but compare everything about her to her reincarnate. Where Kikyou's voice was harsh Kagome's was soothing, where Kikyou's eyes were cold Kagome's were warm and where Kikyou's skin was frozen and dead Kagome's was warm and silky. But most of all where Kikyou was quiet, remorseful and filled with hate because she was, contrary to all evidence, dead, Kagome was loud, happy and so full of life. They were the same, one, and yet so different that there was almost no resemblance. They had the same face, the same figure, the same duty and inheritance and yet under the masks they were opposites, like night and day, and seeing the blank stare that Kikyou was currently directing his way he knew which was dark and which was light.

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha regarded her for a moment before answering.

"Looking for you."

"Hm."

Kikyou turned away to stare into the distance, Inuyasha followed her gaze, a soul collector catching his eye as it flew towards them, releasing a sol to be absorbed by Kikyou's restless spirit before it wound its way through the thick boughs of the tree to fly above them.

Inuyasha glanced back at the cut on Kikyou's side as it glowed a little brighter with the new addition, the edges of it slowly smoothing out into an ugly red scar rather than an open wound.

"Kikyou, how were you wounded?"

Kikyou turned away in what Inuyasha would have believe embarrassment if he didn't know her better.

"Naraku."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat at the sound of the dark hanyou's name.

_: So he hasn't given up on killing Kikyou yet? _

" I was unprepared. It won't happen again."

Inuyasha sprang to his feet and began to pace up and down the thick branch he had been sitting on. Every time he stood in front of Kikyou he stopped and looked at her thoughtfully for a few minutes before turning on his heel and once again walking as far along the branch as he could and back.

Eventually he turned back to her and was about to speak when yet another soul drifted towards Kikyou to be absorbed into her chest. It was the last one she needed as he saw the last of the injury heal and form a scar that ran across her body. Inuyasha stared at the spot where the wound had been, blinking back to reality as Kikyou shrugged out of kimono. Turning away in embarrassment he waited for her to change into fresh clothes. He tried not to think about the souls that Kikyou had just used and the people they once were. Where they dead before her soul collectors captured them or had they been fathers, mothers, sons and daughters not yet ready to die. He shook himself of the thoughts. It did him no good to think of Kikyou like this. He was fully brought back to reality when he saw a redressed Kikyou striding across the clearing. Whipping around he saw that she no longer sat behind him and she had indeed climbed out of the tree and begun to leave.

Landing only a few metres behind her he called her name, eyes hidden by his bangs. She stopped, waiting for him to speak though she did not turn around to face him.

"What about the people those souls belonged to?"

Whatever she had been expecting him to say it was obviously not that. She looked at him over her shoulder, eyes widened in surprise momentarily before settling into their bored iciness once more. Deciding this was not going to be a question she could brush off she turned and walked towards him, stopping only inches from him. She gently brought up a hand and ran a freezing fingertip down the side of his face. The stench of graveyard soil and death filled his nose, his eyes watering slightly at the intensity of it but he showed no other sign of his discomfort.

"Inuyasha, I do what I must to stay alive. I cannot die again, not yet. Naraku must be defeated and I must be here for that time."

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that, it implied that the souls had not been dead very long. Chasing the thoughts from his mind he looked down at the dead miko and reached up to take her hand from his face. Holding it to him he pleaded with her using his voice and his eyes.

"Kikyou, join us. Please. We need you."

Kikyou tried to remove her hand from his grasp but he held on tight.

"Inuyasha, I have already told you; I will not join your group while my reincarnation is there. You cannot have us both and she will seem me as a threat to your . . .relationship."

There was a twinge of sadness in her voice at her last words. Inuyasha only slightly surprised. While she hated the world and him he too felt the love that he had once held so dearly for her in the back of his heart. A single spark. Something like that could not just disappear and the last flicker of that flame still burned though it was being cast into shadow by the fire he felt for Kagome. Surely she must feel that little itch as he did.

"Sesshomaru has joined our group. Kagome has bound herself to him, a miko spell gone wrong but it seems that they are now more than just allies. Please Kikyou, we need you, to help fight Naraku. I need you. I need to protect you, keep you safe until, so that you may fight in the final battle."

He absently ran his fingers down her arm where the smaller of her injuries had been, though there was now the smooth pale skin returning.

She looked up at him and appeared to be thinking. He held his breath, hopeful that she would accept his proposal. His throat closed and his heart sank though as she lifted her other hand and pulled apart his fingers, releasing her own hand before turning and silently walking away into the darkness.

Sighing he moved to sit in the tree where she had been resting when he arrived. Settling himself in the crook of two branches as she had he thought about the dead priestess he had lost and now the live miko which he had also lost, because he had not realised soon enough that he had lost the first one years ago and had no chance of retrieving what he missed.

An hour passed before he stretched himself out and began his slow walk back to the group and the warmth of the fire.

The chill air tickled her neck as she leaned further into her taiyoukai's chest. It had grown dark in the last hour. Sighing she rose from her place in his lap, stretching out her limbs. Turning to face him she watched as he unfolded his tall frame and rose elegantly from the ground.

_: How in gods hell does his kimono not get dirty. If I had sat there I would have green stains on my back and butt and he doesn't! It's just not fair_

_: This Sesshomaru is more careful than yourself. Though I find it amusing that you have been looking at my 'butt'._

Kagome flushed red, realising she had forgotten to close her mind.

_: Damn it. _

_: Now now Kagome, one might think you have spent too much time around the half-br…. Inuyasha._

Kagome smiled at him, glad he had remembered, even if it was a little late.

Turning back towards camp she saw the kettle lying on its side where she had dropped it. Eyes widening in horror she quickly ran and picked it up before sprinting to the stream and filling it to the brim. She didn't even stop as she ran back past Sesshomaru in the direction of the camp, choosing to stop only at the tree line to straighten her hakamas and kimono to step into the clearing wit a little dignity.

Smiling silently Sesshomaru followed her at a more stately pace though sped up when he saw her freeze in surprise. Catching up he looked into the camp to see what had shocked her so.

Slashing at the branches of small trees and bushes that blocked his path Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Why wouldn't she join them? It would be safer for her, and it wasn't like Kagome was going to be jealous of the attention Inuyasha would give her any more!

He let out another snarl as he hit out with his claws, shredded leaves falling to the ground in front of him. He stalked into the clearing, not even bothering to look at his friends as he threw himself down in a space by the fire. He looked up a couple of minutes later when he realised that everyone was silent only to look over the fire and meet dark eyes in a porcelain white face, framed by ebony hair and wearing the robes of a miko.

His throat moved to work but the dryness that had suddenly come from nowhere stopped him. Swallowing he found his voice again.

"Kikyou?"

**A/N: Hehe, little cliffy! lol. Please review xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	24. Figments Of The Imagination

_His throat moved to work but the dryness that had suddenly come from nowhere stopped him. Swallowing he found his voice again._

_"Kikyo?"_

* * *

Kagome had been watching Inuyasha, waiting to see how long he took to realise that there was another in their midst. She saw him look up and the bolt of shock that registered in his eyes made her heart drop just a little, because underneath it she saw the pain he was feeling.

She could guess that Inuyasha had been out to find her. His yells and snarls had rung throughout the forest loud enough for all to hear, and had started just before Kikyo had shown up.

She had silently walked across the clearing towards the group. Kagome was saddened to see Sango shift uneasily and move her hand to rest just that little bit nearer to her Hiraikotsu. Kikyo had fought beside them, loved one of them and was her own past life and yet the change in atmosphere was obvious as she approached. None of the group completely trusted her, Kagome wasn't even completely sure that Inuyasha truly did.

Stopping a few feet from the edge of the light of the fire she had stared at Kagome. Fidgeting under the older woman's intense gaze Kagome stood, glancing around the group before silently walking towards Kikyo, who turned away and walked far enough from the group that at least the humans would not be able to hear.

When the dead priestess stopped and turned Kagome could not help but gasp. In her eyes she saw something she had never expected. Nervousness. To her Kikyo had always been cool, calm and collected and completely unfazable. But now she could see flickers, like sparks running across her chocolate eyes, skittering to some dark recess of her brain as she mulled over what she was to say.

After several minutes of silence Kagome once more shifted to her other foot and opened her mouth to speak but Kikyo got there first.

"I am here to ask you a favour. "

Kagome gulped, trying to talk around the lump that had formed in her throat. Finding no words she nodded her head.

"I'm sure you can hear that Inuyasha is upset. A few minutes ago he once more came to me and asked if I would join your group. I, again, said that I would not, not while you were still here. Yet Inuyasha told me that you were attached in one form or another to his brother. I came to ask if this was true."

Kagome warily eyed her. She debated telling her to mind her own damn business, but knew that she couldn't. Sighing in submission she met the woman's eyes.

"It's true. I tried to protect Sesshomaru from one of Inuyasha's attacks and accidentally bound myself to him. Since then we have become . . .more than friends."

Her cheeks blushed a light pink at the look that Kikyo gave her before she pushed the embarrassment down. She would have to live up to a lot more people than just Kikyo if she and Sesshomaru did end up together so she might as well get used to saying it now.

"What is it you want Kikyo?"

"I am here to ask to join your group."

"But I though you told Inuyasha you wouldn't!"

Kikyo looked at her once more with those dark eyes. She tilted her head to one side very slightly and seemed to be assessing whether Kagome could be trusted. She must have decided so eventually for she once more spoke in her flat dead voice, though this time Kagome could here something else underneath it, something she couldn't quite place.

"I was unwilling to join the group while I knew that there was something between Inuyasha and yourself. I have changed, I am not the same as I once was and Inuyasha knows this. Because of it he feels he must protect me, but he would put your life at risk if I were to join the group for he would constantly be fighting an internal battle as to which of the two of us he should give his promises. You could not be harmed. I am no longer the Shikon Miko and there must always be one. Your life is more valuable than my own. While I do not need protection, and I doubt that you do from the tales I have heard on my travels, he will no longer be torn between us and he may feel that he can care for us both, without fighting himself."

Kagome stared in amazement. It was the most she had ever heard Kikyo speak and it took her a minute to process what she had said.

"So, it wasn't that you wouldn't join us because you were jealous of me…. it was because you were looking out for me?!"

Kikyo merely nodded.

_: Huh, well I suppose that makes things a little easier. _

She could feel Sesshomaru's uneasiness that had been niggling at her since she walked from the group relax a little.

_: What makes things easier?_

_: Kikyo wants to join the group. She says she didn't before because Inuyasha would have been torn between the two of us and may have risked my life for hers. She even said my life is worth more than hers. She thinks that now you are here Inuyasha won't be fighting himself about which one of us he should care for and so it is safe for her to join. She also said I could obviously take care of myself because tales have been spread about me. I didn't know others knew of me. _

She couldn't help but think the last sentence with a hint of smugness. She was finally strong enough to look after herself and others and people knew about it. She could hear Sesshomaru chuckle lightly from the other end of the link before he once more turned serious.

_: I ask you to be careful. You are the alpha of this group and so only you can decided if she can join or not, but you must assess if it will help or harm the group. Can the dead priestess truly be trusted?_

Kagome furrowed her brow, flicking her eyes towards Kikyo. She was standing looking into the forest in the direction of the commotion that was obviously Inuyasha. She seemed to know that Kagome was talking to someone else and it made Kagome feel slightly uneasy. How much did she know about the group? Was Sesshomaru right to be cautious of her.

Images flashed through her mind of all the times Kikyo had tried to kill her, bind her or send her home. Every time she had tried to once more steal Inuyasha back from the group and the image that was burned in her brain of Kikyo opening the gates of hell for her and Inuyasha to journey through together. Lastly an image of the imagination, false but so real that Kagome stumbled backwards slightly. Tripping over her own feet she felt herself tumbling, the ground coming up fast. She put a hand out to grab for something to stop her fall, waiting for the impact of the floor, surprised as an arm around her waist stopping her fall knocked the wind from her.

Sesshomaru picked her up and set her once more on her feet. Giving Kagome a worried glance he turned and made his way back to camp, asking no questions.

Kagome placed her hand over her chest, regaining her breath as the image faded, but the feeling it had brought stayed with her. Shaking her head she pushed it to the back of her mind. It was her imagination; there was no basis to believe it was true.

Turning she saw Kikyo staring at her with her cold eyes. Kagome swallowed, still unsure as to her answer. Something flickered across Kikyo's face and for a brief second Kagome saw the pain that death had brought to the young woman, but what was more disturbing was the loneliness that life had brought. In that moment she made up her mind. Whatever she had seen it was her own mind. Kikyo had been alone for so long, and she had been protecting Kagome, or at least recently she had.

"Kikyo, you may join the group if Inuyasha so chooses. I leave it to him to decide."

With that she turned and walked back to the group, sitting down next to Sesshomaru as her decision slowly ate at her. The image that had flashed through her mind disturbed her. She no longer knew what to believe. Should she believe Kikyo, or was her own sub-conscious trying to tell her something? She stared into the fire, replaying the brief scene again again in her head until Inuyasha stormed back into the camp. She never even saw Kikyo move to sit next to her around the fire, or the glances the rest of the group sent around the fire. She barely registered the touch of Sesshomaru's hand as he slipped his fingers around her own.

* * *

He couldn't speak. He could barely even mutter her name. Inuyasha could only stare at her in confusion. She looked more alive than he had seen for along time. With the firelight flickering in her eyes and people surrounding her she looked almost real, but the scent of graveyard dirt and death still hung around her, though it was now slightly masked by the scents of her reincarnation sitting next to her.

Kikyo silently rose and once more walked away from the group. A dumb founded Inuyasha merely stood staring at the patch where she had been sitting until Miroku delivered a swift hard hit with his staff to the back of the hanyou's knees. Inuyasha was about to start yelling before he noticed the monk leaning his head in the direction of the dead miko. Nodding like an idiot he trailed after her, not noticing Kagome watching him. When he had reached Kikyo the two of them sat at the edge of the clearing and talked. Only the demons amongst the group could hear what was said, though the others didn't seem to care.

Kagome knew Inuyasha would accept Kikyo into the group as soon as possible and in one part of her mind she was happy for him. He could finally be with the one he wanted. But further back, hidden from view she was still uneasy.

She didn't completely trust Kikyo and as she lay down to sleep with her back leaning against Sesshomaru's chest she once more saw Kikyo standing in front of Naraku, smirking at the body of Inuyasha lying on the ground with an arrow through his heart. Though what disturbed Kagome most was it was not Kikyo who held a bow, but herself, on the other side of the clearing, tears falling from her eyes even as she loaded another arrow and released straight at her hanyou, her best friend. And all the while Kikyo and Naraku stood together, laughing as the same fate was replayed, just as Sashiba the hawk demon had predicted, and just as Kagome feared.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I am soooooooo sorry it taken so long for me to update, and I know its only short but its just to get me bak into writing. I had a lot on my plate with school and got completely out of practice at writing so i also apologise that its no where near up to my usual atandard but at some point i willcome bak and review it so i can alter it a bit. For now, just be glad that i managed to write something that made sense. Lol. Hope you enjoy. Please review to let me know you are still all out there and want me to continue. **

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	25. The Words That Haunt Her

_She didn't completely trust Kikyo and as she lay down to sleep with her back leaning against Sesshomaru's chest she once more saw Kikyo standing in front of Naraku, smirking at the body of Inuyasha lying on the ground with an arrow through his heart. Though what disturbed Kagome most was it was not Kikyo who held a bow, but herself, on the other side of the clearing, tears falling from her eyes even as she loaded another arrow and released straight at her hanyou, her best friend. And all the while Kikyo and Naraku stood together, laughing as the same fate was replayed, just as Sashiba the hawk demon had predicted, and just as Kagome feared._

* * *

It had been four weeks since Kikyo had joined the group and Kagome had no more visions of her and Naraku and the uneasiness the first had pulled up had slowly faded form her mind. Over the time Kikyo had proved her worth to the group many times. Kaede had taught Kagome the herbs of healing and sightline of an arrow, but she had been taught in turn by Kikyo, who knew so much more.

She knew where to find the best cuts of herbs, and the right time of day to pick them, and how to bind the injuries that Inuyasha undoubtedly obtained over the weeks by rushing into battles head first so that even he could not undo them.

In turn Kagome attempted to teach the older priestess how to form her power into the energy ball that she had now perfected, but it seemed that she was meant to be the only one to wield them, for Kikyo could not transfer her powers into her hand, but had to have an object to infuse them into.

Kagome marvelled at Kikyo's self control. She knew that if she had been shown how to do something by her reincarnation and found herself unable to do it she would have been infuriated, staying up each night trying to get it right. However Kikyo merely bowed out and laughed slightly, commenting on the irony of the new Shikon Miko trying to teach the original.

That was something else that Kagome had noticed. Kikyo laughed now. Not like Sango or Miroku did, and most certainly not like Kagome did, but she would chuckle quietly at the odd joke and when Inuyasha made a fool of himself.

All in all Kagome found herself becoming used to the priestesses presence and she missed her when she was not around. She slowly became another sister, though no other could replace the bond she had with Sango. Sesshomaru also noticed this and had warned her of the dangers of letting herself fall in to deep with the dead priestess and Kagome tried to listen to him, she did, but found herself each day walking in between Sango and Kikyo, talking like friends. She found it comforting having another woman in the group, even if it was one so sombre as Kikyo.

They were heading for a rumour of a dark presence somewhere in the north-west, passing through villages and asking questions and gathering food as they went. They no longer needed to use Miroku's sneaky method for money and shelter. Kagome and Kikyo made more than enough as travelling healers, helping those in villages for free, though they were always given something for their time.

They were nearing their destination, and the rumours turned to eye-witness accounts. Sango and Miroku were astride Kilala in the air with Shippo hanging onto Miroku's robes while Sesshomaru flew next to them on his demonic cloud with Kagome in his arms. Inuyasha was carrying Kikyo and jumping light-footed from tree to tree.

Sesshomaru's head snapped around to the left and almost instantly he had changed direction, tightening his grip on Kagome as he banked steeply away from the others. Inuyasha had to plummet to the ground to avoid hitting into his back while Kilala followed the silver-haired blur that was picking up speed.

Landing a mile later in the middle of a clearing Sesshomaru set down a slightly pale Kagome and waited for the others to catch up with him. Inuyasha was the last to arrive, and yet still the first to get impatient.

"What the hell was all that about Sesshomaru?! You could have knocked me out the sky?!"

Sesshomaru merely raised his hand, looking deep into the forest around him. Kagome could feel nervousness rolling through the link, but on the surface he was cool and collected, as ever. Of course his obvious command threw Inuyasha into a deep fit.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru? There's nothing here. Or are you seeing ghosts again?!"

Kagome whipped around to face the hanyou, hissing between her teeth to try and keep her voice low, but anger rolled off her in waves.

"Inuyasha! Shut your mouth for one second and you might find out! Jesus, you can be so childish and stupid some times!"

Just as she was about to continue her whispered lecture a laugh filled the clearing that made many of the group's blood run cold.

_: I know that voice. But it can't be. She's dead. I killed her. How is she here now?!_

Sesshomaru flicked his eyes to Kagome face, wondering what she was thinking. They rarely blocked each other from their minds anymore, but Kagome had raised her barriers the second that female's voice had laughed. Glancing behind him he saw the same shocked and terrified look on the face of the monk, slayer and hanyou. Kikyo alone looked confused.

At the crack of twigs he turned his gaze back to the woman in red and yellow with the eyes of a hawk. He heard a breathy whisper from Kagome to his left.

"Sashiba?"

The woman chuckled, flicking back her dark hair from her shoulders as her red eyes flashed dangerously.

"So you remember me priestess? I'm impressed. I have been watching your group now for a while and I have noticed you seem very fascinated with the dog demon by your side. I was worried you may have forgotten about little old me, the one you killed."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in appreciation. He could sense the power this demon possessed, and could smell the scent of Naraku which hung in the air around her. If Kagome had killed this demon she possessed great power, though he already knew that.

"How?"

The chocking sob that escaped Kagome didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"How? How priestess?"

The dark pupils of Sashiba's eyes flashed red in anger.

"Do you mean how I am here? How did I survive? My master is more powerful than even you realise. He can control both the living and the dead, though you've already seen that haven't you priestess? Oh yes, I know what you saw and it will happen."

Kagome shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, trying to banish the memory of Kikyo standing with Naraku, laughing as she killed Inuyasha.

"Do you remember what I said priestess? What I told you last time we met?"

Kagome nodded, eyes still tightly shut, but her whisper was loud enough for all the demons to hear.

"Every word."

"Say it."

Kagome's eyes opened in shock. She shook her head, pleading with the demoness in front of her to let it go. But instead Sashiba threw her wings wide and flew across the clearing, to quick for even Sesshomaru, yet she returned to the exact spot she had left only a second later, though there was now a priestess in her arms, a silver feather shaped blade held to Kikyo's neck. Sashiba's eyes once more flashed pure red as she spat out her words in fury.

"SAY IT!!!! REPEAT WHAT I SAID! FOR EVERY ONE TO HEAR! FOR KIKYO TO HEAR!"

Kagome shakily held out her hand to stop Sesshomaru from tearing the hawk apart. His beast was battling with him, eyes flashing and Kagome knew that he would go through Kikyo without a thought to get at Sashiba at the moment. She licked her lips, the words that had been uttered from the hawks mouth in front of her springing to her lips as quickly as if it was a well learned song from her childhood. She remembered it all, every word because it ran through her head each night and every day. Licking her lips she tried to stop her voice from shaking, tried to show she wasn't scared or upset by the words she was about to say, but she only half managed to convince herself, let alone the others.

"You said "And finally, the miko, who is not a miko in her own. A mere copy of a long dead woman, fated to walk the same path as she before her, to love the same man, and fall by his hands. While you may think you walk a different path now that you are not in love with the hanyou, the outcome will be the same. Naraku will make sure of it, for he knows Kikyo, and therefore, he knows you. How does it feel to know you are only a shadow, a ghost of the real woman? A phantom of a being already passed this world, who's soul is not their own? It must hurt, knowing that you cannot embrace your true self, knowing that you would look so much more like her. I know you wish to wear the robes of a priestess, fitting to your powers, and yet you wear that silly outfit to remind everyone that you are separate entity to Kikyo, while in your heart you know you are not. Don't look so shocked young miko; my eyes can see more than just what is physical on this plain. I know your desires, for they are written across your face and in your aura for those with the skill to see it. I can even tell what you think your wish on the Shikon-No-Tama would be if you ever managed to retrieve it from my master, though it would bring you no happiness. So, what will you do if the time comes? Make the selfless wish, or might you wish for that which is truly in your heart?" And then you called me Kikyo."

Sashiba laughed at her small victory.

"Indeed I did priestess, and can't you see it will happen. You saw it, four weeks ago, and you know its true. She will turn, and you will be controlled, no matter how strong your minds are. You will both bend to our whim, for you are her and she is weak."

Kagome could see the confusion on Kikyo's face, reflected in her friends and lovers features. She had told no one of her vision the night Kikyo joined the group.

Sesshomaru released a roar from behind her, startling her out of her memory. She turned to see a faint glow surrounding him as he fought with his beast for control.

"You dared to insult Kagome in such a way?! I'm glad Naraku revived you, because this way this Sesshomaru gets to kill you aswell!"

Kagome could see fur starting to form on his milky white skin and the bones of his jaw shifting over each other as he fought to stop himself transforming.

Sashiba obviously also saw this and a startled glance flashed across her long eyes. She looked down at Kikyo still held to her chest and dug the blade a little deeper, cutting a line across her throat which did not bleed. Seeing that Sesshomaru did not care if she killed the priestess or not she decided now was a good time to leave.

Throwing Kikyo to the floor in front of her she once more spread her wings and rose into the air, though she did not fly away. Stopping just out of reach, yet still within earshot she reached into her kimono and pulled out an egg of stone.

"I leave you with a gift. Don't leave it behind or a lot of deaths will be on your head."

With that she took off, the stone egg making a hollow thump as it hit the ground where she had thrown it to.

The group stood in silence for a few seconds, everyone's eyes on Kagome how stood staring at the stone egg. She shakily bent to pick it up and turned, noting everyone staring at her but the person she stopped at was Sesshomaru. She could feel waves of anger emanating from him, proved by his red eyes and shivering body. He was still fighting the transformation and the urge to take chase after the hawk demoness. But through the link she could feel hurt and sorrow spiking in his mind, fighting the anger.

She walked up to him, standing before him and pulled his face down so that he was looking at her. She should have felt unnerved by the fierce redness of his eyes and the feeling of his bones sliding over each other as his beast tried to form his face into a snout, but she didn't. She accepted this was a part of him as much as the Sesshomaru she knew, and if she wanted this to work then she would have to accept both sides of him.

"Sesshomaru….."

Her whisper slowly crawled its way into his brain, his eyes snapping into focus to stare at her, but they remained red and blistering, his skin switching between smooth flesh and soft silk fur.

Through the link the last of his conscious self called to her.

_: Why didn't you tell me? She said all that…..She hurt you so much. Why didn't you tell me?_

Kagome looked at him despairingly.

_: It was in the past. She was dead. It didn't matter anymore. _

His glare sharpened even more

_: But it did. It still hurts you, even now, and you didn't tell me about it! You didn't trust me with it. _

Kagome couldn't bare this insecure Sesshomaru. She knew him to be strong, a fighter, yet he was now scared she didn't trust him.

She stepped closer, placing one hand over his heart and the other pulled his head down so she could kiss him, softly and ghostly, letting her lips just touch his. When she was about to pull away she felt his flesh return to the smooth perfect skin she knew and when she looked she saw golden eyes staring into hers as his arms wound around her and pulled her against him, deepening the kiss as the others turned and walked away, leaving the two alone.

Kagome was the one who broke away first, running her fingers over the marks on his cheeks as she leaned her forehead against his and whispered so low even he struggled to hear.

"I trust you with my life Sesshomaru. Never forget that."

He merely nodded, closing his eyes and leaned into her, taking in as much of her scent as he could. Kagome eventually unwound herself from his arms and looked down at the stone egg. Silently slipping it into her kimono she hooked her arm through his and started to walk off in the direction the others had gone. The egg was a mystery to them all, but one they planned on solving, and soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry its been so long but i got a great idea for the ext part of the story so don't worry the next part will be up soon. Lol. I had a bit of writers block for this one, so not my greatest work, but only took me 4 hours so can't be that bad. lol. Review n let me know if you still like this story and I will keep writing if its what you all want. Lol**

**Love as always, and sincerest apologies, **

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	26. When The Time Comes

_"I trust you with my life Sesshomaru. Never forget that."_

_He merely nodded, closing his eyes and leaned into her, taking in as much of her scent as he could. Kagome eventually unwound herself from his arms and looked down at the stone egg. Silently slipping it into her kimono she hooked her arm through his and started to walk off in the direction the others had gone. The egg was a mystery to them all, but one they planned on solving, and soon._

That night they sat around the camp fire, all feeling slightly uncomfortable. Kagome was turning the stone egg over and over in her hands, unwilling to but it down or let it out of her sight for fear it would disappear. She had no doubt that Sashiba was telling the truth and that if they left it somehow many would die.

Kikyo had been watching her for a good hour or two now, but she couldn't bring herself to meet her eyes. Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to finally raise her head to see Kikyo walking away from the group, only to stop a short distance away. Suddenly she heard a voice in her head, Kikyo's.

Startled she met Kikyo's gaze.

_: Come here Kagome. _

Kagome shook her head and tried to ignore the older priestess's presence in her mind but she soon felt herself being pulled towards Kikyo. She tried to stop herself and yet she couldn't and eventually gave in, placing one foot in front of the other until she stood before the dead woman.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

Kagome looked down at her feet, mumbling that there was nothing to talk about as she drew squiggles in the dust with the toe of her shoe. Again she felt the force lifting her head up till she couldn't avoid Kikyo's gaze.

"How are you doing this? It's not fair. I don't want to talk about it."

"Kagome, you are a fellow priestess, and not only that but you are my reincarnation. We are one in the same and therefore I can talk to you and make you do what I want if you are untrained. Now you must tell me what Sashiba meant. What have you seen?"

Kagome looked once more at the ground before finally giving in. She wasn't going to enjoy this but she supposed she was going to have to at some point.

"It was the night you joined the group. I saw you….with Naraku."

_Flashback_

_She once more saw Kikyo standing in front of Naraku, smirking at the body of Inuyasha lying on the ground with an arrow through his heart. Though what disturbed Kagome most was it was not Kikyo who held a bow, but herself, on the other side of the clearing, tears falling from her eyes even as she loaded another arrow and released straight at her hanyou, her best friend. And all the while Kikyo and Naraku stood together, laughing as the same fate was replayed, just as Sashiba the hawk demon had predicted, and just as Kagome feared._

_End Flashback_

"I see, so that was the weak person who Sashiba was talking about. Myself."

Kikyo looked towards the setting sun and turned her back to Kagome.

"Kagome, we both know this cannot happen. Everything must be done to stop it, even if it means a life is lost. I know what I must do, and when the time comes…I will do it."

Kagome stared at Kikyo in horror. She was going to kill Inuyasha. That was the only way to avoid Kikyo joining Naraku, if Inuyasha was already dead.

"No, you can't Kikyo. He must survive, you can't kill him!"

But Kikyo either did not hear her as she strode off deep in thought, or she chose not to listen for Kagome got no answer. As the tears formed in her eyes Sesshomaru appeared beside her, pulling her into his chest.

"Kagome, we will not let her, though if the only way to stop this vision of yours is to dispose of Inuyasha, you know he would want it."

Kagome fiercely shook her head and pushed the taiyoukai away.

"He fights tooth and nail to survive everything, every little battle, every wound or scar he bears and comes back stronger for it. How can you tell me that when Inuyasha dies it would be his friends that decide it? It's not fair. I won't let her, and I won't let you!"

She pounded her fists on his chest, her power overwhelming her in her swell of emotion as it pushed to get out from every inch of her skin. She shone with the light pink hue of priestess energy, her hits on Sesshomaru's chest sizzling as they broke through his armor and made contact with his clothing. He merely stood there, waiting for her rage to pass. As she calmed down and her cries turned to sobs her power receded back below her skin to once more dwell undetected.

She buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly, barely noticing as Sesshomaru's arms circled around her and held her tightly to her.

"How can she do this? She loved him."

Kagome's muffled whispers reached his ears at the same time as a cracking sound from by the campfire. The cracking of stone. His head snapped around and his demon eye sight showed him what her dreaded. The stone egg from Sashiba was cracking, and chunks were flaking off. Something was inside, and it wanted out.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys, I know this is only a short one, but its kind of a filler chapter that leads up to a longer one next time that cudn't truly be split up, but if not it would have been a 9 or 10 page one. Lol. Might be a week or so before the next one now as is gona be long but worth waiting for. Will Kikyo have the guts to kill Inuyasha when the tym comes? N whats inside the egg?**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *


	27. The Work I Have To Do

_**A/N: Hey guys, I just couldn't wait to put this chapter up. The first three to guess where this speech at the end comes from can design the next characters that are the groups enemys, whether they are from Naraku's incarnations, or just an evil demon/person. Lol, i will put them in the story. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters or any of the original plot, nor do I own The Gift. _**

_

* * *

_

_Kagome's muffled whispers reached his ears at the same time as a cracking sound from by the campfire. The cracking of stone. His head snapped around and his demon eye sight showed him what he dreaded. The stone egg from Sashiba was cracking, and chunks were flaking off. Something was inside, and it wanted out._

* * *

The group sat around the egg. Watching as another small flake of stone fell off, much like a bird's egg. Inuyasha had decided it would be a young hatchling of a demon similar to Sashiba and so had drawn the Tetsusaiga with the intension to destroy it before it hatched. However, his attack had ricocheted off the tiny stone and sent Inuyasha into a tree thirty metres away. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow at his younger brothers stupidity and held his hand over the egg, letting dark green poison drip from his claws to coat it.

Turning away in satisfaction that the egg was disposed of he had been surprised to hear the gasps from Sango and Kagome as the egg appeared unharmed and dissipated the poison.

"Hn. So poison does not harm it."

"Yeah you baka. Thought that you would show me how it was done did you?! At least my sword made a mark on its surface. You're crappy poison did nothing!"

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at Inuyasha before once more looking at the egg.

"Tell me Inuyasha, where is this mark that you speak of, because this Sesshomaru cannot see any imperfection and my eye-sight is far superior to your own."

Inuyasha kneeled in the dust and looked over every inch of the egg before sitting back with is arms folded and a grumpy look on his face.

"Hn, this Sesshomaru thought as much. Neither the fang nor my poison has harmed the egg. I suggest we try nothing else until we know what it is. That way we can not inadvertently give it an immunity or insight into our strengths, if you could call the way the hanyou wields that fang a strength at all."

Inuyasha went to jump up and yell at his brother but a hand on his leg stopped him. Kagome was next to him and he looked her though could not meet her eyes. She had been avoiding him since talking to Kikyo earlier and had been unnaturally quiet, something which always made him uneasy.

Now, as she had been for the past hour or so she was staring at Kikyo, a mixture of pain, rage and sadness written across her face. Kikyo in turn was staring into the fire with an air of determination and acceptance surrounding her. Inuyasha was worried about them both, but he couldn't comfort the two of them. They had been almost inseparable over the last couple of weeks, but they now wouldn't talk or look at each other.

He didn't want to offend one by talking to the other so he stayed out of it, sitting between the two without saying a word to either.

A particularly loud crack rang through the camp as a large piece of rock fell from the egg and silver scales could be seen through the gap formed. They all gathered slightly closer as Kagome reached forward.

Miroku went to stop her but kept quiet with a warning growl from Sesshomaru. Oblivious, Kagome shifted even closer and gently touched a shimmering scale. It was smooth and cold, like armour made from steel, and they lay over each other perfectly, without a gap between them at all.

Just as she withdrew her finger she was flung backwards by a burst of demonic power as the egg exploded. Shielding her face with her hand Kagome crawled further away until she was crouched behind Sesshomaru.

When the winds had died down she snuck a look out towards the centre of what had been their camp. Now there stood a tall powerful young demon. He was tall, maybe even as tall as Sesshomaru and had long silver hair.

The last of silver scales were slipping back over his forearms and shoulders to form steel armour that covered his chest at the same time as giant silver wings burst from his back, stretched to an amazing span and then gracefully folded behind him.

He wore a silver and gold kimono with a pure white obi. His silver sleeves had tracings of golden scales. He looked a lot like Sesshomaru, with high cheek bones and golden eyes, but his markings, they were like that of Tsubaki, the dark priestess. Spreading from his right eye all the way down to his right shoulder was silver lines, faint until they caught the sun, when the scales that covered his right side shimmered and danced with light.

He carefully raised his arms and looked himself over, picking up a fragment of the tiny egg which he had emerged from and tested his strength by turning it to dust.

"Hm, this body will do nicely. Much better than the last."

Inuyasha stepped forward as the others reached for their various weapons. Kagome bent and picked up Kikyo's bow along with her own, quietly throwing it into a nearby bush. If it came to it she could always tell her where it was, but for now, and for Inuyasha safety it was best that Kikyo was without a weapon.

"Hey ugly, who are you, and why did Sashiba give us that egg?"

The demons eyes seemed to focus on the group for the first time and skipped from one member to the other, pausing on Kagome and Kikyo, flicking between the two as a small grin formed on his face. He took a step towards them but stopped when a low growl rang through the clearing. Seemingly to see the taiyoukai and the power he held for the first time he halted where he was but did not take his gaze from the two priestesses standing next to each other.

"So you are the two that my mate told me about? Interesting."

"MATE?! WHO THE FUCK IS YOUR MATE AND HOW DO THEY KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US!"

The demon turned his head to look Inuyasha up and down before he moved back to stand in front of the hanyou.

"I believe you have met her already, and she left quite an impression."

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side in what would have been a comical fashion if it were under any other circumstances. The rest of the group of course understood him immediately. Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu tighter as she whispered the name into the clearing.

"Sashiba"

Inuyasha turned to her, completely ignoring the demon that now stood behind him.

"Sashiba? How the hell could it be Sashiba? He's only just come out that fucking egg, he can't already have a mate, and it definitely couldn't be Sashiba!"

At the look the rest of them were giving him a flash of doubt entered his eyes. He slowly span on one heel to once more face the tall silver demon.

"Could it?"

"Incorrect hanyou. You have once more just shown that cross-breeds obviously have inferior brain power to the rest of the world. This not my first life, nor my first body and Sashiba has been my mate now for a few months."

Kagome had to give his dues, Inuyasha recovered from his shock rather quickly.

"Fine, if your Sashiba's mate I have no problem killing you now. This may not be your first life but it will be your last!"

With that he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and it transformed into the magnificent fang that had been left to him.

"Tell me, what name should we carve on the stone we throw you under once I'm finished?"

The demon merely laughed.

"My name is Ketasamaru. Now let's see what this body can do."

With that Inuyasha charged, throwing all his weight into a downward hit which almost struck Ketasamaru and would have if the demon had not have knelt, coiling his muscles into tight springs before launching off into the air, ducking and diving as Inuyasha swung again and again.

At one point Inuyasha got too close and Ketasamaru took the opportunity to once again test his strength, swinging his right arm round in a fierce punch which sent Inuyasha sprawling into the tree.

Kagome went to run to Inuyasha's side but was stopped by Miroku's staff blocking her path. She looked at him, but he did not meet her eyes, merely watched the unfolding battle intently.

Inuyasha pushed himself upright and used the tree to push off from and finally got the hit he had been waiting for. Ketasamaru had once more jumped into the air, and in doing so had used his arm to reach for a tree branch, leaving his right side vulnerable. Inuyasha put al his strength into a swing to the demons side, making contact with enough force to severe him in two.

Or at least it should have been, however the Tetsusaiga never made it past the demons scaled armour. The sword reverberated with the shock and a tiny crack appeared in its surface about half way down. Inuyasha was once more thrown back with all the power of his own hit. Ketasamaru looked down at his side and laughed.

"Ha, it seems this body is to strong for the likes of your sword to damage."

Inuyasha stood up and shock himself off, grinning slightly as he dug his heels into the ground, bracing himself.

"Oh, you don't know what my sword can do."

With that he released the wind scar, watching as the raging winds tore across the clearing straight towards the demon, who made no move to escape the oncoming attack. As the winds engulfed him Inuyasha turned away and nodded at the others in victory.

Sango rolled her eyes and threw her Hiraikotsu. The winds had died down and standing there still was Ketasamaru, who neatly dodged Sango's attack. Inuyasha turned around in astonishment to see the demon still standing there without so much as a hair out of place.

Sesshomaru, who had been watching rather uninterestedly till know stepped forward, drawing Tokijin.

"This Sesshomaru told you all the hanyou's sword wielding abilities was not to be counted as a strength."

With that he flew at Ketasamaru.

"Hm, a more worthy opponent I do believe."

With that he dodged Sesshomaru's attacks, ducking and diving, though received a nasty wound to his upper right arm from a particularly vicious back slash from Sesshomaru. His mind raced as he realised he was not immune from all swords, merely the hanyou's one.

With this realisation he knew that Sesshomaru's sword could do him a lot of damage.

Sesshomaru once more slashed at his opponent, surprised when he did not dodge the attack, instead the demon caught his sword between his palms, twisting it sharply from Sesshomaru's grasp and throwing it away to the side.

Thinking quickly Sesshomaru grabbed Ketasamaru by the throat and let his poison seep out of his claws, burning away at the demons throat. Ketasamaru screamed in pain, scrabbling at Sesshomaru's claws to try and free himself. Sesshomaru merely gripped tighter as the skin from his neck fell away, smirking as he killed the pathetic being that dared call himself a worthy opponent. However, as the old flesh fell away, new was formed and Ketasamaru stopped screaming and let his grip go lax on the taiyoukai's wrists.

He smirked before drawing back his arm as ghostly scales formed over his hand and solidified to form a steel fist. He slammed his hand into Sesshomaru's stomach, winding the taiyoukai enough t break free from his grasp. Sesshomaru staggered backwards clutching his abdomen as Kagome ran forward and grabbed his arm to stop him from falling.

Sesshomaru wheezed as he tried to stand up straight. Ketasamaru stepped back and stretched his neck as skin and muscle reformed over his throat.

"So it does not seem the hanyou's sword, nor your poison can harm me. How interesting."

With a flash Kagome understood. Both the Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru's poison had been used on Ketasamaru when he was still contained within the egg, and now he was immune to their attacks. It was almost as if he couldn't be harmed by them because he had formed an immunity to them before he had hatched.

"That means. . ."

Just as she drew an arrow from her quiver she saw another shoot past her and hit the demon in the chest. She whipped around to see Kikyo standing beside the bush with her bow in hand.

"Damn"

Kagome turned back round just in time to see the demon pull the arrow from his chest. She could see a large hole eating away at his body and armour, growing outwards as the purification energy turned his flesh to dust. However, once the arrow had been removed he closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate, and the whole group watched in horror and fascination as the hold grew smaller again, the muscle and skin knitting back over his chest. When he had fully healed he opened his eyes and looked at Kikyo, an angry look in his eyes. For the first time he seemed shaken by the onslaught of attacks.

"That one hurt!"

With that he threw himself towards the dead priestess but Inuyasha came between them first.

"I won't let you harm her!"

He once more swung his sword at the demon, and even though he could not harm him it kept Ketasamaru away from Kikyo. As Inuyasha ducked and fought the others joined, Sesshomaru fighting alongside his brother while Sango and Miroku flew on Kilala and tried to land a hit with staff or Hiraikotsu. Ketasamaru managed to fend them all off, but he could not get close enough to Kikyo to harm her. Kagome watched in desperation as her fingers played with the feathers of a bow.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to where Kikyo stood.

"Purification harms him. We just need enough of it so that he can't heal! We both have to shoot him at the same time, from opposite sides. It might just be enough to destroy him."

Kagome nodded, an air of determination surrounding her as she knocked an arrow in her bow and watched as Kikyo stepped to the other side of the clearing.

Kikyo stood opposite her now, an arrow ready and waiting as she pulled back the bows string, and just as Kagome was taking aim and ready to fire she bowed her head and whispered a prayer.

"Hit the mark."

With that the two of them released their arrows, yelling at the others to move aside. Kikyo's arrow came mere inches from hitting Sesshomaru as he rolled out of the way and Kilala had to dive suddenly, almost unseating Miroku as she escaped the path of Kagome's.

The whole group watched with crossed fingers and toes as the arrows flew straight at Ketasamaru. His eyes widened in understanding as he saw first one, and then the other head for his torso, yet it was too late for him to move.

Both arrows struck at the same time, and both ate through his body instantly, and for a second it looked like they had managed it.

That was until flesh once more formed across the holes in his chest, much quicker than last time. Kagome and Kikyo where both quick thinking, drawing arrow after arrow and firing them but he had always regenerated by the time the next one hit. He made no attempt to move out of the way of the onslaught of arrows, merely laughing as one after another hit and disintegrated.

Kagome was getting desperate as she reached back to her quiver to grab another arrow, only to find her hand meet empty air. With shock she turned her head to see an empty quicker. She had run out of arrows. Looking across to Kikyo she could see the other priestess had only three left, and at the rate she was firing them they to would be gone in the next few seconds.

As Ketasamaru recovered from Kikyo's last arrow he raised his arms and laughed.

"Is that all you've got?! Two arrows at a time isn't enough and it looks like you've run out of priestess'! I can only be defeated by completely surrounding me with your power, but you don't have enough of it, even between the two of you! I can take you all on."

With that the light that danced across his scales seemed to come together, forming an orb of sparks around him. It grew in size, drawing from the sun as it did so until it was impossible to look at. Wind picked up around him, and lightning flashed across the orbs surface. His voice could be heard, ringing from the centre of the ball of power, loud and clear. The others stepped back, shielding their eyes from the glare.

As Ketasamaru gloated Kagome glanced towards Kikyo and saw her staring at him. Suddenly, all Kikyo's words came back to her.

_Flashback_

"_Everything must be done to stop it, even if it means a life is lost. I know what I must do, and when the time comes…I will do it."_

"_I can only be defeated by completely surrounding me with your power, but you don't have enough of it_"

_End flashback_

Suddenly it made sense. Kagome watched in horror as Kikyo slipped out of her shoes and set aside her bow and empty quiver beside her, standing them upright and tall, proud as she was.

Desperately Kagome opened the link between the two, just as Kikyo looked her right in the eyes. Then she was sure she knew Kikyo's plan. She had never intended to kill Inuyasha.

_: Kikyo, no._

_: Kagome I have to. _

_: No_

Tears formed in Kagome eye's and she could no longer hear the yelling match between Inuyasha and Ketasamaru as she focused all her attention on Kikyo.

_: Listen to me, please, there's not a lot of time, listen. _

Kagome sobbed as she listened to Kikyo. She felt Kikyo's spirit brush against hers as the dead priestess darted forward. She stood and watched as Kikyo gathered her power to the surface of her skin, glowing bright pink as she launched herself into the orb that surrounded Ketasamaru. She saw her wince in pain, but she did not falter. Kikyo raised her hands and let her power surround the demon. It encased the orb and began eating it from the outside, pushing back the demons power.

Kagome watched as the priestess' power reached Ketasamaru and he screamed in pain, as he was completely surrounded by Kikyo's power, the only thing which could defeat him.

And as she watched Kikyo last moments, her words came back to her.

_: __Kagome listen to me, listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work I have to do. I cannot live while Naraku is alive, and if I remain he will use me to get rid of both you and Inuyasha, and will destroy many other lives with me helping him. This I cannot allow._

As the lightening died down Kagome could see no trace of Ketasamaru and Kikyo, lying face up on the ground, her arms to the side of her and her hair fanned around her. She had never looked alive in life, but now she looked so dead she was beautiful. Her skin was pale and smooth, her face set in a peaceful expression. She would have almost looked asleep had it not been for the couple of small cuts across her face and hands. Kagome stood where she was, unable to move as the tears ran down her cheeks and she saw Inuyasha run forward, dropping to his knees in the dirt, his face buried in his hands as he understood what had happened.

_:__ Tell Inuyasha that…tell Inuyasha I figured it out and…and I'm okay. He will learn to live without me. I have to do this. _

_And give my love to our friends. You have to take care of them now; you have to take care of each other. Inuyasha must survive, and so must you. You are the Shikon miko now. _

_You have to be strong._

_Kagome, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it._

_Be brave, live, for me. _

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it, if you think u will be one of the first three or so put ur suggestions for characters in a review n i wil PM u if ur right, n if you got in in time. Lol**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	28. She Died For A Reason

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I've had uni interviews and exams....finished now though, and my new laptop has finally arrived so will be able to do a bit work on this thing. Hope you like it, I know this is short but now that this is out of the way we can get on with the story. **

**Love as always **

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

_You have to be strong._

_Kagome, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it._

_Be brave, live, for me. _

* * *

The camp was silent after the burial, everyone staring into the depths of the fire, memories of Kikyo dancing across their eyes. That was all but Inuyasha. He had not yet returned.

After they had patted down the last of the earth which covered the dead priestess he had walked off into the surrounding trees and had not yet come back to the group. However they knew he was still close, the crashing of trees and mournful howls which echoed around the clearing told of the hanyou's current position.

Sesshomaru in particular found it hard to listen to. To the humans of the group the howls and moans which reached their ears were just that, sounds of Inuyasha's sorrow, but to Sesshomaru, who understood the Inu language, every groan was a flurry of words, a cry of whys which showed just how wracked with grief Inuyasha was over the second, and last death of Kikyo. The great taiyoukai flinched with every cry and gripped Kagome's hand tight.

Deep into the night the others listened to Inuyasha's sobs, even after the fire had died down, after Kagome had tucked Rin into a sleeping bag and after they had all settled under blankets. Rin was the only one that sleep claimed, the others lay awake, some kept their eyes open, but that was merely an attempt to stop the images of Kikyo which danced across their closed lids.

Eventually the cries died down to sobs which were barely audible to those without demonic hearing. The sun was just beginning to rise and the first rays of light were creeping across the grass, falling first upon the mound of earth which lay under the sakura tree at the entrance to the clearing, the small cross which had been placed at the foot of the grave the only indication that a loved one lay there. Kagome sat, still staring at the last of the embers, Kikyo's bow in her hand, running the smooth wood under her fingertips. She could feel Kikyo's spirit, a lasting fingerprint of the former Shikon Miko embedded in the grain of her weapon, the last few sparks of her power racing just under the surface.

Kagome looked towards the rising sun and stood, taking the bow with her, one slow step at a time till she was beside the cross. She gently lay a hand on the wood as she bowed her head, saying a final farewell to the sister who had emerged from the most unlikely of circumstances. She silently turned on her heel and walked towards the line of trees, but not before she drove the end of the bow into the ground next to the cross so that it stood tall and proud amongst the flowing grass and wild flowers, a symbol of the woman who had wielded it, and fell for her friends.

As Kagome neared the place were Inuyasha was she wondered if she really wanted to see him like this, but more importantly would he want her to see him.

She knew she looked so much like the priestess that she was worried it would break his already shattered heart just a little more. She worried that the heart-wrenching howls of pain which had only just subsided would start again, and that he would be thrown into a new depth of hell, and maybe one which he could not pull himself out of.

However, she knew that if there was anyone who could help him through it it would be her, e one who had stood by im for years, who had watched his back when he thought he was untouchable and run to him when she herself needed help.

She approached the small clearing where the sounds had come from and had to cover her mouth to hold back the choked sob which threatened to disturb the silence. There, kneeling on the ground with his hands so covered in dust they looked to be a part of the ground was Inuyasha, but it was not that same Inuyasha that Kagome knew.

He was more dejected looking than Kagome had ever seen him. His eyes were glazed, unseeing as tear after tear rolled down his cheeks silently. He stared at his hands, curled into the dust by his knees, and he looked so broken. The life and fight had gone out of his body. He was no longer her friend and saviour, he was an empty shell of his former self.

Kagome did no think he had noticed that she was there so when he spoke to her she visibly jumped in surprise. His voice was hoarse and rasping, lost on the wind with his howls of pain.

"How?"

The word was so low she almost imagined it. She stepped closer. He turned to face her, slowly, and she saw just how grief-stricken he was. His golden eyes no longer shone gold, they seemed to draw light into them, appearing like dark, murky waters.

"How?"

Kagome shook her head at him, begging him to understand she didn't know what he was talking about, too shocked by the sight before her to draw words.

"How did you do it? You brought him back. How?"

Kagome suddenly understood. She had brought Sesshomaru back, whether intentionally or not, and now Inuyasha wanted to bring back Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, I don't know. But it won't work."

"Why? Why would it work for you and not for me?"

Kagome shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. She closed her lids and let

the first warm drops fall from her lashes.

"It's not the same."

His reaction startled her. The last thing she had expected was this.

His eyes flashed bright red, slight jagged purple markings appearing on his cheeks. His fingers flexed as his claws elongated. She could still see the hanyou beneath, the grief that Kikyo's death had brought, but the demon mask which had fallen over Inuyasha scared her slightly.

"WHY? HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT?! YOU LOVED HIM, AND HE CAME BACK. THEY GAVE HIM BACK TO YOU! WHY IS THIS DIFFERENT? I LOVED HER, NO, I LOVE HER, BUT THEY WON'T GIVE HER BACK. THEY WON'T TAKE THE TIME TO REPLACE ONE LITTLE LIFE ON THIS PLANET WHICH SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TAKEN.

THEY SCREWED UP AND NOW THEY WON'T FIX IT, BUT THEY DID FOR YOU! HOW IS THAT FAIR!? HOW CAN THE KAMI'S CALL THEMSELVES JUST, BUT FAVOUR ONE OVER ANOTHER. SHE DESERVES THIS MORE THAN HIM, SHE WAS PURE! SHE GAVE HER LIFE FOR SOMETHING! HER LIFE HAD A PURPOSE AND HER DEATH HAD A MEANING. HIS NEVER DID BUT YOU GET HIM BACK AND I WANT TO KNOW WHY!"

He fell in a heap back to the ground, the red of his eyes and the markings on his cheeks fading as did his echoing voice from the clearing.

Kagome hesitated, she didn't know what to say to him. Cautiously she walked up to him and knelt beside him, one hand around his shoulders and the other tightly woven into his fingers.

"Inuyasha, she deserves anther chance, but she can't have one. I know it's unfair, but Kikyo was never truly alive with us. She was living on borrowed time. Her death had a meaning and to bring her back would defeat the point of it. The pain she went through would have been for nothing."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"How can you say that? She died to protect us, she died to defeat Ketasamaru, if she came back now it wouldn't defeat the point. She would be back and the bastard would still be in hell."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"No Inuyasha. Kikyo died to save all of us, but mostly to save you. I had a vision, that Naraku would manage to manipulate Kikyo and she would help him, unwillingly, and would destroy so many. But they also would have repeated history, and used me to kill you. Using Kikyo Naraku would have been able to control me, forcing me to kill you. If Naraku was to get his hands on Kikyo then he would be able to control me as well, and if he had both the Shikon Miko's in his power then the whole land would fall. Kikyo knew this couldn't happen and she told me that she would do anything it took to stop it happening, even the greatest sacrifice."

"How could you let her do it? Why didn't you tell me? It wasn't her responsibility."

Kagome sighed and bowed her head further, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"I didn't know what she meant. I thought the greatest sacrifice was you, that if it came to it she would kill you, that some how by doing that Naraku wouldn't be able to control me. I never thought, not till the last second that she meant her own life was the sacrifice."

Inuyasha said nothing, merely gripped her hand tighter and stared at the swaying trees.

Kagome sat, till the sun was high in the sky and her legs were burning but she would not move. Inuyasha had run out of tears and was now slowly starting to slip into sleep, but just before his eyes closed Kagome heard him whisper once more.

"It's not fair. I loved her."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it, no it's a bit angsty but its only for this chapter. Hope you can take the time to review, the more I get the quicker the next update! Lol. **

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	29. To The Palace Of The Moon

_Kagome sat, till the sun was high in the sky and her legs were burning but she would not move. Inuyasha had run out of tears and was now slowly starting to slip into sleep, but just before his eyes closed Kagome heard him whisper once more._

"_It's not fair. I loved her."_

They had been travelling towards the west now for two days. Surprisingly Inuyasha had not put up a fight when Sesshomaru had suggested that they return to his palace and recuperate. Then again, he had not put up much a fight about anything. He walked ahead of the group with his head down and when the others were tired he jumped up into a tree without saying a word and sat staring at the setting sun as it turned to the moon.

Kagome was worried. She hadn't heard him laugh in the two days at all, even when Miroku's hands wandered and Sango had pushed him over the edge of a steep hill. A small smirk even appeared at the corners of Sesshomaru's lips but Inuyasha merely watched the monks decent before jumping down, locating the monks collar from in amongst the pile of dazed robes that was Miroku and carrying him back up the hill face. Setting him on his feet, Inuyasha turned and continued walking towards the west.

He was walking ahead of them now, ears flat back against his head and eyes cast downwards, occasionally raising his head to look towards the source of a sound from the trees that lined their route or to scent for a demon or animal nearby.

Kagome was walking with Sango and Miroku on one side of her, Kilala sitting on the slayers shoulder, Shippou on the monks and Sesshomaru and Rin on her other.

_: Sesshomaru?_

_:Yes Kagome?_

_:How much further is it?_

Sesshomaru sighed quietly and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

_: About 5 minutes less walk than when you last asked, 10 minutes walk since the time before that.....13 minutes walk since the time before that.... _

Kagome gave him a glare from under her eyelashes and squeezed the long fingers that were entwined with her own.

_: Ok, and how long is that?_

_: Roughly a days walk from here. _

Kagome sighed.

"But it's so far!"

The others looked at the pair before continuing walking. They had grown used to random outbursts from Kagome during one of their silent conversations.

Sesshomaru merely stared at her.

"Well I am sure that the demon slayer and monk would not be adverse to flying there. It will mean we would arrive at the castle by sun-down. It is if we can convince Inuyasha to move at more than a snail's pace."

The hanyou in front obviously heard him as he glanced around and gave Sesshomaru a cold stare before he jumped into the nearby trees and began to run across the branches.

Miroku, Shippou and Sango stopped and waited for Kilala to transform before jumping aboard and setting out to follow him, Ah-Un with Rin astride his saddle keeping pace with the giant fire-neko.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were the last to speed up the pace, Sesshomaru forming his youkai cloud beneath his feet while Kagome stood next to him with her arms around his waist.

Even though the others had had a head start, the tai-youkai and the miko arrived at the Palace of the Moon first. It was a huge building of stone, and as Kagome stared at the masonry work it was clear that it must have taken ages to build.

In history classes she had read about the old Incan tribes of Peru and their incredible stonework skills. They cut large boulders into the exact shape of the ones beside it so that all of them slotted together perfectly with no gaps along the joins and no need for mortar.

The Palace of the Moon was also built like this, though how the technique had been founded here was a mystery to her. Each stone was cut to fit the contours of the one around seamlessly, giving the appearance of a castle carved from one gigantic boulder.

A wall ran around the perimeter of the Palace, a large gate of wood standing proud in the middle. In the centre was carved a howling Inu with a large moon above it. Inscribed along the top where the words: "Welcome Stranger, To The Palace Of The Moon". Kagome guessed that the inscription had been carved there before Sesshomaru had ruled the household.

Four guards stood at each side of the huge gate while more lined the wall, a pair of them every 10 metres or so around the structure. Kagome guessed they were the watchmen, one of them ready to run and report to a higher power should they see anything of interest or threat. She took notice that they were all demons, and from what she could see they were all Inu demons. Most of them had long black hair and sharp black claws, though none of them had marks on their forehead.

_: A mark must just be for those of noble blood then. I wonder why Inuyasha doesn't have one. _

_: The hanyou had a human mother and therefore he did not inherit our fathers mark. He was unworthy of bearing its honour. _

As they walked towards the gates the guards on either side bowed to Sesshomaru. They did not however show the same respect to Inuyasha. It appeared they all remembered him from his time living in the Palace and once Sesshomaru and the others had walked through they stepped in front of the gates to block Inuyasha's way. He had been trailing at the back and almost walked straight into the guards as they stood before him.

Looking up he made to walk around them but they held out their swords so he could not pass. Inuyasha growled lowly at them.

"Half-breed. You may not pass. You have been banned from this castle and you may not enter. Go back to the slums where you belong!"

Inuyasha looked ready to fight back but then he did something none of the group that stood watching expected. He backed down, looked beyond the guards to his friends before moving back and turning to leave.

Sesshomaru went to tell the guards that the hanyou was once again permitted to enter the Palace but Kagome got there first.

She stood in the guards faces, a finger poking them in the chest with every other word.

"How dare you speak to him like that! He is allowed to pass and he will be coming in. You have no right! Can't you see we are with Sesshomaru here!"

The guards gasped at her lack of proper title for their lord.

"Inuyasha will be coming in with us and if you want to stop him you will have to go through me!"

The guards raised their swords at her throat.

Kagome merely looked at them as she drew her miko energy to the surface of her body, sparks flying across her skin as she glowed pink, a threatening look in her eyes.

The guards quickly put down their swords.

As Kagome's powers receded under her skin she heard a sound that she had not heard in days. From behind her a low chuckling could be heard, which then turned into a loud laugh. A grin played across her face as she turned to see Inuyasha sitting on the floor, rolling in the dirt as tears streamed down his face from laughing so hard.

The rest of the group joined in laughing with him, the guards also chuckling uneasily until Kagome whipped round and gave them a cold stare, taking a step towards them so they flinched away. This caused the others to laugh even more, Sesshomaru joining in quietly at the back of the group.

When Inuyasha could finally stand up he looked at the priestess in front of him, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You didn't really think that I was going to walk away did you? Feh, foolish wench! I learnt ages ago that leaping that wall isn't hard and the south side is less heavily guarded than the rest of it!"

The others started laughing again while Sesshomaru frowned before calling over a guard from the courtyard within and talking quietly with him.

The young guards eyes widened and he nodded quickly, running off to talk to another group of armed men who sprinted off in the direction of the south facing wall.

_: I'm guessing the south wall will now be more heavily guarded?_

_: You assume correct miko._

Kagome smiled as she looped her arm through Inuyasha's and they walked through the main gate.

Inside the wall the castle was spectacular. The whole place was carpeted with a rich red fabric which seemed woven out of soft fur. Tapestries hung from walls and painted vases stood on podiums in alcoves. Servants hurried everywhere, bundles of cloth, bowls of food or cleaning equipment in their hands, going about their daily chores. They all stopped and bowed when they saw Lord Sesshomaru and his guests before continuing their jobs.

Sesshomaru swept down the corridors, taking lefts and rights through the maze of walkways until all the others where thoroughly lost. All that is except Inuyasha. They came to a halt at the end of the most lavishly decorated corridors they had seen yet. It was lined with doors down each side, but there was a set of huge double doors at the end of the corridor that were carved from a deep red wood. They bore the same inscription and image that the gates did. Kagome recognised them instantly as the doors to Sesshomaru's rooms.

"This is the Royal Wing. While you are staying here you may all reside in one of these rooms. Inuyasha, you may stay in your old room. There have been some changes to accommodate the other Lords and Ladies though I think you will find it acceptable. "

He pointed to the door on the right hand side of the double doors.

He then turned to Sango and motioned for her to follow him. He opened a door half way down the corridor and stood for the slayer to enter first.

"Slayer, this will be your room. This Sesshomaru hopes it is suitable."

Kagome grinned at him. He was making the effort to be the gracious host and surprisingly was pulling it off.

Sango stepped into the room and gasped. A four poster bed sat against the middle of one of the walls, white sheets covering it. A reed door onto a balcony stood to the left of the bed, giving a view of the gardens below and the rolling fields beyond the walls. A large komode stood against the remaining wall.

"It is more than acceptable Sesshomaru. It is beautiful. Thank you so much. "

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out of the room, opening a door opposite Sango's. This room was the mirror image to Sango's though the sheets here had been dyed blue.

"This will be your room monk. This Sesshomaru suggests that you do not stray from it in the night and remember which is yours. The slayer would be most unhappy should you try to slip into her bed."

Sango blushed lightly and Miroku tried to look shocked at such an assumption, but he was unable to hold back the grin.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. It is very generous of you. "

Sesshomaru then walked out and placed a palm on the door to the right of his room.

"Kagome this will be your room."

He did not open the door but instead walked to two doorways half way down the corridor.

"Behind these to doors there are two hot springs. This one is the females, this is the males. Once again monk, do not mix the two."

"This Sesshomaru will now retire to my room and sort out some business that needs my attention. Should you wish to look around you may do so, simply ask a servant and they will direct you to where you wish to go. Dinner is at sun down in the dining hall and breakfast at sun up."

With that he turned on his heel and walked away into his room after nodding to the group. They stood there for a few seconds before they all ran to their rooms to look around.

Kagome walked into hers to find Sesshomaru leaning on her bed.

"But...how did you get in here? You went into your room!"

"Kagome this room is reserved for the Lady of the West, though you may stay here while we are here. This means that there is a door between your room and my own, and a shared hot springs through that door there."

He pointed to two doors along the right hand wall.

Kagome's eyes travelled the room and she took in the details. The bed was larger than Sango and Miroku's. With silken silver sheets and a silver canopy. There was a large wardrobe against one wall and a komode like the others had. A balcony ran the full length of one wall and appeared to continue round the corner. She stepped out onto it and walked its length only to find that it did indeed continue round to join up with the large one which ran the length of Sesshomaru's' room .

Kagome walked back into her room to see Sesshomaru still sitting on her bed watching her movements. She walked up to him and stood before him, a wide grin on her face.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. It is beautiful. It all is. And thank you for giving my friends such nice rooms as well."

Sesshomaru smirked up at her.

"This Sesshomaru must be truthful. He was hoping that if he was as courteous as he was to your friends that maybe he would get a reward?"

An evil smile played across Kagome's lips as she placed a finger to her pout and seemed to be thinking.

"Now what could this Kagome give to him as a reward?"

Sesshomaru growled playfully and picked her up from where she stood, laying her down on the bed next to him before kissing her passionately.

"That will do as a reward quite nicely!"

**Right guys, I hope you all liked it. There will be more hopefully before the end of next week. Please review to let me know how many of you are still out there and reading this story. If I don't get may replies then I will assume you have all lost interest and so may start another story and put his one officially on hiatus for a while. Let me know if you have forgiven me for the long wait. **

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **


	30. Walls Of Silver

"_This Sesshomaru must be truthful. He was hoping that if he was as courteous as he was to your friends that maybe he would get a reward?"_

_An evil smile played across Kagome's lips as she placed a finger to her pout and seemed to be thinking._

"_Now what could this Kagome give to him as a reward?"_

_Sesshomaru growled playfully and picked her up from where she stood, laying her down on the bed next to him before kissing her passionately._

"_That will do as a reward quite nicely!"

* * *

_

The next few days were spent by all relaxing. Sesshomaru seemed to have much work to do and often locked himself away in his study for all hours of the day. The rest of the group took the time to explore the Palace of the Moon.

They would spend their days wander through the gardens, wading through the waist high wild flowers, chatting about nothing in particular while Shippo, Rin and Kilala ran through the long grass playing tag. During the evenings when it was either too cold or too dark to remain outside they would curl up in the library next to Sesshomaru's study. The servants would light a fire in the huge stone fireplace while they ate dinner with the lord so that when they arrived and picked out a dusty book or ancient scroll to read the room would be warm and cosy.

Now and again Sesshomaru would take a break and come through the door which adjoined to study to the library for a while before returning to work. While in their company he would either sit with Kagome and read over her shoulder or talk with the monk, finding old scrolls and parchments which were hid away in the rows of shelving that related to past battles or legends of great beings. They discussed tactical defences, pretending not to notice the hanyou who sat close to them, ears pricked to try and glean an insight into their battle plans. He had never been taught by a great warrior like Sesshomaru had, and he had not travelled the areas with a guide who knew of demon ways as the monk had.

A few days after their arrival they stumbled across a large stone building hidden within the gardens. It had a high domed roof and a thick heavily-set wooden door. From the outside it looked unremarkable, an old out-house much like the ones back in Kagome's time.

However, when they pushed open one of the doors and peaked into the gloom beyond all of them let out a gasp. Pushing both doors open fully the room was flooded with morning light, illuminating the smooth polished wooden floor. However what was most impressive was the walls. They were covered in weapons: old, new, wood and metal, weapons of a youkai, and even those fitting for humans and mikos.

The group walked around the room, examining the swords, bows, throwing knives and staffs. There was even a weapon very similar to Sango's, though this one was made of metal rather than bone, silver carvings engraved into the surface that caught the light and gave the weapon the appearance that it shone from within. The strapping's at each end where white with red hexagons covering one edge, Sesshomaru's own colours.

So engrossed where they in the various battle equipment that they all jumped at the sound of a deep throat being cleared.

Jumping around they saw Sesshomaru standing in the light of the door way, his tall shadow thrown across the dojo's floor. He had a single eyebrow arched, questioning the intruders.

Kagome was the first to recover. Walking over to him she placed a hand on his arm and turned around to once again survey the dojo.

"It's beautiful."

"Indeed, this was built by this Sesshomaru's father. It was here that I was trained."

Images flashed across Kagome's mind as she tried to imagine Sesshomaru as a small child in here, holding an oversized sword while his father stood on the opposite side, coaching his son in the ways of battle.

"But the weapons, they are all so polished!"

"This Sesshomaru has a servant polish them every other day. While some of these weapons where here during my training most I have added as I have travelled. There is no other collection in these lands that has such an extensive range."

He walked over to where Sango stood next to the silver hiraikotsu. He ran one finger down the length of the great metal boomerang.

"Some were my mothers. She was a great collector, though she would covert for the beauty, not the practicality."

Kagome could feel a slight pang of sadness shine through the link at the mention of his mother. Before she could say anything he turned abruptly and addressed the whole group.

"You may have use of this room if you so choose to spend you days. Providing they are all returned to their original places in the same condition you may also use the weapons here, though make sure you are able to wield them before you try anything to powerful. Many of them have hidden abilities and it would be unwise to go swinging them about recklessly."

None of them missed the slanted golden eyes in Inuyasha's direction but the hanyou himself who was to busy staring at a double edged blade close to the door.

Sesshomaru followed is gaze to the sword. It was brilliant silver with ripples of blue across the handle, large stones set within the hilt. Its scabbard hung next to it and it had been made to imitate the look of the sword, merely not as sharp. The great taiyoukai shook his head.

"Inuyasha, that sword is not to be touched under any circumstances. It was fathers and none other than him can wield it. I myself have not tried out of respect and you would do well to keep the same practice."

Inuyasha's eyes widened upon hearing it was his father's sword but fell when Sesshomaru told him it was not to be used. Suddenly Sesshomaru swung round towards the door, his silver hair fanning out behind him before falling in exactly the same place. As he walked away his voice rang throughout the dojo.

"I bid you good day. There will be servants around all day to point you in the direction of the physicians' room when you need it."

_: Sesshomaru....thank you! So much. _

_: This Sesshomaru did it for you Kagome._

From that day the group spent their mornings and afternoons with the doors of the dojo flung wide, allowing the daylight to spill into the room.

Inuyasha was teaching Miroku how to handle a sword, the monk having picked out a long blade with purple engravings. It had been with the holy weapons but they had yet to establish why. Due to this Inuyasha did not wield the Tetsusaiga. Instead he had picked a short blade, said to be able to deflect the purification powers of monks and priestess', just in case.

Sango had, of course, opted to try the metal Hiraikotsu, testing the weight and speed of her own weapons silver counterpart. She seemed pleased with the weapon and spent alot of time outside with Kilala, practicing the weapons flight paths by attempting to hit Kilala up in the air, though always aiming a little to one side of her just in case she should be unable to dodge the attack.

Shippo and Rin sat watching the monk and hanyou, occasionally switching to watch the demon slayer before picking up sticks and attempting to recreate the moves they had seen. Kagome had to admit that Shippo had a certain aptness for the fights, picking up the swings and dodges quickly while having the speed to move if his technique failed.

The priestess herself had spent a long time trying to decide upon her weapon. There were an array of Sai blades and a few short blades that hung from the walls. However she had eventually decided to stick to her trusty bow. Though this in its self made her decision even harder for there must have been close to fifty bows spanning the length off one of the walls. She had closely examined each one before finally plucking one off the wall. It was a long bow, almost the height of her. It was made of deep red wood with silver engravings curving from each end only to meet in the middle with a small jewel set within the wood. This jewel was pinkish in colour and appeared to glow. It looked so much like the Shikon No Tama that Kagome had instantly decided it was her favourite. The bows string was pure silver and fine as hair.

Picking it off the wall she was amazed by the bows lightness, the impeccable balance of each end. It came with its own quiver of arrows, each one also set with a small stone and all possessing pinkish tail feathers. Kagome had walked outside to test the bow, but when she drew back an arrow she knew there was something different with this weapon. Her sights grew blurred ragged around the edges but sharpened towards the centre. She could see for miles, so clearly that it was like she had demon sight. The world around her grew silent except for the creak of the wood of the arrow and the whistle of the wind through the trees. She lowered the bow and her normal senses returned, the sudden rush of sound assaulting her ears. She looked around and saw Sango watching her. Turning again she raised the bow and looked for a target. Way outside the Palace walls there was an old abandoned hut, just on the edge of the forest. It was at least three times out of range of a normal bow but Kagome had a sneaky suspicion that this bow would be able to make it.

The improved sight that the bow gave her meant she could see every knot and grain implant in the wood. Aiming for a particularly dark spot in the wood she pulled the arrow back another couple of inches and infused the tip with her miko powers. The arrow seemed to draw off her powers, beating with the power, almost magnifying it with a power of its own.

Kagome released the arrow and it flew true, slamming into the exact spot she had been aiming for, over a kilometre away. It was impossible. Sango drew a breath as waves of pink miko energy emanated in ripples from the spot across the huts surface before the whole wooden structure simply disintegrated.

Sango looked to Kagome in stunned silence. Kagome's mouth merely hung open, her eyes wide as she stared at where the hut used to be.

A low chuckle in her mind brought her out of her stupor. Turning she saw Sesshomaru watching her from the balcony of his study. He raised his hands and bowed his head in silent applause.

_: I suppose this means that this Sesshomaru is now required to replace the forest watchers hut and find more targets for you?_

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth.

_: You mean that wasn't just some abandoned hut?!? Oh Kami I'm so sorry Sesshomaru!_

_: This Sesshomaru saw you take aim. If he was worried about the hut he would have stopped you before you reduced it to dust. _

Kagome merely nodded and turned away to continue practicing with the bow, now aiming at small trees in the distance, though she felt slightly guilty, having a sneaky suspicion that others in the future would not be so accepting of her new targets, what with global warming and all that fuss that she no longer had to worry about being lectured over 24/7.

**Hey, are you impressed?! Two chapters up in less than a week! And the third is on its way!!! Lol, hope you like it, it just a little filler till the next one! Big things planned for the next chapter!!!! **

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	31. The Clothes Of Memories

Over the next few days she and the rest of the group continued to practice and hone their skills. Every day when Kagome would pick up the bow there would be a fresh quiver of arrows awaiting her next to it.

Half way through the third day of their routine they were approached by a servant who asked them to make their way to their lord's study where apparently he was waiting for them. Resheathing weapons and replacing them in their rightful places the group made their way through the maze of corridors to Sesshomaru's private work place.

Sesshomaru looked up as they walked into the large room and motioned for them to take seats on the large cushions which had been placed along one side of the room.

Once they were all seated Sesshomaru set down his quill and brushed a hair from his face as he looked at the group.

"I have news. I have sent messages to the other ladies and lords of the realms and invited them here. Every fifty years there is to be a ball held at a lord's house and this time is to be my turn to host the festivities. I thought that it would make sense to hold it in three weeks while I had those here to help plan the occasion. I am very busy after being away for so long and so having a group of people that I can...trust...here to delegate the jobs to will make it a simple affair."

Kagome's and Sango's eyes lit up at the thought of a big party to plan while Inuyasha dropped his head into his hands. He knew the lords would be less than polite to him but he also knew that girls would now talk of nothing but the ball. Glancing to his left though he realised he would have a major role in this upcoming event. The lecherous look in Miroku's eyes showed Inuyasha that he would have to keep an eye on the monk and keep him away from the mates of the demons that would be attending. Cleaning up monk's blood the next day was not on his list of things to do.

Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome.

"Kagome, I place you in charge of organising it. You have unlimited access to my funds. There are women and servants coming from the surrounding villages tomorrow morning to discuss cloths and flowers and general decorating of the main hall and the surrounding corridors. They will bring samples and you and the slayer may pick out what you want and where. The servants will then hang and put them up under your directions. Caterers will also be coming tomorrow after mid-sun and will bring tasters for food that will be available. Inuyasha will help you with the tasting as he is more accustomed to the tastes of demons than you. Anything you require my help with I will most likely be found here but please do not disturb my work over trivial matters."

With that he picked up his quill and resumed writing. The group looked around at each other before uncertainly rising and making their way out the room. Only Kagome remained and she walked over to perch on the edge of his desk and run her fingers through his hair. He once again put down the quill and turned to face her. She gently traced her fingertips along his markings across his cheeks, and down onto his neck, gently working her fingers into the knots in his muscles that surrounded his shoulders. He closed his eyes under her caress and leaned his head forward, giving into her touch as she worked the stress from his body as easy as washing a piece clothing. She gently bent down and pressed a light kiss to his mark and whispered her thanks for this great gift before she too left quietly to leave him to his work, but not before he squeezed her hand as she walked away.

The next three weeks passed by in a blur. Kagome and Sango picked a mix of heavy silks with which to drape the main hall in colours of red, black and white, representative of Sesshomaru while the corridors were to be hung with midnight blue and silver drapes to represent his lover.

Inuyasha had chosen the food which was to be served while Rin had helped Kagome arrange flowers which were to be placed around the Palace.

There was now only one day before the great event and Kagome had been running around like a mad woman ensuring all the rooms were readied for their guests. They were to have over a hundred and eighty arriving in 48 hours and so everything had to be ready.

Kagome was running through the last few rooms when a servant came through the door and beckoned her to follow him towards the lord's chambers. She bit her lip trying to think what Sesshomaru could possibly need her for so suddenly. Whatever she thought it was not what met her gaze as she entered Sesshomaru's room.

There sitting on the bed was Sesshomaru but the servant who stood next to him held in front of her an amazing long kimono made of heavy silk that threw light across the room. It was ebony black with small shines of blue, matching Kagome's hair. Kagome gasped and ran her fingers over the smooth material. Eyes shining with excitement she looked over to see the taiyoukai on the bed smiling at her face. As the servant followed Kagome's eyes Sesshomaru quickly replaced his stoic mask as he got up and took the kimono from the her.

"You are dismissed."

The servant scurried out of the room to continue preparations for the guests that were to arrive.

"Sesshomaru...it's beautiful!"

"Hn. This Sesshomaru realised that you had no clothing fit for an occasion such as this and so I ordered the local seamstress to prepare a kimono fit for the Lady of the Palace to wear."

Kagome breathed a sigh. She leaned over the kimono and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you. It's a wonderful gift."

Sesshomaru smiled again and held out the kimono for her to try on. Kagome clapped her hands, wriggling out of her shirt and skirt before turning around and allowing Sesshomaru to slip the silk over her shoulders. Pulling it tight around her she turned to find Sesshomaru holding out a thick silken silver obi. Taking it she securely fastened the kimono before stepping away to spin in front of Sesshomaru.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the looking glass set into the komode she gasped. Kagome had insisted upon bringing a mirror from home with her and had had it put up in Sesshomaru's room. He seemed intrigued by the common household item and had taken a great interest in sitting before the mirror. Kagome reasoned that she could always come and use it if she needed. Now what she saw brought back a flash of memory.

_There, hovering just above the surface of the water were two figures made of light. One was dressed in a Lord's kimono of white and red detail, though the armour and swords were missing. He had flowing ivory hair and deep golden eyes. On the other side of the pool was an ebony and blue haired woman, dressed in a stunning long black kimono and silver obi. It had a large silver sakura tree on the back, its blossom in full bloom lit by the light of a blue moon. Under the tree was a large silver dog, howling at the moon. The only part of the material that was not silver or black was the blue moon in the sky and the one on the centre of the dog's head, with the pink heart and violet teardrop encased in its protective hold._

"Sesshomaru....."

She turned again and looked over her shoulder at the silver tree, the silver Inu and the blue moons which were stitched into the material of the back of the kimono, identical to the one of the woman in the image over water.

"This Sesshomaru decided that you had done your part in making the vision real in giving me back my arm. Now this Sesshomaru called the ball and bought the kimono to make sure that it will become a reality."

"There is also an array of more simple kimonos in your wardrobe. This Sesshomaru thought your futuristic clothing unsuitable for Palace life around other males, and the Lords would not find it respectful."

Kagome grinned and threw her arms around Sesshomaru's shoulders, relishing the feel of his arms round her waist.

A knock at the door broke them apart. Kagome walked forward and opened it only to find Sango standing in the doorway.

She gasped when she saw Kagome.

"Oh my Kami! Kagome! You look stunning."

"Slayer, what are you here for?"

"Koga is at the gates. He says he has come to free Kagome from the spell that you have put on her and take her away as his woman."

A loud growl could be heard throughout the whole castle as Sesshomaru stalked through the hallways towards the main gates. There, trying to get past a force of twenty strong guards was Koga. He had at least fifty members of his pack waiting behind the gates. While he obviously had no qualms about attacking the fortress that was the Palace of the Moon they did. Kagome doubted they had been told where they were going before departing from the Wolf Demons den.

Sesshomaru stood behind the guards, his eyes flashing bright red as Koga yelled at him to return _his _woman to him.

_: This can only go badly. Sesshomaru he doesn't understand. Let me talk to him. _

_: No, I will not allow you to get close to that flea bitten wolf. This Sesshomaru will deal with him. _

_: NO! Please Sesshomaru. I consider him a friend. You cannot kill him. Let me talk to him, just quickly. If it gets out of hand you can come and _talk_ to him with me. Ok?_

_: This Sesshomaru does not see how you could consider such vermin a friend but you have only a short time to convince him to leave before I try my own methods. _

Hurrying forward, still in her dress kimono Kagome shoved her way through the ranks of guards.

"Koga! Stop it! Stop it right now!"

"Kagome!"

"Koga I don't love you and I never have! Please, leave it alone. I want to be friends but if you keep this up for much longer that won't be possible!"

Koga stared at her, narrowing his eyes as he surveyed her.

"Kagome, what has happened to you? You never wear such formal wear! It must be the spell. Sesshomaru has you under some sort of control! How else can you explain falling for him? And you kissed the hanyou!"

A low growl could be heard from behind Kagome.

"Koga, you've got it all wrong. I kissed Inuyasha as a joke, to try and prove to you that I really wasn't interested! And it is in fact me that put Sesshomaru under a spell first. I bound us together by accident with my miko powers but since then I have come to love him! So please, stop this ridiculous fight before it starts and stop yourself from getting killed!"

Koga scoffed.

"There is no way that mutt could kill me, even if he is the western lord! And there is no way I will give up my woman so easily. I staked a claim to him well before he did so he doesn't get you!"

At that Kagome found a seething Sesshomaru standing right behind her, hot breath on her neck. His jaw shifted and the markings on his face grew jagged as his beast emerged. Kagome grabbed his wrist and tried to sooth the murderous creature that was trying to escape but this time it didn't work. Sesshomaru ripped his arm from her grasp and roared to the sky as white fur covered his face and hands, his body glowing white as he transformed into the huge Inu. Kagome stepped back from him in fear as he moved towards the wolf.

Koga took a step back, looking up as the huge dog loomed over him. Poison dripped from the dog's mouth as it lunged for the wolf prince. Catching Koga's shoulder with his claw Sesshomaru ripped a hole through his clothing and spilled the blood beneath. Kagome gasped, making a move towards the crouched prince when blood red eyes turned on her, freezing her in her place. Sesshomaru had sensed the waves of fear coming from her and had thought she feared the wolf, but now that he saw her wide blue eyes he realised it had been him that she feared.

He briefly looked back at the wolf to see his companions pick him up and back away through the gates. Transforming back to his human form he stepped towards Kagome only to see her flinch back. He tried to grasp her hand and make her understand but she just looked at him, questions brimming over from her eyes at the same time as he could see fear and anger building there. She snatched her hand away, much as he had minutes before and picking up the length of her kimono she hustled back towards her room, Sango giving a quick glance at the taiyoukai before following her.

Sesshomaru watched her leave, dropping his hand back as he saw Miroku and Inuyasha shake their heads and turn back towards the Palace.

"What did this Sesshomaru do?"

Miroku turned and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Kagome-sama cares so very much for her friends, and though Koga is...persistent...she stills sees him as a friend. And I think that between attacking him and transforming you may have scared her a little and made her angry for not listening to her. She will get over it in time, but you must be patient with her."

The monk turned and left the taiyoukai to his thoughts.

_: __Kagome, I could never hurt you, whether in my full demon state or not. To hurt you would be to kill myself. Do you not understand that yet?_

The next day came around and Kagome was sitting on her bed in her new kimono, thinking about yesterday's incident when she heard Sesshomaru's door open and slam close. The party was to start in less than an hour and she had been getting ready. She had not seen the taiyoukai since she walked away the day before. Hiding her scent and aura she crept to the door and pressed her ear to it. She heard him rummaging around in a draw before he found whatever he was looking for. The room next door went silent as Sesshomaru stopped moving before Kagome heard him sigh.

_: Right Sesshomaru, once more. _

Kagome's brow creased in confusion. Once more what? Then she heard Sesshomaru's deep baritone voice ring out from his room. It sounded like he was talking to someone but Kagome soon realised that he was practicing a speech to himself and no-one else was meant to hear this. Holding her breath she tried to make out his words. She had missed the first few sentences but she soon understood what he was saying.

"You unknowingly became a part of me, not just because of this bond. I wear your mark not only on my forehead, but in my heart as well. I do not know how I would go on without hearing your softly spoken words, or seeing your perfect face each day.

Kagome, I have always been sure of words, have always seen them an art, always known what to say and what to do, where to go and how to hold myself. And yet now I am at a loss. I do not know anymore. There is only one thing that I am sure of now. My love for you.

I stand before you, not as a demon, nor as a Lord, but as a man. A man who has learnt to love with all his heart. Cold as it once was, it is now warm from your touch. Unmoving as it once was, it now beats my love for you. I burn with the desire to wake up next to you each day, with the desire to hold you and protect you like no other could. I used to believe that love weakened those foolish enough to allow themselves to open their doors to it. I believed humans to be the weakest of all, following their hearts, and not thinking about their own safety, but only the safety of the ones they cared for most deeply. But now I see that it is this love that holds humans higher than any other form in this world. It is their ability to love that allows them to soar to the heavens and take over the world. It is love that keeps them alive, that helps them to survive through this world of danger and evil, and you have given this gift, the most valuable gift that can be given, to me, the most undeserving of all.

While I know we are too different for many to comprehend, you are the only one I have ever loved, and I never wish to feel like this for someone else, though I doubt I ever could. You are the only one I want, and if you were somehow taken from me, I don't think I could survive. I, the one who has lived through centuries of battles and survived near fatal wounds countless times could be brought down now with one blow, if it was to you. Or with one word from your perfect lips.

And so I ask you. Will you Kagome, grace me with your presence by my side as my love, and my mate for life, to bear my pups and to allow me to stand by your side for as long as we both shall live, for if you were to die, I would surely follow you wherever you went."

Kagome's eyes were wide. He was going to ask her to be his mate. She stepped back from the door in shock, accidently knocking her arm against the bed. Sesshomaru was through the door in a flash at the noise. He looked at her with shock and worry written across his face. In his hand he held a necklace embedded with midnight blue sapphires and gleaming diamonds. The look on his face was almost comical and Kagome may have laughed if it had been about anything else. Dumbly they stared at each other before without taking his eyes from hers Sesshomaru uncertainly held the necklace out towards her.

Kagome nodded to him, putting his fears of rejection to rest as she ran into his embrace. Leaning up she pulled him down by his hair to kiss her. When they broke apart she grinned up at him.

"So we are to be mates?"

Sesshomaru nodded once.

"By the way, this Sesshomaru was never actually going to say that speech. Much too heartfelt for a taiyoukai of my status."

Kagome grinned up at him.

"Of course you weren't."

Pulling him back down she kissed him again.


	32. Guests of Honour, Perhaps

"_So we are to be mates?"_

_Sesshomaru nodded once._

"_By the way, this Sesshomaru was never actually going to say that speech. Much too heartfelt for a taiyoukai of my status."_

_Kagome grinned up at him._

"_Of course you weren't."_

_Pulling him back down she kissed him again._

A knock at the door pulled them apart. Sesshomaru stepped behind Kagome and deftly fastened the necklace around her neck so it sat just above her collar bone, the large diamond settling into the hollow of her throat. She brought up her fingers to trace the outline of one of the sapphires as the knocking on the door came again, this time louder and more urgent. Sesshomaru sighed before pacing to the door and wrenching it open.

"Yes? What is it you want?"

A small timid servant girl stood in the door frame, quivering slightly under her lords stare.

"Inuyasha sent me. He says the first guests have arrived and he went to show them to their rooms but they don't like it! They said the room was not their usual one, and they want to speak to you directly."

Sesshomaru's face did not show any emotion, though both the females in his company could feel his exasperation.

_: Sesshomaru, would you like me to deal with it? I have been in charge of the sleeping arrangements as it. _

_:Are you sure you feel ready to meet the other nobles on your own? _

_: I will have to at some point. Might as well get it out of the way before the ball._

"Very well. This Sesshomaru has much to do so Lady Kagome will attend to the guests."

The servant's eyes flittered to Kagome and then back again in the space of a second. She looked nervously up at Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, they asked for your presence specifically. . ."

"Lady Kagome is more than up to the job of dealing with them. As she is soon to become Lady of the West I think it only fitting that they meet her now."

The young woman's brown eyes widened as she openly stared at Kagome. No doubt all the servants would now know of the promise between Sesshomaru and her within the hour. She had noticed how quickly news spread around the large palace.

"Very well my Lord. My Lady, would you care to follow me?"

Kagome nodded her head once to show she was following. Stopping at the door she gave Sesshomaru a quick kiss on tiptoes before following the servant's retreating back down the long corridor.

She was starting to get used to the maze that was the castle, and could tell that they were heading towards the west south wing. If her memory served correctly then there were roughly 50 guest set up to stay in the south wing, and very few spaces elsewhere that we available to move anyone to.

She could hear voices, angry voices from somewhere ahead, and as they rounded the last corner she saw the owners. Inuyasha was standing with his back against a wall, and if he had of been an animal it was obvious his heckles would have been right up. As it was his ears were back. Standing much to close for comfort was a large demon, a boar demon if Kagome's judgement was anything to go on, his shoulders broad and at least two foot taller than Inuyasha.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you filthy half-breed! I'm surprised Sesshomaru even let you in the palace, he was never known for such poor company. Does he even know you are here or have you sneaked in to see what the real people of society live like!"

Inuyasha hissed but Kagome could tell that the demons words cut deep.

She heard a snicker and turned towards the sound. A small female demon, perhaps insect in nature, with large bug eyes and long thin limbs stood behind her mate, barely attempting to stifle her obvious cruel enjoyment of the spectacle before her.

Kagome's eyes snapped back to Inuyasha and it appeared that he was now almost cowering before the larger obnoxious demon. Without a second thought she stalked into the middle, placing her small frame in between the hanyou and this stranger, who's eyes widened in amusement as a small human glared fearlessly back at him.

"Hanyou's and humans!!! My my, Sesshomaru has let himself slip. Move out of the way girl! I need to show this filth who he is to respect in this world."

The couple laughed loudly. Kagome's eyes flashed silver dangerously. She pushed her miko powers back down as they tried to rise to the surface of her skin.

"How dare you speak to Inuyasha like that?! A guest in his own house and you treat him like dirt! If you are not careful I will have the guards escort you out of the castle."

The demons stopped laughing immediately. The boar demon squared his shoulders and lent over Kagome.

"And who are you to speak to me like that! YOU! A weak human. I demand to speak to Sesshomaru immediately."

Kagome didn't back down at all. Inuyasha had his hand on her back lightly, letting her know he was ready to help if it should go badly.

"Sesshomaru is currently busy. I will deal with any problems you have if you speak to me politely."

"I refuse to speak to a lowly human, a woman at that, about such matters. Fetch Sesshomaru wench."

It took much more effort for Kagome to suppress her miko powers this time, dangerous pink sparks skittered across her exposed skin as she spoke, her eyes flashing a furious deep pink.

"As Sesshomaru's future mate and Lady of the West I am perfectly capable of dealing with any of your problems. I am also perfectly within my rights to throw you out of palace if you do not start to treat me with some respect right now!"

The demons flinched visibly. Kagome heard Inuyasha gasp quietly behind her but she ignored it. She took a step forward and the demons stepped back. It was then they noticed the large necklace at her throat, the obvious jewellery of royalty. They stared at her for a minute before the male got a hold of himself. He pushed his large snout like nose into the air.

"I have a problem with the room! It is not our usual in the royal wing. We want that one. Not this poor excuse for hospitality. It is so small!"

Kagome breathed deeply.

"We are pressed for space with all the guests that are attending the ball. I assure you this room is perfectly adequate. The royal wing is completely full at the moment. I am afraid there is no room there I can give you."

The boar demon snorted.

"Full?! I highly doubt it. You haven't been around very long I can tell, but the royal wing has never been full before it."

Kagome took another step towards him, and while his air of arrogance did not falter he did take another step back.

"The royal wing is full. There were four rooms other than Sesshomaru's that were in use prior to the ball, and now with the lords and ladies of the lands boarding there and Rin there are no rooms available there unless..."

An idea hit Kagome. She put on her nicest smile and talked sweetly.

"...well there may be one room. Leave your bags here please, I will have a servant move them to your new room presently. Please follow me."

She swung around elegantly and walked off, a considerable feat in her dress kimono. Inuyasha jogged to catch up with her.

"Kagome there are no rooms available in the royal wing! They have all been filled."

The hanyou's whisper was probably heard by the demons following them but Kagome didn't care.

"Inuyasha, I made up the room plans and I happen to know there is ONE spare room in the royal wing, perfectly fitting for our prestigious guests."

She heard the boar demon behind her puff out his chest and the woman giggle lightly in excitement. Kagome highly doubted the couple had ever stepped foot in the royal wing before.

They silently walked through the labyrinth of corridors until they passed under the carved arch that marked the entrance to the royal wing. Kagome moved to one of the doors along the left hand side of the hallway at the very end. She turned and waited for her guests to catch up. Inuyasha had fallen back and had a clear smirk of understanding on his face.

"I think you will find this room better. It is one of the smaller of the wing but you will find it....very clean, and of course it is the royal wing so I'm sure you will be happy. Please search me out if you have any other problems, just ask the servants and I hope you enjoy your stay here."

With that she walked away, linking her arm through Inuyasha's as they hurried down the hallway and ran into her room before the couple could open their new rooms door.

They both fell on the bed laughing.

"Kagome, you know that was the cleaning equipment cupboard right?"

"Oh yes, of course I did. But that was the only spare room up here!"

Their laughter doubled as a loud roar shook the hallway. It appeared their guests had opened their door.


	33. Silk and Suprises

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait again....just took me a while to get back into the story. Now that I don't sleep though I should have more time to write and update. Also, look out for my new story which hopefully should go up in the next couple of weeks. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the original Inuyasha cast or concepts.  
**

_With that she walked away, linking her arm through Inuyasha's as they hurried down the hallway and ran into her room before the couple could open their new rooms door._

_They both fell on the bed laughing._

"_Kagome, you know that was the cleaning equipment cupboard right?"_

"_Oh yes, of course I did. But that was the only spare room up here!"_

_Their laughter doubled as a loud roar shook the hallway. It appeared their guests had opened their door._

Sesshomaru shook his head as he heard the loud roar that echoed through the castle. He knew he would hear many complaints about Kagome soon, but he was sure once the word got out she was his mate to be they would soon cease. Sighing he returned to his paper work, trying to block out the yelling and cursing from down the hallway, though after he sensed a short angry burst of miko power he no longer had to. The sound seemed to magically stop on its own.

Kagome stared down at the boar demon on the floor. A quick low kick had swept his feet out from under him so he now sat unceremoniously on his butt, staring up at the miko who know shone with wariness.

"You wanted a Royal Wing room, and now you don't? Hmm, figured it would work out like that. Now if you so wish to stay your bags I'm sure will still be in your original rooms. If you feel the room is still unsatisfactory to you then by all means, the fields outside the palace grounds are free for the night."

With that she turned away and swept down the hallway, a snickering hanyou jogging to catch her up.

"Wow Kagome, you're really settling in to Palace life aren't you?"

Kagome laughed, her anger left behind with the obnoxious demon and his mate.

"Well, if I am to be Sesshomaru's mate I suppose it's only fitting I embrace the role as whole heartedly as I can."

Her eyes twinkled at Inuyasha's shock. She hadn't forgotten that no-one else knew about Sesshomaru's...proposal. Inuyasha went to open his mouth, looking as if he was going to argue when Kagome raised a hand.

"I won't hear it Inuyasha! What I choose do to with my life is my own damn business."

Eager to change the subject she stopped walking and turned to face her friend.

"Can you please do me a massive favour? I know the main dinner is tonight but I was sure you wouldn't be interested in sitting with a load of pompous demons. The ball is tomorrow and I really need you to go back to well. My mother should have a box of things for me. It's all a surprise for the others and you're the only one I'm trusting you with this Inuyasha. I need you to go and pick it up and bring it back. Don't let Sesshomaru or anyone else know you've done this. Can you do that for me?"

Inuyasha's chest puffed out with pride. She was trusting him! Him and only him with this task, whatever it was.

"Keh, course I can woman! I'll be back before you know it. What is it then?"

Kagome laughed and tapped him on the nose like you would a puppy.

"Now now Inuyasha, curiosity killed the cat you know. Or perhaps in this case it would have to be the dog."

Inuyasha snorted and took a running jump out of the nearest window. The young miko shook her head.

_: Really! Is it so hard to use a door around here!_

_: I'm guessing you are referring to something that heathen I must call brother has done._

Kagome giggled, gaining her a strange look from the servants that hurried past. She went to her room and set about dressing in the traditional kimono Sesshomaru had had made for her. The celebrations were to start tonight with a formal dinner so that everyone could be introduced to one another. This had been Sesshomaru's idea, and it was mostly to gauge the reaction of the other Lords and Ladies to Kagome, and then if any of them had a problem with her they could be evicted before the ball the next night.

Kagome had arranged the menu with the help of Shippo and Inuyasha for the demon courses. Of course that meant that most of what was on offer would be a form of raw meat and in the odd occasion fresh vegetables for some of the demons, but Kagome had wanted something lovely for herself, Rin, Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru had gracefully hired a human cook from one of the nearby villages that was renowned throughout the area for the next week.

Kagome turned to the mirror as she slipped on the last of the seven layered kimono and watched as the silk settled around her, the obi she tied at the front pulling in her waist and giving her a gorgeous shape. If she had known a kimono could do this much for one's look she would have taken to wearing them long ago.

Sesshomaru knocked lightly at the door between their rooms and she called out for him to come in. He swept in, his presence filling the room. When he saw her standing at the mirror he stopped, marvelling at his luck. While most humans were known to be plainer than demonesses he could honesty say that in all his years he had never seen someone look as beautiful as she did at that moment.

Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear just that. She giggled, turning in his arms to press a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Come, are you ready for the meal? All the guests have been settled in their rooms and I told them we would meet them in main dining hall at sunset, and the sun has just begun to drop."

Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Are you sure they cannot wait for a little while...maybe till dawn. There are so many things I want to do to you right now looking like that."

Kagome's eyes widened at the obvious suggestion, her cheeks awash with pink.

"Sesshomaru, we cannot keep the other lords waiting! Even for...that."

With that she ducked out of his grasp and hurried through the door before he could catch her and convince her that their guests really could wait.

The two slipped into the dining hall almost unnoticed, the large gathering of youkai within completely engrossed within their own conversations to notice the small addition of two. However, Jaken had seen them and his squawk of joy at the sight of his Lord alerted everyone. At least a hundred pairs of sharp eyes turned in their direction, pinning Kagome to the spot with their intensity and interest. The silence was tangible, thick and heavy in the air between them.

She nervously looked around, briefly meeting eyes of all colours. There was the fiery red of bird demons, the yellow of lesser Inu's, she met the azure blue of wolves that had to be Kouga's relatives, the flashing green of fox and cat, the hollow blacks of dragon and snake, the slits of wild cat and eagle, the greys of rats and bear, the orange of tiger and puma, the purples of dragon fly, the silver of...

_: So many. Too many. _

_: Kagome, they are friends. They will not harm you with so many others around. Relax._

The priestess breathed in deeply, trying to regulate her heartbeat that she knew all within the room could hear, a constant reminder to all of her humanity and fragility.

Sesshomaru stood regally beside her, casting his view over everyone, almost daring them to speak out against her.

"Lords and Ladies, may I present to you the Great Priestess, Kagome."

Murmurs swept through the crowd, low mutterings of wonder and doubt.

Sesshomaru gently nudged Kagome forward, the slight movement causing all eyes to snap back to her and all mouths shut.

_: What do I say?!_

_: Introduce yourself; let them know you are not some timid human who is not worth their time. Dazzle them my dear. _

Kagome delicately cleared her throat.

"It is an honour to meet you all. Some of you I believe I have already become acquainted with briefly, for those of you who I have yet the pleasure to, I am the small tornado that has been sweeping through the palace for the last few days."

That earned her a few chuckles, and a sharp glare for a boar demon and his mate which she chose to ignore.

"On behalf of both myself and Sesshomaru...sorry....Lord Sesshomaru, I would like to welcome you all, and I hope that you enjoy your stay here. Unless my ears deceive me, I do believe that dinner has been served."

With her words she threw huge columns of her power high over their guest's heads and the great double doors of the first dining hall were thrown open, revealing the inner dining hall beyond. Gasps could be heard as the youkai below marvelled at the show of power and the warmth that washed over them from above. Still murmuring about great potential they moved into the chamber.

It had been decked with hangings of silk, white with red sakura petals falling and deep blue with delicate pink tendrils of light curling from the bottom. Hundreds of candles glinted from chandeliers above, illuminating the room, bathing it in a soft hue.

Four long tables, each fit to seat at least forty people ran parallel to each other, with another running along the head of them, this one set out for only nine. It was to be the table that seated Sesshomaru and Kagome, Lord Daichi and his mate Aiko of the Southern lands, Lord Takahiro of the East and Lord Isamu and Lady Misaki of the Northern Lands. With the leaders of all four corners would be seated the host's family, which was to be for Miroku and Sango.

The youkai, half-youkai and humans moved to their seats around the hall, Kagome sitting with Sesshomaru to her left and Lord Daichi's mate, Aiko to her right. The young cat demoness had glistening blue black hair and bright green slitted eyes that glittered with mischief. She leaned over to Kagome and whispered behind her hand, knowing that all at the table could hear her.

"I am very impressed. A woman that has captured Sesshomaru! And a human one at that, even more surprising a miko! There must be something very interesting about you!"

Kagome blushed and giggled.

"I doubt that. It seems I just have a problem with a few of my powers."

The demoness cocked her head to the side, noting the amused side glance the taiyoukai gave the priestess by his side.

_: Or, my miko, fate just intervened._

Aiko nudged the young priestess and nodded towards one of the long tables ahead of them where the noble demonesses of the court where seated on the plush cushions, all of them giving sly jealous looks up to Kagome when they thought they were unobserved.

"They've all been after him for decades, some even centuries, and now you come along and have him wrapped around your little finger in a matter of weeks. They must be boiling on the inside! Serves them right. I never liked them, any of them, a group of wanton desperate hussies if you ask me, just after the land, title and a gorgeous man. "

Kagome giggled and raised her arm to wave casually at the group, laughing loudly when the action caused the demonesses to turn to each other and hiss insults about her. While Kagome's human ears couldn't pick out what they said beside her both Aiko and Sesshomaru growled lowly, the latter almost raising to his feet to go and reprimand them. Kagome gently stroked the markings on his wrist once more, leaning into him as he bristled but settled back down.

_: They are not worth spoiling the night over. I don't care what they say, I have you and they don't._

_: Some of the thing they called you, so very unladylike and crude. _

_: I don't want to know. While I don't know what they say I can't get cross about it, and if I get cross I may just end up purifying someone. _

Sesshomaru glanced down at her and his lips curled ever so slightly up at the corners as the food was served to their table. The raw meats were carried to the Lords and Ladies first, and once they had taken what they wanted the servants moved to place them on the long tables for the others. A large roasted boar joint and fish were taken to the top table for Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

After they had eaten Sesshomaru rose and extended a long, elegant, clawed hand to Kagome to help her rise, leading her into the first room which had now been completely redecorated. The drapes had been removed to reveal the white marble of the stone beneath, the huge pillars that supported the roof alight with hundreds of candles. White curtains hung from the balcony windows, while a huge glass chandelier above reflected the candles that surrounded the room, throwing glittering miniature suns over the walls. All the decorations that Kagome and Sango had picked out had gone after the dinner reception.

"Sesshomaru, it's gorgeous."

The taiyoukai smiled down at his miko, tracing a claw across her cheek.

"This is only the basis of what it will be tomorrow night. A ball such as this happens rarely, especially in this time of war and strife so it must be done perfectly. The slayer and yourself decked this room more than acceptably for the dinner, however there are traditional codes that must be adhered to for the dance itself."

Kagome merely nodded. By this the rest of the guests had filed out of the grand hall and were retiring to their rooms. Sesshomaru held out his arm and pulled Kagome towards him, lacing her arm through his own and began to walk up the stairs to the royal wing. As they did so servants began to bring bundles of silk and clothes in many various colours and Kagome caught a glimpse of red through the window. The small section of the robe of the fire rat suddenly glowed pink as she threw a scent and sound barrier up around her hanyou friend and he leapt out of sight.

She stopped, and gently tugged her hand out of Sesshomaru's grasp.

"|If you don't mind I would like to stay down here for a while and watch them decorating this place. I'm interested at how they get everything up."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Well most are demons Kagome, but very well, I will bid you goodnight. I must retire to my study and ensure everything is ready for the morrow."

He slowly leant down and pressed his smooth as marble lips to her full pink ones, his arms encircling her waist as he picked her up and spun her around once. He set her down as he released her mouth before retreating up the stairs.

Kagome sighed and went over to the window when he was out of sight, throwing up a wall around her mind as she did so. It would do no good for Sesshomaru to hear her thoughts if this were to be a surprise.

She beckoned for Inuyasha to come over to her and sighed with excitement as he placed two huge bags at her feet. She slowly pulled the large black boxes out of the bags and indicated to Inuyasha where she wanted them placed. As he went about doing so she slipped another package out of the bag, this one wrapped delicately in dark blue tissue paper, a small silk bag hanging from the top that jingled slightly with the movement. She also retrieved a small pink bag and a cardboard box. She was glad she had sent Kilala with the letter requesting everything as soon as she did, a lock of her hair wrapped around the envelope to ensure it could be dropped through the well.

_: Bless mama, it must have taken so much effort to find all these things and so quickly. _

She ran her hands over the smooth tissue paper in front of her, glimpsing inside at a corner of its contents, her eyes shining with pure, untamed excitement.

_: And it's so lucky that gold from this time sells for so much in the future. She could have never afforded this in a million years. _

Glancing up she saw that Inuyasha was making quick work of positioning the boxes around the room, though he did seem to get in the servant's way a lot. She grabbed the packages left and raced to her room to prepare everything for tomorrow.

_: Sesshomaru is going to love this, I just know it. _

**So there we go guys, its a little longer than the recent few so I hope you can forgive me for the HUMUNGOUS wait! Lol, please review and let me know that you are still reading it or I won't continue. Not much point writing a story no one is interested in reading any more! Thank you!!**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	34. Blades of Glass and Fallen Pride

_Glancing up she saw that Inuyasha was making quick work of positioning the boxes around the room, though he did seem to get in the servant's way a lot. She grabbed the packages left and raced to her room to prepare everything for tomorrow._

: Sesshomaru is going to love this, I just know it.

Early the next morning Kagome slipped out of her room, running to the main hall to check that Inuyasha had followed her instructions last night. Sure enough all four black boxes were placed at strategic positions around the room, all surreptitiously draped with white cloth to hide them from demon sight until the time was right.

The room was almost finished though there were still servants scurrying around, twitching at fabric here so it hung perfectly, arranging and suspending more candles from every inch of the walls that they could. There were even some demons darting amongst the rafters of the ceiling, hanging four smaller chandeliers around the huge central fountain of glass.

A small section against the north wall in the centre was clear of cloth, though there were literally thousands of candles waiting to be lit that covered the wall. This would be the stage area for the singer they had hired. The demoness had the most amazing voice Kagome had ever heard, and she couldn't help but stare in wonderment when she sang. However Sesshomaru had informed her she would only be performing for the first half of the ball. This rest of the music would be provided by the demonesses and mates of the higher court demons.

Nodding to herself that all was as it should be she made her way to the breakfast hall, the sounds of hundreds of demons eating already reaching her weak human ears.

The rest of the day passed for all with excitement. The demon lords and males spent most of their time in the dojo, trying out their hands at the various collected weapons. Typically all but two would line the walls, staring in towards the duo that were currently battling, feinting one way then the next, looking for the next weak point in their opponents defence to slip through and deal the winning blow. The ladies, from where they sat and chatted in the gardens, often saw trails of their mates and friends walking or being carried up to the infirmary for their smaller injuries, while the deeper more life-threatening ones were taken straight to Kagome. Ironically her miko powers were proving useful in a castle of hundreds of demons.

After a particularly nasty chest wound was brought to her, the edges sizzling with a bright green poison she recognised all too well she decided it was time to take a trip down to the dojo to see just what they thought they were doing, ripping each other to shreds only hours before the ball.

Stepping into the doorway her slight shadow fell over the pair in the centre of the room, one boar demon pinning the young snake demon to the ground, each of their hands grasping towards the others throat. She stood and watched as the snake youkai quickly transformed to his true form and slithered out from under the boar, winding his body around his opponents, effectively immobilising him as he pressed his sharp fangs to his throat. The boar demon raised his hands in defeat, moving aside as the long thin snake transformed back into the yellow eyed male it had been only moments before. As they moved away to discuss with some of the other the tactics each had used Kagome strode across the room to stand in front of Sesshomaru. He had been watching the battle with little interest, though his eyes now shined as they watched the priestess that moved towards him.

"Sesshomaru, I understand that you all must find something to entertain yourselves with for the whole of five hours, but must you rip each other apart quite so much? All I've had all day is injured demons being brought to me to heal!"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I apologise for us all Kagome if we have been inconveniencing your day, however it is merely fun."

She gave him a slightly scathing look.

"Fun it may be Sesshomaru, but you had all just better be fit for the ball later. There will be no excuses for any of your absences!"

Sesshomaru chuckled low, gaining him a few odd glances from his surrounding youkai.

"This Sesshomaru gives you his word, we all be fine for the evenings frivolities"

Kagome frowned lightly, then decided that it was their own damn foolish fault if they got hurt, she just wouldn't keep on healing them anymore.

As she turned to leave Sesshomaru grasped her hand and pulled her back.

"Do you fancy a try Kagome? I'm sure the fellow lords and males of the youkai court would love to see you in battle. It really is a spectacular display."

The last part he said louder for all to hear. The youkai's surrounding her all nodded in approval and anticipation. They had to admit they were curious about the priestess, for her to have caught the great battle warrior that was Sesshomaru she had to be a strange enigma.

Kagome shook her head.

"Really Sesshomaru, I am not up to battling anyone in this room, you should just keep going as you were."

Sighs of disappointment echoed around the dojo, Kagome turning to see all of the males looking intrigued.

"But I...Sesshomaru I really don't think...You can't be...Oh what the hell, as long as you go easy on me!"

Sesshomaru winked at her.

_: Don't worry my dear; I will go easy on you...for the time being._

She sent him a look before walking away to the side, untying her outer hoari to shrug out of it and hang it on one of the hooks on the wall. If she was going to fight full blooded, battle hardened warriors she was damn well going to do it in clothing that allowed her to move, and to hell with the looks they were all giving her.

Next she walked to the southernmost facing wall and trailed her hands across the silver weapons there, deciding finally on a pair of Sai, much like her own, though these seemed to be made of glass. Silver veins ran through the hardened ice, making the weapons beautiful. She turned back to the youkai to see them looking smug.

"The miko uses Sai? This will be easier than we thought. Sai are hardly deadly in the hands of a human, let alone a woman!"

Kagome raised her eyebrows as she span the blades across her palms, flipping one over her hand and spinning it across her shoulder as she did a quick back flip into a crouch, holding out a hand as the Sai landed perfectly back in her palm. Her eyes never once left the arrogant youkai male who had spoken and his never left her, even as his face fell and jaw hung open.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Well then Tsuni, I guess you should be her first opponent, just to check she's not _deadly_ with them."

The youkai, now named as Tsuni, visibly gulped as a group of chuckling males pushed him forward. He glanced around; seeing no one beside him he turned back to his opponent and eyed the weapons on the wall shiftily.

"By all means Tsuni, take one. It would be no fun battling an opponent with no weapon."

The youkai caught Kagome's subtle taunt and stood up straighter.

"I need no other weapon than the ends of my claws to defeat a human."

With that he crouched into a battle stance and began to circle Kagome. The miko merely laughed and stood still; watching him carefully with her eyes till she could no longer see him, after which she kept track of where he was with her miko senses. His aura showed surprise that she would dare to show her back to him in battle, though he obviously took it for foolishness or an amateur mistake as he dived forward, arm overstretched, eager to get the first strike in.

Kagome rolled left milliseconds before his claws would have touched her, grabbing Tsuni's outstretched arm and using his own weight to throw him in front of her. His already precarious balance was lost as he toppled forward, scrambling to get up and turn to face the girl even as a glistening Sai was placed against his throat.

"I win. You should have picked a weapon."

Kagome let him up and turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Are we done here now? I have work I really could be doing..."

She stopped and smirked as she heard a growl behind her.

"Again."

Slowly the priestess pivoted on the spot. Tsuni was standing in front of her, now holding a large blade, one from the south wall. Her smirk grew into a wide grin, matched only by Sesshomaru. She had had many hours to study all the deadly items in this room, and she knew the sword he now held as well as Sesshomaru did, probably even better. She had mostly stuck to her Sai and trusty bow, but Miroku had given her a couple of lessons in handling a long sword.

The dark veins of purple that currently stood dormant on the sword caught the light as Tsuni raised it and once more beckoned her forward.

"Again."

"I do not even need to fight you. I can defeat you perfectly well from here."

The youkai surrounding the room all murmured in confusion.

Sesshomaru stepped forward.

"I propose a small wager. I bet 50 gold that the priestess can take down Tsuni without ever laying a finger on him."

The males of the court glanced around. True, for Sesshomaru to bet on the girl she must have power, though how she could take him down from where she was they didn't understand.

One stepped forward.

"I will take that bet Lord Sesshomaru, on one condition. The miko is to have no weapon."

Sesshomaru seemed to consider this for a second before inclining his head.

"Very well, the miko is to have no weapon in her hands from hence forth."

Kagome threw the Sai down, embedding the tips in the wooden floor she was standing on as almost all of the youkai stepped forward to take Sesshomaru's bet. Just as the last male stepped away a coarse voice was heard from the door way.

"I bet 3000 the girl can do it."

All turned to the hanyou shaped shadow standing in the doorway.

"Half-breed, your place is back in the castle shadows. Leave us alone."

Kagome's powers flared in warning.

"Leave Inuyasha alone. This is his family's castle, and he has more right to be here than you do."

"Keh, forget it Kagome, they're all the same."

Inuyasha was turning to leave when his brother spoke.

"Inuyasha, you may freely join in on our games, however you do not have 3000 gold to wager with."

Inuyasha turned back to face the group.

"I don't need it. I know she's going to win, and if not I will give up my Tetsusaiga."

Kagome and Tsuni circled each other, neither willing to make the first move. Kagome wanted to play with him a bit, make him think he could win it before she brought him down in a second, plus she wasn't allowed to touch him. Tsuni wasn't attacking for he was trying to gauge the priestess, work out in his mind how she could possibly win without weapon or proximity to himself. Seeing no way, he lunged forward, the tip of his blade slicing where the miko's arm had been only moments before.

_: Miko, you could take him down right now. What is delaying you? Tell me I did not bet to lose my money my love._

Kagome growled audibly for all to hear.

_: You have so little faith in me?! I am merely playing with him Sesshomaru. Make him think he could win before I show him I am merely bored. _

Sesshomaru chuckled low as Tsuni once again span, bringing his sword down in a low sweep which Kagome merely dived over, rising elegantly out of her roll to once more face the demon.

Tsuni snarled, infuriated that such a slight woman could avoid his attacks. Of course he had been going easy. She was human after all, and should he accidently hurt her he would have to deal with a **very** pissed off Sesshomaru. But now...she just kept stepping out of the way, making it all look so...so...effortless. Too effortless. He began to lung and swipe with both sword and claws, determined to at least scratch the priestess. Kagome laughed as she kept up with the pretence of being on the defensive. She ducked, dodged and leapt away from Tsuni, grinning more widely with each attack he sent her as he grew more and more aggravated.

Eventually the on lookers grew restless.

"Come now Miko, if your battle plan was merely to dodge Tsuni till he became too tired to fight any more I do not consider that a victory to yourself."

Kagome once more jumped over Tsuni's sword before raising her finger to her lips.

"Your right, this is becoming tiresome. I have many more important things to do."

With that she steadied her stance and threw forward one hand, her reiki expanding out around her until it hit into Tsuni, awakening the veins of spiritual power that ran throughout the metal of the monks sword he held, letting just enough channel down to Tsuni's hand to bring him to the floor. When he was on his knees she used her other hand to form a web of tangible power that threaded through her fingers and knitted together neatly before she launched it towards the demon.

Tsuni had no chance of escape. He could just about see the net of pink that was coming towards him through the sun spots in his vision but he couldn't move, he couldn't even let go of the sword that currently held him like a statue. He drew a breath and closed his eyes, ready for the end as the reiki touched him, opening like a flower before closing tightly around him, squeezing the air from his lungs before it loosened and fell away in tendrils.

Kagome stood before him; hand out to help him up. He looked like a child, huddled on the floor surrounded by dissolving light. As he shakily took her hand and allowed her to help him to his feet she sent a warming jolt or her power through him, this time with the intention to heal and help, not bind and hold like the last lot. His eyes widened at the feeling, before he stepped back and bowed to a power far superior to his own. Kagome giggled and turned back to the group of wide eyed, shocked demons and a laughing Taiyoukai and half demon.

"I think gentlemen that it is time you paid your debts and retreated inside. There is a ball to be preparing for."

With that she walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek on tiptoes before sweeping out of the dojo in the direction of the main castle.

Stunned eyes followed her till she rounded a line of Sakura trees and continued to stare even after she was gone.

A clicking of fingers snapped them all out of their stupor.

"Oi, oh knowledgeable ones...PAY UP!"

From a long way away a small shout could be heard just before a much closer, loud crash.

"Inuyasha, sit boy."


	35. Distractions

_"I think gentlemen that it is time you paid your debts and retreated inside. There is a ball to be preparing for."_

_With that she walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek on tiptoes before sweeping out of the dojo in the direction of the main castle._

_Stunned eyes followed her till she rounded a line of Sakura trees and continued to stare even after she was gone._

_A clicking of fingers snapped them all out of their stupor._

_"Oi, oh knowledgeable ones...PAY UP!"_

_From a long way away a small shout could be heard just before a much closer, loud crash._

_"Inuyasha, sit boy."_

Everything was set up just right. There was only an couple of hours until the ball began now that the sun was sinking below the pink tinged clouds and Kagome was in her room. She did a quick check that Sesshomaru was nowhere around and her mind was closed before she lay back on her bed and did a quick mental check.

_: The ballroom is all prepared and ready for the surprise? Check. _

_Outfit ready to put on and make up prepared for after my bath? Check. _

_Sesshomaru busy away somewhere else just in case I let my guard down? Check. _

_Everyone getting ready for the ball? Check._

_I think everything is in order...for now!_

Kagome slipped to the door and peered around the edge before quietly sliding it fully shut. She then moved over to the shoji door which led to the hot springs and after picking up her towel from home and all her bathing equipment she slipped into the room.

Her clothes fell away as she delicately hung them over the screen nearby before slithering into the hot waters. She could almost instantly feel her body start to relax. Hiding things from Sesshomaru was hard work and it was almost impossible when she was running so low on sleep. Closing her eyes she leant back on a rock and sighed deeply.

She suddenly had an image flash into her mind that was very confusing. It was of herself sliding a door shut and stepping into a room. Another joined it, this one of her naked and hanging up clothes. The final one was what triggered her brain with a flash. This one was of her lying against a rock with her eyes closed and a look of confusion marring her face, exactly as it was now.

Her eyes shot open as a low chuckle rang through the hot springs.

"Really Kagome, it would be sensible to check any others occupancy of such a room as this before you get in."

Kagome blushed and stared at the taiyoukai that sat across the springs from her. She hadn't even noticed him! How could she not have sensed him? She sank lower into the water, only her nose and eyes now visible.

Sesshomaru laughed again.

"Is that really necessary Kagome. You are my mate-to-be."

She rose out of the water slightly so that she could speak.

"That doesn't matter. It would be fine if I had been expecting it! As it is you being here is a complete surprise and one I don't exactly appreciate!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he stood, his hips hugged by the water line and magenta stripes. Kagome had a sudden flash back to the time before when she had seen him like this. It was after he came back to her, and he had had angry red scars covering his chest and shoulders. All but one had now vanished; the final spear of adamant that had finally killed him being the only one to have left its mark. A jagged star shape sat just over his heart, almost silvery white against his pale skin.

She was so lost in her memories she was surprised to find Sesshomaru now standing right in front of her. She looked up at him as he leant down and kissed her, slowly at first, his lips barely touching hers. She jumped when she felt his hands running down her shoulders to take her hands and pull her up into a standing position so he could kiss her properly.

He kept his distance and brought his hands back up to slide into her hair. He didn't want to push her further than she was comfortable. He knew that humans were renowned for having an unfounded modesty and so he was surprised when she pressed into him, her hands exploring his sides and back as her lips pressed more urgently to his mouth.

This was like nothing she had ever felt. It was like the flame that had burnt quietly in her since their bond was first formed had suddenly been exposed to pure oxygen; it blazed within her, consuming her doubts and worries. She had thought she would be nervous for her first time but all she could think about now was the feel of his lips against hers and his skin which was under her hands and pressed against her body.

He moaned as her hands found his shoulders and she scraped her blunt nails down the length of his back. The feeling was divine. His open hands made their way down her sides, tracing the curves of her waist and hips until they came to rest on her gorgeous pert behind. He pulled her even closer, his mouth moving to kiss her throat and down her neck, pausing to suck gently at her pulse where it was thumping erratically at the attention. He had never felt like this about a woman. He had laid with demonesses over his many years, however he had only ever wanted the release it provided for him. Now he craved to be close to this priestess, to show her his love for him and make her feel like the most precious being in the world, which to him she was.

She could feel how much he wanted her, and to be perfectly honest her need was rivalling his. Feeling bold she steered him around so that his back was to the door of the springs and pushed him down so he was sitting on the rock she had previously been occupying, pushing his hands down onto her hips as she sat astride his hips.

She gently brought his mouth back to hers, nibbling at his bottom lip as his fingers gently stroked up and down her legs, lifting her briefly to press her against his obvious arousal. He needed her to know how much he craved her, how much he loved her, and from the look on her face she did indeed understand. Her eyes went wide when she felt the velvet covered steel pressed to her stomach. She whimpered quietly as his hands roamed her body, gasping as his lips made their way down to her breasts. She had never experienced this before, but coming from the future had given her the added advantage of sex ed classes. She was untouched but she wasn't innocent in mind.

He smirked as he swirled his tongue around her sensitive nipple, teasing her by never quite touching it. His fanged smile grew wider as she arched her back, pressing herself into him more as she begged him to stop taunting her with such pleasure. He obliged her wishes by capturing her rosy bud between his lips and suckling lightly, his tongue flicking over the tip while his hand did the same to the other neglected breast.

She unconsciously rolled her hips against him, her closed missing the red tinge that entered Sesshomaru's eyes as he growled in pleasure. Next thing she knew she was being lifted from the water and carried from the hot springs, the feeling of rich cottons underneath her and the red draped canopy above her indicating that they had moved to Sesshomaru's room and bed.

The taiyoukai laid the willing miko on his bed and stood back, admiring her beauty while chuckling as her hungry eyes perused his previously covered naked form. He was about to joke that it was rude to stare when a tendril of her power wrapped itself around his wrist and brought him back to the bed.

Kagome giggled as his hair fell around her face and tickled her neck. He swept it over one shoulder with one hand while the other arm held him over her, pressed to her but with his weight kept off her frail body.

"You, my darling Kagome, are the most beautiful being I have been graced with seeing."

Kagome blushed at this but didn't hide herself.

"And you Sesshomaru are being cruel. Stop teasing me and talking and come here!"

Sesshomaru chuckled at her impatience, dipping his head to kiss her again as he gently used his knee to push apart her creamy legs. He dropped his head to her neck and inhaled deeply, the fresh smell of her skin and arousal was almost dangerous to his senses.

"Kagome, are you sure?"

The young priestess nodded. She was more than sure, she as certain. She knew she wanted this, she wanted to be his and no-one else's, to belong to only him and for everyone to know it. She boldly reached down and ran her fingers up his dick, gently sliding her hand down till she held all of him in her palm and positioned him at her core.

He once more looked in to her eyes as he quickly pushed forward, eager to get the pain over with for her so that he could replace it with pleasure. Her eyes squeezed shut, a single tear leaking from her eyes which Sesshomaru kissed away. The pain wasn't as bad as she had imagined it would be, and it was hard to focus on it after Sesshomaru once more made a trail with his lips down her throat and across her collar bone.

She experimentally lifted her hips towards him and he hissed in ecstasy. His miko was obviously untouched and he had never had a bed mate so tight. He gently rocked forward again, encouraged by the whimper the female below him let out.

Kagome clawed at her taiyoukai's back, finally finding a hold on his butt as she encouraged him to go faster. She could feel her stomach coil at the intense pleasure he was giving her, unable to stop the moan that escaped her lips when he started up long, slow sensual strokes over her.

Sesshomaru's mind was flying high in the clouds. He finally had the woman he craved underneath him, writhing in ecstasy at what he was doing to her and he could feel her getting closer. He was lucky that she was currently so easy to please, because just the thought of what it would feel like when she came just for him was pushing him close to the edge as well.

Kagome's back arched as the tightness in her stomach was strung so tight she felt like she would snap. And then she did. Waves of bliss swept through her, racking her body as she trembled against Sesshomaru's shoulder. She felt his pace quicken as he threw himself towards his own release, and as just as he lost his smooth, controlled rhythm his claws and fangs elongated. He carefully sank his teeth into the junction of her neck and shoulder, infusing his spirit with hers and marking her forever. As he did so a brilliant purple light shone from their marks, their bond finally cemented and complete. Ripples of calm washed over them both.

Kagome could suddenly see the tiny minute dust particles that swirled through the late afternoon sunset light that shone into the room, could hear each and every thump of both Sesshomaru's and her own heart. And suddenly just as soon as it had come the strange sensation went. She had never felt as close to her mate-to-be. . .no, her mate, as she did at the moment.

They lay like that for a while, Sesshomaru lying next to her with her head tucked into his shoulder, quietly revelling in knowing that the other was now officially _theirs_ until Kagome heard a clatter from outside of servants moving last of the decorations to the main hall.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome stiffen.

"Oh crap, the ball! I'm not ready! It's got to be soon. I've got so little time. Sesshomaru, you really need to learn the art of timing!"

With that she hurried from his room, bursting through the adjoining doors between their bed chambers.

Sesshomaru propped his head up on one hand and chuckled.

_: Now my miko, I'm sure you will be stunning in time for the grand party. _

_: No Sesshomaru, it's going to take me ages to get ready. And now I need to finish my bath. I'm going to be so late and it's all your fault!_

_: This Sesshomaru does not remember you complaining like this at the time._

Kagome's head popped around the door as she made her way to the springs once more.

"Of course I wasn't Sesshomaru. It was amazing, and I know it wasn't all your fault. I just really could have thought of better times than an hour before we must be ready."

As she swept into the bathing room and he heard her slip into the water he sighed and swung his legs over the bed to start preparing himself.

_: Kagome, you have plenty of time. The ball starts when we arrive. It is impossible for us to be late. You will be fine, my mate._


	36. Elegance Shimmers

: No Sesshomaru, it's going to take me ages to get ready. And now I need to finish my bath. I'm going to be so late and it's all your fault!

: This Sesshomaru does not remember you complaining like this at the time.

_Kagome's head popped around the door as she made her way to the springs once more._

"_Of course I wasn't Sesshomaru. It was amazing, and I know it wasn't all your fault. I just really could have thought of better times than an hour before we must be ready."_

_As she swept into the bathing room and he heard her slip into the water he sighed and swung his legs over the bed to start preparing himself._

: Kagome, you have plenty of time. The ball starts when we arrive. It is impossible for us to be late. You will be fine, my mate.

Kagome stood in front of the mirror as she took from her wardrobe the long silk dress that she had sent home for from her mother. She had decided that she would show Sesshomaru and a few of the others what elegant dresses they had in the future. She had been careful to have one designed that did not show too much of her creamy white skin, she knew that it was frowned upon much more in this era. Keeping to this she had had her mother order a gorgeous midnight blue silk creation that skimmed the floor once she had her silver tipped small heels on. It had a smooth scoop neck that went across her shoulders, revealing her collar bones but no lower. Loops over her middle fingers brought the sleeves down to classical points over her hands, sleeves that hugged her arms as the rest of the dress did.

However, probably the most remarkable thing about this dress was it shone. It was encrusted with hundreds of crystals, each catching the light and throwing it across the room in dancing patterns. She reached forward and delicately lifted the necklace that Sesshomaru had had made for her.

Reaching around her neck she secured it in place, the largest sapphire and diamond cluster sitting just above the neckline of her dress. She reached for her brush as she smoothed down her hair. Teasing out the last of the knots she summoned her reiki, letting it surround her and warm her, gently drying her hair as she did so.

_: See, I can live without electricity!_

From the other side of the door that led to Sesshomaru's room she heard a low chuckle.

_: Even though only a few days ago you were cursing the lack of this "electricity" as it meant you had no "iron"?_

_: Shh Sesshomaru, those stones that servants found were an alright replacement. _

She applied little makeup to her face, only just a light dusting of silver eyeshadow and deep black mascara. Looking into the mirror once more she decided she was ready, which was lucky as it was just coming to dusk. They wouldn't be too late.

She heard the click of the door as Sesshomaru came into her chambers. She glimpsed his reflection in the glass before her. He was dressed as her usually was, crisp white hakamas and hoari though he had forsaken the spiked armour and swords. His obi was different as well. The long sash was midnight blue that matched Kagome's dress with red spindles threading across it and through the hexagons that also adorned it.

But the best thing that Sesshomaru was wearing at this moment was his. He had stopped in the door way, mouth agape as his mate spun for him, the bottom of her dress swirling across the floor, sending dust motes into the air.

"Well? What do you think?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer immediately, but when he did his voice was thick as he clenched his teeth together.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that if we do not leave right now then we will not be leaving this room for the rest of the evening."

Kagome blushed and giggled.

"That was kind of the look I was going for. We better get going then."

With that she swept past Sesshomaru and out of the shoji door. It took Sesshomaru a few seconds to get himself composed before he also stepped out into the hallway and followed his love. Neither of them noticed the slight shift in the room as they did so, nor did they hear the low purr of delight.

"Very lovely Kagome. You shall be mine yet."

The demons were milling around the great hall when Jaken stepped into view at the top of the stairs. No-one paid any attention to his squawk as he tried to be heard, though they all looked up when a hot blast of fire from his staff of two heads swept across the ceiling.

"The Great Lord Sesshomaru and his.....ah....his mate Lady Kagome."

Mutters could be heard through the crowd at the mention of mate. All stopped though when the couple stepped to the top of the stairs and slowly bowed to their guests. They returned the bow quickly and then the chattering started again as the two slowly made their way down the grand staircase.

Sesshomaru caught snippets of what was said, but paid no attention. All his thoughts were focused on the ebony beauty that walked beside him delicately holding his arm. She was stunning, absorbing, enchanting, powerful and best of all, intelligent, strong and fiery. He had never wished for a subservient mate that stood in the background and needed him for everything. He had dreamed of an educated, independent demoness, but so many of the royals that had been thrown at him were none of those. It was odd that he should find all these qualities in a human miko, though the bizarreness had worn off for him now. It was only natural that Kagome was all these things, for they were the very essence of her. Her loyalty to her friends and family, her kindness to all people, youkai, hanyou and human alike were remarkable, though when accounted to her they were exceptional. To think that she was from the future just made her that much more special. He had won, his father had been so sure that he wouldn't find love, but he had won. The great Sesshomaru had something to protect, and protect her he would, with his life if that was what it took.

Aiko was standing with Lady Misaki of the Northern Lands and winked at Kagome as she passed her who smiled in return. The priestess found it relieving to know that she would at least have some people to talk to throughout the night. Of course there was Sango and Miroku who stood at the end of the hall, slightly out of place in the room of high demons but they were smiling at their friend. Inuyasha also stood tensely with them, his eyes darting around at the royalty and nobility of the demons around him, though every now and again they would dart down to make sure that Miroku was keeping his hands to himself in the room of beautiful demonesses.

Sesshomaru and Kagome made their way to the end of the hall and turned together. The taiyoukai gave his mates hand a small squeeze before moving away to address the demon court and their friends and family.

"This Sesshomaru would like to thank all of you for attending the twenty sixth Court Ball. I know that many of you have come great distances to be here and for that I am grateful as it is rare in these times of war and suffering to be standing in a room with so many friends and allies. I hope you enjoy the evening as much as I am intending to do so with my new mate."

The demons around them cheered before turning back to their conversations. Sesshomaru moved off to talk to some of the other Lords of the Lands and Kagome followed him quietly.

Lord Daichi, Aiko's mate, stood talking with Lord Takihiro of the East and Lord Isamu of the North. The two new mates met with the group and the males turned to slap Sesshomaru on the back.

"Congratulations my friend. I never thought I would see the day when there was a permanent guest in your bed!" Lord Daichi gave a sneaky wink to Kagome.

"You I'm sure are one lucky lady!"

Kagome blushed at the forthrightness of him. The other Lords laughed and in turn offered their congratulations. Sesshomaru sneaked a look at the still pink miko by his side, when he suddenly felt her aura shift from embarrassment to curiosity.

_: Just how many previous 'un-permanent' guests have there been in your bed?_

Sesshomaru inwardly winced. He had hoped that she wouldn't pick up on that.

_: This Sesshomaru is over 800 years old Kagome, there may have been a few over the years, though none looked as delectable under my silks than you do. _

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smirked.

_: Flattery won't win you this one Sesshomaru. I never thought I would see the day I was mated to a demon, let alone a man-whore of one!_

_: Are you calling this Sesshomaru free with his affections miko?_

_: Hm, I maybe, though I can assure you Sesshomaru, I have never seen such a person one look 'as delectable' as you do._

With that she grinned at him and said her goodbyes to the other Lords and swept off to talk to Aiko and Misaki. She found them soon enough, standing in the centre of the room staring at the ceiling, pointing at objects every now and again.

"Ah, I see that you too are more observant than Sesshomaru or the others are."

The two demonesses turned to her as she spoke, and it was Aiko that replied as she grinned at the young miko.

"Kagome, sorry...._Lady_ Kagome, one; we are Ladies of the Court, it is our job to notice things that our mates do not, and then decide whether we tell them or leave them in the dark for a while, and two; I have a feeling that Sesshomaru may be a little preoccupied at the moment with having a new mate!"

Kagome feigned shock.

"He does?! Where is she? We should have words!"

The three of them laughed rather loudly, gaining a few glances from the surrounding people.

"Oh Kagome. But seriously now, I think you have some explaining to do!"

Kagome glanced between the two.

"About what?"

"Well for a start, the dress, it is amazing but it's like nothing I have ever seen before."

Kagome thought for a minute, trying to gauge how to answer. She couldn't really tell them that it was from the future, she knew that with so many around that could over hear it would spread throughout the court in time and then the well would not be safe. She may put her family in danger, and she would no longer we able to visit them.

"It is a style from my birth place. It is one of the more formal we have."

The two eyed her suspiciously.

They were demonesses and could sense that she was holding something back.

"And where exactly is that?"

Kagome sighed.

"A long, long way away."

Seeing their curiosity was not sated and Misaki open her mouth to further question her she held up a hand.

"I am very sorry, but that is all I can tell you. I must protect my family and friends from danger, and to do that I can't tell you exactly where I am from. I apologise."

Hearing the seriousness of her tone the two got the message, Kagome's birth place was not up for discussion at this present time.

"Ok, we understand. The second thing is what are those things!"

As Misaki spoke she pointed at the large black boxes positioned around the room that had spindly tendrils coming away from them, all seeming to lead behind a large silk hanging off the left hand side of the stage where the demoness that had been hired in was currently singing.

Kagome's eyes glinted with excitement.

"That, my friends, is a surprise, though one that will soon be revealed."

They were about to question her further when a small ball of fur hurtled into Kagome's arms. She glanced to see Shippo's large green eyes smiling up at her.

"Shippo! What are you doing here? I thought we agreed you to were remain with Rin in the royal wing."

After the announcements Jaken had retreated to watch over the children with Kilala

Suddenly a small hurricane hit Kagome running and wrapped its arms around her legs. The small raven haired girl looked up at the miko, a large grin on her face.

"We were, but we thought Jaken would get annoying, so Rin and Shippo decided that we would come and watch from the higher balconies quietly, but then we heard that you and Sesshomaru were mated, and Rin wanted to come and see her new mummy!"

Kagome chuckled.

"Well, while I don't totally agree with you sneaking away from Jaken it is lovely to see you. Now, if you are very good, and behave we will go and see Sesshomaru, see if he will let you stay down here with us. But if you do you must promise you will mind what you say and stay close to Miroku and Sango. Okay?"

Both of the children nodded enthusiastically, Kilala who was now perched on Kagome's shoulder mewed her agreement.

"Excuse me Aiko and Misaki, I will be back in a minute."

"It is fine Kagome. It is our turn to sing for now any way."

The miko gently guided Rin away from the two ladies and towards the group of males that were still talking, Shippo sitting on her hip with Kilala on her shoulder. She strode up behind her mate and placed a hand on his arm.

"Sesshomaru, may I speak with you a minute."

He quickly excused himself and turned to her, eyes widening in surprise when he saw who accompanied her.

"Rin, this Sesshomaru believes that you were told you should remain in your rooms with the kit and neko for the evening."

Rin looked embarrassed but that didn't stop her from talking.

"We were going to milord, but Rin and Shippo didn't want to stay with Jaken so we sneaked in and heard that Kagome is Rin's new mummy and that Lord Sesshomaru is Shippo's new daddy and we wanted to come and see you."

She spoke very quickly and beamed up at the demon who had indeed become her father figure over the last few years.

Kagome giggled.

"I was thinking Sesshomaru that they could stay. Miroku and Sango would watch over them and they have promised that they will be on their best behaviour. It couldn't do any harm really could it?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the two human females that had sneaked their way past his defences and into his heart and realised that there was no way he could say no to two pairs of eyes like that. They were mirror images, both staring at him with wide eyes and smiles on their face.

"Hn. Very well. But any disturbance or comments from the other Lords and they must return to their rooms."

Rin cheered and grabbed Shippo's hand as she raced off to find the slayer and the monk. Kilala gave Kagome's cheek a quick lick in thanks before bounding off after the two.

Smiling after them Kagome turned to catch Sesshomaru staring at her.

_: What? _

_: This Sesshomaru was merely contemplating how his luck has turned in his favour for once. _

Kagomee blushed and reached up to press a chaste kiss to his lips, her hand resting lightly on his cheek after as she gazed into his eyes. A shout came from the other side of the room, from the stage area. The two broke apart and glanced towards Lady Aiko who was waving her over.

"I believe it is the new Lady's, Lady Kagome's, turn to entertain the room. Please Kagome, won't you pry yourself away from the gorgeously handsome taiyoukai next to you and sing for us?"

Kagome turned panicky eyes to Sesshomaru. He chuckled low.

"Go on my love, it is you turn."

The miko gulped as she turned away, allowing nervousness to seep into her aura. If this was to work then her mate had to believe that she was dreading this.

As she stepped onto the stage she glanced around to see that everyone had halted their conversations and had turned to listen to her. She cleared her throat delicately and then spoke.

"I'm sure many of you have realised that I...uh....I am not the most confident or comfortable at public speaking, and so you can probably all imagine how terrified I am of singing to you all."

That earned her good-hearted laughs throughout the room. Seeing so many smiling faces her confidence picked up a little and she stood a little taller.

"So I have found a solution. Many of you will not understand this but I assure you it is nothing sinister. This is my song for you, merely using a little bit of...um....magic, from my own village."

With that she turned and reached for a small box just off the side of the stage. It was time for her second surprise of the evening to be unveiled.


	37. The Tears That Wash Her Away

**A/N : Hey guys, I know this is the second in as many days but i just have to. There is only going to be one, maybe two chapters left, all depends on how long it takes to write down all thats in my head. I have however already started writing my next one. Hopefully I will be able to post the prologue of that at the same time as I post the final one to this :) Hopefully I have managed to retain most of you guy's attention with this story, and I hope you will try my next one. :D**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**

* * *

**

_Go on my love, it is you turn."_

_The miko gulped as she turned away, allowing nervousness to seep into her aura. If this was to work then her mate had to believe that she was dreading this._

_As she stepped onto the stage she glanced around to see that everyone had halted their conversations and had turned to listen to her. She cleared her throat delicately and then spoke._

_"I'm sure many of you have realised that I...uh....I am not the most confident or comfortable at public speaking, and so you can probably all imagine how terrified I am of singing to you all."_

_That earned her good-hearted laughs throughout the room. Seeing so many smiling faces her confidence picked up a little and she stood a little taller._

_"So I have found a solution. Many of you will not understand this but I assure you it is nothing sinister. This is my song for you, merely using a little bit of...um....magic, from my own village."_

_With that she turned and reached for a small box just off the side of the stage. It was time for her second surprise of the evening to be unveiled._

As she fumbled around behind the silk hanging her mind flashed back to the note that had come with the bags from her mother that now sat in her dresser drawer.

_My dearest Kagome, _

_I have tried my best to get what you asked for. The dress maker was a little hard to find at such short notice but there was one out of town renowned for her quick work. _

_Your uncle sends his regards, though he was intrigued why you wanted his help with such a matter. Apparently the generator should be fully charger but it is only small and if you leave it sitting idle for too long its power will decrease. He also says to be careful of the plug, obviously he had to do a hand-made job and so there are a few dodgy connections and bare wires. Just please make sure you don't touch them, especially as there is no earth wire._

_I hope you are well. Your letter was rather vague on what was happening over there. _

_I know it is often hard for you to take a break from the shards but when you get the chance it would be lovely to see you, just for a little while. I hope everything you wanted is in the bags, and I hope Inuyasha will be able to carry them, even with his strength._

_Sending you all of our love from the other side of the well, _

_Mom_

_Xx_

Breathing deeply she prayed to whoever was listening that this would work. Inserting the tape she had recorded earlier that day she pressed the power button, hoping the generator that was also hidden behind the hangings would spring to life. When a couple of seconds past and nothing happened she swore low under her breath but grinned when the power light of the PA system sprung to life. Perfect. She checked the speakers where all ready and working before adjusting the volume slightly.

A loud screeching noise of static came over the black speakers positioned carefully around the room and many of the demons hissed, staring suspiciously at the magic boxes.

Stepping into the middle of the floor she gestured for Sesshomaru to join her. He slowly walked over to her, golden eyes slanted.

_: Miko, what is this? _

_: A little "electricity" from my time for you. _

With that she turned and pressed a button on the remote she secretly held in her hand. Placing it on the edge of the stage she placed one hand in Sesshomaru's and the other on his shoulder. He looked at her in pure confusion like she had lost her mind.

"Kagome, there is no music to dance to. You are supposed to be singing for us, not miming."

She grinned as an enchanting hum echoed throughout the hall. All the demons started and once more stared at the boxes, Sesshomaru included. Kagome gently squeezed his shoulder, returning his eyes to her as her soft and gentle voice rang out across the crowds. She span slightly, kick starting Sesshomaru to begin slowly twirling her across the floor as he recognised the song.

_I hear the wind across the plain, _

_A sound so strong that calls my name,_

_It's wild like the river; it's warm like the sun. _

_Yes here, this is where I belong. _

_Under the starry skies, where eagles have flown_

_This place is paradise; it's the place I call home_

_The moon on the mountain, _

_The whisper through the trees, _

_The waves on the water_

_Let nothing come between this and me._

_Cuz everything I want is everything that's here,_

_And when we're all together there's nothing to fear. _

_And where ever I wander, the one thing I've learned, _

_Yeah, is to here, I will always, always return. _

The last few lines she had laced with her power and she now joined her recording, both her voices ringing through the hall, enchanting the people that danced. She looked up and she was happy, she was blissful. In Sesshomaru she had found her other half, she had found her soul mate. He would always protect her and love her, no matter what happened.

She stood on tip toes to press a kiss to his lips when she heard Shippo's voice loudly over the fading note of her song.

"This must be something that my momma brought across from her time in the future through the well. They can do loads more stuff than we can with magic and the like in 500 years, though momma says its not magic, it's techgolin.....science! Oh, and there are no demons there either apparently."

"Shippo! No!"

Eyes turned in wonderment to the miko that now stood stock still in fear in front of her mate, but it soon turned to pure terror when she heard an evil laugh echo around the walls. The shoji doors that lead out onto the balcony flew open to reveal a dark shadow outside in the driving rain.

Kagome didn't need to see who it was that was gate crashing the party. She could feel the evil tainted jewel shards that they held pulling at her heart, searching for the few that she still held power over hidden up in her room.

Naraku stepped into the candle light that bathed the room. His eyes swept across the room.

"A party? And no-one invited me. How discourteous!"

He turned to Kagome, an evil glint in his red eyes.

"Well Kagome, I must admit I always thought there was something a little...strange about you. It is so very rare for a reincarnation to be born so close to their predecessor's demise. But 500 years from the future! Now that is quite a feat. I wonder what it's like there. Intriguing I'm sure. And the kit says there are no demons? A land ready for the taking then, I hope I shall be the one to do so."

Sesshomaru growled and took a threatening step towards him but stopped when Naraku waved on finger at him.

"Ah ah ah, naughty puppy. I wouldn't if I were you."

While Sesshomaru was focusing on his sneering face and waggling finger Naraku shot a tentacle and brought back a small raven haired girl by her throat.

"We would hate for anyone to get hurt now wouldn't we?

Now where were we Kagome, ah yes, your time. With no opposition from any other demons it will be easy to do. I may not even need to take the rest of the jewel from you just yet. The little fox said the portal was a well. I guess it would be somewhere within Inuyasha's forest. Probably close to that village you and your group like to stay by? I believe that will be where I will begin the search first."

With that the filthy hanyou disappeared, taking Rin with him, leaving over a hundred wide eyed demons, one half demon and two humans. And one shaking, terrified miko, tears streaking down her face, leaving black lines as the subtle make up she had so carefully applied only hours ago in her state of bliss was washed away. Washed away along with that happiness. She could see her world falling apart before her, and this time she didn't know how she could stop it.

* * *

**I know it's is short but it opens the way for the final chapters. Please please please read and review, it definatly will make it easier to write these last bits. :)**

**Love as always**

**Inufairiegirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	38. Eye Of The Storm

Disclaimer: Just once more, lets reiterate that no matter how happy it would make me i do not own any of the original characters or plots within this story.

**A/N: ALright guys, here it is the final chapter! I took a day off of uni exam revision to type this up and bring the last part of A Heart Within The Blue Moon. I hope you like it, please let me know what you think by reviewing...espeically as we are getting close to the 1000 mark! lol, i think I am right in saying this is the longest chapter I have ever done yet. I was playing with the idea of splitting it up but then I thought that you have all been sooooo nice and supportive that it would be cruel to do so so here you are! Thankyou sooo much for your reviews and reading of this fanfic, has definatley made my first eve a hell of a lot easier! :) watch out for my 2 new fics that should be coming up soon! **

**Love as always**

**Inufairieigirl**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**In the eye of the storm who will stand against the silence and lightning? And who will stand beside the brave?**

**

* * *

**

_Sesshomaru growled and took a threatening step towards him but stopped when Naraku waved on finger at him._

_"Ah ah ah, naughty puppy. I wouldn't if I were you."_

_While Sesshomaru was focusing on his sneering face and waggling finger Naraku shot a tentacle and brought back a small raven haired girl by her throat._

_"We would hate for anyone to get hurt now wouldn't we?_

_Now where were we Kagome, ah yes, your time. With no opposition from any other demons it will be easy to do. I may not even need to take the rest of the jewel from you just yet. The little fox said the portal was a well. I guess it would be somewhere within Inuyasha's forest. Probably close to that village you and your group like to stay by? I believe that will be where I will begin the search first."_

_With that the filthy hanyou disappeared, taking Rin with him, leaving over a hundred wide eyed demons, one half demon and two humans. And one shaking, terrified miko, tears streaking down her face, leaving black lines as the subtle make up she had so carefully applied only hours ago in her state of bliss was washed away. Washed away along with that happiness. She could see her world falling apart before her, and this time she didn't know how she could stop it._

_

* * *

_

The silent horrified spell was broken when Shippo let out a sob, his face hidden in the formal robes that Miroku wore. Demons dashed across the room, some seeming to flee while many others ran onto the balcony to try to sense the direction the dark hanyou had taken, Inuyasha included in the throng. However through all the movement one person was still, frozen to her spot on the floor she had sank to.

"Kagome...Kagome!"

Sesshomaru's calls were passing straight by the miko, tears still making their tracks down her face as she saw everything falling apart.

In front of her eyes Tokyo burnt, bodies lay throughout the street, her school in ruins as demons flooded through the halls she used to know so well, feasting on the blood of her friends and teachers. The shop she had always run to for her mother was ransacked and looted, and the shrine...by Kami the shrine was blasted out of existence. As the first place Naraku would come to it was simply obliterated, his aura and miasma causing the buildings to disintegrate and her family to choke in their sleep, fear waking them as their lungs just dissolved.

The taiyoukai didn't know what to do. She was lost to him, captured in her own tortured mind. He was suddenly roughly pushed aside as the slayer threw herself in front of Kagome. Roughly grabbing her chin she forced her face up to stare, blindly into her sister;s eyes. Sesshomaru growled at her violent treatment but was actually shocked into silence when he saw the fire that burnt within Sango's eyes as she threw a glare at him.

Turning back to Kagome she once again jerked her chin and when she spoke it was in a low, deadly voice.

"Kagome Higurashi, snap out of this right now! I will not let you do this. If you sit here Naraku will find the well and he will kill your family. He will destroy your time and everything you knew, everything you grew up with will be gone. It will burn, all of it. Who knows, he may even keep some of your friends around and play with their lives, maybe even your brother. You hear that Kagome, I know you're in there. He may make Souta, _your_ Souta as a puppet in his plans."

At the mention of Souta Kagome's eyes snapped into focus on Sango, fear spreading throughout her face. Seeing her sister was once more listening Sango's voice softened.

"You will lose _everything_ Kagome, if you do not get up right now. You will lose it all, just like I did. We can stop him, we know where the well is, we can beat him there and defend it. We can end all this right now, kill that bastard or we will die trying, but if you just sit here now and let him destroy everything for you there will be no forgiveness. I won't let you live with that. I won't let you feel the pain I did. So _GET UP!_"

Kagome nodded slowly, her eyes travelling behind Sango to the large crowd of demons and demonesses that now stood behind the slayer, listening to her speech and watching the pair.

Aiko stepped forward and caught Kagome's eye, bowing low as she spoke.

"Lady Kagome of the Western Lands, I will stand beside you against this evil."

Her mate Lord Dachi stepped forward and also bowed low, repeating the words his mate had uttered. Kagome's eyes darted from one to another as before her all of the demons and demonesses that were still in the room bowed low and pledged their loyalty to help get rid of Naraku. The last persons eyes that she caught though didn't bow. He stood behind all the rest, sword out and ready, resting over his shoulder as his golden eyes blazed.

"Kagome, I ain't no genius, but even I know that you can do so much better than sitting there blubbering. Now are ya coming with me wench to destroy this bastard, or do I have to do it on my own?"

Kagome stood, smiling at her best friend as she wiped away the tears.

"Inuyasha, you're right for once. Lets finish him."

And even as the rest of the room cheered and moved off to prepare quickly for battle Kagome couldn't help but allow a couple more tears to slip past her lids and down her face, for she knew what she had to do. Sesshomaru didn't miss them either and the images that flashed though his mind told him there was nothing he could possibly say to her that would ease the pain she felt so he settled with slipping his large hand into hers and leading her to their quarters to change.

* * *

There must have been at least eighty of the lands highest class fighters gathered within the court yard when Sesshomaru appeared followed by Kagome, only ten minutes after Naraku's interruption.. She had changed into one the outfits that had been stored in the back of her wardrobe, a tightly fighting armoured suit much like the one that Sango wore, only with blue decoration and silver armour. She stood at the top of the steps and marvelled at how many were ready to risk their lives with her and her friends to defeat Naraku. She smiled. They may just have a chance.

She looked down as she heard Jaken squawk from near their feet.

"Milord, it has come to my attention that we may be at a disadvantage. The other lords and ladies and the court came expecting a ball, most have brought no weapons."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

_: They were your mothers..._

_: This Sesshomaru could think of no better reason for their use now, and mother would approve. _

Nodding Kagome stepped forward and called for all to follow her. Throwing open the old oak doors she let light flood the dojo walls. Striding forward immediately she quickly slung her trusted red wood bow with the silver engravings and purple inset stones. Grabbing the quiver of arrows from its position as she went she called out to the visitors.

"Use what you like. The far western wall is primarily weapons of miko and monks so I doubt an of those would be useful to any of you guys other than Miroku. And Inuyasha, I'm sure the same rules still apply as before when it comes to _that_ sword."

Inuyasha had been inching once more towards his fathers sword but turned on his heel and swept out of the dojo when he was court.

"Keh, I'll be waiting in the courtyard with Lord Stick-Up-His-Arse, you guys had better hurry up."

Slipping the glass Sai she had used to defeat Tsuni into the belt of her outfit she slung a scabbard for one of the holy swords around her waist, sliding the blade into its holder as she picked up yet another, tossing it to Miroku.

"The best for only the best Miroku."

Miroku chuckled grimly.

"It is a sad day when I am referred to as such Kagome."

Walking to the western wall he rested his trusted staff against the wall and instead withdrew a tall gleaming Nagi-nata, the sharp blades end twisting into a deadly point.

Sango of course picked up the silver hiraikotsu along with a glistening katana.

Glancing around the battle-ready miko saw that all had accumulated weapons and she once more swept through the double doors out towards the courtyard where her mate and brother-in-law stood waiting.

They flew, either by beast or energy, or they sped across the treetops, feet barely touching down on branches before they once more launched into the air. They reached the clearing that held the well not far from Edo to see Naraku standing on the edge peering down into its depths. He turned and saw them all and merely grinned, lifting one foot to drop into the dark.

He never got the chance as Sesshomaru withdrew Bakusaiga and let loose with a ferocious attack that shook the very earth as it hurtled towards the hanyou. The shimmering red barrier that surrounded him held against the attack but it threw him backwards, away from the lip of the well.

"Kagome, if you are going to do it it must be now. With the jewel shards he could get through."

Kagome leapt down from her mate's youkai cloud and hurried to the well, snatching up a large white flower from the meadow that surrounded the well as she did so, yanking a few hairs from her head and wrapping them around the long stem. Reaching the well she laid a hand against the ancient wood and let her miko powers infuse the old structure, memories flashing through her mind of all the times she had leapt down to return home, all the times Inuyasha had hauled her out of the hole and let the flower drop, watching as a blue flash of light showed its passage through time. She hoped her mother would find it.

Stepping away she looked to Sesshomaru and nodded once, tears once more falling from her eyes and staining the dirt beneath her face.

Not wanting to draw out the pain his mate felt he quickly brought Bakusaiga round in a fluid arc and sent a huge ball of blue energy, the dragon strike at the crippled structure, turning away as he felt Kagome's heartbreak as the wood splintered and collapsed, obliterating the portal to the past. He knew this was the only way to ensure her families safety, even if they lost Naraku could not get through the well now but he wished there was another way. He snapped out of his thoughts as a furious roar echoed around them.

"NO! How dare you!"

Naraku was livid, his hair whipping around his shoulders as he gathered his energy and threw it at Sesshomaru, throwing the taiyoukai away from him in what should have been a bone crushing and death dealing blow but as the taiyoukai hit the floor he heard a pained groan and watched as he stood up. He then felt the tingle of power that permeated the air, turning to see Kagome with her hands raised and pink sparks flittering across her skin, her face and eyes were set in a cold expression of indifference, much like her mates was in the middle of battle.

"I've lost him once Naraku, I won't again. Not to you. This ends, today."

It was like a switch had flipped, the youkai's of the court behind her springing into action, engaging in battle with the horde of demons that had appeared from behind Naraku. His incarnations were there to, Sashiba, Kagura and Kana striding into the clearing for the places in the shadows of the surrounding trees. Inuyasha growled and ran to slice at Sashiba, his face set in grim determination. He was ready to die for this cause, but was the hawk witch?

Sango and Miroku were engaging with Kagura while Aiko, Dachi and Misaki stepped up to skirt around Kana and her mirror, trying to find a way to attack the emotionless child without losing their souls.

Kagome glanced back to see Sesshomaru staggering to his feet, pain shooting across his features but he was alive and it didn't seem like his injuries were life threatening. Her reiki had softened the blow of Naraku's attack enough to see to that.

Her piercing blue eyes swept back to eye the chuckling spider hanyou in front of her.

"You have sealed you fate Kagome. I was ready to take you as my own and rule with you, but now I have to kill you. If I can't have your time I will have to take this one, and for that I need the jewel shards _you_ hold."

"Then come and get them you bastard. I would never be yours, I'd die first. Where is Rin?"

Laughing the hanyou threw a tentacle towards her.

"The child is...around."

Kagome didn't miss his eyes dart away and gasped as she saw Rin across the treetops strung from some of the highest branches of the Goshinboku by what appeared to be spider webs, her head lolling forward in unconsciousness.

_: Sesshomaru, if you can get Rin! She is in the Goshinboku. I can handle this scum for now._

She was furious. First he had threatened her friends and family in the future and now he threatened her friends, new and old in the past and her new mate and daughter. She was beyond angry, there were no words for the fire that bubbled through her blood, lighting her eyes and skin as she tried to breath calmly.

Drawing her bow she nocked an arrow and pulled the string taught, pushing her power into the arrow and letting it fly at the barrier that surrounded Naraku. It hit the barrier and caused huge ripples of her power to flow across it. For a second it seemed it would shattered but then suddenly it flung outwards and held, stronger than before. Glancing to see what had happened she gasped at Naraku's cruelness. In the moment before the barrier would break he had captured Kana and Kagura and brought them through the shaking shield, absorbing their bodies and using the added youkai to strengthen it. A new horde of lesser demons surged forward to take their place, keeping the others busy.

Kagome's eyes were drawn when she heard a high pitched scream, turning to see Aiko and Misaki fall; feathered blades buried deep in their throats after Sashiba had seen a break in Inuyasha's attacks and decided to set up a distraction. Their mates roared in fury, slashing at the demons in an attempt to get to the hawk demonesses before they too were brought down. Glancing around the clearing all Kagome could see were bodies, some of those that had only an hour ago been celebrating her mating to Sesshomaru and hundreds upon hundreds of Naraku's bodyguards.

Steeling herself against the sight she once more turned to the battle of her life. Drawing another arrow she this time infused it with all of her power, pushing every bit of her hate into the weapon. It wasn't strong enough. The wood snapped under the onslaught of reiki, the bow turning to dust in her hands. The same thing happened as she drew each of her other weapons; the glass Sai shattering into dust and even the miko's sword melted from the hilt with the amount of power she held, but nothing less than all of her could break that barrier.

Clenching her fist she drew it instead into her palm, forming a ball of pink energy that grew and twisted as she poured her all into it. She glared at Naraku as he watched the spectacle, eyes wide at her show of power. The miko had been training that was for sure.

Her hatred for him bubbled through her veins, twisted itself in ugly shapes through her mind until eventually she could see nothing before her but a pink hue. It was then she felt her powers shift, contracting and becoming a weight in her hand that when she looked down was so familiar to her soul.

Her miko energy, formed under such intense loathing had become a weapon, a steely weapon of metal and stone. A sword.

"Hey Kagome, if I wasn't allowed to bring fathers sword how come you were?"

Inuyasha's yelled caused her to turn to him, raising the sword in her hands in wonderment.

"I didn't"

The blue of the handle and the gems that were set within the hilt confirmed this was indeed the sword of InuTashio or an image of it at least.

"Kagome, behind you."

The yell came from a small raven haired girl that was being carried by a limping Sesshomaru who was currently staring at his mate that held his father sword in wonderment and confusion.

Whipping around she brought the new sword up on instinct and sliced through the flesh of Naraku's tentacles like butter, the severed ends sizzling with power as it travelled back up towards Naraku's torso, only stopping when he ripped them away from himself and discarded them, merely forming more. He whipped one after the other out to her as she calmly walked towards him but each time she just batted them away with that new sword that had appeared from nowhere. She approached his barrier and when she stood only a couple of feet away she reached forward and slid the double-edged blade into his barrier, it slipped straight through, the shield providing no resistance at all. Wide eyed he watched as she smirked, withdrew the sword and raised it over her head bringing it down in a sweeping motion that sliced straight through the barrier and left Naraku exposed.

He tried to step away but found himself rooted to the spot. For the first time the half demon was terrified, and fearing for his life. He could only watch and squeeze his eyes shut as Kagome once more swung the sword, spinning on the spot and slashing across his body from his left shoulder all the way down to his right hip.

But the cut, nor the blood never came. He opened his eyes to see the sword pass straight through his body. It had no effect; it was as harmless as the grass he stood on. Throwing his head back he roared with laughter. After all of the drama and fear she had induced, the sword was nothing more than an imitation. It couldn't hurt him!

He stopped however when he heard her laughter join his. Stopping he glanced around the clearing. All of his demons but Sashiba had vanished, and the hawk demoness was looking him in horror, her hand placed over her now beating heart.

Eyes wide he looked down at himself and almost screamed at the sight that met him. He was human, his youkai was gone! That damned sword had had an effect after all. It had purified his demon half, leaving him weak and human.

Kagome laughed and stepped back.

"My part is done. I promised this privilege to a friend long ago."

Stepping away she joined the crowd behind her of the survivors of her group, face grim as her best friend stepped in front of the disgusting human.

"Hello Onigumo. I did hope we would meet once again."

Inuyasha flexed his claws, cracking his knuckles as his face showed nothing but disgust for the being in front of him.

"You are despicable, weak, and worthless. All those people you killed, all those lives you ruined, for what? Power? You've lost everything but your heartbeat, but I am taking that from you to. This is for everyone you hurt, and this is for Kikyo. You could never have had her."

With that he drove is claws into the soft vulnerable skin of the human Naraku's chest, clenching his hand around his heart and squeezing the life from it.

"Die in pain, it's better than you deserve."

Ripping his hand away and staring in disgust at the blood that coated his claws he listened to the gurgling last breaths of his most hated enemy until they stopped. It was over. Naraku was dead.

He turned to see Kagome smiling weakly at him. He ran and enveloped her in a hug, in his hand the small uncompleted stone that had been hidden within the very chambers of Naraku's human heart. He held it out to her and she took it, the evil aura instantly dissipating. She squeezed his hand and then quickly went to help Sesshomaru who was walking through the falling, Tenseiga reviving those that were dead and her miko powers healing the wounds of the injured. Eventually they all stood together once more, holding mates and friends hands staring at the carnage that surrounded them. Kagome walked slowly to the shattered remnants of the well and laid a small hand to the ground, concentrating on her family and whispering a declaration of love, vowing to see them again someday.

"We left the sword in the dojo Kagome. How did you have it?"

"I don't know Inuyasha. It wasn't the real thing but I think I remember it, from long ago. It was like it recognised me, and I it."

A sudden sob drew them all back to the body of Naraku and the body that sat hunched over it.

"You killed him, my master. This sword, it shall be mine and I will slay you all with it!"

With that the last remaining trace of Naraku spread her powerful wings and took off towards the Palace of the Moon.

Kagome had hardly registered her words before she was whipping over the treetops in pursuit on Sesshomaru's cloud, the others to slow to keep up. They arrived in the dojo only minutes later, Kagome smirking as Sashiba tried to grasp the sword that InuTashio had wielded but was unable to take a firm grasp on it. Each time her hand came close sparks flew and she flinched away at the power.

Walking past her she easily grasped the sword and lifted it down from its hanging place, pressing it to Sashiba's throat in an instant, hatred clearly visible in her eyes.

"Inuyasha got his revenge, now here is mine. I've wanted to do this myself since I first met you. You think I'm like Kikyo? I am nothing like her, but if I were I would be honoured! Sashiba, you're a fool for thinking you knew me, and you will pay with your life."

The rest of their group arrived just in time to see the legendary sword slice through the hawks neck and Kagome sink to the floor, exhausted with tears running down her face.

Sesshomaru was with her in an instant, arms wrapped around her and rocking her as the full force of the night's events hit her. Naraku was dead. She could never go home. The well was gone.

"I'll never see my Mom again, or Souta, or Grandpa. Sesshomaru they're gone!"

She broke down into sobs, clutching at the front of her mates hoari as his hands ran through her hair and down her back.

_: But they are alive Kagome. They are alive and they may never know how close they came to death, but surely this is preferable to if we had sat back and done nothing._

Nodding she took a shaky breath and looked up at her new friends and family. Seeing the tired and dirt smudged faces that stared back at her, those who had been brave enough to stand with her in the eye of the storm, she smiled. Yes it was preferable, but she would never stop thinking of her true family at home, and she _would_ see them again, somehow. She would be ok.

* * *

In the city of Tokyo, in a simple shrine a woman sat at her kitchen table preparing dinner for her son and father when a whisper ran through the air around her. Standing she let it lead her to the well house before it died away. Sliding open the doors she went to the well and peered into its depths. Seeing a shining light at the bottom she climbed down the ladder and slowly knelt by the white flower. Picking it up she let a tear fall for she knew her daughter was not to return to her. This was one of the flowers that they had laid across her husband's coffin when he had been buried. It was the families flower. Climbing back up the ladder she walked into the kitchen and fetched a small vase, placing the flower into it along with some water but it was unnecessary. The flower shone with the light of her daughter's powers, and it watched over the family as they carried on without Kagome. It was there for the mikos grandfathers funeral, for Souta's graduation and later, marriage. And it was there when Souta's first child was born, a baby daughter that was graced with a loving and powerful name.

Kagome.


	39. Sequel again

Hey guys,

I know I promised this to you sooooo long ago but life kind of got in the way. So the first chapter of the "Heart Within The Blue Moon" sequel, Hearts of Stone is FINALLY up. Take a look! :D

Love as always

Inufairiegirl


End file.
